Crimson Dimension Neptunia: Reborn Anew
by Crimson Hero Writer
Summary: A young man falls into the world of Gameindustri. No where to go this young man tries to seek answers and a new way of living. A Story of Loyalty,Love,and Hardship. Meeting new and old friends alike this man grows and dies to become a hero of this new world. When all hope is lost. . .he has someone always standing right beside him smiling and cheering him on. Will he let go of it?
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Who the hell is knocking on the door, I just got home from school." An irritated young man stated as he opens the front door.

"Hey Anthony, what's up? You want to hang out man, it's Friday after all man." A skinny young man asked.

"I don't know Josiah, I'll have to check... You know what fuck it! Let's go dude."

The young man named Anthony takes a shower, gets dressed and ready for the weekend. Anthony is about 5'8 well toned with dark brown hair. His friend Josiah is 6'1, skinny as a twig with messy black hair, and both of them are a bit crazy and weird. They're known as huge anime nerds; the outcasts of the school, and some might even call them psychotic. He got ready and told his family that he'll be gone for the weekend as usual, despite working along with it. They go to Josiah's house and have a gaming marathon since Anthony is off tonight.

"So Josiah, how are you and Justine doing lately?" Anthony asked.

"Fuckin' amazing as usual, and your single life man?" Josiah asked smiling.

"Eh, its alright I guess."Anthony replied while playing both Halo 4 with Josiah and Hyperdimension Neptuina Mk2 alone on another TV simutaneously.

"How the hell are you doing that Anthony?"

"Just can, plus I suck at these FPS's and I love my Hyperdimension alright." Anthony laughed his ass off as he was enjoying a rare time of relaxation.

They kept playing for hours on end until Josiah passed out after he decided to watch Netflix.

"Damn, Josiah passed out on me. Fuck... Well I guess I'll sleep as well since I have to work in the morning." Anthony turns off the TV and puts his game in its case.

"It was fun though... Hahaha, well best not worry to much on any subject, it has been a rough year. Hopefully this next coming year will be better." Anthony smiles in an unusual way since he is known as the lone wolf with no emotion.

He goes to sleep and starts dreaming a decent dream for once; an unusual occurrence for him. He feels the wind surrounding him when he wakes up.

Anthony yawns. "Huh? The heck?" He looks down and sees the ground is far away from him. "Shit... The hell...THE HELL! AHHHH! I'M FUCKING FALLING DOWN! SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

*CRASH*

"Ugh... The hell? I'm alive? How...?" Anthony quickly finds himself surrounded by slime monsters. "Oh shit... So this is how I start out the damn new year... with a bunch of slimes... Fanfuckingtastic."

He quickly grabs a stick that he saw on the ground. "Well this thing is better than nothing I guess..." He strikes the slimes with the stick repeatedly and defeats them without too much trouble. "That was easier than I thought, but I need to find out where I am at."

He studies his surroundings and heads toward the nearest city, which was huge and future-like.

"This city looks awesome. I wish I could live in a place like this." After wandering around for a while he finds a large building that looks like it could belong to the government.

"I should talk to the locals before I just barge into the building to find out what's up."

After talking to the locals he was in shock.

"Umm... Gameindustri... Planeptune... Goddess Purple Heart... Wait, what? Am I in a different world? Nah I'm just fuckin dreaming." Anthony slaps himself to 'wake' himself up and when that doesn't work tries everything else he could think of. "Well god be damned, I'm not dreaming which only means one thing... I'm in Hyperdimension Neptunia... Well shit, Things are going to be very interesting.


	2. Into the World of Hyper Dimension!

**Chapter 1**

**Into the world of Hyper Dimension**

The world is so gorgeous and full of beautiful women. My name is Anthony Cooper, I'm 17 years old. "Did I just enter heaven? Damn." After talking to some people, I know one thing. I am no longer home on Earth, but in the world of Hyperdimension Neptunia. It took some time for that fact to sink in since I can't figure out how it even happened. This was crazy. How did I ever end up here? I honestly could cared less, probably because it was so awesome.

It seemed that Arfoire was just defeated so its quite peaceful right now. Being in Planeptune I decided go to the Basilicom. I enter the building in order to try and get an audience with the goddess Neptune. A male worker comes towards me. 'A male... That's weird, whatever'.

"Good morning Sir. I wish to speak with the Goddess, Lady Purple Heart." I got granted the permission to see her without no problems at all.

Neptune comes downstairs She is a rather small woman with two controller D-pads in her hair. She's wearing a white and light purple hoodie dress with short lavender hair all topped off with cheerful purple eyes. Nepgear-Neptune's Sister-comes down with her. She has long beautiful lavender hair, gorgeous lavender eyes, and she's wearing a one piece sailor-like dress. She also has one controller D-pad in her hair. She had a calming aura about her. Seeing Nepgear made my heart skip beats and I stuttered a lot.

"Morning Stranger! What is it that you need from your goddess?" Neptune called out in her cheerful tone

"Neptune, I think he is lost. Sorry about that, my name is Nepgear and this is my older sister Neptune." Nepgear said in a calm but sweet tone.

"My name is Anthony. It's an honor to meet the two of you." I bow to the two young cute girls in front of me.

"Enough with this fancy stuff. Why have you come here Ant-anth-tony?" Neptune asked, attempting to say my name.

"I need a job to sustain my life here my goddess." I replied.

I am able to fight and use all kinds of weapons thanks to training I had in the "real" world of earth.

"Well Tony..."

"No! Just no, Anthony is my name. However I guess I can't do anything about that... Sorry, please go on Neptune."

"You could be a Guard." Neptune smiled.

"But you already have guards, don't you?" I was very confused at the moment. Then again, I was also confused about everything right now.

"Noooo, a special kind of guard." Neptune chuckled a little.

"Um... What kind of guard, eh?"

"A guard for my sister." Neptune's smile shine.

"Wha...What?!" I asked, shell-shocked and stuttering like an ultra-fast rapper. I always wanted to be a bodyguard. It would be awesome to guard someone, punch people in the face and stuff, vent out my anger and get paid for it. But I really couldn't take any payment for guarding such a beautiful woman. I just couldn't do it. Being around her would more then enough payment for me.

After calming down, I take the job offer but with no payment due to personal reasons. They were shocked and asked why, but I wouldn't tell them. It would be too damn embarrassing. I swore my life to protect this woman. Since I figured I will not be returning home. No home, no friends, nothing at all. Well shit, this fucking sucks.

A levitating tome floats toward me. This tome had a tiny woman sitting on it. I would assume this is Histoire, the All-Knowing Tome.

"Anthony was it?"

"Yes, and you must be Histoire, correct?"

"Correct Anthony. If you wish you may stay here in the Basilicom." Histoire stated in her usual serious tone.

"I'd be honored Histoire. But where would I sleep? The floor?"

"No, we have a guest room. You may take that room as your own if you wish." Histoire chuckled a little.

I thanked Histoire from the bottom of my heart. Getting myself settled in Planeptune and the Basilicom took some time, but Neptune and Nepgear helped me through it. I found the guild and made my fair share of money through it since I was guarding Nepgear for free.

I got to travel to the other nations. Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox, and met with the other goddesses. Noire of Lastation, Blanc of Lowee, and Vert of Leanbox. All of them were so... Beautiful. As expected of goddesses of course. I returned to the Basilicom of Planeptune. I ran into IF and Compa on my way back. IF has an over sized coat with many pockets on. She has a green bow on her head and has long brown hair. Compa has pink hair and wears a pink sweater with a small skirt. She also wears a headband and is known to wield a giant syringe.

*bump* "Hey watch where you are..wait you look a bit familiar?" IF stated in confusion

"I do?" I stated in confusion

"You look like a guard that just got hired. Your name Anthony?"

"Yes that is correct, and you must be IF."

"Yep, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess hehehe."

"I don't believe you for a second." IF looked at me with a cold gaze.

"Ouch, that's harsh IF."

"Yeah Iffy, he can't be a bad person if he is a guard of the Basilicom." Compa said.

Yes! I knew she'd be on my side. "I could care less right now to be honest, just as long he doesn't do anything fishy. Goodbye Anthony. I will see you around."

"Bye-Bye Anthony!" IF and Compa go on their way.

I go back to the Basilicom after saying my goodbyes. I enter the basilicom and see Nepgear come downstairs in a beautiful purple flower-like dress and I turn into a lobster in a way and couldn't stop blushing.

"Wow..."

"Y-yes Anthony? What is it?" Nepgear questioned me.

"I'm sorry my lady it's just you're so beautiful. That's all I wanted to say." I bowed as replied. Nepgear blushed beet red. It was really damn cute.

"So what's with the dress Nepgear?" I asked.

"I'm going to a concert to see 5pb today" Nepgear chirped.

"That's cool. Who is she?"

"She is a popular pop star in Leanbox. All the male crowds gather there."

"Damn... Really?" I was shocked, kinda.

"Yup."

"Well as your bodyguard if you go then I must go I suppose, eh?" I laughed.

"Well I suppose so." She blushed again. So fucking cute!

I go to the Leanbox concert with Nepgear, Compa and IF. We got there really early, so we had nothing to do other then talk till the concert started. IF then pulled me aside for some strange reason to talk to me in private

"So tell me Anthony, Why were you appointed to be Nepgear's personal bodyguard." IF just started to question me out of the blue.

"I can't tell you much other then I needed a job so I didn't starve here in this world"

"But I see you going to the guild and doing quests and claiming the rewards daily. So I don't really see why you should even be around her let alone guard her."

"I kinda always wanted to protect someone though."

"I bet you get paid quite handsomely." IF snarled.

" No... I guard Nepgear for free."

"Wait, what?" IF is shocked and couldn't muster anymore words.

"I wish I knew why I was doing what I am doing right now IF, but I don't understand it myself right now."

"Hmm..." She just looked at me weirdly and walks off.

The concert then begins. We all enjoyed the concert in its entirety. It was so gorgeous. Everyone is waving glow sticks and cheering 5pb on as she sings. I was in a slight trance, but I had to focus on my duty as Nepgear's Bodyguard. That wasn't too hard since I really couldn't stop staring at Nepgear anyways. She just glowed with so much beauty and cuteness that I've never seen before. I tried my best to not look at her too much. I didn't want her to think I was creepy or something along those lines. Just as the concert ended, a random tall and slender guy with glasses approaches Nepgear. I stood on guard ready for anything I got a very bad vibe from him.

"Hey are you Nepgear by any chance?"

"Yes I'm Nepgear, and you are?

"Just a random person passing by that wish to ask you out."

'For fucking real. Really? I should just cut him down here and now.' I thought to myself

"I must reject, sorry." Nepgear stated in a serious tone. Damn she was quick to reject him. I wonder if she has been asked before.

"Come on give a guy a chance." The guy was getting really pushy.

"Sir I would stop right now before it gets ugly" I spoke in a serious tone.

"And who the hell are you asshole?" My eyes widen in anger

"This ASSHOLE is her bodyguard and is here to force you to turn around before shit gets really ugly for you."

"Oh really now?" He throws a punch but I grabbed and twisted his wrist to the right. "OW! The hell?"

"I warned you it would get really ugly if you don't turn around and leave. I'm in no mood for this shit." I pull him toward me and then throw him away from us. *thump* "Good, he shouldn't bother us anymore. Shit like that gets on my nerve." Nepgear just looks at me and says thank you.

"...No problem Nepgear. I was just doing my job is all." I smiled.

Surprisingly the concert went on as we all heard encores for 5pb to sing again and again. We all decided to go back to Basilicom instead. We relaxed and played video games through the rest of the night.

It was midnight when everyone calmed down, said their goodbyes and left.

I went to my bedroom and tried to sleep, but I couldn't.

"This is the first time in forever I had any fun... But what is this empty feeling I am having?" I smiled a bit only for it to die down. I wonder to myself about this for hours on end until I heard a knock on my door in five in the morning.

"Who is it at this hour in the morning?" I looked at the door.

"It's me, Nepgear."

I blushed a bit and told her to come in. She came to get some answers from me. That much I knew from the start; I could tell by the look on her face. It was a serious look but also a worried look, like she was concerned or something like that.

"Have you been up all night Anthony?"

I stood up from my bed and looked at her in silence with tired eyes.

"Are you alright Anthony?" Nepgear asked concernedly.

"Yes my lady, I'm fine. You need not worry about that." I put on a fake smile.

She comes towards me and gives me a hug. I was so shocked that I almost stopped breathing.

"Nepgear..." Was all I could muster out.

"Please don't push yourself just for me."

"Why? Why do you even care Nepgear?" I laughed a little.

"Because I just do Anthony." I'm speechless at this rate. I just smiled and let out a tear.

I decided from here on out I would make sure to do whatever it takes to be the best bodyguard I can be. Is being a bodyguard all I am good for? Just a discardable person ready to die for a beautiful woman. I thought to myself as I try to sleep for at least an hour.


	3. A Bodyguard and his Burning Spirit

**Chapter 2**

**A Bodyguard and his Burning Spirit **

The morning with no sleep, thanks for being so shocked of the fact I'm not on earth, but in Gameindustri. I'm a bodyguard of the purple sister, Nepgear. In the past few months I have become a skilled warrior, I have trained to no end. It's quite rewarding being a strong person in a foreign world.

I still feel empty. I'm just wandering in a beautiful world filled with beautiful woman. I had no clue why I felt that way, nor did I care. I just wanted to enjoy myself since I'm here. Since the day I landed here from the sky-more like falling and screaming for my life-I've never had a dull day here, that's for damn sure. Slaying monsters, doing guild quests and being around really energetic people like Neptune and Nepgear. It's never boring here.

I admit that I miss my home on earth, but I'm happier here. I have more purpose, which makes living seem easier. Let's be honest here, I'm almost always around cute and beautiful girls ahahaha.

**One morning in March of 2015**

*YAWN* I wake up hearing the people bustling outside, and it's only six in the morning.

"Great, only an hour of sleep again. Fucking wonderful. Well I better get ready." I get up and put on my uniform. My uniform consisted of the Planeptune colors of dark and light purple, and black reinforced gauntlets, a brand new long steel sword, combat boots made of reinforced leather and a durable, but slick chest armor for more movement.

I go downstairs and leave the Basilicom, or at least try to again. Nepgear has been trying to stop me for the past month to go out and train, but my stubbornness always wins in the end.

"Why are you going off again Anthony?" Nepgear is concerned with the fact I'm going out to train.

"I have my reasons to train. I must gain more power, I need to be strong. I don't want to feel weak Nepgear." I answer seriously as I leave the basilicom.

"But Anthony, you're already strong enough to fend off the enemies you need to." Nepgear tried her best to stop me, but I leave the Basilicom

I can't let anyone know why I'm doing what I'm doing. I go to a small cave in search of a sword known as the burning blade. The sword is supposed to tap into the users true potential and bring out unimaginable power. Being curious I wanted to find this blade. I hear the monsters were tough here as well, which got me all excited. I enter the cave known as Evil Cave.

*SLASH* I slice enemies lefts and right.

"AGH!" I charge right through all the golems, flower-like enemies and ghost enemies.

"Damn I was hoping for like a giant dragon or something powerful at least. Now I'm bored."

I continue along to find the burning blade. I saw a giant beast on two legs engulfed in flame wielding a flaming sword. I assumed it was the burning blade I sought out for.

'Damn that monster is fucking huge. I must get that sword though no matter what!' I lunge at the beast.

"AGH!" I slash my sword at the beast. *SLAP* I went flying into a wall.

"Ugh... It's powerful... But I can't fail now. She is counting on me to come back alive. I grasp my sword and a red light surrounds it. I throw my sword at the flaming behemoth. I jump, grab the sword from its chest and dodged it's attack.

"Try this bastard!" I let out a slightly conceiving grin. The beast roars in anger and charges towards me.

"Thousand swords come to me in my aid please. THOUSAND SWORDS!"

Swords surround me and I slice the behemoth down with one sword after another creating a shockwave. The behemoth attacks with all its might, dealing heavy damage that I could barely sustain. I jump on the monster's back, jump up and fall down towards it with my final slash.

"Let's finish this off now!" *SLASH*

The final cut delivered. The beast was slain. I had no energy left in me, I breathed heavily.

"Damn hahaha, looks like I won." I grab the burning blade, then I pass out from lack of energy and sheer pain.

"Shit." *Thump* The fall echoed throughout the cave.

I wake up in Lastation in a room that was quiet and relaxing despite its Industal Population.

"Where the heck am I?" I was in massive pain and a girl walks in the room.

"Hmm... Looks like you are awake. I should let Noire know." A girl in a black school uniform stated as she left the room and now I am really confused.

"So I was just fighting the flame beast and now I'm in Lastation. The hell is going on here?" I get out of the bed and stumble downstairs to the lobby and encounter Noire.

"Anthony you have awakened. I was getting worried you would never wake up. So how was your three day sleep" Noire stated coldly.

"What? I was asleep for three days?" Noire confirmed my confused reaction.

"I'm surprised that you took on the fire beast all by yourself. You're indeed strong Anthony, but I wonder why you're as strong as you are?" Noire began to question my power as an human

"I honestly have no answer other then the fact that I trained a lot over the past few months since I have been here." I smiled with pride.

"Understandable. I have a choice for you Anthony, but first answer my question."

"Yes Lady Noire, what is your question." I responded with a respectable tone.

"Who are you loyal to Anthony. Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, or Leanbox?"

"My loyalty belongs to no one Lady Noire, why do you asked?"

"You're a guard for Planeptune but you are with no nation?" Noire was confused.

"Correct I haven't been here long enough to side with anyone to be honest."

"Sounds like you have no true home at all." Noire tried to show some pity.

"You might be right, but I don't plan to be forced into a nation. I wish to chose my own path here."

"As you wish Anthony. Now that my question is answered and since it made asking your choice useless. I want to see your power. Meet me at the endless zone."

"Alright, I shall see you there."

I follow Noire to the endless zone. Being this close to Noire made me realize that she is gorgeous. I wasn't expecting her to be this beautiful at all.

"What are you staring at Anthony?" Noire looked disgusted

"Nothing! Nothing at all hahaha." I knew I was busted and fucked from the start.

We enter the empty plain of the endless zone. She had me defeat all the monsters in the area to clear the area.

"What is the purpose of this Lady Noire" I had a weird feeling about something here.

"I wish to test your power as a goddess." Noire pulls out her rapier. I knew I was in for a showdown.

"A battle? With you? I would lose in a second!" I panicked.

"I know hehehe, but I want to see how long you would last." Noire heals me before the battle began and I thanked her.

"At least I get to try out my new sword." I smiled with pride.

"Let's begin shall we." Noire charges at me and does Lace Ribbons.

"Ugh damn it! Fine I should go all out!" Noire and I clash and exchange sword blows for what seems to be ages. The burning blade became engulfed in dark purple flames. Noire became shocked and left herself open for a second, which was enough time to charge at her.

"Flaming Blitz storm!" I charge through Noire and charge back and forth at her slices her again and again, but I got blocked at the last second.

"That surprised me to say the least, but you have lots of training to do before you can ever face me again." Noire was praising me despite the fact I was in the brisk of losing or even dying.

"I guess I could train here for a while. I will do anything to get stronger." Noire saw the determination in my eyes.

"Do whatever you wish, I understand why you are doing what you are doing even if you don't know yourself." Noire smiles.

"Eh? What do you mean?" I just got confused.

"Oh nothing Anthony."

"Just so you know this doesn't mean I am deciding to be loyal toLastation or anything like that." I made clear of that fact.

"Of course Anthony I understand that."

I started my intense sword training. I fought most of the the Lastation army left and right getting stronger and stronger. I have noticed that my new sword keeps engulfing itself in purple flames. I wonder why it keeps doing that, but I couldn't focus on minor details. I needed to become stronger. For her sake I must become stronger.


	4. Wandering thoughts and the Allengiance

**Chapter 3**

**Wandering thoughts and the Allegiance**

Its been two weeks now away from Planeptune. I've been very lonely... Ugh. I'm more lonely than 'Lonely Heart', haha. So I decided to write a letter to Nepgear today. I want to know how she's doing lately. It's so weird to think about her though, I miss those crazy days. Hopefully I can go back to those days with Neptune, Histoire, IF, Compa and... Nepgear. I can honestly say I was generally happier when I was around Nepgear.

**Two months ago**

It's six in the morning and my alarm went off. I wake up and put on my uniform and leave my room. Nepgear walks out of her and walks towards me.

"Good Morning Anthony." Nepgear smiled brightly. Her smile is quite beautiful.

"Morning Nepgear, how are you doing this morning?" I yawned as I was trying to wake up.

"I'm OKAY, but you seem tired Anthony." She puts her hand on my cheek. Its soft touch was so calming and gentle.

"I might be tired, but I must do my job Nepgear. Please understand that."

She just looks me and then gives me a hug stating that you're being too serious and just holds me for a bit.

"Please try to relax today Anthony."

"What the heck am I suppose to do to relax though Nepgear." I laughed my ass off since I haven't relaxed since I landed here a little over two months ago.

"We could go on a nice walk or play video games." Nepgear smiles and chuckled a bit "I know you're a huge gamer. It's kinda cute seeing you play video games."

"Uhhhh..." I blushed for a mere second. "Thank you Nepgear" I had nothing else to say.

"Oh goodness did I say something I should have not said?" She gets a bit embarrassed.

"No, you're fine Nepgear." I chuckled.

"Oh, alright. I'm glad I didn't upset you." Nepgear is a bit careful due to my terrible temper, but I couldn't see myself ever getting mad at her. She smiles and drags me out of the Basilicom.

"WOAH! Where are we going Nepgear?" I'm shocked and a bit curious.

"We are going out; that is where are going." She then drags me all the way to a beautiful meadow outside the city.

"Why are we here Nepgear?" I was about to ask before I became speechless of the beauty I saw before me. The sun was just coming up from the horizon. The grass blew gracefully in the wind. It felt angelic.

"Isn't it beautiful Anthony? I come here often to clear my head and unwind a little. It's just so quit and pretty. Don't you think so Anthony?"

Yeah... It's very beautiful Nepgear." It was so soothing being in these meadows. My head seemed to become so clear and calm "You know something."

"Yes?" Nepgear looked at me.

"I have seen things more beautiful than these meadows here." I stared towards the sun.

"What is it that could be more beautiful than this?" Nepgear got really curious.

"I shall keep that to myself for now." I laughed.

"Anthony! I want to know!" Nepgear gave me her puppy eyes. Damn it. It was sooo fuckin adorable I almost couldn't resist.

"That is not going to work this time Nepgear. I'm sorry." I laughed so loud it echoed through the meadows.

"Grr... fine Anthony, don't tell me. Can you tell me someday Anthony? I want to know what could be so beautiful."

"Yes; Nepgear I will tell you when the time comes."

"You promise?" Nepgear stated in a serious tone.

"Yes Nepgear I promise to tell you sometime. I swear my life on it." I looked into her eyes.

"Good. I better hear it someday." Nepgear chuckled. "Lets lay down here." She smiled brightly.

"Alright." We lay down on the grass.

"Do you miss your home world Anthony?" Nepgear asked cautiously.

"Just a little, but I have more purpose here, so I am happy here" I smiled a bit

"You should smile a bit more. It's really um... cute." Nepgear blushed beet red and giggled a little bit.

"Umm... um... Well I guess I can try to smile." I was stuttering so much I just decided to shut up.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry Anthony!"

"No you're fine Nepgear. I'm just not used to getting told nice things I suppose." I smiled and looked at Nepgear. "I'm really glad I was able to spend time with you today."

"Same here. I'm happy that we had this time together." She smiled brightly, but then her face got a bit serious.

"Anthony... Please promise me that you will save me when the time comes." Nepgear stated.

I didn't get why she would even ask such a question. She is a CPU with god like power. So it was really confusing me, but I agreed anyways being her bodyguard it was my job to protect her.

"I promise Nepgear to protect you with all my might."

"Thank you Anthony." She grasped onto my arm and we lay in the grass just enjoying the view.

**Present Day**

Nepgear... I promise to return soon. I grabbed a pen and paper and started to write my small letter. I thought it be best to write it.

Dear Nepgear,

How is everything in Planeptune. Hopefully everything is alright there. By the time you get this letter I should be back in Planeptune if I'm allowed back that is. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I did what I did so I can get stronger and become an overall better guard. Honestly I really miss being in Planeptune. All the fun times we had from those crazy dungeons to Neptune's crazy attics and everything else crazy and fun. I shall end this letter here. If you must know I'm smiling a bit writing this letter.

Yours truly,

Anthony Cooper-Top Planeptune Guard.

I sent the letter later. Hopefully she reads it. I really want her to read it. I better go back to training. I walk into an arena near Lastation. A lot of people were here today to watch a real intense fight. Noire told me to come here if I want a real fight I can learn from.

"Today we have two brave warriors in the battleground today. Over on the left is an monster hunter known through Lastation know as Drake the master monster hunter. Over on the left is a mysterious warrior from another nation. His name is Anthony." The announcer guy said with excitement. "LET OUR FIGHT BEGIN!"

We charge at each other hack and start slashing at each other, draining our health very quickly.

"Damn. he is very powerful. I must do something." My blade becomes engulfed in flames, having it grow two more feet to a lengthy seven feet and became a lighter purple shade of color. "I can't lose here. Not now!" I charged full force at him and kicked him to the air.

"The hell is this power!" Drake stated as he grunted in pain.

"Flaming Sword Dance!" I jumped and do repetitive slashes and the flame became bigger and bigger until my last slash created an explosion and ultimately knocking him out.

"It looks the battle has been decided. Anthony is the winner by a landslide." The announcer stated with burning excitement.

"Well I got a lot stronger than I thought. This is so awesome." I smiled with gratitude.

I might be able to return sooner than I thought. I went training for the next two weeks non-stop. I fought powerful monsters left and right and almost died several times. I felt like it was almost time to go back, or at least try to anyways. I couldn't bear not being in Planeptune any longer and being away from everyone. Nepgear, please just wait a little longer. Your bodyguard is coming back to you soon. Hopefully you will forgive me for being away for a while. I went to bed to prepare for tomorrow's journey back to Planeptune.

The next morning I grabbed the little I brought with me which was my uniform that was washed and the money I made while I was questing here gaining Planeptune some shares. I went out of the guest room I was staying. Noire stopped me just before I could leave.

"So you're leaving Anthony." Noire asked curiously.

"Yes Lady Noire, I am leaving and going back to Planeptune." I replied seriously.

"So you decided to go back despite the fact they might reject you. I'm impressed, but not surprised since you are the loyal guard of Nepgear after all. I'm glad I was able to be of help to you." She smiles as if she was proud to help me even though I am suppose to be with Planeptune.

"Thank you for all the help you have given me Lady Noire. I shall not forget your kindness."

"Ah well it wasn't like I was aiding you or anything. I was just showing you how to be stronger that's all. I don't want to even cross blades with you until you get a lot stronger" I saw Noire blush a little. It was overkill in cuteness in a way.

"Of course." I smiled slightly.

"Now go. Nepgear has been waiting more than a month for your return Anthony." Noire then rushed me out of the Basilicom but stopped when hearing the tone of voice my next question held.

"Alright alright, but do you really think Nepgear would wait all that time?" I questioned her with fear in my voice.

"Yes Anthony I really believe so." She was really confident saying that.

"Hopefully you are right Lady Noire." I wasn't too convinced.

I go on my journey fight monsters along the way back to Planeptune as I ran into Compa and IF. IF runs towards me

"Anthony! Where the heck have you been? Nepgear has been worried sick. She thought you died or something" IF is in a state of panic. I could also sense anger in her voice.

"I have been training endlessly IF. I'm now returning to Planeptune and staying."

"Thank god. For Nepgear's sake and her sanity stay in Planeptune. I don't know why, but you have like some special connection with her something I don't know." IF sounds confused and angry.

"I couldn't tell you that I understand either IF, to be honest." I am as confused as IF right now.

"Just do us a favor and don't leave again. Promise us that?" IF clearly is still very angry.

"Yes, I promise IF."

"Good. Its been chaotic since you left Anthony."

"Well things might get interesting when I get back. Prepare for something exciting when I get back to the Basilicom IF." I run to Planeptune.

"Wait! What do you... ack! Get back here Anthony." IF chases after me.

I stopped just before I get the doors of the basilicom.

"You want to know IF? I assume Compa wishes to know as well."

"Yes I do Anthony," IF gave me a cold gaze.

"Me too! I want to know Anthony." Compa got excited and curious.

"I'm going to pledge myself to Planeptune." I stated

"Really? I will believe that when I see it."

" I don't think Anthony is the type to lie Iffy." Compa said.

"Yes, but I can't believe that for a second. He didn't do it when he first became a guard, why would he do it now?"

"If that how you feel IF then prepare to be surprised."

I enter through the basilicom doors. The workers looked at me. They all screamed that I have returned alive. Nepgear hears this and runs downstairs.

"Please tell me this is true." Nepgear looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes Nepgear. I'm back and here to stay." I said with a small smile.

Nepgear rushes towards me and hugs me. She is crying her eyes out as if I have died.

"Anthony... Please don't ever leave like that ever again. Please, I'm begging you just don't leave Anthony." Nepgear held on to me tightly as she was crying a river of tears. I hold her close her to me to comfort to to assure I wasn't leaving her side.

"I promise you Nepgear I will not leave your side again, alright." I looked into her eyes and wiped away the tears in her eyes as gently as I could.

"Thank you."

"I'm surprised you forgave me so quickly." I am surprised by all this happening right now. I never had anyone miss at all let alone this much. Nepgear must cherish the friendships she has with everyone or something like that.

"Of course I did Anthony. Well I got your letter and hoped you would return to Planeptune... return to us and I'm so glad you that you did." She was shedding a few tears still, but regardless she smiled her usual bright smile.

"Hey! Our guard buddy is back! Hopefully you are staying here this time Tony." Neptune stated as she popped out of no where.

"AH! Oh, Neptune. Yes I'm back and here to stay." I stated

"Yay!" Neptune shouted and charges at me and give me a bear hug

"Neptune! Um... Neptune can you let me go for a second."

"Oh, dang it you're being serious again. That's no fun." Neptune lets go of me.

"Now I have something serious to say here so everyone here listen up!" I am more serious than usual.

I put my right hand on my chest.

"I hereby pledge my undying loyalty and allegiance to Planeptune as of today." I look at Nepgear. "I shall give my undying loyalty to Nepgear as her most loyal guard." Everyone in the room is in shock including IF and Compa, who were waiting for me to pledge to Nepgear. Nepgear blushed a little when I was stating my pledge.

"I can't believe he really did it... Wow I'm impressed." IF was shocked but happy at the same time.

"I'm glad that Anthony pledged his loyalty to Ge-Ge." Compa smiled.

"Well then Welcome home Tony! Glad to see that you are for Planeptune and here to stay with all of us." Neptune stated in her usual cheerful tone. Nepgear comes towards me.

"I'm grateful to have you stay with us Anthony... My loyal guard." Nepgear hugs me.

"Glad to be back Nepgear." I hugged her and let out a full smile.

"I see that your smiling more Anthony. That's good. It suits you really well." Nepgear smiles with glee. God she has a really beautiful smile. It's more beautiful up close like this.

"I try." I laughed

We all gathered around and mingled for a while. It became night and IF and Compa left after saying their goodbyes.

"Well I guess I better sleep. I haven't really slept for a long time." I try to laugh that fact off as I knew I would getting scolded for it.

"You better sleep Anthony. I don't want you to burn yourself out again. Good night Anthony."

Nepgear goes to her room as I go to mine. I lay down in my bed and try to sleep. It didn't work out all that well. I was in too much thought about what was going to happen next. I'm glad things turn out the way they did today. Now I have a place I can call home. It's a really nice feeling. Planeptune is my home and will always be my home no matter what will happen.


	5. A Shooting Star and an Old Friend

**Chapter 4**

**A Shooting Star and an Old Friend**

It's five in the morning. I get out of bed, as tired as I can be, put my uniform on and walk out of my room. I heard a slight tapping coming from Nepgear's room and walk towards her room to investigate.

"Nepgear, are you awake?" I asked just to check whether she was having a nightmare or something.

"Y-yes I'm awake. Is that you Anthony?" Nepgear questioned.

"Yeah, this is Anthony." I stated.

"Come in Anthony." Nepgear acted surprised, as if she was not expecting anyone to come to her door this early in the morning.

I go into her room. I've never been in her room before, so I'm slightly nervous right now. I blushed intensely as I saw her.

She was in her lavender colored nightgown. It had thin straps and was just long enough to cover what should be covered. It almost didn't matter since it was mostly see through. It was a good thing she wore something under it or I would have had a harder time controlling myself.

"Nepgear..." I am blushing beet-red as I stare at her.

"Goodness! Can you please turn around?" Nepgear blushed, extremely nervous.

"I'm sorry!" I turned around. My heart is beating so fast I couldn't count it. I have one thing to say. That is so sexy.

"You may turn around now Anthony." Nepgear said calmly. I turned around and saw her in a beautiful lavender dress. It is very similar to the dress she wore at the 5pb concert.

"Wow Nepgear... You're beautiful." I am jaw-dropped at what I am seeing.

"Goodness Anthony... Thank you." Nepgear blushes and smiles at me.

"So what is with the dress today? What could be so special about today?" I asked. I saw Nepgear's blush deepen.

"To celebrate your return and welcome you to your new home Anthony." Nepgear's smile shined brightly.

"What... It's for me?" I am in a state of confusion, but I felt so happy and special at the same time. Nepgear nodded to confirm it was for me.

"Nepgear... I'm so grateful for this." I smiled with appreciation.

"You seem very happy right now Anthony. I'm glad you are." Nepgear giggles a bit.

"Happy... Yes I am. I'm so happy right now Nepgear. " I grin.

"Sit with me Anthony and let's talk. I want to get to know you more personally if that is okay with you." Nepgear asked nervously.

"Sure, I don't mind. I trust you after all." I reply, my eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"You trust me?" Nepgear tilts her head in confusion, knowing I have severe trust issues.

"Well I have known going for about four months now. You've done so much for me these last months. You have gained my trust Nepgear." I smiled. "I must ask, how much do you trust me Nepgear?"

"Anthony..." She puts her hand on my cheek as she continues to speak.

"I trust you with my life Anthony. I know in my heart you will protect me when the time comes. It's just how you are Anthony." Nepgear looked straight at me as she said this.

"I'm just doing my job. That is all Nepgear. I'm always myself. I can't be something I'm not, it's just not me. I'm an honest man and it will always be that way." I replied proudly.

"That's good Anthony. You seem really confident about yourself." Nepgear seemed happy.

"I suppose so, but it's just what I believe."

We talked for hours on end that morning about all kinds of stuff. She got to know about the world known as Earth and who I am as a person. She learned that I'm really sweet and kind, but bullheaded and reckless, which explains why I always push myself over the limits. I learned about Nepgear. She messes with a lot of hardware in her free time and hangs out with her sister, Neptune. As she talked about all the machines she built, I got googly-eyed because I love technology so much. It's late in the afternoon when Histoire enters the room.

"So I heard you pledged yourself to Planeptune. This is wonderful news." Histoire is happy to hear about the pledge I made the other day.

"Well Histoire, I am glad to be here." I stated.

"Well in that case, make yourself at home Anthony." Histoire smiles

"Thank you Histoire. I intend to do just that." I let out a slight smile knowing that I have a place I can call home.

"There must be a reason for you to pledge yourself to Planeptune." Histoire is curious as to why I decided to pledge now.

"I have my reasons for what I do, and I shall keep those reasons to myself."

"Alright as you wish Anthony. I also wanted to bring up some good news."

"What is the good news Histoire?" I questioned.

"You are our new general of the newly formed Planeptune army." Histoire said excitedly.

"New general?" I'm confused, but kinda happy at the same.

"Yes. We have an army and you've been chosen to lead that army. The army is mainly there to protect the city while you go off and do what you must do as Nepgear's bodyguard. Remember Anthony, you're her bodyguard first and everything else second." Histoire explained the importance of my duties as Nepgear's bodyguard.

"I shall remember that well Histoire." Histoire thanked me.

"Now please enjoy yourself today, you deserve it. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day." Histoire chuckles.

"Uh... sure Histoire, I'll relax a bit today." I'm a bit confused since Histoire is usual super strict.

"No slacking tomorrow; got it Anthony?" Histoire growled.

"Got it Histoire." I replied seriously. Histoire soon leaves the room.

"Well, she's as stern as ever." I got really scared of Histoire from there on out.

"She has been always been like that. It's really fun to have her around regardless. Nepgear stated.

"I suppose, but she is always so serious, then again she has to be being the oracle."

"Yes, she must be stern to make sure everything goes well." I agree with Nepgear on that fact.

It's night time when we decide to go to bed. I needed as much rest as possible because tomorrow is going to be a busy day according to Histoire. The next morning I decided to go adventuring and fight all kinds of monsters and complete quests for money, since again I guard Nepgear for free. On my way back for the hollow fields I see a dark shooting star.

"A boss fight maybe?" The shooting star started to scream on the top of it's lungs.

"OH! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" It crashes right in front of me, causing an earthquake and causing me to fall on my butt. Someone comes out of the rock like object.

"Ugh... that was a rough fall man." The metal man groaned in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" I questioned the metal man.

"You don't remember me at all my dear friend?" He takes off his helmet and stated his name. He looked like a spartan from the Halo series in his suit.

"Josiah? It has been a while since I have seen you man."

"Long time no see my friend. Can you tell me where we are at?" Josiah is confused but happy to see me again.

"We are in the world of Hyper Dimension Neptunia. Let's go to Lastation, we should meet with Noire. Trust me Josiah, she might know something." I dragged Josiah with me to Lastation. He was even more confused and now shocked. As we get to Lastation, He asked a few questions along the way, such as how we ended up here, which I have no clue still. We both saw something else falling from the sky, it looked like another shooting star.

"Ok, seriously? What could it be this time?" I'm getting frustrated at this point with all the crazy stuff happening today. The object falls in front of us. A woman comes out this time, she has long, beautiful blonde hair. She's about my height and is wearing a band t-shirt, a hoodie and black-ripped jeans. Josiah recognises her and runs towards her and hugs her, yelling the name Justine. They both look at me. It seems they wanted to tell me some news.

"I have some news for you Anthony, since we're all here together." Josiah stated with excitement.

"What is it?" I was confused and had a gut feeling it was about them.

"We are getting married Anthony!" Josiah is so excited when he says this and I saw Justine blush.

"Congratulations guys. I wish the best of luck to you guys." I was slightly saddened, but happy for them regardless. It just goes to show that loneliness is my best friend and will never leave me.

"Don't worry Anthony. I'm sure you will find someone." Josiah tried to cheer me up, but failed.

"Yeah, maybe if I became something great." I whispered.

"It looks like you already are. I mean the dark purple uniform must show people something, right? Josiah said proudly. Noire comes towards us wondering what the commotion was about.

"Correct, he is the new general of the Planeptune army and the bodyguard of the purple sister, Nepgear." Noire states. Josiah asked who she was.

"I'm the CPU of Lastation, Noire. It will be Lady Noire to you." Josiah and Justine nod in respect.

"Now since these two "lovers" are the source of the two shooting stars, I'm wondering why all of you are appearing in Gameindustri? I honestly have no time to think about that right now." Noire looks deep in thought. She glances at Josiah and Justine.

"I can assume you guys need a home, correct?" Noire asked the two lovers.

"Yes Lady Noire. It would be nice to have a house, since we are going to stuck here." Josiah stated.

"There is a house in Lastation if you wish to live here." This is Noire's way of being really nice. She isn't exactly the nicest person around, so it was really surprising to hear her say that. Josiah jumped for joy and decided to take the house without thinking. Josiah's love for technology never ceases to amaze me.

"So wait... we would have a house to ourselves. Anthony, I am dreaming, right?" Justine is blushing and stuttering so bad that it was kind of cute.

"Nope, you are not dreaming at all. This is all happening right now Justine." I answered bluntly.

"You guys enjoy yourselves now. I must be going back to Planeptune." I said goodbye to my old friends and went towards Planeptune. Justine speaks up.

"So Anthony, Who is Nepgear, I wish to meet her." Justine is being persistent about meeting Nepgear. So I told Justine to follow me. Josiah soon followed me and Justine to the basilicom of Planeptune. They're amazed at what they see.

"This is where I live guys. It's like the government building of a city or state." I laughed heartily. We go inside and Neptune comes out of nowhere, as usual.

"Ohh! Who are these people?" Neptune asks with her usual cheerful and playful tone.

"These are my friends from my home world." I answer.

"So cool! Hello peeps. I am Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune. Welcome to my basilicom. Sorry if it's boring guys. we are in a time of peace, since me and the other CPUs defeat an evil old lady. Speaking of CPUs, did you guys meet any of the other CPUs?" Neptune kept rambling on.

"Yes we did. We met Lady Noire, the CPU of Lastation." Josiah replies to Neptune.

"Whoa! Really? And Lady? We all just call her Noire. We're all friends here. So, did she go crazy over her loneliness or just talk you guys to death." Neptune just kept rambling on and on. Josiah got stuck to talk to Neptune.

"So, where is this Nepgear girl Anthony is suppose to be guarding?" Justine is getting impatience at this point.

"Oh you wish to meet Nep Jr... Sure, no problem! Nep Jr! You are wanted downstairs." Neptune screamed at the top of her lungs. Nepgear comes down from her room.

"Neptune, what is it? Oh! Anthony, you're home." Nepgear looks around and sees Josiah and Justine. "Are these people are your friends by any chance?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes I'm Justine and this guy is Josiah." Justine introduces herself and Josiah to Nepgear. Josiah is still stuck into Neptune's ramblings.

"Well, I'm Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. Did Anthony tell you a little about this world?" Nepgear asked. Justine shook her head. Nepgear explains a little about Gameindustri. Then she goes towards me.

"Anthony, you must be tired." Nepgear is concerned, as she usually is.

"I might be a bit tired. I had a very exciting day to say the least." I busted out laughing.

"Remember what I said about pushing yourself too hard?" Nepgear had a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes Nepgear, I know this. I need not kill myself for my job." I decided to sit down for a bit. Justine then drags Nepgear to the side where I couldn't hear either of them. I am confused, but i didn't want to get involved in whatever Justine had in mind.

"Nepgear, You seem to care for Anthony." Justine stated trying to analyze Nepgear.

"Oh goodness... yes I do care about him, he's a great friend." Nepgear blushed beet-red and Justine chuckled a little bit.

"I'm glad you do Nepgear. I'm glad Anthony has someone to help him in his time of need. I could also tell that you are precious to him." Justine stated to Nepgear with a straight face.

"I am?" Nepgear blushed a new shade a red.

"Yes you are Nepgear. I can clearly tell very well. Do me and Josiah a favor and be there for him. It seems he can open up to you more than anyone else he has ever met." Justine smiles. Nepgear nodded with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Nepgear. Now Josiah and I must return to our new home. It was nice to meet you Nepgear." Justine goes towards Josiah and drags him by his left hand to save him from Neptune and leaves with him.

"It was nice to meet you as well Justine. Have a great day guys." Nepgear smiles brightly.

"Thank you Nepgear. Best of luck with the two of you." Justine chuckles and leaves the basilicom, dragging Josiah as he is screaming the words "thank god I'm free" for everyone to hear. Nepgear got a bit confused about what Justine meant, but ignores it for now. It is night time and everyone goes to bed. I lay on my bed thinking about a lot of stuff.

'Damn, I never would have expected my day to turn out like that. Josiah and Justine are here as well. This has to mean something. Something must be happening. Whatever it is, I must prepare myself for anything. Nepgear... Gah! why am I thinking about her right now. I must go to sleep. I'm sure its not going to be a easy going at all tomorrow.' I finally fall to sleep, wondering what's going to happen next.


	6. A Growing Flower and Loyalty Tested!

**Chapter 5**

**A Growing Flower and Loyalty Tested!**

So Josiah and Justine have appeared in this world as well. I wonder how those two been doing lately. It's been two month since they landed, which mean I have been here for six months. A lot of stuff has happened since I have been here. I'm concerned that something terrible is going to happen here. I must do whatever it takes to protect Nepgear.

I heard bits and pieces of the conversation between Justine and Nepgear. Justine said something about Nepgear being precious to me. I could start believing it. I still have my doubts about it. Nepgear is a generally sweet and loving person. It wouldn't matter who you were. She would be sweet and kind to you. It is just how she is. She is just a sweet and loving girl. As I am in deep thought someone knocks on the door.

"Are you awake Anthony?" Nepgear asked.

" Yes I am Nepgear. Please come in." I got up from my bed and put on my uniform quickly. Nepgear comes in shortly after i got my gauntlets on.

" Good morning Anthony. I made you breakfast" Nepgear stated nervously holding 2 plates of scrambled eggs and ham and bacon. I am in a trance the second I saw the amazing food.

" For me?! Really? for real?! Sweet!" I got super excited even though she almost always makes me breakfast. It still shocks me to have it made for me. Nepgear hands me the food. Her food is always so good and mouth watering. I heard her giggle a little.

" Yes?" I looked at Nepgear.

" O nothing. I'm just glad you like my cooking." She smiles.

" Are you kidding. I love it! It brings a smile to my face eating the great food you make me." My smile shined a little. I laughed a little.

We enjoy home-cooked breakfast as I am trying to wake up a little. We talked for a while before I got called downstairs by Histoire to be told my friend, Josiah is here. I walk down stairs.

" Yes Josiah what do you what?" Josiah is in his metal suit, which mean he wants to go out fighting monsters. I could already tell.

" I am hoping that you have time to spend some time with your old friend and fight monsters with me?" Josiah asked with a smile on his face.

" Sure Josiah. Let me tell everyone that I'm leaving. I rather not have anyone worry." Nepgear comes towards me and lets me know that she is alright with it. I honestly would have gone anyways. I'm glad Nepgear is understanding.

" You sure Nepgear?" I laughed.

" Yes Anthony. please do come back safely OK." Nepgear stated with extreme concern.

" Yes Nepgear. You don't need to worry. I will be back safely.

Josiah and I go to a random dungeon. It is the chance for us to catch on everything that has happen to us in the past 6 months. Nothing much happened on his end other than falling from the sky 2 months ago. I told him about everything that has happen in the past six months.

" So you have pledge yourself to Planeptune." Josiah got curious.

" Yes Josiah. That is correct."

" Hmm. Is it because of Nepgear by any chance." Josiah is grinning and laughing his butt off.

" No! That's not the reason at all Josiah!" Josiah just laughed even harder while making fun of me.

" I can still read you like a book you know."

" Shut up Josiah." We both were laughing out loud just having fun.

" You must like her a lot if you pledged your loyalty to her." Josiah questioned me.

" I'm just being thankful for everything she has done for me. That's all." I stated with uncertainty in my voice. I got a call from my cell. It is Histoire.

" Yes Histoire. what is the matter" I am worrying a little bit because Histoire never calls me unless something happens.

" Please go to the Dark Ruins as soon as possible. I believe Nepgear is in trouble." Histoire stated with urgency.

" Alright. I'm on my way! I'm sorry Josiah I must be going. It has been fun hanging out with you. See you around." I run out of the dungeon I was in and run towards to Dark Ruins.

" See you around Anthony. I wish you the best of luck man. Just don't die for her Anthony. Remember who you are Anthony. Don't close yourself completely. It will be the death of you." Josiah stated quietly to himself as he leaves the dungeon to return to Lastation.

I enter the Dark Ruins. Histoire stated it has been 12 hours since Nepgear left Planeptune. I was thinking that maybe she is doing an endurance quest. I study my surroundings and running around to find Nepgear. I saw a fight going on from a distance. A body flew towards me.

" What the heck? AHH!" I caught the flying body and crashed into a wall. Somehow I didn't get hurt to bad. I looked for a second to see it was Nepgear that I caught. She is in her CPU form. Nepgear's CPU form is Gorgeous to say the least. It is a skin tight one-piece white suit. Her hair shines brightly. Her eyes are blue like a the beautiful clear ocean. Her hair changed color as well. It is pink. I'm not a fan of pink, but it's so beautiful on Nepgear.

" Nepgear. . . She got defeated in her CPU form. Damn." I was in shocked in the fact she got defeated. Nepgear gets back up and charges at the swordsman that she is fighting.

" Damn it all." I charge after Nepgear and the swordsman and get between them. I barely blocked the charged sword attack that cut me down at the chest area. I fell down in pain. Nepgear looks at my fallen body for a second and realized that it was me.

" Anthony?. . . Anthony! Why did you do that? Why!?" Nepgear is angry and panicking. She heard chuckle a little.

"Because I couldn't just stand there and see you get hurt. It's my job to protect you. I . . .I want to keep safe" I stated while trying to get up.

" But Anthony. . ." I stopped her from what she about to say and get up. I coughed up some blood. I could see the fear in Nepgear's eyes.

"Heh. . . looks like I need some kind of overdrive mode." I pulled out my sword. The sword grew an intense dark purple and grew to an enormous 8 feet in length.

" This bastard is going to pay to hurting you!" My eyes grew dark red as I gave the swordsman the death stare.

" Today you will die right here and now." I stated coldly.

" Come at me then Planeptune guard. My bad General Anthony of the Planeptune army." The swordsman drew his blade ready for the kill. He charged at me. I got cut left and right as I was slicing his health away. Blood is spreading through the area as Nepgear watched in horror. Our bodies are flying from one wall to the next. Our swords finally collided.

" You're a powerful swordsman Anthony. Remember this well. ASIC will rise and destroy Gameindustri." The swordsman laughed. I pushed him away with my sword. I walk towards him slowly.

" I don't give two shits about you're damn ASIC! I'm here to end this now." I charged at him using the remaining energy I had left to grab him and throw him in the air. I jumped and started to slice him over and over again rapidly. The flames expanded as I kept on slicing him. I punch downward and charged down at him causing an explosion.

" Let's end this now. Chaotic flame impact." The second our bodies hit the ground the explosion happened. I get out from the crater I somehow created.

" Now It would most wise to stay away from Planeptune if you still value your life and your ASIC." I looked down at the swordsman, who was limping around.

" You got lucky this time. Remember this. Arfoire will rise again." The swordsman walks away with that. My eyes go back to normal and I fall down and pass out. Nepgear comes towards me.

" Anthony! Please be alright. Don't die on us Anthony." Nepgear started to bawl her eyes out. I slightly open my eyes and grab her hand.

" It will have to take more than that to kill me off." I laughed a little and Nepgear holds me closely.

" Anthony! You're -hic- alive. . . Why did you do something so reckless." Nepgear is crying a river a tears as it falls on me.

"I honestly couldn't help myself Nepgear. When I saw you getting hurt, I had a sudden rage flowing through me." I hugged her tightly

" Damn it! I thought you were going to die Nepgear. I couldn't stand that ever happening. That is why I jumped in between the fight." I was silent after that.

" Anthony. . ." Nepgear held my bloody-mangled body.

" You have fear of losing me Anthony." Nepgear is shocked ,since I never show much emotion and was known to have no fear or very little fear. I didn't say a word. Nepgear looks into my tired eyes as she saw a tear coming down my face.

" Everything is alright now Anthony. I'm alive and safe, thanks to you Anthony. Lets go back to the basilicom." Nepgear assured me that everything is OK. I try to get up , but I was barely able to stand. Nepgear holds my right side and helps me walk back to Planeptune. We enter the basilicom and Neptune comes towards us.

" Nep Jr.! You're alright. O! Tony you look like you went through a meat grinder." Neptune looks at me after hugging Nepgear.

" I was just doing my Job Neptune. That is all" I stated just trying to stand up straight.

" Come on guard buddy; take care of yourself a little otherwise Nep Jr. will be growing gray hairs" Neptune stated her usual cheerful tone. I also notice some concern in her voice. Nepgear yelled at her sister. Nepgear asked her sister for something serious.

" Neptune I would like Anthony to rest for a while. He is not to leave until he recovers." Nepgear had her serious face on. Nepgear is going to make sure I wasn't going anywhere.

" Nepgear I'm alright" I stated as I was trying to laugh away some of the pain.

" No Anthony! You are not alright at all." Nepgear drags me to her room and has me lay down.

"Please just relax and recover for a while." She is standing next to me.

" You're such a worrywart Nepgear" I laughed heart-fully.

" I have every right to worry, since you almost died because of me." Nepgear got depressed.

" Well I'm alive now Nepgear. So you need not to worry" I tried my best to have Nepgear not worry about me. Nepgear just ignored me completely.

" I'm going to make you something to eat. Please don't move." Nepgear leaves the room. It was alright past nine o'clock at night. So I was surprised to have her cook this late at night. She brings a plate of food to me. The plate had seasoned steak , cheese noodles and baked fries. It was amazing as everything else she cooks.

Nepgear sits on the bed next me. We talked for a while. I always like talking to Nepgear. We would talk about all kinds of stuff. We talked about the T.V shows we like to watch and the hardware we love to mess with such as computers and robots. When Nepgear would bring up her computer projects, I would get googly-eyed. It was never dull and it was something i never wanted to end. It is past midnight already.

" Anthony, you should be sleeping." Nepgear concerned in the fact I wasn't sleeping yet.

" I can't really sleep Nepgear." I yawned and start to doze off. Nepgear puts her hand on my shoulder.

" Good night, my loyal guard. Anthony, I can't imagine life without you now. If only I knew what truly drive you to protect me, Is it the pledge? Are you protecting me because you have do or because you want me safe?" Nepgear thinks about what the swordsman said about ASIC.

"Did that swordsman mean Arfoire, the enemy my sister and the other CPUs defeated about a year ago? What would happen if she does come back. We have to prepare for the worst. We must all brace ourselves for what is going to happen." Nepgear holds my hand and blushes.

" Right now I need to hold him close to my heart. Anthony. . . you sure are a special person. I don't know why, but there is something about you I adore so much." Nepgear sheds a tear as she is smiling.

" Without you I think I would not be able to make it at this rate. Neptune, Compa, IF, Anthony, everyone thank you all for being there for me." Nepgear stood by my side till the early morning. I finally woke up at 10 in the morning.

" Anthony. . . How are you feeling." Nepgear looks at me with concern.

" Good Morning. I'm feeling better Nepgear" I yawned as I realized something.

" Nepgear. . .? Did you sit here all night?" I questioned her.

"Yes. I was here all night Anthony. I wanted to make sure that you stay and recover instead of wandering off and do something stupid." Nepgear had a slight anger in her tone of voice.

" Ugh. You are quite stubborn Nepgear." I chuckled a little and then I thanked her.

" Oh! your welcome Anthony. Can you move alright?" Nepgear stated nervously. I get out of bed. I'm covered in bandages.

" I'm alright. I still have trouble dealing with the pain." It is hard just to stand to be honest. I didn't tell Nepgear. I didn't want her to worry any more than what she already is.

" Just be careful alright. I don't want my efforts to go to waste." Nepgear stated in a depressed tone. Nepgear must have been the one that bandaged me last night. I thought it would be Compa.

" May I look at your sword Anthony?" Nepgear got really curious. I pulled out my sword and its glows in purple flames.

" Wow. . . This sword looks so cool. I'm curious though if your emotions are linked to that sword" Nepgear believes that my emotions are linked to the burning blade because of the recent fight. I decided to think about something bad. I thought about Nepgear being in danger. It really pulls on my heart strings. Thinking about it makes me feels like I failed my job. The blade grew from its original 5 feet to a 6 feet blade of dark purple flames.

"This blade is amazing to say the least" Nepgear is in amazement as she saw the Burning Blade grew in front of her. Histoire enters the room.

" Oh Anthony, You're awake. That is good. I have a request for you. I need you to find any disk containing monsters." Histoire stated in a anxious and serious tone. I am confused by this request but I walk out of the basilicom. Nepgear grabbed my arm.

" Please let me tag along with you. Please Anthony. I wish to help you out Anthony." Nepgear pleaded and begged with puppy eyes for added offense to break my walls.

" Alright. Alright. Alright. Nepgear, let's go" I let out a smile and we went off. We went around Planeptune. We were fighting monster left and right and destroying any disks we could find.

" Damn. There are monsters everywhere! Nepgear, Lets do this!" Nepgear went to her CPU form, which is so beautiful. we manage to defeat all the monster and destroyed all the discs after a long while. We looked at each other.

" Yes Anthony?" Nepgear stated.

" OH! I'm sorry Nepgear. I just never really seen you in your CPU form. It's a sight to behold" I am in awe and in the verge of having a bleeding nose.

" Anthony, can you please not be a pervert right now" Nepgear is slightly disgusted.

" I'm not being a pervert! You're just so b-beautiful Nepgear. That is all." I stated as I'm stuttering to death.

" Anthony. . ." Nepgear blushed. She comes close to me and hugs me. I am in shocked and confused.

" Nepgear? What is with the hug?" I stated

" You're just so sweet Anthony." Nepgear stated in a calming tone. she suggested to report to Histoire that the discs are destroyed. I agreed to her suggestion. Nepgear went back to her normal form. We go back to the basilicom and we speak to Histoire.

" Histoire, We have returned and broke all the monster discs." I stated with serious tone.

" That is great news. I wonder where those discs are coming from." Histoire pondered on it.

" We will have to look into this. I believe this the beginning of something terrible. Anthony, remember what I said about being Nepgear's bodyguard. You must be ready for anything when the time comes. Got it?" Histoire stated. I looked at Nepgear for a second then turn back to face Histoire

" Yes Histoire. I will be on my guard at all time if I must. I will do whatever it takes to protect Nepgear. I can't fail now or ever." I stated with a straight face. Histoire smiles with pride. She looked less worried than before. Nepgear is blushing right now, but smiling regardless. I must not fail again.


	7. Rising of ASIC and the CPU Cadidates

**Chapter 6**

**Rising of ASIC and the CPU Candidates Appearance**

ASIC has been causing havoc around Gameindustri for 3 months now. It's almost fall around here, if seasons would matter. I didn't expect ASIC to take shares from the CPU s so quickly. I really couldn't concern myself with it right now. If anyone's shares is my concern, it would Planeptune's shares. I believe that the CPU s could take the shares back from ASIC.

Today is a special mission. I am told to meet the CPU candidates of Lastation and of Lowee. Leanbox lacks one, so I didn't need to go there. I went to Lastation first since it was closer than Lowee. I arrived at the basilicom of Lastation. I was let in by the workers. They assume since I am here I had business with Noire.

" Lady Noire. I wish to meet with the your sister."

" Oh? You're not for me? Oh alright I shall bring her down." Noire stated. She seemed a bit sad. A girl I have seen once before comes down stairs.

" Oh Uni! There is someone that wishes to meet you" Noire stated in a cheerful tone.

" Me? Who wants to meet me?." Uni is confused and then saw me and became beet red.

"This is the man we saved. He is known as the Top Planeptune Guard, Anthony. Noire told Uni. So that girl that I saw when I first woke in Lastation was Uni.

" Hello Anthony. I'm the CPU candidate of Lastation, Uni. Don't forget it." Uni smiles.

" Nice to meet you Uni. I'm Anthony. As stated I'm the top guard of Planeptune." I stated

" Now that you're here. Noire has told me your Nepgear's personal body guard. Is that true?" Uni questioned right away.

" That is correct Uni. I'm Nepgear's personal bodyguard. I'm her bodyguard first and everything else second. That's how it goes for me." I stated truthfully. I had no intention to hide anything important.

" Did you choose to be her bodyguard? Did you choose to pledge your loyalty to Planeptune and Nepgear?" Uni kept on questioning me.

" One at a time please. I was offered the job, so I took it. . . with no payments. Yes, I choose to pledge my loyalty.

" Wait. . . you don't get paid for guarding her? You boldly pledged yourself to Planeptune. That is kinda sweet in a way." Uni was shocked to say the least. She couldn't muster any more words. I turned red in a blink of an eye.

" Why are you blushing Anthony?" Uni is chuckling a little.

" No reason! I have no clue what you are talking about. Ugh. . . damn it! I'm still red, correct?" I couldn't find a way to stop talking or making sounds at all.

" Yep!" Both Noire and Uni stated just staring at me like I was crazy. I tried to leave, but Uni stopped to ask another question.

" Hey Anthony, do you like Nepgear at all by any chance?" Uni asked

" Why are you asking such a personal question?" I was shocked by the content of the question. I never liked talking that kind of thing at all.

" Just answer my question please." Uni is getting pissed. Short-tempered like her sister. I broke down a little to answer her question. It would be best to stay on her good side.

" As a friend, Yes I do." I stated with a straight face.

" No! I mean something more than friends. something stronger." Uni went into deep thought as she was trying to finish her question. I am speechless at this moment.

" I . . . never thought about that at all. Thinking about it just is not worth my time." I stated in a depressing tone.

" Alright. Do me a personal favor and be a man different from the rest. If not, then I will not show mercy in sniping you down. Got it?" Uni had a slight evil grin on her face. It was scary. I best not piss her off at all.

" Of course Uni. I will only be who I am. That is all. Thank you for having me here. I must be leaving. I have to go the Lowee right. See you ladies around." I left the basilicom and went towards Lowee.

" Noire. He has to have feelings for Nepgear." Uni is convinced on the idea of my feelings for Nepgear.

" I know Uni. He needs to realize that for himself. It is how it should be Uni." Noire stated. Uni nodded in agreement.

I fought lots of monsters on my way to getting to Lowee. I enter the city of Lowee. It is a beautiful winter wonderland. I could get used to this kind of place. It took a while to find the basilicom. I finally found it and was let in by a female worked. The second I enter a hammer is thrown at me. I pulled out my sword and barely blocked it. It caused me to fly out of the basilicom.

" As expected of the General of Planeptune." Blanc appeared before me and grabs her hammer.

" Why the hell did you throw that? Let me guess. I must prove myself before I can enter." I stated as I stared into her cold, but beautiful blue eyes.

" I know what you are here for. You have been to Lastation already. You are here to meet my sisters. Well to -complete- your mission you will have to prove your worth first." Blanc declared a battle with me. I agreed without thinking that this might the last time I will ever walk. We go to an open field with her twin sister watching. They were cheering her on.

" You ready for this?" Blanc pulls out her giant hammer and gets ready.

" I have been ready Blanc. Let's do this!" I charged at her with my burning blade. It grows already to 6 feet. We collided for a while. I put up a decent for fighting a CPU.

" Damn! how the hell are you this strong!" Blanc is getting really angry at this point.

" I have an undying will to not fail Blanc. I will show you that I'm no pushover!" I felt my courage rising as I was fighting her. I heard her laugh a little.

" I will give you props for that. DAMN IT! This is ending now!" Blanc goes to her CPU form. It is a skin tight white suit. almost like Nepgear's. She has blue hair and red eyes this time. She looked really pissed off. I knew the second she transformed that I was fucked. She swings her ax right at my gut.

" Ugh! Ah! AH!" I screamed from sheer at the countless strikes she let out.

" Tanzerin Trombe!" Blanc spun around hitting me repeatedly and smashes me to the ground to finish me, or so she thought. I get up and cough up blood to the floor.

" You thought I would go down that easily. You only fuckin wish!" My sword grew to a gigantic 10 feet in length.

" I must show you my power. . ." I was breathing heavily.

" The hell is with the stubbornness. You're going to die at this rate dumb ass. Lasting this long and putting up a good is impressive to say the least." Blanc seemed impressed that a human survived her onslaught.

" Why thank you Lady Blanc. Now let me show my power!" I charged at and landed a hit on her with a flame combo.

" The hell! how?" Blanc is in shocked. I jumped up and threw my sword down.

" This move is quite special." I smiled as swords surround Blanc. I charge at the ground and punch it.

" Sword Grave Activate now!" Sword thrust from the ground and went or Blanc. It was a hit and miss since she blocked some of the swords. She was barely fazed.

" DAMN IT!" Blanc swings her ax at me. It causes me to fly to a tree and cause the tree to break. Blanc walks towards me.

" I'm a CPU. You don't have nearly enough power to defeat. You are strong though. You were able to damage me. Congrats Anthony." Blanc lends out her hand and heals me up a bit.

" Well I'm not a weakling Blanc. I hoped I proved that much." I stated trying to get up.

" Well then, try to grab my hand and get up." Blanc looked right at me. I grabbed her hand and got up. I am in immense pain.

" Rom and Ram. Please meet this man. His name is Anthony, The Top Planeptune Guard and the man the stood against me and lived. The two young cute girls come towards me. The looks like polar opposite twins. One is wearing a pink outfit and the other is wearing a light blue outfit. They were similar to Blanc's outfit in a way.

" Hi! I'm Ram. Nice you meet you Anthony" Ram stated with a cheerful smile.

" Hi. I'm Rom. nice to meet you Mr. Anthony" Rom stated shyly while behind Ram.

" Oh! Anthony is fine. Nice to you Rom and Ram." I smiled

" Wow! You must be strong to stand up against my sister" Ram jumped towards me.

" Yea I suppose. I wasn't expecting to even survive the fight, let alone stand up against to her. I stated while laughing.

" You don't seem much older than us , or Uni or Nepgear." Ram said being all curious.

" I might be a year older than Nepgear." I stated

" Wow. Anthony is so young and yet so strong to able to stand up to our sister's angry mode." Rom stated.

" You serious? You're that young!? You also cause damage to me. Damn. . ." Blanc becomes speechless.

" Well I'm done with my mission. I must be going now." I started to walk away. I felt something tug on my arm.

" Aww! You have to go now? Come on stay a little longer. please?" Ram pleaded me to stay, even though I have to return.

" You have to go Anthony?" Rom asked me. It was so cute it almost broke me into staying.

" Yes I have to return back to Planeptune. Don't worry, I will be back soon" I let out a smile and patted Rom and Ram's heads and headed on my way. We said our goodbyes as I left for Planeptune. It was around nine at night when I returned to Planeptune. Histoire comes towards me.

" How was your mission today?" Histoire stated while smiling.

" It was successful. The girls are rather active to say the least." I laughed heart-fully.

" Yes they sure are." Histoire laughed with me. I notice Nepgear at the top of the stairs listening in. I didn't say a word about it. I would have told Nepgear anyways.

" You're aware that ASIC is gaining shares." Histoire is serious right now.

" Of course I have notice." I had a blank face on.

" Meeting the other CPU Candidates lets you know them a bit and know that you have allies on your side." Histoire stated

" So that was the purpose. I see. we must do whatever it takes to get our shares back." I stated. Histoire saw the passion in my eyes. She knew I would work my hardest for everyone.

" Alright Anthony. Please rest up. We have a long day ahead of us." Histoire stated as she leaves the room.

" Yes Histoire I shall rest for a while." I walk upstairs to my room and saw Nepgear's door close right before I open my door.

" Nepgear. . . Don't worry We will get our shares back. I can clearly tell you're stressed. Just wish you know you don't need to bare with in alone. Remember that I'm here." I whispered to myself as I entered my room.

" Arfoire. . . If she comes back. It might spell trouble for everyone and everything. We all must prevent that. No matter what it takes. I must talk to Nepgear in the morning, but right now I need to sleep this pain off a little." I laid down on my bed grieving in pain. "Please grant me power when I most need it" I stated as I look at my sword hanging on my wall and I finally dozed off.


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 7**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

I get out of bed and put my uniform on. I went out of my room. I saw Nepgear's bedroom door open. Nepgear comes towards me.

" Good morning Anthony. How are you doing this morning?" Nepgear asked in her usual cheerful and sweet voice.

" I'm doing alright. How about you Nepgear" I stated as I was yawning.

" I'm ok, however our shares are going down Anthony." Nepgear got depressed really quickly.

" Well then let's do quests and get our shares back!" I said with pride. I saw Nepgear's beaming smile.

"Of course Anthony. Let's get our shares back!" Nepgear had her business faced on. I knew it was time for be serious.

The next two weeks we fought monsters and ran campaigns to raise Planeptune's shares. It was somewhat successful. Our shares did go up. It was so small that it really didn't make much of any difference at all. Nepgear and I worked so hard to gain the tiny bit of shares that we received. It's rewarding, but it angered me at the same time.

" Damn it! The shares barely went up." I stated with a slight anger in my voice.

" The shares went up at least a little." Nepgear said. Nepgear seems like she was about to pass out.

" Nepgear? Are you alright? " I am concerned right now. I have been one to worry a lot.

"Yea I'm alright Anthony." Nepgear passes out on me. I caught her and held her.

" Now who is the pushing too hard?" I laughed a little. I picked her up and bridal carried her back to the basilicom. Neptune comes towards us.

" Oh? Is Nep Jr. alrighty there?" Neptune seems really concerned.

" Yes. She is just overworked herself. That's all. I'm taking her to her room Neptune." I stated in my usual serious tone. Neptune nodded her head and I go to her room. I laid her on her bed. I tucked her in, grabbed a chair I set in her room, and sat bedside with Nepgear. Being her loyal bodyguard, I always keep my eye on her. I usually don't leave unless I must embark on a mission. I stood there till the sun rises in the morning.

" Good morning Anthony." Nepgear said as she is just waking up.

" How did you sleep Nepgear? " I asked with concern. I am a bit scared that Nepgear is overly stressed. I need to be more careful.

" I slept alright Anthony. Did you sit here all night?" Nepgear is surprised even though it is part of my duty to make sure Nepgear is alive, well,and happy.

" Yea. I been here almost two days. I brought you food and drinks in the tiny bit you were awake. Well I kinda had to wake you, but you must have no memory of it. You must have been that tired. I'm sorry that I didn't notice it Nepgear." I am mad at myself a bit. I felt like I didn't do my job well enough.

" Anthony. . . You work hard enough. Trust me Anthony. I can't believe I slept that long. You fed me? You also gave me drinks to?" Nepgear almost started to cry in shock. I nodded in confirmation.

" Thank you so much for watching over me Anthony." Nepgear smiled brightly and gave me a big hug.

" Uhhh. No problem Nepgear. I'm just doing my job." I return the hug.

Nepgear got out of bed. She tells me to turn around and I did. She changes clothes. I almost got curious and almost turned, but I stood my ground and didn't turn around until I was told to. As she got done getting dressed, I heard people coming in the basilicom. I got called down by a familiar voice.

" It seems like your friends are here Anthony." Nepgear let out a giggle and we went downstairs to meet with the people that entered the building. It was Josiah and Justine.

" Morning guys. Do you need something?" I asked in a serious tone.

" Serious as usual Anthony. We have some great news! " Josiah stated excitedly.

" Yea? What is this grand news that you had to tell me in person." I looked at Josiah like he is crazy.

" We are finally decided to get married!" Josiah stated. I saw Justine blush as he stated.

" For real?! When?" I'm in shock to say the least. It was going to happen since they're engaged after all.

" When can Neptune set up our wedding?" Josiah asked me.

" Why Neptune?" I am confused by this weird request.

" Neptune seems like the type that can set up a giant wedding and bring lots of people together. I didn't want to ask Noire for various reason." Josiah went on and on.

"Neptune? When can you set up a wedding?" I asked Neptune.

" Is someone asking old Nep to set up a wedding. How kind of you people. I don't mind setting it up right now!" Neptune got super excited and ran off.

" Well Josiah. I guess your wedding is tomorrow. Congrats dude. How about we celebrate this grand event by playing video games." I stated with a smile on my face.

" Hell Yea man! I love that idea." Josiah jumped for joy.

" I will call everyone to come over." Nepgear decided to call everyone to Planeptune.

Noire, Vert, Blanc, Uni, Rom, Ram, IF, and Compa all came to the basilicom. The girls discuss the wedding in detail. Josiah and I set up the computers for the game, Four Goddess Online. We had a video game party to celebrate Josiah and Justine union. It was crazy and lots of fun. I never would imagine playing a thirteen Co-op game.

" Josiah. Do you think you could play a game with me?" Vert said with a smile.

" Uhhh. Well I mean I can't deny it." Josiah laughs and blushes a little as his eyes shift towards somewhere else. Justine smacks him in the back of the head.

" Don't you dare stare at those things at all" Justine gave Josiah the death stare.

" I wasn't looking there hun. Ouch! That hurt." Josiah whimpered.

" Good. It better hurt a lot." Justine chuckles a little.

" Oh. It's alright to look Josiah." Vert laughed.

" Did Vert just hit on Josiah? OK then." I laughed so hard.

" Josiah. She is all over you dude." I laughed even harder. I felt two giant thumps in the back of my head.

" Ouch! What was that for?!" I stated as I am rubbing my head.

" For being a damn pervert!" Justine and Nepgear stated at the same time and both of them seemed very angry.

" Jeez. Such buzz kills." I laughed heart-fully.

" You seems to have a lot of fun Anthony" Nepgear stated with a smile while letting out a small laugh.

" Heck yea. I am having tons of fun. I'm not usually the social type at all. It's weird to say the least." I stated

"That's is amazing Anthony." Nepgear smiles brightly. We just looked at each other. I have notice that we have been doing this more. It's as if we want to speak, but the words just can't come out.

" So do Mr. Anthony and Ms. Nepgear like each other?" Rom asked curiously.

" Totally Rom!" Ram stated excitedly.

" I wouldn't be all that surprising if that was true." Uni stated as she is playing on her portable system.

" Why you say that Uni?" Ram asked Uni.

" Yea. I'm curious Uni." Rom stated

" Think about it. Anthony is the top Planeptune guard and a personal bodyguard of Nepgear. He is almost always around her. He is rather a kind-hearted boy, but he is as reckless as they come. His reason for his actions always seems to be justified though." Uni stated.

" You are correct, but he seems like the type of person that doesn't like to open up at all." Ram stated.

" That is true. He tends to bottle up his emotions. he lets it all out in battle, which usually ends up in him passed out on the ground. He honestly should just say what is in his heart. It wouldn't be as painful and might make him a bit happier. " Uni stated in a slightly disgusted tone.

" You're correct my little sister." Noire stated as she walked toward the three girls.

" I'm sure he is hurt inside because his best friend is getting married and has -someone-. He believes he is just a wandering warrior waiting for a purpose when he needs to know how Nepgear feels. Nepgear would never admit it and neither would Anthony until something would happen." Noire stated in a serious tone.

" Um. Nepgear?" I' stutter right now.

" Yes Anthony? What is it?" Nepgear tilted her head slightly to the left.

" You look so beautiful today" I smiled.

" OH! Why thank you Anthony. You look quite handsome today." Nepgear blushed beet red.

" Ah! um. . . Thank you Nepgear. I didn't dress any different today though." I stated in slight confusion.

" Well you call me beautiful, So I thought I would say something nice about you" Nepgear smile shines when she said that.

We laughed out loud about it. we talked for a little to ourselves before Josiah grabs us.

" Come on! The game is about to start! Let's play like old times." Josiah is getting really excited right now.

" Hell yea man! Just like old times, my dear old friend." I stated as I sat in front of my computer.

The game started. We all choose our classes. we all then chose our factions. I chose the warrior class for Planeptune. Nepgear, Neptune, Compa, and I were of Planeptune. Josiah, Justine and Noire are for Lastation. Vert, and IF are for Leanbox. Blanc, Rom, and Ram are for Lowee. We had lots of fun playing for hours on end. It was night when our raiding and playing video games finally ended.

" Well that was fun everyone. I must thank you for inviting me today. I will be returning to Leanbox now." Vert stated as she got up and walked away waving goodbye.

" Yea. I must be returning to Lastation. Come on Uni, Let's go home." Noire stated as Both Noire and Uni leave. Blanc and the twin sister also saw their goodbyes and leave. IF and Compa say goodbye and leave. We all said our goodbyes and now its just Neptune, Nepgear, and I.

" Well we have a big day tomorrow. Let us rest now Nepgear." I stated.

" Alright Anthony" Nepgear stated. We go upstair. Nepgear hugs me. I stood in shock as she hugs me.

" Good night Anthony." Nepgear smiled as she enters her room. I enter my room and lay down on my bed.

" So Josiah is getting married tomorrow. I wonder. . . am I meant to be alone for as long I breathe this wonderful air. Have I become so undone and broken that no one is willing to even bother fixing me. I shall accept my life what it is. I don't need a woman or a wife or anything of that shit" I laughed a little as I was in deep thought. I finally just decided to forget about it and just sleep.

It's ten in the morning when I woke up. It seems everyone is already up and out. I grabbed my suit and put it on. It's a black suit with a light purple tie. I wore my guard gauntlets and my sword is in its sheth. It might be a happy day for everyone, but I must still be guard. I walk outside and saw the huge set up that Neptune has been working on.

" Damn Neptune! you're very quick to set up a wedding." I stated as I am surprised to see that the whole outside of the basilicom is set up for this wedding. I also learned that the wedding starts at noon.

" I have been up all morning guard buddy! The wedding starts at noon after all!" Neptune stated in her usual cheerful tone.

Two hours pass by as I get ready for the wedding. Nepgear and Noire are bridesmaids for Justine. Uni is the flower girls. Rom and Ram are ring bearers, which each one holds one ring. IF and Compa are also bridesmaid. One word for Nepgear, more like a few words. Radiantly gorgeous. All of the girls were gorgeous. They wore beautiful dresses, but Nepgear caught my eye, just like when I first met her. She is wearing a beautiful white floral dress with a hint of pink on it. It just makes her shine so brightly.

" So Neptune, Why are so many people here?" I asked Neptune.

" I believe that a wedding is a sacred event that everyone should see guard buddy." Neptune said in her usual cheerful tone.

" I guess so Neptune. It is a sacred event when two people become one forever." I stated as I went into deep thought.

I heard that Josiah is ranked number one in the Lastation army due to his spartan training. Justine is known as the demon lord of Lastation due to her immense power and her sickle. The wedding goes on and Neptune is the priest for comic relief.

" Justine! Would you take this Lastation general to be your loyal husband for sickness and for health." Neptune said in her cheerful jumpy mood.

" Yes I do" Justine looked at Josiah in the eyes.

" Josiah! Would you take this lovely woman to be your loyal wife for sickness and for health."

" Yes I do" Josiah smiles. I couldn't help but to smile a little, but i felt a bit sad for some reason.

" Alrighty! You may now kiss the bride." Neptune jumps for joy.

Rom give Josiah a ring and Ram give Justine the other ring. They both the rings on each other and kiss. We had a after party for the two newlyweds. I am in the corner alone being a bouncer for the party. I told myself I must be on guard no matter what might be the case. Nepgear comes towards me.

" What are doing over here all by yourself Anthony?" Nepgear asked me curiously.

" Someone has to be on guard here. I am a guard after all, so I must stand on guard at all times." I laughed a little

" Anthony. . . You seem so lonely. Come on Anthony. Join in the fun" Nepgear tries to get me off duty.

" No Nepgear. Someone has to be on guard." I stated with a blank face.

" Anthony you can be so stubborn sometimes you know that." Nepgear stated with a pouty face.

" I'm always stubborn Nepgear. You know that" I laughed loudly.

" True. You are the definition of stubbornness." Nepgear stated with a smile.

" Hell yea I am and I'm damn proud of it!" I stated with pride.

" So am I" Nepgear stated cheerfully.

" Wait. Why?" I got confused

" Because it is who you are as a person Anthony" Nepgear smile brighten.

" I guess so. I am who I am. That is it."

" Now come on Anthony. Join the rest of us Anthony." Nepgear grabs my hand and drags me towards the crowd of people.

" Well someone finally came out of it's shell." Josiah stated laughing his butt off.

" Shut it dude" I let out a laugh.

I let myself go for a bit and enjoyed myself with everyone around me until a random soldier comes towards me.

" Sir Anthony I have dire news you must know. A new land formation has appeared in the middle of Gameindustri." He stated in panic. He shows a picture of the land formation.

" The hell is this?" I stated in confusion.

" Sir. It is known as the Gameindustri Graveyard."

" The Gameindustri Graveyard. The hell could this mean. Why did it appear all the sudden. Maybe this could connected to ASIC or Arfoire. . . just maybe

_**Author's Note: Hi guys! How are you liking the story so far? Hopefully you guys are loving it. I'm busting my butt to get these chapters out there. You guys seem to like this story. I would love more review though. I wish to improve this story for all you crazy Hyper Dimension Neptunia Fans. Things are about to get serious for our hero. Cheer him on as he has a long and painful journey ahead of him. Thank you all for supporting me and helping me through this. I hope my countless hours are paying off. :) Until the next chapter guys. **_


	9. The Graveyard Appears

**Chapter 8**

**The Graveyard appears**

" So the Gameindustri Graveyard as appeared." I stated in a serious tone.

" Sir, ASIC has the majority of the shares." Wedge stated. He is known to be one of my loyal soldiers.

" You Serious!? Damn it!" I got worried really quickly.

" I have alerted the CPUs and they have left for the Graveyard. Neptune has also said that you need to stay here and protect Planeptune while she is gone." Wedge stated.

" Alright. I will send a few of you guys to the graveyard and give me details of what is going on." I commanded Wedge.

" Got it sir! I will bring Biggs and Cid with me sir!" Wedge stated with excitement as he leaves.

" I hope everything goes well." Nepgear got even more worried.

" They are very strong. I wouldn't worry about them Nepgear." I am trying to calm down Nepgear. I grabbed her and just held her for a while hoping it would calm her down a little bit.

**At the Gameindustri Graveyard**

All the CPU are in their goddess forms as they enter the dark and abysmal graveyard.

" So this is the graveyard." Neptune stated in her usual serious tone as she always is when she is Purple Heart.

" There are quite a handful of monsters here. " Noire stated.

" Nothing we can't handle!" Blanc stated as she swung at enemies left and right violently. They fought hordes of monsters for 12 hours straight.

" We should rest for a little bit." Neptune suggested

" I guess we should rest" Noire agreed

The CPUs all agreed to rest for a little while. They go back to their human forms.

" I wonder how this place even appeared in the first place." Noire stated as she went into deep thought.

" I have no damn clue, but we have to find the source of its' appearance." Blanc suggested.

" We might also find out just who ASIC is and why they worship Arfoire" Vert stated.

" I heard something about them bringing back the old lady to life." Neptune stated in a worried tone.

" Are you serious?!" Noire is in shock.

"Shit. I don't want to deal with that bitch again" Blanc snarled.

" Agreed Blanc" Neptune stated.

" Everyone! I would like us to proceed forward now." Noire stood up.

" Aww come on Noire. I want to sleep a little bit." Neptune pleaded with puppy eyes.

" No Neptune. We must go so we can find the source of this madness." Noire yelled at Neptune.

" Fine" Neptune got angry and walked away.

" The CPUs go deeper into the graveyard. The soldiers that I sent there just arrived at the graveyard.

" Damn this place is all screwed up." Biggs stated.

" I wonder why Anthony had us come here" David stated in a curious tone.

" Because we wants us to check on the CPUs, but he also told us not to get caught by the enemy. So this is a stealth mission. All of you guys watch each other's backs!" Biggs said with enthusiasm.

The small platoon cheer on the top of their lungs and march forward. The platoon split into different groups searching around the graveyard for the CPUs. They fought lots of monsters along the way. They have notice that the monster here are very similar to the ones they fight back on the battlefield of Planeptune. They assume these are where the monster came from originally.

" The horde of monster will not stop spawning!" Wedge stated.

" We will need to evade the enemies and get deeper into this dark place" David suggested. They run away from the enemies and get deeper into the graveyard.

" This place is getting dangerous guys" Biggs panicked.

" Come on men we must traverse through this damn graveyard!" David commanded.

Lots of the men in the platoon got slaughtered fighting the powerful monster within the depths of the life-seeking graveyard. Only 4 soldiers survived the onslaught. David, Biggs, Wedge, and Cid.

" Shit. I can't believe what just happened. How the hell did we survived all those damn monsters" Cid stated in shock.

" Well, it seems you all survived the onslaught of enemies" A voice stated as a mysterious giant robot appeared before them.

" Who the hell are you?!" Biggs stated.

" I am known as CFW Brave. I'm the bringer of justice. You all will die by my sword." Brave stated as he draws his sword.

" Guys! We might have to flee." Wedge suggested.

" One of us must stay behind and find the CPUs." Biggs stated.

" I shall go guys. Leave this to me." David stated as he goes into the shadows.

The four remaining soldiers spread throughout the graveyard trying to find an exit as David attempt to find the CPUs. He wasn't found by anyone. The CPUs fought countless amount of monsters. They finally died out.

" I'm glad we got all of the monsters" Neptune stated in her serious tone of voice.

" Well done girls." A black figure appears before the CPUs.

" Another damn enemy?!" Blanc stated in anger.

" The mouth on you little one. If you think you can touch me, then please do try. I dare you all to come at me." The mysterious woman stated. She looked some what like the CPUs, but drenched in darkness. The CPUs all charge at the woman. David spotted them, but also notice Nepgear around the area and reported it to Wedge and Biggs, who fled back to Planeptune.

**At Planeptune**

Wedge and Biggs walk into the Basilicom.

" Sir, We have an update on the status of the CPUs." Biggs stated as he saw me in a distressed state.

" Not Now damn it! Nepgear is missing. I must find her as soon as possible." I am in an extreme state of panic.

" Well sir, I have a report from David that he saw Nepgear enter the graveyard." Biggs stated with caution.

" WHAT! Are you fuckin serious!? Damn it! I have to go right now!" I grabbed my sword and gauntlets and left the Basilicom.

" Sir, I would bring some friends. It's very dangerous over there." Wedge stated. Josiah and Justine are standing right by the door. Josiah is in his metal suit and Justine is in her demon form.

" So what is going on Anthony" Justine asked me as she saw my face.

" Sorry guys I must go the Gameindustri Graveyard." I stated as I ran away.

" Allows us to help then" Josiah suggested with a smile.

" Fine. Please do help me. We have to get Nepgear and the CPUs back here." I said to Josiah and Justine We all left to the Gameindustri Graveyard I prayed to get Nepgear back and help the CPUs. Please Nepgear be alright. I beg of you.

_**Author's Note: Well things are getting interesting. Our Hero is about to enter the lion's den. These next few chapter will be short so forgive me for that. I thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing it. Until the next chapter guys**_


	10. The Tragic Defeat

**Chapter 9**

**The Tragic Defeat**

The second I heard that Nepgear go to the Graveyard, I grabbed my sword and went off. Josiah and Justine joined me to the journey to the Gameindustri Graveyard. Nepgear wants to save her sister. I got that much, but still I can't allow her to go there.

" Alright guys. you ready for this!" I stated with excitement. I tried to be somewhat positive, even though the situation is dire.

" Come on man. I'm born for this shit!" Josiah stated as he pulls his needlers out.

" Let's go already Josiah. I believe Anthony would like to save Nepgear" Justine said trying to hurry things along.

" Y-yea I do. Let's go! IF and Compa are meeting us there." I blushed a little and we went on our way. We arrived at the Gameindustri Graveyard.

" This place looks so cool and well. . . dead" Justine is in awe at the look of the barren and dark graveyard. Monsters come out of now and charge at us.

" The hell!? Everyone! We are being ambushed!" I commanded

" Well then it is time to show off my skills!" Josiah lets out a grin, and charges at the horde of monster and shoots them down all around him. Justine gets her scythe out cuts the enemies down in front of her. I sprint towards the monsters and slice any enemies in my line of sight. The monsters died out. An deformed monster comes towards us. He had a giant tongue sticking out and just oozed with evil and darkness.

" Oh! Look what we have here. Another maidan in the battlefield." The Monster stated in a charmtastic tone.

" Who the hell are you?" I asked the monster

" Ah! I'm CFW Trick. I shall indulge myself with all the maiden entering here tonight." Trick stated as he is cackling.

" You sick motherfucker. . ." I stated in anger

" You must be General Anthony. You are here for the long haired maiden, correct?" Trick grinned

" Correct Trick. You will tell me where she is at" I stated. I am getting more and more angry.

" Down this dangerous path, but first you must through me" Trick laughed diabolically.

I pulled out my sword. It grew into a titanic size of 11 feet in length and it became wider.

" No fuckin' problem you sick and twisted pervert!" I let out a evil grin and my eyes turn dark red.

" Well found something special about him." Justine inquired.

" His insanity form. . . be careful. It's very unstable." Josiah stated with concern.

I charge at Trick. We clashed for a while.

" Oh! Not bad for a mere human." Trick mocked me.

" Fuck off." I stated in rage. Trick grabbed me with his tongue throw me across the battlefield.

" UGH! damn bastard! I will have to end this quickly. I have no time for games." I said with a monotone voice. I charged full force at Trick. I cut throw his defenses like butter. I stood right in front of him

" One last chance. You let me go and get Nepgear or I kill you and I get Nepgear either way.

" Oh really? You think you can defeat me. Oh! I can see the madness in your eyes. I LOVE IT! LET THE RAGE OUT!" Trick started to get really excited and grab me with his slimy tongue.

I got disgusted really quickly. I cut his tongue off and jumped down. I run right to his chest and stabbed him. I see his inside burn before my eyes. A red aura surround me as I am in total rage.

" Die. . .now" I am in complete rage at this point. I slashed trick into pieces one by one until all you saw was pieces of body parts flying everywhere and me screaming in rage.

" Well shit just got really ugly." Josiah stated as body parts flew passed him.

IF and Compa have entered the area. They saw body pieces flying all over the place.

" The heck? what is going on?" IF shuddered in shock and horror. The parts finally stop flying and the bright red aura disappeared. My eyes stayed red, which concerned Josiah and Justine.

" The damn pervert is gone. . . let's proceed deeper everyone." I stated in a dark tone.

" Um. so what just happened." IF asked everyone.

" Anthony went crazy on a CFW and basically murdered him." Josiah stated bluntly.

" But he is only human. How did he defeat an CFW all by himself. Is there a way that Gear could be linked to his mental state?" IF stated in shock and just trying to get answers.

" Nepgear would be the person to calm him down if that was even the case IF. He would allow her in and tame it." Justine stated in a serious tone

" It's could be a thing. He hasn't opened up in years." Josiah stated.

" It seems like he has a special connection with her." Justine stated in deep thought.

" IF?" Compa said in confusion.

" I understand fully. Nepgear is the only person that is really there for him. When Nepgear is around him he seemed happier, even if just a little bit it made a different. I can only imagine what he must be going through right now." IF stated as she thought of how I am feeling right now.

" Come on guys. We need to catch up to Anthony." Justine stated as she runs. She grabs Josiah and goes to find me deeper in the graveyard. We manage to find the CPUs fighting a mysterious woman. We saw the CPUs go down one by one. I spotted Nepgear entering the area. She falls to her knees on horror the just happened.

" No. . . All hope is lost now. All of the CPUs got defeated." Nepgear looked like she is about to break down. The woman goes towards Nepgear.

" Nepgear? NEPGEAR?!" I ran towards Nepgear. Just before I reach her the woman casted a powerful magic blast at Nepgear. The sheer power of the blast made me fly towards a wall.

" Ugh! Damn it. Nepgear!" I get back up. The mysterious woman comes towards me.

" So who dares interfere with my slaughter? Ah, you must the general of Planeptune. My name is Magic. It looks like you failed your mission. It's time for you to die mere human." Magic stated. She stabs me through the chest. Josiah and Justine saw me coughed up blood. They panicked and went towards me. They stopped as they saw me move.

" You're correct Magic. I did fail my mission. If I die. . .so do you bitch" I stabbed Magic through her chest.

" Your a cockroach that is to stubborn to die. So this is the burning blade. No wonder trick got torn apart. It even hurts me a little." Magic seemed nearly unfazed by my weapon. As she is about to monologe some more, Justine charges at Magic with her scythe.

" You're mine now bitch!" Justine threw Magic away from me, relieving me of Magic's sword. Josiah catches me and runs to Planeptune.

" Good thing I caught you there" Josiah stated in a cheerful tone

" Y-yea. . . Good going friend." Those were my last word before I passed out. We arrive at Planeptune. Justine is there waiting for us. I'm glad that she was able to escape Magic's terror.

" So is Anthony alright?" Justine said concernly.

" He should alright after a few augmentation. His mental state is unknown right now." Josiah went in deep thought as he looked at my almost dead body.

" We need to save the CPUs and Nepgear." Josiah in a unusually serious tone. Compa and IF come to check me.

" Is everything alright?" IF stated.

" He should be after the augmentation. Compa can you help me." Josiah stated.

" Yessy!" Compa gets next to Josiah. They perform the augmentation process me to fix my broken body. Three days pass and I wake up.

" Ugh. . . Where I am." I stated hazly.

" You're back in Planeptune. You need to rest a while longer though." Josiah stated.

" Alright Josiah. Hey, Where is Nepgear?" I questioned in worry.

" Um well. She is at the Gameindustri Graveyard. She is being held captive there." Josiah stated bluntly.

"Wha. . ." I felt extreme anger flowing through me again. A tear went down my face.

"Damn it. DAMN IT ALL TO FUKIN' HELL!" The red aura appeared around me again. Josiah had to knock me out with a sedative.

" I knew that would happen. We need to find a way to gain the power to save the CPUs." Josiah stated as he looked at me. He heard a whisper coming from me.

" The sharicate. We need a shari. . cate if we can ever dream of saving any of them." I whisper with dizziness. I passed out again.

" Anthony. I know we all suffering from out lost right now. We all need to stick together and help each other. Right now Anthony needs our support. He is clearly the most damaged one here out of everyone." IF stated in a depressed tone

" We know this IF. Let's do what we can do right now for Anthony first before anything else." Justine stated

"Hang in there Anthony. We will get Nepgear back. I promise you buddy." Josiah stated as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

" Now everyone please allow Anthony to rest for a bit more please." Josiah stated as he gets everyone out of my room.

_**Author's Note: Hello again people. So now the story has turn for the worse. What will happen to our hero. I must thank you all for reading up to chapter 9. How will Anthony get Nepgear and the CPUs back? Well stick around and find out :). Until the next chapter**_


	11. The World Without Her

**Chapter 10**

**A Tragic Beginning / The World without her**

I finally woke up and get out of bed. It has been a month since I last saw Nepgear. All I have been doing is screaming due to my nightmares. I never realized how lonely it is without her around. I feel so empty inside. I miss her. I miss her so much. I better not think about it right now. I have a mission at hand. Histoire comes in my room.

"Let's go Anthony." Histoire told me.

" Yes Histoire. I will be there shortly." I stated in a monotone voice.

I put on my uniform and get right to work on creating the sharicate. This stone is the physical form of the people's faith of the CPUs. I have basically been killing myself creating the sharicate with Histoire's help. I must do whatever it takes to makes. Fighting for shares and telling everyone about the CPUs non-stop without any sleep. I felt like a messenger of god.

I Have been having Nepgear rolling through my mind. I can't stop thinking about her. Thinking about it made me realize that today is her birthday, which is October 6th. I had no clue what to think of it. I went out and bought a dozen roses and a pendant. The pendant had a shining light purple amethyst stone engraved in. I knew Nepgear wasn't here but I still wanted to get her something on her birthday. I set the roses up and I put the pendant in a box on the dresser near her bed.

" Anthony. . . That is kinda sweet of you." Histoire stated as she walked in the room.

" Yea I suppose. I wanted to get something for her even though she isn't here." I stated in a depressing tone.

" I understand Anthony. We all miss her deeply. This is why we are working on the sharicate." Histoire ensured me that thing will brighten up. We walk downstairs. Josiah enters the basilicom.

" Hey buddy. How have you been doing in the last month of so? I can see that you're moving. That is something." Josiah stated with a chuckle.

" I'm alright I suppose." I stated

"Any luck with the sharicate?" Josiah asked me.

" No. I fought a lot of ASIC baddies." I laughed.

" I bet. You might be able to gain more power" Josiah stated as he laughed with me.

" Sorry I wasn't blessed with powers like you or Justine. I'm only human. I can only do some much. Because of that, Nepgear and the other CPUs all got captured and we couldn't save any of them at all." I stated as I am getting angry with myself.

" Don't worry. we will save them all. I can ensure you of that." Josiah tried to comfort me.

" Yea. Let's pray on that Josiah." I stated as I saw Josiah leaving.

I left shortly after him. I went to explore of dungeon as part of getting shares for the sharicate. I saw a rather gray-tinted small-chested woman wandering around the cave I am in. She comes towards me with intend to kill me.

" Who the heck are you" The random woman stated.

" Me? Well if you must know; I'm the general of the Planeptune army, Anthony Cooper. Who might you be?" I questioned her.

" I'm Linda, the bad ass soldier of the ASIC." Linda stated laughing.

" A soldier? A Bad ass? I'm sorry. I will show what it mean to be a bad ass, underling." I stated with a slight grin on my face as I drew my blade.

" So you want to fight. Fine I shall fight you and kick your ass for calling me an underling." Linda stated as she charges at me.

Linda and I fought for a while. I blocked every single last attack she threw. I parried one for her attacks and charged at her. I spun around creating a small flame circle around her.

" Try to stand up to this move. Flaming Hurricane slash." I jumped after trapping her in a small hurricane and threw my sword to the ground. It causes the ground to explode and knocking her out. Josiah and Justine saw this and came towards me. I jumped down as they came by.

" Dude? What was that about just now." Josiah stated.

" Some random woman who works for ASIC decided to attack me. That's all" I stated.

" Damn. I could have cut her into little pieces." Justine stated in slight anger.

" Maybe next time Justine." I laughed.

" Let's return to Planeptune guys." I suggested. They nodded their heads and follow me back to Planeptune. I enter the basilicom.

" I'm back Histoire." I stated.

"Oh! Welcome back Anthony. How are you doing?" Histoire asked me in a concerning voice.

" The usual I guess." I stated

" Hey Anthony. May I test something?" Josiah asked.

" Yes? What is it?" I asked in confusion.

"I wish to test your fighting skills." Josiah stated with a smile.

" Fine. I wish for you to not hold me Josiah." I stated even though he could easily kill me We go the Windy Wasteland.

" Are you ready for this Anthony?" Josiah said to me. He is in his metal suit. He is wielding dual pistols and has a giant rifle on his back.

" Yes I am. I expect to be spared at least." I stated hoping Josiah isn't going to go crazy.

" Sure. That's no problem." Josiah stated as he pulls out his rifle. He shoots a beam of light from his rifle.

" The hell? OH SHIT!" I dodged it somehow.

" Not bad buddy. Let's try this." Josiah pulls out his pistols. He shoots rapidly at him several hundred times.

" Shit!. . . Ah! . . . God damn it!." I kept getting shot at even though I'm dodging some of the bullets. The storm of bullets stopped. I am covered in bullet wounds and blood. Somehow still standing.

" Hah. . . Is that all you got?" I stated as I'm catching my own breath.

" The hell? That should have killed you. This is breaking the laws of physics a little bit." Josiah got really confused until he saw a red aura surrounding me again.

" Alright. That might explain it a little bit. God damn it." Josiah stated as he knew I went berserk. I charged full force at Josiah with my fist. I pushed him, but i dealt no damage at all.

" Buddy. This is spartan armor. You would need so much more power to even deal damage to me. You should use your sword at least. The sword isn't glowing at all?" Josiah notice that my sword isn't glowing like it usually is. I kept punching at him non-stop until Josiah slaps me into submission. I got knocked out from the sheer force of his slap.

" OK. That was pissing me off. Histoire? There must be a way to Anthony to gain more power." Josiah stated in worry.

" There is one way, but it is a dangerous route that might end up badly for him." Histoire stated in a serious tone.

" Well we have to try something Histoire." Josiah stated in a panicking state.

" Well if we must. There are these sacred drive known as SDDs or sacred drive divinity. There are almost if not the same as HDDs. The only difference is that it has only one SDD in all of Gameindustri that it has been recorded. History states that there is one per nation. They can be located and gives any human finds it the power of a CPU. These drives are chosen by the will of it's user.

There was one person that found a SDD.

His name was known as Grey Heart. He was a CPU siding with Blanc long ago. He was destroyed when he helped the original heroes, the Quartets seal Arfoire long ago. If one was ever found. It could be a miracle or a disaster to the world of Gameindustri." Histoire stated as Josiah and Justine listened.

" Why a disaster? Justine asked Histoire.

" Because this SDD could make him a monster if he is not chosen for it. Some people have wanted this power. They became powerful monsters as a result of it." Histoire said depressingly.

" Well either Anthony finds this SDD of Gameindustri falls before the sharicate can ever even be created. Josiah stated in a more serious tone than he ever has been. I get up shortly after I heard what Josiah said.

" Josiah? You seem a bit more serious than usual." I said

" Oh you're awake. Good. Anthony, You need this power if we have any chance of saving the CPUs." Josiah stated.

" Let's look for this power then. We have no time to waste." I said without hesitation.

Histoire sighed. " Be careful out there Anthony. We can't lose you now." Histoire stated in a angry tone.

"I know this. I will be fine Histoire. I promise you." I smiled and Josiah, Justine, and I go around Planeptune looking for the SDD.

" Not here. . . Not here. . . Not here." We kept repeating it as we looked endlessly for a SDD. I tripped over something. I got up and looked at what I stumbled on.

" The hell is this?" I picked it up. Is this it? Is this the power I sought out for? This item . . . could this thing make a CPU? Maybe. . . just maybe. I will need to test this out.

_**Author's Note: Hello again guys. Liking the plot twist so far. Hopefully it came out good. I'm getting positive feedback surprising. I'm glad people like it. This is my first fanfiction so I'm glad it came out even like this. Thanks for the support people. News update! A Noire Spinoff is on it's way I need to write more first. Thanks again. Remember to review my story. Like or follow for more chapter to come. Until the Next Chapter :)**_


	12. CPU Crimson Heart Rises!

**Chapter 11**

**CPU Crimson Heart Rises!**

So I find this weird device. It looks like a gauntlet. It attached itself to me once I picked.

" Um. Dude, I can't get this damn thing off!" I stated

" Let's see if I can get that thing off." Josiah keeps yanking on my arm.

" DUDE! Stop it. You're going to pull off my arm off. I think this is what we are looking for." I stated at I looked at the device.

" I guess if I say a certain phrase, it should work just fine. Hopefully I'm chosen for this or I will have to be killed." I stated with worry.

" Well Anthony, You will just have to try it out." Justine stated.

" You're right. I have no choice in the matter correct?" I stated with a smile.

"Yep" Josiah stated bluntly.

" Alright. Here goes nothing. . . SDD Drive Activate!" A shining light engulfs me as I feel my body transform

" Holy shit! That is bright!" Josiah and Justine stated as they got blinded.

A great sword and a red and black spiked tower shield fall from the sky. The lights fades away and the tower shield transform in reinforced clawed gauntlets. I opened my eyes. I'm encased in red and black knight armor with dark purple eyes and dark red hair. I picked up the greatsword and put it on my back. The sword is 6 feet in length and about 11 inches in width. It's black with a tint of bright red.

" How do I look guys?" I asked Josiah and Justine. They are speechless at this point.

" I'm known as Crimson Heart in this form. I'm now a CPU. This is amazing! I never knew I would be chosen for this kind of power." I stated in excitement.

" Damn! It worked dude." Josiah stated

" Let's report to Histoire. I bet she will be thrilled with this news." I deactivated my CPU form and we all go back to Planeptune.

" Histoire? Are you here?" I tried to get Histoire's attention.

" Yes? What is it Anthony?" Histoire stated in curiousity.

" I have something to show you. SDD drive activate." I transform in front of Histoire.

" Oh my. . ." Histoire is speechless.

" I have obtained the power of a CPU. I'm known as Crimson Heart in this form." I stated

" Crimson Heart. It suits you very well Anthony." Histoire stated with a smile.

" Thank you Histoire. We now have a chance to save the CPUs." I stated

" I can't believe you have obtained a CPU. This is amazing!" Histoire got really bouncy and happy.

" I know. I can finally stand up to any for with this power. I stated as I went into deep thought.

" We should test this new power." Josiah stated with a smile on his face.

" I guess we can. Let's go to the endless plains." I suggested.

Josiah and I go to the Endless Plains. Justine and Histoire follow us to see my new CPU powers. Josiah shoots his rifle straight at my chest. I blocked it with my shield and flew through a tree. I get back up.

"Damn. I'm still alive? How?" I was surprised in the fact I was able to survived the rifle shot.

" Well between the augmentation and obtaining the CPU powers you have become quite durable my friend. You might have a chance to save Gameindustri and Nepgear." Josiah stated in a cheerful tone.

" Why are speaking about Nepgear? We have bigger problems right now." I stated angrily.

I didn't want to be worrying about petty things. I couldn't stop thinking about Nepgear since Josiah brought her up. I must press on for her sake. Please be alive Nepgear. I am on my way.

" Let's start my training!" I said with enthusiasm. Josiah nodded his head and we started my intense training. We trained for two weeks straights with cat naps in between.

" Um Anthony? Shouldn't you rest just a little?" Josiah is getting concern for my health at this point.

" NO! I must train until I can get the sharicate. I must push on. I can't fail now." I barely was able to keep myself from breathing heavily.

" You're always the stubborn one, but something is pushing you over your limits. It's clearly Nepgear. Admit it Anthony. It is her." Josiah kept insisting that Nepgear is the reason for my stubbornness.

" I can't let my damn feeling get to me right now Josiah! Sorry Josiah I must go somewhere else to train. Excuse me please." I got angry very quickly I left Josiah in the Endless Plains and fought monsters in the Dark Mines, where the enemies are very powerful. I trained there for 12 hours straight. Shortly after that I fell to the floor.

" Not. . .nearly powerful enough to be a hero. . . that's for damn sure." I stated to myself as I finally passed out.

I heard footsteps as I was fading into deep sleep. Uni, Rom, and Ram found me lying on the floor.

" I see someone on the ground." Uni stated

" I think that's Anthony on the floor." Rom stated bluntly

" Anthony? Anthony!" Uni and Ram came towards my collapsed body and picked me up. They carried me back to Planeptune's Basilicom. Histoire sees Uni , Rom, and Ram carrying

" What is going on here?" Histoire asked the three girls.

" We found him on the ground in the Dark Mines.

" Really? I haven't heard from him in over 2 weeks. I was getting worried." Histoire is relieved to see me.

" I'm no hero. I'm no hero. I'm no hero" I kept muttering it in my sleep. Josiah and Justine were at the basilicom. Justine comes towards me.

" Histoire? What is going on?" Justine asked as everyone is surrounding my sleeping body.

" It's a mental breakdown. He is trying so hard to make the sharicate that he just snapped." Histoire stated in a serious tone. Something glowed in my right hand, which is in a fist. It looked like I was holding something.

" Josiah? Is that what I think it is." Justine asked him

" It could be Justine." Josiah stated

Histoire grabs the shining object. " My god! This is part of a new sharicate that is building itself.

" Really?!" Everyone stated at the same time.

" Yes. This stone is being formed by pure will and the faiths of everyone that believe in him. Anthony. . . No, Crimson Heart please push on just a bit more. You must at least save Nepgear. Do not fail her now." Histoire stated in a soft and serious tone.

" Nepgear. . . I will create. . . the sharicate. . .no. . .matter what." I muttered in my sleep.

" To think this man is our hope to save Gameindustri." Uni stated blankly.

" He can do it." Rom stated with a smile.

" Yea! We all just have to believe in him guys!" Ram stated with enthusiasm.

I opened my eyes slightly and muttered some words. " I must thank you all for believing in me. I'm one step closer to creating the sharicate." I passed again after i stated that.

" Anthony you have becoming quite the hero despite the hardships." Histoire stated as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

" Keep pushing on Crimson Heart." Histoire stated as she goes into deep thought about what is going to happen now.

**Author's Note: Hello guys! So We have a CPU now. Neat! Anyways thanks for reading till this point. Hopefully you guys are loving this :D Remember to review. I love Reviews. This next chapter is going to be long so it will be a few days before the next chapters. Until the Next chapter. P.S Second chapter of Noireverse is on it's way to but as stated I will be working on Reborn more then Noireverse.**


	13. Creation of Hopes and Dreams

**Chapter 12**

**Creation of Hopes and Dreams**

I finally woke up after two days of sleeping. Everyone is around me waiting for me to awake from my horrible nightmare.

" Anthony. You're finally awake." Histoire stated cheerfully.

" Where am I?" I tried moving around a little to wake up.

" You're back at Planeptune Anthony." Histoire stated seriously.

" O I see. . . What happened? I was training just a few days ago." I got confused. Histoire told me that Uni, Rom, and Ram found me passed out and took me back to Planeptune.

" OH. Thank you ladies for saving me." I nodded with a slight smile. Rom and Ram said your welcome. Uni is quite angry with me for some weird reason.

" Anthony, Why are always so reckless. You should realize that without you or the sharicate, we can't save any of the CPUs. I want to see my sister. It can't happen if you die on us!" Uni seemed like she is about to cry. I look right at her.

" I honestly wouldn't worry about me dying anytime soon. I have things to do and a world to save. I can't die right now" I smiled

" Promise you will not die?" Uni asked me in plea.

" I promise Uni" I get up and grab my sword. I saw Uni smile for a second.

" Let's create this sharicate everyone!" I stated with excitement. Everyone cheers and we head off to gather shares and fight along the way to create the sharicate.

Everyone is helping me on creating the sharicate. Everyone is putting their trust on me. It's a lot of pressure. We only have one chance once we go back to the graveyard. We have spent months upon months spreading the word of the CPUs and helping anyone in need to gather such shares from ASIC.

I'm 19 years old at this point. I can see the sharicate slowly forming into a beautiful stone that will save this world. I hope it will anyways. It still ain't the most beautiful thing I have seen in this world. When I think that I think of Nepgear. I can't stop thinking about her at all. The hell, I have no time to think about my own personal feelings. I have a sharicate to create. I got a call from Lowee's Basilicom.

" Yea? What do you need from Planeptune's Personal guard?" I asked in slight confusion.

" Monster are running in a rampage in Lowee. Please come to Lowee as soon as you can." Lowee's oracle stated.

" Alright. I'm on my way." Despite being with Planeptune I go to Lowee to help with the monster invasion. I got welcomed with an ax to the face.

" You mother fucker! Damn. . . that's a lot of monster. Well better show of some skill. SDD Drive activate!" A giant tower spiked shield and a 8-feet greatswords falls from the sky. Everyone who knows me knew that Crimson Heart is on the battlefield.

" Play time is over bastards. Time to get serious now." I charged at all the monsters head on. Defeating them on by one. I met a giant machine wielding twin axes.

" So a challenge I assume. Let's see if you are a worthy foe". My sword grew to a tremendous 10-feet. I fought with the machine for a while.

" So I might have to try something to beat this damn thing. Chaotic Blades!" My sword glows bright red and I slice and dice the machine down to bits and pieces.

" I have a mission to complete. I can't have anything interfere with it." I revert back to my normal form.

" Damn that was one hell of a workout! " Josiah comes from the distance and sees me.

" Dude that was awesome. I can clearly see you have gotten stronger." Josiah stated with a smile as he takes off his helmet

" Well it has been two years since the incident. I hoped to god I have gotten stronger. I'm glad my training is paying off finally." I seemed like my usual serious self.

" We all noticed that you have gotten stronger Anthony. I'm proud of you man." Josiah just smiled.

I laughed a little. " Well Josiah this is my. . .no our story about saving a beautiful world we have grown to love and cherish so dearly." I smiled, which shocked Josiah a little.

" Hell yea it is! Let's save Gameindustri together as one my dear friend." Josiah and I high fived each other. It echoed throughout Lowee.

" Well Josiah I'm going to visit the CPU candidates for a little." I walk toward the Basilicom.

" Alright Anthony. You know at the end of the day you're a huge teddy bear." Josiah laughed his ass off.

" I suppose I have a soft spot somewhere." I smiled a little to die out in a second.

Josiah and I went our different pathways. I went to a store and bought a new Wii-based fighting game.

" Lowee sure has a huge collection of games from fighting to RPGs and more. I wonder what the girls would play. Maybe this game would work." I bought a super smash brothers like fighting game for 10,000 credits. That is kinda expensive for a game. I left the store and went to the Basilicom to see Rom and Ram. My mission today is to report to the oracles the status of the sharicate and tell them when we are going back to save the CPUs and Nepgear. I go to the basilicom to meet with the Oracle, Mina Nishizawa.

" Miss. Mika Nishizawa, How are you doing today?" I asked her.

" Oh. Anthony I'm alright. How have you been?" Mika asked me with a gentle smile on her face. She seems to be the kindest of the oracles and most stable minded as well. That could just the surface, but still it's nice to talk to a sensible person during these dark times.

" I'm alright I suppose. I came to tell you some news, but first I wish to see Rom and Ram." I saw Rom come downstairs and come towards me to give me a hug.

" . You came back to see us." Rom said with a adorable smile on her face.

" Well Of course I would. I told you I would right?" I smiled as I patted her head. I saw Ram running towards me.

" Anthony! How you doing today?" Ram hugged me tightly.

I chuckled. " I'm doing good today." I smiled towards the two adorable twins

" So why you came today?" Ram got curious as she usually does

" I thought we could just relax today. Here I got something for the two of you" I gave the game to Ram. So much money, but so worth it though.

" WOW! Is this the new game that just came out?!" Ram thanks me and hugs me tighter than usual.

" Mr. Anthony? Why did you buy?" Rom asked me.

I laughed a little in embarrassment. " I bought for the two of you."

" Seriously? That is so awesome of you. Thank you so much." Ram hugs me tighter and tighter. I couldn't help but to just smile. I'm glad to see the girls happy in a time like this.

" Alright Now go and set up the game. I will be up shortly. I have to speak to Mika first." The girls go up stairs to their room and set up and the game.

" Mika, The sharicate is forming slowly. We should be able to go back to the graveyard within a few months. I thought I would come myself and deliver the good news." I stated in a serious tone.

" I'm glad to hear such good news Anthony. You have done so much for not just Lowee, But for the world of Gameindustri. You seem so tired Anthony. Please do relax for a bit today." Mika's smile sure can cheer anyone up regardless of the mess someone is in.

" I guess I can relax today. I will be upstairs if you anything." I went to the girls room to check up on them. They are playing the new game I bought them. It's so cute watching them play video games.

" Hey girls, How is the new game?" I asked them.

"It's so cool!" Ram said with excitement.

" Yea. . . It's really cool Mr. Anthony.

I decided to hang with them for the rest of the day. I had a lot of fun with them. It was nice to forget about all the worries in the world for just a little bit. They kept asking me about my feeling for Nepgear. I tried my best to avoid the question and just got myself sucked into the game. It is nighttime at this point and they both fell asleep on my lap. It was quite cute to say the least. I picked them up and put them to bed and tucked them in.

I laid two pins for them It looked like the city of Lowee. One is pink and the other is blue. I looked at them one last time and said goodbye and good night to them as I left the basilicom. I return to Planeptune.

" Histoire, I'm home"

" Hello Crimson Heart. How was it today?"

" It went well. How much longer to the sharicate Histoire?" I asked in worry.

" It should be about a few months at this point."

" Great. I'm going to Leanbox and Lastation tomorrow to report the news myself."

" Good. They should know of the status of this operation we going to do." Histoire is serious as usual.

" I will see this through no matter what it takes." I stated with pride.

" Thank you for your tremendous effort Crimson Heart."

" I could not have done this without my friends helping me along the way."

" Everyone has faith in you Crimson Heart."

" I have faith in everyone that they will help me succeed in this endeavor. I'm resting for tomorrow's journey.

" Alright Anthony. Good luck tomorrow." Histoire stated as I go to my room.

The next morning I get ready to leave for Leanbox. I haven't seen Leanbox in a while. It's always so beautiful. It must be chaotic since there is no CPU or lack of a candidate.

" Hello is the oracle here?" I asked as I entered the Basilicom.

" Yes. I'm Chika Hakozaki. I'm the oracle of Leanbox. You must be Crimson Heart. You're widely known throughout Gameindustri." Chika stated to me.

" I have noticed it myself. How is Leanbox?"

" You can imagine with no CPU it has been really chaotic. How is the sharicate coming along." She seems really stressed out.

" That's why I'm here to tell you Miss. Hakozaki. The sharicate should be completed within a few months." I stated in a serious tone.

" I'm glad to hear some great news for once." Chika smiled. Chika comes close to me and pokes my face. She laughed a little.

" I'm happy that Gameindustri has been blessed with someone as heroic and brave as you." Chika kisses my cheek and smiles slightly. I blushed for a second before I got back to my senses.

" Um. . ." I couldn't muster a word.

" Thank you Crimson Heart for all your work. Please do your best to save Vert. OK?" Chika said in monotone.

" I shall do my best to save Vert." I smiled as I left the basilicom.

"Crimson Heart. . . Please don't fail on us. We're all counting on you and your friends." Chika stated to herself.

It is still morning. So I decided to go to Lastation and go the basilicom. The workers at the basilicom looked at me for one second. They let me in once they knew it was me. They assume that I am here to see Lady Noire. A business-like woman comes towards me. She is in a suit and kinda looks like a man a little. She has short white hair, but clearly is young. She must be the oracle.

" Ah Crimson Heart, good morning. My name is Kei Jinguji. So what is the reasoning for your visit today?" She questioned me.

" I'm here for some great news for you plus I wish to see the CPU candidate."

" As you wish Crimson Heart. I will let Uni right away. Let me know what the news is then." Kei lets Uni know that I'm here. She stated that she will be down shortly. I thanked her. I just realized that all of the oracle have been calling me Crimson Heart. I hope they know my real name. Uni comes downstairs.

" Hello." She smiles for a second and dies out as she saw me.

" What do you want Anthony?" Uni asked me in confusion. She blushes intensely. She seemed really surprised that I came here to see her.

" Forgive me for showing up without notice. I figured that you're lonely and would like to go out for a bit." I asked Uni if she wants to do something. I want to try to cheer Uni up. I'm sure she is depressed.

Uni sighed. " You're lucky I'm free today. So what do you want to do" She smiles slightly. She seemed a bit happier.

I laughed a little. " We could go anywhere you want to go." I stated.

" Anywhere?" Uni got shocked really quickly. I heard her stomach growl a little.

" So you want something to eat?" My head tilted slightly.

" N-no!" Her stomach growled louder and submits to her hunger. we go out somewhere to eat. I try my very best to be a gentleman to her as I could possible be. we get our food and sit by a nearby table at the restaurant near the basilicom.

" Anthony? Do you honestly believe I will see my sister again?" Uni seems like she is about to cry.

" You will see her again. I promise you Uni." I smile to ensure she will see her again.

" I hope so, but hey I'm sure you're not here to think about that right Anthony." She laughed half-heartedly and a fake smile.

" Uni can you stand up for a second please?" I stood with a straight face. She stands up as I requested.

" Yes? What do you want to do?" I saw tears coming down her face so slowly. I went with my gut feeling and hugged her.

" I'm sorry that I'm not fouled by your fake smile. I will make sure that the sharicate is made and we save all of the CPUs. Including Noire Uni. I bet my life on it!" I said with all of that my voice can muster. Uni cries on my chest. I hugged her for a little while to comfort her.

" You feeling a little better?" I asked her with concern.

" Yes I do Anthony. Thank you Anthony for taking me out today." Uni smiles with some tears going down her face.

" Your welcome Uni." I smiled brightly.

" I wish to return home." Uni told me.

"Alright. Let's go back then." I started to walk towards the basilicom. I wait for Uni.

" You're coming or what?"

" I can go home by myself." She walks past me.

" It doesn't change the fact I'm still taking you home Uni." I laughed heartfully with a smirk on my face.

" Fine. Take me home then if it make you happy." Uni and I go back to the basilicom.

" I must thank you for taking me out today Anthony." Uni said with a bright smile on her face. I nodded my head stated that she is welcomed.

" I can see why Nepgear would really like him. He is so kind and caring. He is really dense but I understand why Nepgear is happier around him." Uni thought to herself as she goes back to her room saying goodbye to me. Kei comes towards me.

" So did Uni have fun today?" Kei asked me.

" Yes. It seems that way Kei."

" I'm quite happy to see her happy. It been awhile since she has smiled. What is the state of the sharicate?" Kei changed topics quickly.

" It should be created in a few months Kei. I should be going back to the graveyard in that amount of time." I said with a serious tone.

" That is wonderful news Crimson Heart." She smiles a bit

" I have something to tell you Crimson Heart. I have notice that you close your heart to everyone. I have come up with a hypothesis that maybe if you open your heart, then you could unlock some hidden strength." Kei stated.

" Open my heart? how the hell do I do something like that?!" I got angry really quickly.

" That is clearly a sensitive topic for you. You have to figure that out yourself Anthony." Kei stated.

" Time is the only way I can ever open my heart. . ." I walk out of the basilicom and go back to Planeptune. I must work harder to create the sharicate to save everyone and Gameindustri. Nepgear please still be alive. I beg of you don't die on me. wait just a little longer my lovely lilac. You're protector is on his way. I will keep my promise I made you Nepgear.

**Author's Note: I'm behind I know. Life happens. XD Hope you love this chapter. I plan to release chapter 3 of Noireverse before I release chapter 13 of this story. This chapter is also long. The next few chapters will not be as long. That's all I have to say. remember to review guys! Thank you all for reading. If you just read this chapter then you should read the whole story! Until the next chapter. :)**


	14. Shining Hope and Preparing for War

**Chapter 13**

**Shining Hope and Preparing for War**

" Histoire, what is the state of the sharicate?" I asked Histoire.

" It's almost done Anthony. It should be done in a few weeks. Thank you so much for your hard work." Histoire smiled.

" No problem. This is my home. I would do anything for this world Histoire." I let out a smile.

" I'm glad you think that. We should gather everyone here if that is possible." Histoire asked me.

" Alright. I will call everyone to come here." I call Uni, Rom, Ram, Justine, and Josiah to come to Planeptune.

" So Anthony, What is with this gathering of fighters?" Josiah asked me in confusion.

" Well everyone; Histoire is finishing up the sharicate as we speak. It will take a few more weeks before it's complete. We need to prepare for the rescue mission to save the CPUs and Nepgear. Please excuse me I must call IF and Compa." I walk away to call them quickly.

" IF we need you and Compa to come to Planeptune." I asked her.

" Is it time Anthony?" IF being really nervous.

" It's almost time. We are planning to go to the graveyard in a few weeks."

" Got it. We are on our way." If hung up. Compa and IF comes to the basilicom.

" Everyone is here? Good. When we go to the graveyard we will be fighting CFWs. Some cases running from them if we have to. We must be prepare to either fight or flee." I stated in a very serious monotone voice.

" We should in a group then." Josiah suggested.

" That would be common sense, but the graveyard is huge. We should spelt into small groups." I suggested a idea. Josiah and Justine stare at me.

" What?" I'm nervous right now.

" You are grouping with us and that is final!" Josiah and Justine demanded me. I was going to stay a lone wolf, but that is not happening now.

" Fine. . . well it will take a few more weeks as I stated. We will need to train to then." This is the most serious I have ever been. I feel like I'm a leader.

Everyone cheered and we go our separate ways to train for the next 3 weeks. I trained so furiously. I felt so powerful and ready for this war. I made a promise to someone. I will keep this promise, even if I die trying. Everyone is training so hard for the day we go into the Graveyard. A few days before the journey Josiah come towards in the middle of my training session.

" How are you doing Anthony?" Josiah asked me at random.

" I'm fine. Why the hell are you asking such a dumbass question?" I got angered quickly.

" I figured you were stressed about everyone happening at once." Josiah seemed concerned.

" Maybe a little." I laughed. " We only have one chance Josiah." I stated with nervousness and worry.

" I know this. Everyone is worried about the result. We didn't work this hard just to fail at the end. Josiah smiled brightly.

" I guess you're right Josiah. We have so hard these past few years. We can't fail now, not after getting this far."

" That's the spirit man! You want to go to Lastation to train?" Josiah pulls out his guns.

" Yea I guess so. There is some powerful monsters lingering there."

" Sweet let's go!" Josiah got really excited. He must be excited to play hero. I'm usual play hero back when we on Earth. We go the the factories towards Lastation. We enter the abandon factory.

" This place is huge. . . wow lots of monsters." Josiah and I said at the same time in amazement. We charged at the swarm of enemies defeating them left and right.

" Damn I was hoping for more powerful enemies" I held my burning blade to my right side. It burned brightly a shade of purple.

" Someone is quite the battle maniac. I'm not surprised at all though." Josiah laughed with me.

" I guess so"

" I know why" Josiah laughed harder.

" Why you think I'm going battle crazy?" I smiled

" It's because of Nepgear. Admit it! You want to save her for a reason besides saving the world." I blushed completely red in a second. I got angry in a snap of someone's fingers.

" No! That's not why at all!" I shouted. Josiah made fun of me as we were fighting monsters. Now she is running through my head. Nepgear. . . I will save you. I shed a tear and went on with the slaughter of the monster in front of me. Justine shows up slicing the golem in front of me.

" So how is the fighting going?" Justine smiles toward me and Josiah. Josiah goes to Justine as hugs her.

" I'm alright I guess."

" I'm amazing as usual." Josiah mood brighten up as soon as he saw her. That must what love can do for you. It's something that I would never have the chance to live through again.

Josiah please consider his feelings a little" Justine showing concern for non-existence emotions. Josiah said sorry to me. I shook my head.

" It's alright. You guys are a married couple after all." I let out a fake smile.

" Let's train and be ready for our war with ASIC!" I said with ambitious. A giant phoenix appears before us.

" Josiah, I want to try something out. Pull out your rifle." I demanded him. He looked at me confused.

" SSD DRIVE ACTIVATE!" A bright light surrounded me. A greatsword and a giant red spiked tower shield falls down next me. The shield transform in gauntlets.

" Lets do this Josiah" I pull the sword from the ground. "When I'm ready shoot your rifle at my sword."

" Got it Anthony." My sword grew 10 feet in length and glows a dark purple.

" Spartan. . ." Josiah said

" Sword. . . " I said. I charged at the Phoenix like a crazy man.

" NOW!" I slashed at the Phoenix. I jumped in the air and I felt the bullet of Josiah rifle from my sword.

" STORM!" " I sliced the flaming bird at sonic speed as Josiah rapid fires the rifle. Josiah shot the phoenix right at it's face as I cut the bird in half. The phoenix fell as the final cut is made.

" Alright that was awesome!" Josiah said to me as we gave each other a high five.

" Spartan Sword Storm. . . That's cool" I smiled.

" Let's go guys We have some more powerful monsters to hunt down." Justine told us. Josiah and I nodded our heads and we fight more monsters along our paths. We came across a powerful machine. It's known to destroy anything in it's path. It wields two giant axes and it's about as big as a small building. Its floating above us ready to kill us.

" All three of us need to work together to defeat this damn thing" I stated.

" Hell yea!" Josiah and Justine said. Justine pulls out her scythe and throws her scythe right at the machine.

" RAGING DEMONIC FLAME NOVA!" All of us together scream as we charged at it.

Justine's scythe spun around the enemy. She uppercuts it and throws her scythe at it. It causes constant damage to it. Josiah shoots rapidly at its core. He pulls out his giant rifle and grins as he readies his gun. I slice the machine with full force. My sword grows bigger with each slash. I can see metal melting away a little. I jump up in the air and prepare for an attack. Justine grabs her scythe. It's glows red as she grabs it.

" Finishing blow. . ." Justine says as she charges her attack

" READY!" I shouted my battle cry.

" HELL YEA!" All of us screamed as once. Justine cuts it in half. Josiah shoots his giant rifle at the core. I throw my sword at it's head and slice downward. An explosion erupted from our attack. The machine fell apart in front of us.

" Damn. . ." It is Josiah could muster out in amazement.

" That is the power we all have right now. . . That is amazing." I stated. Justine is in awes in our power. I deactivate my SDD Drive and Justine went back to her human form.

" Let's call it a day. We need rest. I'm sure Anthony needs it more than anyone else." Josiah suggested after fighting for hours on end. I have been fighting for days on end. I want to be prepared for the battle ahead of us.

" I suppose. We have one hell of a battle ahead of us." I said.

We said our goodbyes and I went back to Planeptune.

" Good evening Histoire. How is the sharicate coming along." I said as I enter the Basilicom.

" It's ready now Anthony." Histoire smiles as she shows me the sharicate. It glows very brightly despite its small size. It about the size of my hand.

" Wow. . . finally the sharicate is complete. Three long torturous years of hard work will finally pay off." I am almost in the verge of tears.

" I'm finally able to do what I could do three years ago." Tears started to pour down my face.

" You're Gameindustri's hope. This is your chance to become a hero Crimson Heart." Histoire stated to me.

" Yes and I will not fail Histoire. This world has become my home. I will not let ASIC destroy this world!" I said with pride.

I will tell everyone the news now. I called everyone to let them know about the sharicate. I head off to bed shortly afterwards. I lay down.

"Everyone. . . we will succeed in this rescue mission to save the CPUs and. . ." I went into deep thought as I thought of Nepgear.

" Nepgear please be alive. I will save you even if I die doing so." I shed a few tears as I prepare for tomorrow's war of life and death.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys been a while. I'm quite busy right now. I will try my best for at least a chapter a week. The next few chapter will be short just like this chapter or even shorter. Hope you guys are enjoying this story :D remember to review! Until the next chapter :)**_


	15. Dawn of the Heroes and the Four Fiends

**Chapter 14 **

**Dawn of the Heroes and the Four Fiends**

Three years since the events of the CPUs being defeated by CFW Magic then Nepgear shortly being blasted by that same woman. Today is the day everyone is going to the graveyard. We are going to save Nepgear and the other CPUs. I must not let anything in my way. Let the war with ASIC begin. Everyone meets at the basilicom.

"Anthony before you go please take this with you." Histoire comes towards me and give me the finished sharicate.

" Thank you Histoire. I will be back Histoire." Justine in on my left and Josiah is on my right as we leave the basilicom to the graveyard.

" Alright everyone today is the day we are going to the Gameindustri Graveyard." I stated.

" Yes and our goal is the save the CPUs and Nepgear." Justine confirmed for me.

" Correct Justine. We will enter through the main entrance. We will split into teams as discussed." Josiah stopped me mid thought.

" Alright let's go!" Josiah is getting really excited. He must really want to be a hero. I laughed a little.

" Alright. . . off we go. Histoire, we will be back I promise." I stated

" I hope so Anthony." Histoire seemed worried. I patted her on the head.

" You worry too much you know that." I chuckled a little.

" I have every right to worry Anthony. It's my fault that the CPUs are in there. Now I'm sending you guys in there. I'm sorry for having you risk your life for us." Histoire seems really depressed.

" Please have some faith Histoire." I smile brightly with confidence.

" Alright just be careful." Histoire said in a serious tone.

" I shall be careful Histoire."

Everyone head off to the Gameindustri Graveyard. The teams of IF and Compa, Uni, Rom and Ram, and the team of Josiah, Justine and I go into the graveyard. Each team goes into different part of the graveyard. IF and Compa go looking around the graveyard. Uni, Rom and Ram go to find the CPUs. Josiah, Justine, and I go look for Nepgear believing she could be in a different part of the graveyard.

" This place still creeps me out." Justine seemed kinda scared but excited.

" It's alright. I'm here with you." Josiah hugged Justine to comfort her. It's annoying seeing them hug right now. We are in the middle of a serious mission.

" Please I wish not to stall. We have a mission at hand right. Do your lovey-dovey stuff afterwards." I got angered really quickly. They apologize right away. Josiah faces towards me.

" So Anthony how would you honestly react when you find Nepgear?" Josiah asked with caution.

" I have no clue Josiah." I went silent for a few seconds.

" I was so powerless back then. I never want to feel like that ever again. I failed my duty as her bodyguard. It's so god damn irritating!" I felt like I wanted to unleash hell towards everyone near me.

" Please let's stop talking about it Josiah. I wish to save Nepgear now." I walk toward the horde of monster in front of us. I charged at the horde with pure anger. Justine pulls out her scythe and Josiah pulls out energy beam swords and join in the onslaught. I kept fighting monster for hours on end. We realize that the monsters are spawning far quicker than we are slaying them.

" Shit! The monsters are not going down at all" Josiah pulls out his rapid firing pistols and kills anything in his path. Justine charged her scythe and slaughtered monsters in her killzone. I smashed and slices monster in my path. I burned all the monsters that I killed. The monster kept charging. I had to think quickly on my feet.

" SDD Activate!" The light shined around me. The great sword and giant spiked tower shield comes down to my left.

" Josiah and Justine! Come here for a second. I have a idea." They looked at me funny. I told to hold on to me. I see a clear path beyond the massive horde of monster.

" Now hold on tight guys. We are going to burst through all these damn demons!" I smiled for a second. They thought I was high or something.

" Lighting Dash!" I fly through the horde of enemy. Josiah is screaming for joy going 'YAHOO!' Justine told me to slow down a little.

" This feels amazing dude!" Josiah screamed.

" Please how much longer Anthony." Justine asked me as she is about to puke.

" Just a little longer I'm sure we are almost through all these damn monster." I am holding my shield. It grew twice in size as I'm flying through the monsters. We finally stopped and I deactivated my SDD. We somehow escaped the horde of monsters.

" Can you guys let go of me now." I am embarrassed that they are holding me. I'm not used to being touched, let alone being held or hugged. They let me go.

" Well I'm fuckin' glad we don't have to fight any more damn monsters. It was a countless horde." Josiah sighed in relief

" Same here Josiah. That's why I did what I did." I stated in monotone.

" Let's keep going guys." I walked down a dark path surrounding by dead machines.

" Come on dude. Can we rest for just a second." Josiah pleaded.

" You can with you want. I'm going on. I have a mission I wish to complete." I got angry with Josiah and walked away. Josiah looked like he felt terrible. Justine and Josiah followed me towards the dark path. We heard something make noise close to us. It was Judge. We knew two things. Either we fight him or run away. Josiah spots him. He sure lives up to his name. He is known as the Guardian of Gameindustri Graveyard.

" Now who is there. Where ever you are, you're going to die right now." Judge looked around trying to find what is walking around, meaning us.

" Anthony you can leave this metal bastard to me." Josiah pulls out two automatic rifles. he is equipped with grenades and energy swords and his trusty giant rifle.

" You sure Josiah? This is one of the CFWs." I am worried that Josiah isn't going to make it out alive. Josiah just laughed.

" Trust me a little bit. Your friend isn't a spartan for no reason." Josiah started to boast about how he isn't going to lose to a heap of metal.

" Well Judge, looks like you're going to face a real spartan today." Josiah grins as he goes towards Judge.

" Wish me the best of luck guys." Josiah walks around trying to attack Judge first. He told Justine to stay with me. I have the sharicate so I have to be alive to save the CPUs and Nepgear.

" Don't worry Josiah. I believe in you my dear friend. Best of luck to you." Justine and I walk towards a different path away from Judge as Josiah gets Judge's attention.

We are one step closer to completing our mission. I will do whatever it takes to complete this mission. We are one step closer to saving them. I will not make the same mistake again. I will save her.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys hope you're loving this story. Why wouldn't you!? You have read 14 chapters now. :D I am working on Reborn very hard right now. If you want me to work on Noireverse Let me know, otherwise I will be doing Reborn for quite a while. Thank you for reading guys. remember to review guys! :D Until the next chapter. P.S The next 3 chapter are going to be really short, so forgive me for that guys and mainly battles until chapter 18**_


	16. The Spartan VS The Behemoth

**Chapter 15**

**The Heroic Spartan V.S. The Metal Behemoth**

Judge looked around his surroundings. Josiah sneak around Judge to have to the first attack. Justine and I try to avoid his line of sight as we avoid him. Josiah whistle to get Judge's attention.

" Hey over here!" Josiah grins as he puts on his helmet.

" Who the hell are you puny human?" Judge found Josiah and Josiah pulls his automatic rifles.

" The man that is going to defeat you!" Josiah throw a frag grenade. It blinds Judge.

" The hell! I can't fuckin see!" Judge smashes Josiah into the ground. Josiah got lodged into the ground.

" Ugh. . . I'm not one to stand in one place." Josiah gets himself out of the ground. He activate his jetpack and flies upward and lands on the ground. He points his giant rifle at Judge.

" Allow us to start this fight Judge." Josiah got serious really quickly.

" So this puny metal human thinks he can beat me. Please do give me a challenge." Judge gets ready to swing his weapon at Josiah.

" With pleasure Judge!" Josiah charges his rifle and shoots him right at his head.

Judge scream in pain. "DAMN IT!" Judge's weapon hits Josiah sending him flying into a pile of rubble. Josiah gets out of the pile of rubble.

" Seem a bit mad there Judge." Josiah runs towards him. Josiah pulls out a few plasma grenades.

" This battle is going to get a little sticky." Josiah throws a pile of plasma grenades.

Judge look confused as the grenades stick to his body.

" Three . . .Two. . . One. . . Boom!" Josiah seems to be laughing inside his helmet. Explosions erupt all around Judge.

" The hell is these exploding things! GET OVER HERE!" Judge goes crazy smashing everything in sight. Judge sends Josiah flying across the battlefield.

" OH shit!. I need to break my fall quickly. I need to activate my shield." He activates his shield. Josiah falls to the ground, sustaining minimal damage. He charge towards Judge. He jumps on top of Judge and stabs with his energy sword. Judge thrashes around as Josiah uses his jetpack to escape for a second and pulls out his needlers. He shoots Judge mercilessly.

Judge grabs Josiah's head. " Alright puny metal man. You're pissing me off. Let's play some whack-a-mole." Judge throw Josiah to the ground and smashes him into the ground repeatedly until he is one with the ground.

" Well someone is being playful today. Time to use my brain a little." He activate his ultra shield. It's a orange shield and protect him from bombs and most rifle shots. He places a grenade a foot above him. Its explodes, letting him out of the ground.

" Damn Judge you sure love to smash shit. I wish to end this quickly. My friends and I have a mission. I will not die here Judge." Josiah pulls out his prototype rifle. Its a rifle in case in a black metal base with the power of a death ray according to Josiah. He stated it's similar to a glassing ray from Halo series. Of course he can't destroy planets. . . I think.

" Finally I can test my baby out." Josiah laughs as he charges his prototype.

" EAT THIS METALHEAD!" he fires the rifle causes Judge's arms to disappear. The power of the gun sends Josiah flying backwards.

" UGHAAHH!" Judge's scream could be heard throughout the Graveyard.

Josiah gets up from the impact. " Damn. That is more powerful than I thought. Still need more work, but it's so beautiful." He saw Judge coming towards him.

" The hell?!" Judge charges toward Josiah. Josiah prepared a grenade before Judge gets to him.

" Looks like you need to eat something Judge." Josiah laugh as he toward 5 frag grenades toward Judge. He shoot the grenades toward Judge.

" Taste the power of a spartan you damn metal behemoth." Josiah stated in monotone as he saw a huge explosion. Judge falls before Josiah.

" Looks like I won this fight." Josiah laughed heartfully boasting about his victory.

"I better meet up with Justine and Anthony." Josiah runs toward the path Justine and I went to.

" Hopefully they are doing alright." Josiah went into deep thought and he goes on finding us.

Justine and I get deeper into the graveyard. Justine seems really worried.

" Anthony?" Justine seems depressed.

" Yea what is it?" I get slightly concerned.

" Do you think Josiah will come out alive?" Justine is about to cry.

" We have to believe in him Justine. You all believe in me. We should believe in each other." I wanted to be a bit motivating.

Justine went from depressed to angry in a second. " Anthony. . . I sense that fuckin bitch." Her eyes seems really serious.

" CFW Magic. . . that is the woman that defeated all of the CPUs and knocked out Nepgear. She is also the same woman that almost took my life. We must avoid her at all cost." I felt a bit scared. I am more angry than anything. I want to tear her to shreds. I can't do a suicide mission. We only have one chance.

" Fine we can sneak around I guess." Justine seems really disgusted. Justine and I walk around the eyesight of Magic. That is a challenge of its own. I hope that we can find at least Nepgear. We have to try to save everyone. I don't know how much longer I can wait. It's been too long since I have seen the goddesses or Nepgear. Damn I'm letting my own personal feeling get in my way. Josiah finally caught up with us.

" Hey guys. What's up." Josiah said.

" Dude. Shut the hell up." I tried to keep everything quiet. A scythe went between me and Justine.

" Oh shit. . . we have been caught." I felt a cold sweat coming down my spine.

Magic grabs her scythe. " So three little grunts come out and play hero once again. You all you die here." Magic laughs viciously. Justine comes in front of me.

" Please leave this bitch to me. I want to shine a little here." Justine smiled. It is the first time I have seen her smile in years. It had a hint of evil behind it. I assume she wants revenge for the last battle they had.

" But Justine. . ." She stopped me.

" No buts asshole! You have a girl out there that needs you to save her. You need to do your damn job and save her already! Don't let Magic, Judge or Trick or whoever the fuck is in your way get in your way got it!" Justine seems really pissed. I understood what she means. I have a promise to keep.

" Fine Justine I will leave this to you. Please don't hold back Justine." I smiled slightly.

" I wasn't planning to Anthony. Josiah I assume you're staying?" Justine asked him. He nodded.

" Alright I'm off." I ran far from Magic and the rest of them.

" Alright Magic. This is my time to show you a power of a demon lord." Justine smiles as she pulls out her scythe.

I ran deeper and deeper into the graveyard. We have to be closer to the goddesses. I have to be close to her. Push on just a bit longer. I have to save Nepgear.

**Author's Note: Hello guys again. I have decided to call this week rapid reborn week! XD JK. But I'm releasing a chapter basically every day for the next few days to catch up. Hope you guys are ready for our next battle. It's going to get bloody. :D. Remember to review guys. Thank you for reading to this point. Until the next chapter guys :)**


	17. When the Scythes Collide

**Chapter 16**

**When the Scythes collide**

" Magic! I'm over here!" Justine gets Magic's attention. Magic looks at Justine and then to Josiah for one second.

" So I get to fight the demon lord again I see. No matter. Brave will stop him in his tracks. I'm sure of it. If you wish to die then come at me demon lord." Magic smiles viciously. Magic throws her weapon and Justine. She screams for pain.

" Justine!" Josiah runs towards her.

" So you want to die with her metal man. You're the one who defeated Judge. Let's see if you can survive the power of my scythe." Magic swings her scythe at Josiah. Justine blocks her scythe.

" Josiah. . . please let me go insane on this bitch. Don't interfere." Justine got really pissed off. Her scythe glows red and blue.

" Fine Justine. I'm jumping in the second you're in danger." Josiah got scared for his life.

" Please believe in me Josiah! Magic! You're mine now!" Justine got determined to defeat Magic.

" Fine demon lord. Please give me a challenge if you can even survive my attacks." Magic charges at Justine. Magic flings Justine all over the place. Justine is covered in laughed with malevolence in her eyes. Her scythe grows in tremendous size.

" It's time to get psycho." Justine cackled loud. Justine unleashes waves of flames around Magic. She seems unfazed despite the power Justine is emitting.

" Too weak unfortunately." Magic uses her scythe to drag Justine and then stab her in the back.

" You can feel the pain the your friend did three years ago. The different is that you're going to die." Justine screams for unbearable pain as her body is burning from the inside.

" Damn it. I feel like I'm melting. . .Freeze. . ." Justine's body froze from the inside.

" Not bad demon lord, but you need more power than that." Magic smiles for a second. she feel a ice cold feeling through her chest. Justine stabs her with her scythe. It has turn into ice.

" Like this Magic?" Justine said in monotone and her eyes turn dark red and her scythe shines dark blue.

" This is my move Magic. Dark Ice storm." Justine pushes Magic away from her.

" Prepare to freeze Magic. Justine slices rapidly at Magic. Each slice create a wall of ice. She kicks Magic in the air. She throw her scythe at Magic. Justine jumps high the air She summons a giant ice lance. She grabs it.

" Eat ice bitch!" The ice lance impale Magic and erupt into pieces cause damage to Magic. She charges toward Magic as she grabs her scythe that comes back to her. Magic grabs her head and blasted her point-blank.

" AHHHH!" Justine falls fast to the ground. Magic flies toward Justine and puts her foot on her chest. Josiah is really eager to jump in, but he knows Justine would just kill him later if he does.

" Get your damn foot off my chest." Justine lashed at Magic

" Come on we are big girls here. Face the facts that I'm stronger than you and you're going to die." Magic presses her foot toward Justine's chest. Justine coughed up some blood as she screamed for her life.

" Since you took the pleasure of having me kill the new CPU myself. I will just kill you, Demon Lord Justine" Magic is ready to cut Justine head off. Justine grabs Magic's scythe before it gets to her head.

" You really fuckin' believe I would go down that easy. You only wish bitch!" Justine pushes the scythe away and grabs her skull and throws her to the ground. Justine stomps on Magic's chest.

" This is what happens when you piss me the fuck off!" Justine whole body shines a dark blue. You can feel the power emitting from Justine.

" I will have to stop this play date Magic." Justine grabs her scythe, which is about 16 feet in length and 5 feet in width.

" So you're going to be serious now Demon lord? Maybe I should get a bit serious as well." Magic charges upward at Justine and grabs her skull.

" Die. . .now" Magic blasted point-blank toward Justine. Justine get blasted toward a pile of machines. Justine gets up. she can barely stand, holding her scythe.

" I'm not dying here Magic. I can't die here! Are you fuckin' serious!" Justine charges at Magic and punches her square in the face, forcing her to fly.

" Anthony is depending on us! We can't stop now!" A shining light surround her.

" I will not be a part of this graveyard!" The energy of light transforms into a ball of energy.

" I will show some real fuckin power Magic!" Justine throw the ball of light at Magic. It cause a huge explosion. Magic is fling back in the pile of broken machine.

" Josiah! Let's go now while she is down." Justine knew she was at her limit and had to flee. Josiah follows Justine down the path I ended up taking.

" Justine? Are you alright?" Josiah got really scared as Justine is in critical condition.

" Yea I'm fine. I just need to rest for a little while. That's all." Justine sits down for a bit.

" Alright take it easy then hunny. Hey do you think he has countered this brave guy yet?" Josiah asked.

" Like I would know. I'm sure he will soon if he hasn't already." Justine went into deep thought as she heard cackling from a far.

" Look like we have a visitor Josiah."

" I think that is Trick. We have to stop him before he reaches Anthony!" Josiah pulls out his rifle. He aims for Trick and shoots." Trick gets hit and pissed off quickly.

" Woah! Who did that? YOU!" Trick charges at Josiah.

" Well I at least get to kill the perv this time. . . yay for me." Josiah said

" You are the barbarian that shot me. How dare you! I shall kill you and then take that wounded maiden and heal her wounds." Trick cackled.

" OK! Right there has you receive the death penalty. Only difference is that I'm delivering the final blow." Josiah get pissed in a snap. Justine gets up.

" Let's kill this bastard quickly Josiah." Justine pulls her scythe out.

" You sure?" Josiah asked with concern.

' Yes! Now let's beat this shit head!" Justine charges at Trick. She slices his tongue off right off the bat.

" Damn I'm too damn worn out from the last fight." Justine passes out.

" Justine!" Josiah catches her and lays her down.

" I have to end this quickly. Trick. . . You and me Man v.s Man. Let's see who wins this fight." Josiah pulls his needlers out and puts his helmet on.

" OH! with pleasure. I will have so much fun with that maiden." Trick charges at Josiah.

" You have just committed suicide Trick. I'm kinda sad. . .NOT!" He rapidly fire at Trick for what seems forever.

" Anthony I wish the best of luck to you in your fight. Remember who you're my friend. Let's hope your victory taste so sweet." Josiah smiles as he thought to himself. He wished me the best of luck as he fought off Trick.

" Not bad metal man. No wonder you defeated Judge so easily. Let's see if you can defeat me!" Josiah and Trick collide for a while to distract Trick from finding me.

I walk deeper into the path. I can hear the battle from where I am at. It must be a furious battle. I have to be close to finding the CPUs or at least Nepgear. Just a little while longer Nepgear. I will save you Nepgear. I heard giant foot steps from a long distance. i felt like my battle in at hand now.

**Author's Note: OK GUYS. Two chapter in one day. I had a lot of free time today as you can clearly tell XD. Expected chapter 17 tommorow. Chapter 18 is quite a long one so I might have it up by Sunday. Thank you all for reading to this chapter bear with these short for just a bit longer. Until the next chapter guys :)**


	18. Bringer of Justice VS CPU Crimson Heart

**Chapter 17**

**Bringer of Justice V.S CPU Crimson Heart!**

" Come on just a little further. The CPUs must be close at this rate" I felt the giant footsteps coming from behind me.

" Then allow me to end your journey right here and now." The mysterious figure stated from behind me.

I turned around. " Who the hell are you?" I questioned it. I saw a giant sword-wielding robot.

" I'm CFW Brave." He said in a deep sorta heroic voice. It pissed me off.

" I have no choice but to fight you correct?" I asked him

" Correct. I want to see how much of a hero you really are." Brave points his sword at me.

" I shall accept your challenge. I know I'm going to win." I smile brightly.

" Why you say that?" Brave questioned me.

" I made a promise to someone that I would save her when the time comes. The time is now. I must not let you in my way" I pull out my sword. My sword grew to 8 feet in a instant.

" My loyalty toward her is stronger than anything you have ever seen. I'm damn sure about that! Brave allow us to fight to see whose resolve is stronger. Yours or mine!" I felt a sudden courage coursing through my veins.

" I love that idea CPU Crimson Heart. Let's begin without delay." Brave charges at me. I blocked his attack with my sword. The sword itself grew another foot in length.

" Nice attack there Brave, but I'm winning. At least give me a show."

Our swords clashes for what seems to be hours. I can feel the energy fleeing from my body as I fight him. The swords echo so loud that everyone must know that Crimson Heart is on the battlefield.

" Not bad at all" Brave charges for an attack and flings me across the long path to a pile of machines. I felt a pieces of part of machines stabbing my back. Brave swings his sword right at me. I grabbed the sword, but my hand gets crushed as I grabbed it. I scream for unbearable pain. A red appears around me.

" Well I was hoping to avoid this, but my hand is fuckin crushed. I must use my SDD powers to fight him off." I get up and activate my SDD powers. The giant greatsword falls on my right and my giant spiked tower shield falls on my left. The shield encases itself around my left arm.

" Play is over Brave. I must win this fight. Let's finish this now!" My aimed my sword at Brave.

" As you wish CPU Crimson Heart. I least get to see a CPU before die." Brave charges at me. I blocked his attacks.

" I will show you the power of a CPU." Brave and I clash again for a while. We depleted our energy quickly.

" Damn it. . ." I tried to catch my breath. I know my resolve is strong. It comes from my damn heart!." I felt a surge of power coming from my body. I felt like my armor is transforming before my eyes. A light surrounded me. My armor is now dark purple and black. My shield is gone, but a second sword is beside me. Its a long beam sword. The beam is red.

" What the hell is this new power before me." Brave is confused.

" As a guardian of Gameindustri. I must defeat you Brave." I grab my new blade and taunt him to come to me. He charges at me. I evade him and I slice him from behind.

" Let's end this brave." I slice Brave rapidly again and again. " Divine Blades." I grab him and throw in the air. I charge towards him. I slice him rapidly with my two swords. My new sword shines brightly.

" Begone." I attacked him with all of my power. He falls rapidly to the ground. I fly toward him. Brave gets up. I prepare for another attack.

" Not bad. You manage to damage me. Good job. I will accept defeat this time. we shall meet again." Brave walks away into the darkness.

" That was unexpected. I was hoping for more. I must get back to regular form." I deactivate my SDD form.

" No matter. I must proceed forward. I must be close to the CPUs. Damn My hand is all fucked up." I'm a bloody mess. I looked at my hand. It' severely broken due to me grabbing Brave's sword. I heard more foot steps. I drew my sword and prepared for battle. As I saw the figured, I realized that it is Josiah and Justine.

" Anthony? Anthony!" Josiah and Justine ran towards me.

" I assume you have fought Brave." Justine asked me. I nodded to confirm it.

" Damn dude. You're cover in blood." Josiah examined my body.

" If anything my hand is crushed into dust." Josiah looked at my left hand.

' Damn that's messed up. What you do grabbed a giant object being thrown at you?" Josiah questioned with a little laugh.

" Well it was giant in a way." I laughed as I told them I grabbed Brave's sword. They both just shook their heads. I saw IF and Compa coming towards us.

" I see you guys made it." I said to IF and Compa

" Yes and you're injured." If didn't seem amused at all. " Please heal him Compa."

" Alright." Compa comes towards and looks at my hand. I have no feeling right now on my hand.

" This will hurt for just a second Anthony." I shook my head as she pulls out a giant needle.

" The hell is that!?" I have never seen her giant needle. It's kinda scary to see. I nodded my head for her to inject the medication to my hand. She wraps my hand tightly. I try to move it but I get yelled at for it.

" You have all that stuff?" I asked Compa

" I have all kinds of items for everything.' Compa smiles. I am a bit surprised to see her this organized.

" Thanks Compa. . ." My hand feels a bit better in a short amount of time.

" You're welcome. Now please no more over doing mister. Ge-Ge will be upset." Compa got angry with me again.

" I know Compa. Come on everyone Let's go. Where's Uni, Rom and Ram at?" I asked everyone. My phone rings and I pick it up.

" Yes Histoire what is it?"

" As see you're still alive Anthony."

' What is that suppose to mean?!" I laughed a little.

" No! I'm very happy you're alive and everything. I'm just letting you know that the CPU candidate are back in Planeptune.

" Well shit I got worried about them." I signed in relief.

" I believe I found the CPUs and I think Nepgear if my eyes are not bugging out on me." I told Histoire.

" Really? That's amazing news. The best new I heard in the past three years." Histoire seems to be jumping for joy.

" Yes . . . I will save Nepgear even if it takes my life." I said in a serious tone.

" Let's hope it doesn't cost your life Anthony. I wish for your life not to end that way." Histoire got depressed.

" Don't worry so much Histoire. I will keep you posted."

" Thank you Anthony. Best of luck to you on your mission." Histoire seems happier.

" Thanks Histoire. I'm out." I hung the phone up.

" Everyone let's proceed to save the CPUs!" Everyone cheered and walked forward.

" The three years of mental torture will finally end. I'm stronger than when I was three year ago. I will save you Nepgear. This time is different now. . ." I said to myself as I saw the CPUs and Nepgear.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So how the new chapters this week? Good? I hope so XD The next chapter will be a little while. It's longer than these last three chapters So we are close to our mission completion. YAY! :D until the next chapter guys :) P.S Remember to review or if you haven't read the rest of the chapters then read them DX.**


	19. The Reawaken CPU Candidate!

**Chapter 18**

**The Reawaken CPU Candidate! **

All of us find where the CPU and Nepgear are located. They were all tied up and tangled in what seems to be wires. It was a awful sight to say the least. It angered me so much I wanted to rip the wires to save them. I hope that the sharicate will be good enough to save them.

" I wonder if any of them will wake up at all? I could just cut the wires from them. . ." I inquired only to get yelled at.

" Anthony! It has to be done with the sharicate!" IF yelled me as she is horrified by what she saw of the CPUs.

" Fine. I suppose we didn't bust our asses for three years for nothing." I smile slightly to only die out as I shedded a tear.

" Nepgear. . . " I saw a light shine from the sharicate and her. " Nepgear? Nepgear!"

" What is going. . .on." The drowsy Nepgear spoke as the wires set her free. I chased after her and catch her. CFW Judge appears from behind all of us.

" The hell?! How are still up and running after I blasted a fourth of your body?!" Josiah seems really surprised.

Judge laughs. " Like it would matter. It's time to smash all of you into pieces. starting with the man holding that girl." I looked right at Judge.

" HOLY SHIELD ACTIVATE!" A Giant red shield appears in front of me blocking Judge's attack.

" I'm sorry Judge. I have no time for your shit!" I heard a soft voice coming from Nepgear.

" Anthony. . .?" Nepgear's first word in three years. I held her tightly as I felt anger and frustration coming from me.

" No. . .no. . . NO! Not again. I will not fail this time. I'm not losing her again! Not after all the hell I went through damn it!" I shines the sharicate right at Judge. I saw Nepgear's hand trying to catch something.

" UGH! The hell! I can't see anything at all." Judge tried to get his sight back to kill us.

" Everyone! Let's go now!" I ran as far from Judge as I can.

" What about the other CPUs!" Josiah asked as the others follow me.

" If we are going to live another day, then we need to run now!" I kept running for what seems hours as we reach our destination of Planeptune. I enter the basilicom by myself. I told everyone else to leave me be. They understood surprisingly well.

" Histoire, The mission has failed. I have saved Nepgear to say the least." I smiled slightly

" Anthony. I'm glad to see Nepgear in safe hands again." Histoire got bubbly really quickly.

" Same here. I will be taking her to her room Histoire." I walked to Nepgear's bedroom and put her to bed. I tucked her in to make sure she is comfortable. I looked at her.

" I might have failed my mission, but at least I was able to save you and keep my promise to you Nepgear. I'm glad that my training didn't go to complete waste."

I cried quite a bit. I sat down next to her. I decided to stay to her room until she gets up. I must know what happened three years ago. I'm sure everyone wants to know, but she must be traumatized from what she has been through. I must be there for her. She will need all the support she can get. I heard a slight knock on the door.

" Anthony you awake?" Josiah said.

" Yea I'm awake. What do you want?" I said to Josiah in a serious tone.

" You want to do something right now?" He asked me. I got really mad.

" We just came back. We need to rest. . .well most of us anyways. I must be on guard." I said in a depressing tone. Josiah wasn't all that surprised from what I said.

" Alright dude. Just don't go overboard." Josiah said as I heard his footsteps fade.

" Josiah. . . Nepgear is different than anyone else I have ever met. I need to protect her with all of my living being." Josiah heard me say this.

" You need not to say a word Anthony. I understand completely." Josiah left after he said that. Histoire entered the room without knocking.

" Being on guard I see." Histoire said.

" Yes. I feel like I must on guard at all times."

" I expected nothing less of her personal bodyguard. Please try to catch a few zzz's alright?" Histoire seemed concerned for my health.

" I shall try my best Histoire." She left the room. I waited a few for Nepgear to wake up. It felt like forever even though it was only three days. I heard a slight moan in the morning coming from Nepgear. I stood up as I readied myself for Nepgear's awake. I heard her yawn. It was so damn adorable.

" Good morning sleeping beauty." I laughed heartfully. " How are you doing Nepgear?"

Nepgear yawned and then looked at me. " I'm alright." She gets out of bed and hugs me tightly. I froze up as soon as she touched me. It felt like a dream. I know for a fact this is not a dream.

" Thank you Anthony for saving me." Nepgear smiled so brightly. It made me quite happy to see her smile once more after three years of mental torture.

" I just kept my promise Nepgear. That's all I did." I stated.

" I'm glad you kept your promise to me. I knew you would come and save me."

" You did?"

" Yes, It's just how you are. You would do anything to keep a promise. Am I right?" Nepgear laughed a little.

" Yes of course." I laughed with her.

" I was scared that you were going to die saving me."

" I can't die Nepgear. If I did, then I wouldn't be able to do my job right." I smiled

"I guess you're right Anthony." She puts her face against my chest. I felt tears on my shirt.

" You alright Nepgear?" I asked with concern.

She looks up to me. " Yes I am. I am happy to be back Anthony." She kept crying. I held her to comfort her.

" It's alright. You can let it all out." She let all the tears she can muster out. It felt like an eternity.

" I'm sorry for crying so much Anthony." Nepgear let out some more tears.

" It's fine. I'm here now. You need not to worry anymore." I smiled brightly. I heard people enter the basilicom.

" You alright to come downstairs." I wiped the remaining tears from her face.

" Yes. Let's go Anthony." Nepgear and I go downstairs to see who enter the basilicom. Justine and Josiah are waiting for me.

" Well It took you long enough to get off guard duty." Josiah laughed.

" I guess so." I stated with Nepgear on my side.

" I see that Nepgear is up and running." Justine said.

" NO! I thought there is a ghost next me and I have gone crazy." I laughed. I heard Nepgear laugh to.

" What is it?" I asked Nepgear.

" O nothing. It was funny that is all."

" O I see." I laughed a little more before I became serious in a split second.

" Alright everyone listen up! Let's get serious now." Histoire steps in.

" Alright, but first how are you doing Nepgear?" Histoire asked Nepgear with concern.

" I'm alright Histy. Thanks for asking."

" Mind if I ask what happened three years ago?" Histoire asked her. I felt very uncomfortable about this.

" Um Histoire I don't think it's wise to. . ." I got cut off by Nepgear.

" It's alright Anthony. I shall tell you Histy. Three year ago, CFW Magic fought the CPUs and win flawless. Shortly after that I saw Anthony and his friends enter the fight. I saw Anthony get stabbed just before I passed out. I can't really remember anything else." I saw some tears coming down her face.

" You need not to say another word. We need to save the CPUs. That much is clear Histoire. We also need to destroy ASIC before Arfoire comes back." I said in a serious tone.

" Yes of course, but first we need to gather more shares and get the support of the mascots and the support of the CPU candidates."

" Mascots?" I got confused.

" Each nation has a mascot. They keeps the balance of the nation intact. I didn't mention because I thought we would never need to go the this point to save Gameindustri." Histoire got silent quickly.

" That kind of power I'm sure ASIC will be after that." I became extremely concerned.

" For now please do relax today. You all had it rough the past few days." Histoire got bubbly again.

" You sure?" I asked her.

" Yes. Please don't be so shocked Anthony. You did save Nepgear after all." Histoire smiles.

" Alright. . . Thank you Histoire" I became grateful for Histoire's kind words.

" Hey now you can have some alone time with Nepgear." Josiah laughed as he is poking fun at me.

" It is well overdue. That's for sure." Justine stated laughing a little.

" Sh-shut up you guys! Please stop that." I blushed red immediately. I saw Nepgear blush as well.

" Alright Alright. We're leaving. Histoire? We meet here tomorrow correct?" Josiah asked Histoire.

" That is correct. We will meet tomorrow to plan out what we're going to do first." Histoire told Josiah and Justine.

" Alright see you guys tomorrow. Have fun Anthony. Not too much fun." Josiah laughed his ass off as Josiah and Justine leave. Justine slapped him to have him stop. I laughed a little.

" Goodness he sure loves to joke around alright." Nepgear said laughing a little as she is still blushing.

" Haha. . yea he sure does." We just looked at each other for a while.

" So what do you two going to do today?" Histoire asked Nepgear and I.

" OH! Um. . . Whatever Nepgear wishes to do." I stated. Nepgear look at me curiously

" I have a question first. Did you put those pretty flowers in my room?" I froze up like liquid nitrogen. I heard a cute giggle.

" Thank you Anthony. Maybe this year I can accept them in person." Nepgear smiles.

" Yea. That would be wonderful." I couldn't stop blushing no matter how hard I try to stop. Nepgear comes towards me and gives me a hug.

" I missed you Anthony." I became so shocked I almost stopped breathing.

" HUH?! You did?" I swear she is trying to kill me with cuteness

" It's been three years. Of course I miss you. I miss everyone and I miss my sister." Nepgear puts her face against my chest. She is clearly crying again. I held her tightly trying my best to comfort her.

" We will save Neptune. I promise Nepgear."

" Really?" Nepgear looks into my eyes. I wiped some for her tears.

" Hell yea we will Nepgear." I got really happy all the sudden. Nepgear got really giggly.

" You're as sweet of ever Anthony. Maybe even a little sweeter." Nepgear held on to me tightly.

" I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm just being myself that's all. Yes I changed a little over three years, but I'm still the same as ever regardless.

" I know that Anthony. O goodness it's almost noon. Let's spend the rest of the day together. Just the two of us." Nepgear blushes.

" If that is what you wish for Nepgear."

" Yes I want to spend all day with you, my loyal guard."

" As you wish Nepgear." I smiled.

We both leave the basilicom. We got caught up with everything. I told about all the hardships I went through to create the sharicate and all kinds of other stuff. I even told how I got the flowers. I got them by defeating lots of monster to find them. Nepgear seemed to enjoy herself. I'm very happy to see Nepgear again

" It's quite beautiful today." I tried to make more conversation. I got really nervous. It felt like I am on a date with her.

" It sure is Anthony. You seem more nervous than usual Anthony." Nepgear looked right into my eyes. Her eyes are as beautiful as ever.

" Me nervous?! Yea right." I tried to laugh off the nervousness.

" Why you nervous Anthony?" She tilted her head slightly to the left. I saw a random Lilac flower in a open garden. I grabbed it.

" Here Nepgear um. . .um . . . for you" I put the flower in her long lavender flowing hair. I put on her left side.

" Oh goodness. . . Thank you Anthony." Nepgear got shy.

" It looks gorgeous on you." I smiled as I'm blushing trying to keep myself calm. Nepgear became speechless. People kept staring at us. We looked like a couple. I really didn't mind it, but I don't know if Nepgear minded it.

" Let's keep walking Nepgear." I suggested. She agreed and we keep walking until we reach the meadows that Nepgear took me three years ago.

" It looks like we ended up here again." I laughed slightly.

" Yes we did. It's as beautiful as it was three years ago. Anthony? Goodness this is embarrassing to ask." Nepgear dwindled with with her fingers.

" What is it Nepgear. I can care less how personal it is."

" You sure?" She asked with caution. I assured her that it's fine to ask her questions.

" So did you meet anyone within the last three years?" Nepgear asked, but she seems really shy about it.

" You mean like girl wise?" I got confused. The only thing I did was train for the past three years.

" Y-yes."

" No. Why do you ask Nepgear?" I got even more confused.

" I thought you might get lonely and want to find someone to comfort you." Nepgear got sad all the sudden.

" I had no time for it. I have someone on my mind anyways."

" You do?" Nepgear went from sad to curious in a split second.

" I will tell you shortly." I got really nervous. Am I really going to confess now?

"Why?" Nepgear asked me in confusion

" Let's just say love is a powerful feeling. It can bring a person down or give that person unbelieveable power."

" Really?" Nepgear seems excited.

" Yea, but I'm scared that if I confess that I will just get sadden." I got depressed. We just stare at each other for a while.

"You want to lay down Nepgear." I asked her. She nodded her and we laid down. It was late in the afternoon. The sun is just coming down.

"Nepgear? Remember what i said that this isn't the most beautiful thing I have laid my eyes on."

" Yes? Will you tell me like you promise?"

" Y-y-yes." I got super nervous and felt really hot.

" So what is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen? Nepgear face went close to mine.

" Nepgear. . .I'm looking at it." I became silent as I knew I couldn't say anymore.

" What do you mean?" I thought I was dense, but she beats me in that. Somewhat of a airhead.

" Damn. . . It looks like I have to show you. Stand up for a second." I stood up as she did.

" Yes? What it is?" Nepgear seems really nervous.

I put my hand on her face. " Must I show you Nepgear?" She had to know what I'm talking about. Her face felt so soft.

" Hmm?" It seems like I might have to confess. Well it can't be a better time I suppose.

" Fine. I will show you. Forgive for this happening suddenly." My face went towards hers and I kissed her. I felt emotion flowing through me as I kissed her soft pleasant lips.

" Damn Nepgear. . . You're are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. In other words. . ." I froze for a second. I felt like my heart is on fire. " I love you Nepgear." I smiled and shredded a few tears.

" Anthony. . ." Nepgear kisses me back. She looks into my eyes and hold me.

" I love you to Anthony." I became frozen the instant I heard confess. I couldn't do anything other then hug her.

" The last three years without you were mental torture. I have never been happier than now to see you." I am about to cry a river of tears. I felt very vulnerable.

" It's alright Anthony. I'm here now. You need not to worry anymore. I have something for you."

" For me?" I became curious. She hands me a bracelet. It's made of durable leather and a jewel dangling from it. I put it on and the stone shined the second I put it on.

" What kind of jewel is this?" It kept shining for a few more second. I felt power coming from it.

" It's a sharicate. I made it myself. The only thing left I needed was a sharicate. I managed to get hands on one and put it on." Nepgear got really bubbly as she kept talking.

" Thank you so much Nepgear. I shall treasure this." I haven't been this happy in. . . I think I never been this happy.

" Do you want to return? It's almost time." I asked her

" Yes" She smiles.

" Nepgear? Mind if I hold your hand?" I got super nervous again.

She grabs my hand. " No not at all." She seems really happy. We walk back to the basilicom. We let go of each other hands as we entered the basilicom.

" Histoire we are back!" I yelled out.

" Weclome back. Do you guys enjoy yourself?" Histoire asked. I froze up.

" Y-y-yes we did." I just decided to shut up.

" I'm glad you did. Now you two just rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Histoire is her usual serious self.

" Good night Histoire." Nepgear says goodnight to Histoire. We go upstair.

" Good night Anthony" Nepgear smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

" Good night Nepgear. Mind if I stay in your room tonight. I might get lonely." I get really nervous, but bold.

" OH! Ummm. That's fine." I enter her room with her. I decided to lay on the floor. Nepgear scolded me for trying to lay on the floor.

" What? Should I sleep on a chair?" I asked her.

" No you should on a bed Anthony." Nepgear got mad at me.

" But there is only one bed." I blushed intensely.

" That's fine. we can share a bed." My only reaction is holy shit.

" If you don't mind" I laid down on the bed." It's so comfy. I notice Nepgear changing clothes. I tried my best not to look. I felt her arms wraps around me.

" You're rather warm Anthony." I turned around.

" I suppose I am. I'm just lucky I'm tired." I laid my head on her chest. It was rather soft. . . like a pillow. I felt like I'm in a dream. I fell asleep the second I felt her chest.

" Oh goodness." She pets my head. " You must have been so stressed and tired. We have a big adventure ahead of us. Let's rest for a while." Nepgear cuddles with me as she falls asleep.

"Good night my love." Nepgear said as she falls asleep.

**Author's Note: Ok guys. My longest chapter yet. I loved writing this chapter. Our next adventure is about to begin guys. I thank you for all the support. Please remember to review and read the rest of the story thus far if you have not yet already. Until the chapter guys. :D**


	20. A New Adventure Begins Now!

**Chapter 19**

**A New Adventure Begins Now!**

It's six in the morning as I woke up. I felt something around my chest. I tried to move just to realize that Nepgear and I slept in the same bed. I'm sure nothing happened. I sorta wish something did. Regardless I felt extremely happy. I also realize that I confessed my feeling to Nepgear. I blushed so red that I just laid back down for a few until I heard a cute yawn.

"Good morning Anthony." Nepgear looked at me with a bright smile as she lay slightly on top of me.

"Oh G-good morning Nepgear." I stuttered as I looked at her.

"Oh goodness. You alright?" Nepgear seemed weirdly concern.

"O no I'm fine Hun." I stopped breathing realizing what I just said.

I saw her blush as I did. It's really cute. Maybe I should say it more often.

"That's good. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." She kisses my cheek. I took her hand and held it.

"No. I'm rather relaxed right now." I'm surprised that you didn't blush when I said that." I laughed a little.

"OH! Yea I know that. I shouldn't get too shy around you Anthony." My eyes widen with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I am slightly confused. I felt a tighter grip on my hand.

"I mean we are together after all. We love each other right?" She looked at me with her puppy eyes. Damn her for her puppy eyes. That would break any man down.

"Of course Nepgear. I'm just surprised that we are together." I shredded a few tears. It was for joy for once, instead of anger or sadness. It will take time to get used to to say that least.

"Why do you say that?" Nepgear asked me. Her face came close to mine.

"Because to be honest Nepgear. You're too good for anyone." I blushed and kiss her.

"You're everything I could ever dream of. I would change anything." I smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you think that same way." She kisses me back smiles brightly. This was one of those times that I never wanted to end even though it has to end at some point. I get and put on my uniform. Nepgear went to her room and got ready. We both go to the basilicom. I got a new uniform. It branded with dark red and purple. It equipped with bulletproof. My gauntlet has been reinforced and a sheath for my sword. I saw everyone at the lobby of the basilicom. Everyone seems ready to start our new adventure.

"Good morning everyone. Today we start our goal to save the CPUs." Josiah jumps for joy.

"COME ON! Let's starts this adventure!" Josiah seems really excited despite not being a morning person. He must have drinked a Nep Bull. Justine tried to calm him down. I looked at Nepgear with slight concern on my face.

"You alright to fight Nepgear?" I asked her.

"I'm alright Anthony. Don't worry about me so much." She hugs me to confirm she's alright.

"I just don't want you to push yourself too much. That's all." I stated as I blushed

"Aww now that's fuckin cute." Josiah laughs his ass off

" Sh-shut Josiah! Histoire please state today's mission." I said in a nervous tone.

"Of course Anthony. We need to find Planptune's mascot and steal shares from ASIC." Histoire stated in a serious tone. Josiah and Justine were both confused about the mascot searching. Histoire describe what the mascots are. They help balance the powers of the CPUs. I'm rather a special case in this mascot thing. I guess I'm known as a CPU of Planeptune since we lack a CPU. The married couple was confused, but they shrugged it off. Our mission is clear. We find the mascot, create a sharicate and take shares from ASIC.

"Thanks Histoire for the Information. We will be leaving now." I looked at Nepgear. I waited to make sure she was ready. She nodded her head and we all set off to the Vritra Forest. Histoire stops me to say one more thing before I left.

"Remember your first duty Anthony. Protect Nepgear before anything else." I nodded my head in confirmation and left to the guild to get a quest and leave for the Virtra Forest. Josiah, Justine, Compa, IF, Nepgear and I all go to our first quest.

"So we need to defeat a horde of Dogoos. Nepgear? Are you ready to fight?" I asked her in concern.

"Yes. I'm ready Anthony." Nepgear chirped. I smiled and then looked at everyone else to confirmation before we proceeded.

I defeated any Dogoos I saw within my range. These things look just like the slime-like monsters when I first woke up here. I started to go crazy on defeating every enemy in plain sight. IF just shook her head.

"Anthony, I would calm down a little." IF said as she looked at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm in a damn good mood IF." I stated.

"Yes, but you don't have to go battle crazy and try to impress Gear." IF seemed really pissed. I stopped and blush for a second.

"It's still nice to swing my sword though." I smiled slightly as I am blushing. All of us fought Dogoos for hours on end. It seems endless, until we saw a horde of Dogoos.

"Flame rushing slash!" I sliced through the horde of Dogoos. Nepgear looked at me in amazement.

"You have gotten really strong Anthony." Nepgear looked me.

I chuckled a little in embarrassment. "That was nothing Nepgear." I smiled.

"Can you guys be cute somewhere else." IF snarled at Nepgear and I.

"Alright . . . wait. . . What?" I got confused and embarrassed.

"Never mind Anthony. You're so dense." IF walks away.

"Mr. Anthony, You can be really dense sometimes. It's who you are though." Compa smiles and runs towards IF. I got really confused and walks along and fighting Dogoos with Nepgear. I ran farther and farther away from everyone as I sliced through countless Dogoos.

"Goodness Anthony. Please slow down a little." Nepgear seems to be catching her breath. I got halted by a giant wall of Dogoos. They started to fuse together and became a Grand Dogoos.

"So I think we found the source of the horde." The giant slime monster roared.

" Gear, Activate your HDD!." IF panicked and ask Nepgear to do something I knew couldn't be possible right now. Nepgear tries as the Grand Dogoos charges at her. I charged toward it to stop it in its tracks.

"Alright Asshole! You want me!" I pulled my sword and its burned dark purple and grew to 8 feet. I blocked its attacks.

"We will just have to defeat it the old fashion way people!." Everyone else attacks the Grand Dogoos as I keep the attention towards me.

"Nepgear! Lend me a hand!" She nodded her head and we slice it violently.

"Duel blade storm!" We both shouted as we landed the final blow and it disappears.

"Nice going there Nepgear. Thanks for the help." I smiled.

"I didn't do that much damage." Nepgear got nervous.

"You dealt enough damage to defeat it." I tried my best to praise her. I am hoping it's working to be honest. We turn in the quest and go back to the Basilicom.

"We are back from Virtra Forest Histoire." I stated as I walked in the door.

"Ah Anthony. How did it go?" Histoire asked me.

"It went quite. We defeated a giant Dogoo and slowed the production of dogoos." I stated

"Great. You all must be tired." Historie seems to be a good mood. I got kinda scared.

"I suppose I could relax." Everyone said goodbye. It was just Nepgear and I alone. I swear they mean to leave us alone.

"Nepgear? How are you feeling?" I got concerned of her health. I guess this is how it will be since I confessed my love for her.

"I'm alright Anthony. You seem very tired." Nepgear seemed very concern

I yawned loudly. "Well when I am not tired." I chuckled a little. Nepgear hugged me as if she is trying to protect me.

"What's the matter Nepgear?" I asked her.

"What did I tell you about pushing yourself?" Nepgear seems angry.

"I must push myself beyond my limits to do what must be done. We must save Gameindustri." I stated in a serious tone.

"Isn't there a way to save Gameindustri and have you alive a well with all of us?" I saw tears running down her face. I broke down a little myself and hugged her.

"But Nepgear." I got stopped by her.

"No buts Anthony! We all want you alive. Josiah and Justine want you alive. All the CPUs want you around despite how they might be. Uni, Rom and Ram enjoy your company. Most of all I would be devastated if you ever would pass away Anthony." Nepgear puts her face towards my chest and started to cry a river a tears.

"I might have been too reckless lately." I felt like an utter Jackass.

"Y-yes Anthony. You're too reckless. You make everyone worry. I just don't want to lose the person that I have fallen for." Nepgear looks at me with a radiant smile and some tears and still falling down her face. I wiped some tears from her face.

"I'm not going to be dying anytime soon. That's for damn sure." I stated in a serious tone.

"Goodness you seem very serious."

"Damn right I am." I held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"If I die now . . . then I couldn't protect you Nepgear." I blushed intensely and shredded a tear.

'Damn now I'm getting emotional." I laughed a little to ease the situation

"Anthony. . ." I felt a tighter grip on my hand.

"I love you Nepgear. Please don't worry about me so much." I took her other hand and smiled.

"As long as you take care of yourself." She tangled her fingers with mine and she spoke to me.

"Of course Nepgear. I can't promise anything, but I will make sure I'm alive and well. I rather am with you then being buried in the ground anyways." I laughed light-heartedly.

"Thank you Anthony." Nepgear smiles shined right at me. I know she is in a better mood despite being really nervous.

"Anything for you Nepgear." I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to Nepgear since I confessed my love toward her. I lean towards her and kiss her cheek. I blushed beet red. I guess it will take me a while to get used to being with Nepgear.

"Let's go to bed Hun." I walked upstairs with Nepgear. I walked to my room. I felt a tug from my hand.

"Yes Nepgear?" I got confused.

"Don't you want to sleep in my room?" I almost stopped breathing in shock.

"Um well that is up to you Nepgear." She nodded her head to tell me that she wishes for me to stay in her room. I walk into her room. I knew I would be lying in her bed, since I would get scolded for trying to sleep standing up or on the floor. She is so damn sweet. She gets dressed and I lay down and tried to sleep. I felt Nepgear wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey Anthony. You feeling relaxed?" Nepgear asked me.

I looked at her. Her face is very close to mine. Having this close to me is making me very nervous. I swallow my insecurities away and talked to her as normal as I can.

"Yea. I'm relaxed hun. Thanks for asking."

"That's great to hear. I hope I'm not being annoying . . . Hun." Nepgear said to me.

"Of course not. Why would you ever think that?" I took hold of her soft silky hands.

I saw her blush and giggle a bit. "I'm glad I'm not annoying to you at all."

"I will be blunt. If you were annoying Nepgear then I wouldn't love you like I do now."

"I can see you point I guess." We talked for hours until I passed on her chest. This is the second night I laid her chest. They're so soft like a pillow

"He passed out again on my chest. He must like them." Nepgear blushed intensely and held me tightly.

"I'm glad he does" She giggles a little bit as she passes out.

We both said goodnight to each other as we fall asleep slowing and relaxing into restful sleep.

**Author's Note: Well shit. It's been over a month since I wrote anything. Sorry for the long wait. I'm starting to make a summer special for this story. It will be a side story with Nepgear and the OC. So for people who love romance please stay tune it will be out shortly. Thanks for reading my story. Until the next chapter.**


	21. Secrets Come Out and Love Grows

**Chapter 20**

**Secrets Come Out and Love Grows**

I thought about a lot of stuff as I kept dreaming. Why can't I go CPU. I have to be more careful. I hope I can protect Nepgear from anything that gets in my way. I woke at my usual time, but Nepgear is still attached to me and sound asleep. I'm stuck until she wakes up.

I sighed. " O Nepgear. I don't know what to do with you sometimes. You're so damn cute." I chuckled a little. She wakes up.

"You need out of bed hun?" She asked me. I nodded my head and she lets me go and goes back to sleep. I put on my uniform and go downstairs. I saw IF and Compa.

"Good morning ladies. What brings you here so early? Even Nepgear isn't up yet." I asked them

"O We just came to check on Gear. I see you're doing alright." IF is surprised that I'm not in pain or covered in blood

"Oh Nepgear is fine." Nepgear came in not exactly dressed. I blushed intensely.

" Ummmm. Nepgear. . . You should umm. I don't have any clue what to say. I'm can't think straight with you looking so . . .beautiful." I needed to say something instead of sexy. She is basically naked in a way. Her nightgown is seeing through. I guess she thought no one is home. She notice IF and Compa. She screamed and ran back upstairs.

"Anthony." I cut IF off.

"Please save your yelling for later." I didn't want any drama.

"Fine. I'm glad Gear is up and running. Thank you Anthony."

"I'm just. . . no You're Welcome IF. I did what I wanted to do." I smiled

"You seem happier. Is there something you're not telling us?" IF questioned me.

"NO? Why?" I am almost scared shitless.

"Fine." Compa speaks at random.

"Anthony I have a quick question before we go on another adventure." Compa seems curious.

"Yes?"

"What are your feelings towards Ge-Ge?" IF became curious as well.

"My feeling towards Nepgear. . ." I blush a new shade of red.

"Well?" IF pestered me for what seems forever. I cracked after 15 minutes of being pestered.

"FINE! Jeez. I . . ." I closed my eyes in nervousness. I heard footsteps. I knew it was Nepgear. I turned around to see Nepgear.

"Hey Nepgear. You feel alright now." I was rather concerned because as I stated she was naked basically.

"Yea. I'm fine Anthony." She giggled.

"Maybe Gear can tell us. How do you guys feel for each other?" IF asked us. We froze in nervousness. Lucky for us Histoire popped up in the right time.

"Good morning everyone. I need you to go back to Virtra Forest."

"Got it. What are we doing?"

"The mascot is located deep within the forest."

"Alright let's go!" I stated IF and Compa left for the Virtra Forest. I looked at Nepgear.

"You ready hun?" Shit not again. Well I guess I can pour my heart to her at this point since she is my girlfriend now.

"Y-yea." She smiles and takes my hand.

"Let's go Anthony!" Nepgear drags me along to Virtra Forest. We saw lots of enemies. We took them all out. We caught up with IF and Compa. They got stopped by a woman that looks familiar.

"The hell!? It's that guy again." Linda stated as she is smashing a disc.

"The Mascot!" We all screamed at the same time as Linda smashed the disc.

"Well I'm done here." She laughed.

"NO! You're not going anywhere." My eyes turned red. The girls know I am pissed.

"Fine. Come at me, all of you." She seems confident. She charges at IF and Compa. She knocked both of them out cold.

"Guess now I will be knocking out that young girl over there." Linda charges at Nepgear. I blocked her attack. I flew right to a tree. Nepgear comes towards me.

"Anthony!" She notices that I couldn't get up. I look up at Nepgear as my eye turn back to normal.

"Don't let her win Nepgear." I take her hand and have her come close to me.

"Show her what you're made of." I put my hand on her face and kiss her. Both of our bodies shined. Two swords fall next to me. I grabbed them and became Crimson Heart.

"Play time's over. Let's end this Linda." I point my burning blade towards her.

"The hell! That guy is a CPU. No way . . . and that girl too? I'm screwed." Linda is shaking in fear.

"Nepgear. . . Let's beat this woman and show the power of a CPU." Nepgear nodded. She is now in her CPU form. Without much effort we fought her off as she ran away. All of us saw the pieces of the mascot.

"There must be a way to put the mascot back together." I stated. I heard a weird voice.

"Hello young CPU. You must be here for my power." The weird voice stated.

"The hell was that?"

"Calm down young man. I'm the mascot of Planeptune." We all become surprised and happy.

"I see. We need your aid." I started to beg for its help.

"I will need to be put together first before I can even answer." The purple disc stated.

"No problem. We can take you back to the basilicom."

"We just to put it back together? Right?" Nepgear asked me.

"I guess we could." We slowly put the disc back together. Luckily it wasn't shattered too badly. Once the last piece is put together, the disc glowed and floating in front of all of us.

" I must thank you. Now to answer your question. I must decline." I became furious really quickly.

"Are you serious!? Gameindustri is in danger. We need your aid now! Please, must I beg?" I would do anything to not only save Gameindustri but stay with Nepgear for as I as I can.

"I'm sorry. I must stay to keep the balance of Planeptune. I can give you and the candidate some of my power."

"Really?!" Nepgear and I are happy and surprised. We felt a surge of power coming from the disc. So this is the power of a mascot. No wonder ASIC wanted to break all of the mascots.

"Wow. . . Thank you so much." I felt so much more power.

"Anytime young man. Now please save Gameindustri."

"Of course" I look around as IF tells us to return to the basilicom. We go back to tell Histoire the news.

"I see. Anthony, you will need to go to Lastation to find the mascot and get Uni to help you." Histoire is serious as usual. I nodded in agreement. IF and Compa have already left. So it's just me and Nepgear. I took Nepgear's hand.

"You did great hun" I smile brightly.

"O thanks you." Nepgear seems really nervous. She yawned.

"Tired I see." I laughed a little as we enter Nepgear's bedroom. She tells to turn around. I did as Nepgear told me.

" Y-you may turn around." Nepgear seems really nervous. I turned around to see a blushing and cute Nepgear in her nightgown. One word on this. Sexy.

"Holy shit. . ." I never got to see her in her nightgown in full. It is so hard to control myself. Nepgear comes towards me and puts her arms around me. She looked right into my eyes.

"Anthony, how do I look?"

"You look so beautiful Nepgear." I know I'm enticed at this point. It's not like I never thought about it. I just don't want Nepgear to think I just want sex.

I'm glad I'm beautiful to you." She kisses me. This kiss lasted until we became out of breath. We look at each other with burning passion in our eyes. Nepgear takes me to her bed. She lays me down. She then lies next to me holding my hand.

"Nepgear." I put her face close to mine. She blushes a bright red.

" Y-y-yes?" Our hands come apart as she puts her hand on my face.

"I love you."

"I love you to Anthony." She kisses me. I slip my tongue into her mouth. She shook for a second, but her tongue touches mine.

" haa. . .haa. . .haa "We tried to catch our breath.

"Anthony, if you want we can ummm. . ." She seems more nervous than ever.

"Yes?" Her eyes are rather lustful. I can't say anything since I'm turned on. I just want to embrace her. I get on top of her. Damn I'm letting my primal desires get the best of me. She is blushing a new shade of red as I just stare at her.

"I'm sorry. It just. . ." Nepgear pulls me in and kisses me and lets my lips go for one second.

"That's all I needed to know hunny "Once she takes my shirt off. I knew that we are going to be really intimate. She allows me to take off her nightgown. She looked down my groin area.

"What?" I just realize what she is staring at. I blushed after realizing it.

"I must really turn you on." I guess she either studied for that or she going on pure nervousness.

"Y-yes you really do Nepgear." Can you blame me? She is basically naked. Well she is wearing a lavender bra and panties to match. I felt her skin. Her skin is silky smooth. I have never been happier than right now. I wish this would last forever.

"You sure hun?" I didn't want to rush this.

"Yes I'm sure. Just please be gentle."

"Of course hun." We begin to kiss. We hold our hands as we embrace each other. I have never felt like this before. I believe that she could be the one. I have made my mind. I wish to be with Nepgear until my last dying breath. Forever would be a dream that I wish to come true.

**Author's note: So it's getting really steamy between Anthony and Nepgear. I must give credit where it is due. I want to thank the person for giving me this idea. Before you all ask. . . Yes the first part of chapter 21 is a sex scene. You have been warned. Until the next chapter. Please enjoy perverts XD.**


	22. A Unbreakable Bond

**I must put this warning. The following chapter has a sex scene. If you wish not to read this scene please skip to the part afterward or skip this chapter all together. I thank all of you for your support. Please enjoy this chapter perverts XD.**

**Chapter 21**

**A Unbreakable bond and the Burning Passion.**

It's 11 at night as I'm top of Nepgear. I gaze at her gorgeous body. I never have been so turned on in my life. This is my chance to let my primal desires rage out. I kiss her neck softly as she holds me. I heard a soft moan as she wraps her arms around my neck. She looks into my dark brown eyes.

"Anthony?" She looks really nervous. Well I'm taking her V-card so anyone would be a nervous wreak. I'm no different as I'm letting her take my V-card and my heart.

" Y-yea?"

"How much do you love me?" Why the hell is she asking this question. I best not ruin the mood.

"Allow me to show Nepgear." I slowly make my way down as I kiss her soft silky body. I waited for the signal to take her bra off. My right hand on her back finding where to unclip her bra. She stops me for a second to signal me to take it off. I take off her bra. One word for this. Holy shit. I tried to keep my cool. I made my way lower and lower kissing her all the way down. I keep hearing her moan, which was seducing to say the least. I reach to her panties. I am rather nervous and excited at the same time. Damn it for being my first time. I can clearly tell she is wet. She must be really turned on. I look up for a few seconds and she allow me to take off her panties. Every man dream is to live for this moment. I take them off and just stare at awe. I saw a very sexy and nervous Nepgear. I proceed to rub her clit. She lets out a loud moan as I kept rubbing it. She kisses me.

The passion I felt from this kiss was burning the inside of my body. I felt like releasing everything. My tongue slips into her mouth. Our tongues touch. We moans to the lust in our bodies. She jumps on top of me. She looks at me with lustful eyes.

"Nepgear?" I look into her eyes. I can clearly tell I'm in for a amazing night. She kisses my bare chest and go down slowly. She is copying what I did. I tried to stay calm as I let out a small moan. She puts her hand on my crotch. It's clearly hard as a rock. She blushes intensely as she looks up at me. I nod my head to allow her to proceed. She takes my belt off following by my pants. Her reaction to my bulge is rather surprising. She seems curious and rubbed it. I moaned louder as she rubbed my penis. Shit this is getting intense. She proceed to take my underwear off. My eyes widen in shock. She proceed to lick it. She stops for a seconds as she saw my blushing face. I told to keep going.

She keeps going until she puts my penis in her mouth. I moaned trying to keep myself a bit calm to not startle her. She moves up and down swirling her tongue around slowly. Shit she must known that I love it. For my first time I can say this is amazing, but the night is still young. She keeps going for another five minutes. I lost control and got on top of her. I looked at her beautiful body with eyes of lust. She looks at me with drool coming down from her mouth. I kiss her softly as she kisses me back.

" If you want you can ummm. . ." She seems really nervous as she whispers into my ear.

" I can do what?"

"You can go inside me Anthony. I think I'm ready." She lets out a small smile. I become extremely. This is your chance man. Don't fuck up. I kept telling myself that I nod my head slightly as I rub her clit to make sure she is wet and ready. She pulls a condom out. What? She planned this? Whatever I put the condom on and proceed in. She screams for pain for second.

" I'm fine Anthony. I-It feels really good." She smiles assuring she is fine. I continue on going in and out slowly. I felt like I am on ecstasy as I kept going. Our lips met yet again as she is moan within every entrance I make inside her. She arches as she climaxed. I stopped for a second for Nepgear to throw herself at me. She on top of me looking at me. She is dripping wet at this point and breathing heavily. It seems she wants more. She puts me inside her and moans loudly. I'm going to hear this from Histoire in the morning I'm sure. She bounces up and down as we are both moaning in lustful passion. I hold her tightly as I thrust inside of her.

"Harder Anthony. Give it to me." Nepgear says in a rather lustful tone. I nodded and I proceed with the love-making. It is a hour before She climaxes again I pull out and climaxed shortly afterwards. Thank god. No kids for this man. Kids with Nepgear. That's rather a relaxing thought as she lays on top of me.

" Nepgear. . . I have no words for this." I'm stunned in too many ways to count. I'm horny,happy and just a damn lucky man.

" Did I do good?" She stares at me with a radiant smile as she cleans me up.

" No. . .That was honestly amazing. How about me?" I turned into a lobster.

"It felt really good Anthony." She giggles as she wraps her arms around me and kisses me.

"I'm glad." I laughed a little as I kiss her back. Resist man resist. She might be naked, but she might not want another round. She passes out shortly afterwards.

"Tuckered out I see." I smile as I held her close to me. She has to be the one. No question at this point. I must make sure I save this world and protect Nepgear. My thought linger away as I fell asleep.

I woke early despite having sex with Nepgear just a few hours ago. I realize that we are both still naked. I grab my clothes and go to her bathroom to take a shower. She wakes up and goes to the bathroom.

" AH! O it's just you Hun. Good morning. How you feeling." I laugh a little.

"OH I'm alright. I feel great to be honest. I mean we made love last night." I heard a giggle. I blush a little.

"I would imagine Nepgear." I laughed louder. I just realize that I must never let Neptune know. I will die once she does. I'm sure Nepgear is aware of that to. We get dressed and go downstairs and we see Histoire. She looks weirdly in a good mood. I would assume that she would rip me a new asshole for deflowering Nepgear.

" OK Histoire I can explain everything." Histoire stops me.

"I already know. I heard you guys until I muted everything. It was bound to happen I suppose. I honestly was waiting for it."

"WHAT!? For real?" I'm in shock to say the least.

"Yes Anthony. The only reason I'm not killing you is because your love for her is pure as Lowee's snow." She stated in a dark tone. Reminding myself not to piss her off.

"Yes I do love Nepgear very much Histoire." Wait? She knew that too? She is the all-knowing tome for a reason.

"I'm grateful that the love you two share is pure. Now you two must go to Lastation and locate the mascot."

" I figured as much."

"You also need to get the support of the CPU candidate as well."

" We need her support. I got it. Nepgear you ready?"

" Yes I'm ready Anthony." She chirped as she grabs my hand.

"You two look adorable together." Histoire chuckles.

"Y-yea we do. Come on Nepgear lets go!" I drag her out of the basilicom.

"Crimson Heart. . .You have set you heart on Nepgear I see. You finally opened up. Now your full power can awaken." Histoire whispers to herself.

" We have to cross a few dungeons just to reach Lastation. The monsters are roaming around like flies. We cut through the enemies until we hit a giant phoenix.

" Damn I was not expecting this giant ass bird." Nepgear goes CPU.

"Let's do this Anthony." She smiles directly at me, I nod my head and go CPU.

"We will be taking you down phoenix." I charge at the giant bird. It spews fire right at me.

" Crimson Shield! Come on asshole you can do better." I grin as my swords burn dark purple.

"Slash Wave!" Nepgear release a beam of light toward the giant bird. I jump to avoid it and charge downward.

" Crimson Swords!" Swords surround me as I grab one and attack it. I kept slices at it with my swords and crimson energy.

"Nepgear let's end this." I kick the bird into the air. She prepares her gun-blade for fire.

"Holy sword, Give me the power I desire. Blitz Storm!" I dash back and forth hitting the vital points before Nepgear fire her gun-blade directly at the giant bird finishing it off. I pick up a feather

"Here Nepgear. You keep this. It be in safer hands with you." I smile

"OH! Thank you Hun." She hugs me.

"No problem Nepgear." We walk towards another dungeon until we reach Lastation where it's over run by monsters.

" The hell?! Damn we need to clear this place of any monsters before they hurt anyone." I looked at Nepgear. We both nodded and charged at the monster. We saw gun shots. I thought it was Josiah. It's Uni of all people. Josiah comes from behind along with Justine.

"Long time no see buddy. You hear to help us?" Josiah asked me as he shoots down the enemies.

"I suppose so man." Uni,Nepgear,Justine,Josiah, and I fought the monsters off and cleared everything somehow. A giant wolf charges at Uni.

"Uni! Watch out!" I went in front of the wolf and block most of his attack.

"Heh. Good going asshole. Now you're mine." I kick the wolf into the air. I fly towards the wolf and stab it through it's chest. It's disappears as soon as I stab it. I float back down. I go back to my human form.

" You alright Uni?" I asked in concern.

"Y-yea I'm fine. I could have killed it you know."

"Not when she couldn't see it Uni. Have a bit a faith will you." I smile.

"I wouldn't be talking Anthony." I got confused.

"Why you say that?"

"Well How come Nepgear is here and not my sister! You promise me you would save my sister!" Uni seems into the verge of tears.

"I'm trying Uni. I need to find these mascots and create another sharicate before I can go back."

"How come you saved Nepgear! You tell me that asshole!" Uni got really pissed.

"She was the only person I could save. I almost fuckin died in that graveyard. What the hell was I suppose to do! Let myself die!. Fuck that! I need to be alive to save your sister and the other CPUs am I right?!" I felt really angry. Uni broke into tears at this point. I went toward her until she point her rifle at me.

"Stay away asshole!" She kept crying. I stupidly went closer.

"Go ahead shoot me. That just mean you have one less person to help you get your sister back." The barrel of the gun is touching my face. It felt really cold. I watched her finger on the trigger. My life can end now if I don't say the right words.

"Why are you not scared?" Uni seems confuse.

"I'm scared shitless. I just have to courage to stand up and do what I wish to do." I walk toward the bewildered Uni and hug her.

"I know I didn't save Noire Uni. I'm so damn sorry. I will find a way to make it up to you. Please give me time. It's all I ask from you." I shredded a few tears.

"Fine. Just please don't start crying on me. Got it!?" Uni seems like she back to her self.

"Got it Uni." I stated with my usual blank stare. We all go back to the basilicom. We meet with the oracle

"Crimson Heart. It's a pleasure to have you here." Kei stated in her usual voice.

"Yes. Now we need to know if you know anything about the mascot?"

"Maybe I do. If you can gather some items in exchange for info. I will tell you what I know."

"I expect nothing less from a business woman like you." I stated with slight anger in my voice.

" Well of course. If you gather a treasure gem and some pure diamond that be great."

"The hell?! That shit is rare as hell!"

"Well it shouldn't be a problem for you right?"

"I suppose not. Fine, I will get those items for you."

"Thank you Crimson Heart."

"Anthony is fine Kei."

"Alright Anthony. Let me know how your powers grow as well."

"Alright I will Kei." Kei seems to be curious about my power. I can't blame her. I'm the first man with CPU powers in ages since Grey Heart.

"I'm going with!" Uni chimes in.

"The more the merrier I suppose. Josiah and Justine, you guys coming?" They nodded in agreement. We decide to rest up for tomorrow. Nepgear and I are tired from fighting all day. We stay at the basilicom for the night. I slept on the couch in the living room. Nepgear pokes my face.

"Hmm? Nepgear? You need something?"

"I wanted to make you were alright Hun." I stood up and looked at her.

"I'm fine." Nepgear sits next to me

"Alright." She lays her head on my shoulder she falls asleep shortly afterwards.

"Hun? Whatever *yawn* I guess I will sleep to." I fall asleep next to her. Uni watches us from a far.

" They seem so happy together. . ." Uni stated in depression as she goes back to her room

One mascot down. Three to go. We know to pull all the stops to save Gameindustri no matter what. This journey will be a tough one. I best prepare my will now if I do die.

**Author's note: Hey guys! Whats up guys. Did you guys like the sex scene? You pervs XD I love it myself hopefully you guys like. I will give full credit to Writer DXD for this sex scene idea. Thank you so much. I know I need to improve my grammar, again thank you all for all the support. Until the next chapter Nep people XD**


	23. Lastation in Trouble!

**Chapter 22**

**Lastation in Trouble!**

I woke up the next morning with Nepgear next to me. We are going to find those items Kei wants us to find. Josiah and Justine are joining as well as Uni. I told IF of what we are doing and she will be joining us shortly. I shook Nepgear to wake her up.

"Nepgear? Wake up dear." Nepgear wakes up and yawns.

"Good morning Hun." Nepgear rubs her eyes as she is waking up. Uni comes downstairs.

"Morning lovebirds" Uni chuckled a little. Nepgear and I blushed intensely red.

"Quit blushing and get up!" Uni got pissed and we sprung up from the couch. I grabbed my sword. Nepgear stops me for a second.

"Anthony I have something for you." Nepgear smiled as she takes out a beam sword. She hands it to me. I'm in shock as I saw the blade. It look like it has been custom-made. The blade shines purple. It has a unqine logo on the hilt. The design is of a N surround by what seems to symbolize fire. It felt right in my left hand.

"Thanks Nepgear. How the heck did you get this?" I asked her. Uni is inspecting the blade. Josiah and Justine enters as see me holding the new blade.

"I-I made it, just for you." Nepgear smiled brightly along with looking like a lobster.

"Seriously?!" Josiah, Justine, Uni and I were lost in word. I jumped as I heard Josiah and Justine.

"Hey guys. Anyways! You seriously made this?" I knew she was into making all kinds of gadgets. She a hardware girl and everything, but this is impressive.

"Yea. I was working on it before I went to the graveyard. I just finished before we got here. I hope this helps you Anthony."

"Hell yea it will!" I smiled with glee.

"That's rather a nice gift there Anthony. What is the name of the blade?" Josiah asked me. Nepgear chimed in and said it's called The Crimson Blade; NepStar. Why Nepgear called it that I will never know. So Now I wield two blades. The Burning Blade; Blaze fury and the Crimson Blade; NepStar. It feels so natural now that my CPU form dual wields. I put NepStar away and proceed into today mission.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked everyone. They all chimed yes and we left the basilicom. Kei asked me to tell her how my new powers have grown since I have obtained the SDD (Sacred Drive Divinity). We have to find a treasure gem an a pure diamond. This is going to be a long day. We go into the Severed Ruins. We have been told some rare gems are found here. We could possibly find the treasure gem here. It's all the lead we have to go off of so we enter the ruins. It's littered with monsters. I felt a evil presence within this place. I have to be careful and on guard.

Uni shoots down enemies left and right and Josiah throws bombs at the golems. Justine charged at the meows. Nepgear and I charge at the giant mecha killing machine. I blocked it's ax attack.

"Come on. Is this all you have to offer for a challenge? I'm not amused at all." My eyes turn red for a second before Nepgear grabs my hand. My eyes sustain it's brown color and we charge at it again.

"Burning Rush Combo!" I slice the machine left and right.

"Nepgear attack it now!" Nepgear jumps over me and uses Slash Wave dealing massive damage to the machine. A bullet passes my face as it shot down the machine.

"You're welcome Anthony." Uni stated in a sassy tone. Tsundere much? Being Noire's Sister I guess I should expect that. I thanked her and we proceed. I pick up some parts off the floor.

'I could make a weapon out of these parts. I wonder what I could make how ever?' I thought to myself as I put the items in my bag and caught up with the others. Uni looks at me as if she wants to ask me something.

"Uni? You alright?" I asked with concern.

"Y-yea I'm fine!" Uni seems rather upset or just hiding something.

"You still mad at me? Correct?"

"So what if I am!? Why do you care? It's Nepgear this or Nepgear that! My guard duty bullshit! If you were a truly a man then you would why I'm so damn pissed!" Uni seems really pissed. She points her rifle at me.

"So we are at it again. Tell me why you're so fuckin pissed off." I'm getting angry myself at this point.

"Anthony. . .Why are you the way you are? Why do you intend on pushing on knowing that we can all die. Do you intend to die!? If you keep pushing yourself the way you are then. . -hic- then -hic-" She couldn't even finish what she is saying as she started to bawl in front of all of us. Nepgear goes to comfort Uni. Josiah and Justine soon go to comfort her. I couldn't go near her right now. I need to understand why she is acting this way. I went into deep thought until I felt someone wrapping their arms around me. It was Uni of all people. I jumped a little in shock.

"W-what is this?" She never hugs me, so this came as a shock.

"I'm sorry for lashing at you Anthony. I guess I'm upset that my sister isn't here. I thought you seem so happy with Nepgear. It reminded me of me and my sister." I hugged her back.

"It's alright Uni. Please just tell me instead of trying to kill me twice." I chuckled a little. It was shocking for her to tell this. She usually hides her feelings and emotions.

"Fine! You have to make a promise to me though Anthony." Uni seems really serious.

"Shoot away Uni."

"Please stay alive Anthony. Don't die on us. We all need you. Nepgear, Josiah, Justine, the oracles and the other CPUs; including Noire. I wish for you to stay alive to." Uni blushed beet red.

"I promise Uni." Uni gives me a gentle hug. "Thank you Anthony." Uni smiles as she lets me go.

"Let's go guys!" Uni runs towards the horde of enemies. Wait. . .they waited that long!? I go with Uni towards the enemies. Everyone soon follows suit. We got to the end to find a treasure chest. It's a trap clearly. I armed myself for a boss battle. Josiah opens the chest to find a treasure gem.

"That was easy!" Josiah laughed until a giant golem comes out of the wall. Its smacks Josiah to a wall and screams. It's scream shook the cave a bit. I pull out NepStar.

"Let's begin. Everyone be careful! This enemy is very powerful!" NepStar shined brightly along with Blaze fury. I charge at the Golem. It's attacks are really powerful. It could knock me out easily. I'm keeping the monster at bay at Josiah uses frag grenades to break its guard down. Justine slices the golem from behind as Uni and Nepgear attacks it. It's still focused on me. It charges at me flinging me to a wall. I charge at it again.

Raging Blades!" My blades glow purple as I slice the golem down one slash at a time. I jump back and charge NepStar for a full blown attack.

"UNI! SHOOT IT NOW!" Uni nods and shoots the golem at machine gun speeds and I sprint towards the golem.

" I will show you what a CPU is made of!" Uni jumps into the air.

"EX MULTI BUSTER!" Uni shoots a giant beam of light right at the golem's face

"Berserker's Rage activate." A Dark purple aura surrounds me.

"Ravaging Void." My swords encase in the same color as the aura and I stab the golem following by the swords extending in a titanic size of 10 feet. I cross my sword then slices it to break it into pieces. It crumbles down in defeat. The Aura subsides. I felt massive pain in my head for some reason.

"Let's proceed everyone." I walk towards the exit. Nepgear cast a healing spell on all of us. We have the treasure gem now. Now we just need a pure diamond. We go back to Lastation for now. We came back to a rather unusual bad surprise. It's Linda and a weird looking rat thing.

"The hell are you guys doing here?" Linda asked all of us.

"I should be asking you that Underling." I stated.

"Damn it my name is not Underling!"

"To me it is."

"Damn it!" She attacks me, but I block her attack.

"Good try, but I'm not letting you win this time."

"You're going to lose chu!" The rat stated shivering in fear.

"Shut it rat! Damn I gotta go! Bye!" Linda grabbed the rat and ran off faster than sonic with the speed shoes. I can't concern myself with her right now.

"We need to find that damn diamond quick. I'm sure she is after the mascot here." We all agree and go to the guild for some answer on where a pure diamond might be found. There is a guild quest to hunt down a dragon. It's known as the Ancient Rock Dragon. This dragon is really powerful and is known to drop a pure fragment of diamond. This lead takes us to the Power level islands. These islands are known to have powerful monsters here. I trained here for a while when Nepgear was gone and I was trying to create the sharicate.

"It's been a while since I have been here." I stated

"You trained here?" Nepgear asked me.

"Yea I did. I trained here while I was trying to create the sharicate." I looked at my bracelet. The sharicate that was used to save Nepgear.

"I see." Nepgear hugs me. I hugged her back.

"Let's proceed everyone! Follow me!" I walked around the island as we spotted some enemies. We took them down with eases. We saw the dragon in question. We need to take this giant behemoth down. Hopefully Kei will give us useful information about the mascot.

"ROOOOWWWWAAAAAARRRRR!" The Dragon seems pissed. It's scales shined in the sunlight. His defense must be really high. We must be careful. The dragon stared directly at us. We prepared our selves for a tough fight. I run towards the monster.

"Over here asshole!" I taunt the behemoth as it charges at me. I block it's attack keeping it still as it tries to break my attack.

"ATTACK NOW!" Josiah throw his plasma grenades to stun it. Justine activate her scythe. It's surrounded by ice mixed with dark matter.

"Dark Ice Slash!" She pulls back her scythe and jumps into the air. I'm keeping the dragon at bay so the others can attack. I'm sustaining massive damage as Uni and Nepgear prepare for a attack. The red aura slowing forms around me. I know by now this mean I'm losing my sanity due to damage.

"Tricolor Order!" She shoots three rather colorful shots at the dragon. Nepgear comes from behind and deliver a move herself.

"Mirage Dance!" She charges towards the dragon and slices at it multiple times finishing it with a charged horizontal slash. It pushes the dragon back enough for me to be relived from it's brutal attacks. I charge at the beast. Its' jaw comes right at me and fire started to spew out. I activate my crimson shield to block most of it's attack. I notice two pillars of light from behind me. A giant bullet comes next to me and hits the dragon. It causes the beast to fly, which releases me from the flames.

I saw a girl with twin white drills. She carried a giant rifle that is four times my size. She is in a black jumpsuit not supporting much bust. She looked really serious.

"So this is Uni in her CPU form. . ." I was in awe for a few seconds until I heard the dragon's roar. I sprung back up.

" SDD ACTIVATE!" Two swords fall from the sky as a beam of lights shoots down on me. I notice the upgrade. I'm in black and red knight armor. My two swords are six feet long now. My hair is dark red now as well. I'm wearing metal claw gauntlets. The only thing that is the same is my dark purple eyes.

" It's time to show off a little. Crimson Aura!" Dark red flames surrounded me as it starts to encase around my swords. The dragon charges at us. I dash toward it and fly around it as I'm dodging it's strikes.

"Rapid Flame Slice!" I slice the dragon's back in lighting speed. Nepgear comes towards me. I fly towards the sky. I charge NepStar for a powerful attack. I look at Nepgear for second.

"Break it's guard down Nepgear! NOW!" NepStar grows to a 14 feet giant great sword.

"Panzer Blade!" She releases five powerful sword slashes. It stuns the dragon for only a second. It grabs Nepgear and squeezes her tightly. My eyes glows red seeing this and I charge at it. I slice at it's claw to release her from death's grip. I catch her as she is falling. I put her now and look at her again for a few seconds.

"Sorry about that Nepgear. Use that skill again." I recharge NepStar and Blaze fury. They grew 12 feet each.

"This time we are going to defeat this beast." I stated as I flew into the air again. Nepgear uses Panzer Blade again. It stuns it for a few second and break its guards this time. I must attack now.

"Twin Sword Buster!" I dash towards the dragon's head and slice right through the dragon. It cause the body to explode and defeat the dragon. It drops a shiny object. I pick it up.

"This. . .must . . .be. . .the . . . diamond." My SSD Deactivated itself. I'm covered in blood again. I try my best to stand. Nepgear comes running towards me. Soon after her is Uni along with Josiah and Justine.

"Anthony! Please sit down for a second. Let me heal you."

"Thanks Nepgear." She patches me up. I'm covered in bandages. This seems to be a regular thing now.

'Damn it Anthony. Don't just go ahead and kill the dragon. I wanted to kill it, plus you. . .over did it again." Uni stated with a small blush.

"You're right. I did over do it again. Sorry about that. Now let's return to Lastation to give Kei these items." Uni seems to be herself, but something tells me I need to prepare myself for something terrible. We get to Lastation to see it over run with monsters.

"The hell is this? We need to kill these assholes!" I activate my SSD and charge at the monsters. The discs are scattered around the city. Everyone goes around and destroy the disc to stop the spawning monsters from hurting the people of Lastation. We see Linda and that rat thing again. I walk towards.

"Um Anthony. . ." Nepgear stopped for a second as she saw Linda.

"The hell are you doing here?" Linda asked us.

"I should be asking you that Underling."

"You know we can't defeat him chu!" The rat stated.

"Shut it Warechu! We can beat him. Come here boy!"

'You're so asking for it bitch." I pull my swords out.

"The heck is that beam sword?! I don't remember you having two swords." Linda is shivering in fear.

"Details don't matter when I'm going to win." I let out a evil grin.

"Let's see about that muscle boy!." Linda charges at me and Warechu throws a bomb at me. I catch the bomb and throw back at him and I block Linda's attack.

"Leave before I slay you both down." I started to just get pissed off.

" We should leave chu. . . We need to locate the mascot." Warechu stated with fear in his voice.

" Damn it I forgot! Catch you later losers!" She runs away again.

"We have to return to the basilicom now people." We go back to the basilicom.

"Hello Anthony. I assume you the items I requested." Kei asked me. I nodded and handed

" I have heard of a disc within Mid company. Start your search there Anthony. I would rest up for today. You clearly need it."

"Thanks for the offer Kei." I sit down for a bit.

" We will be here tomorrow. Josiah let's go home." Justine grabs Josiah's hand and walks out of the basilicom. Uni and Nepgear go upstairs for a while.

"Anthony how is your new power doing you?" Kei asked me.

"Quite fine thank you. I'm hoping to save Gameindustri with this power."

"Even if it kills you?" Kei asked me with a grim voice.

"Kills me?"

"You could die or fade away once you defeat the CFWs and save Gameindustri."

"Fade away?"

"It could be the key to return home."

"I could go back to earth once I save Gameindustri?" I asked her

"Yes that would be the case since you're not from this world."

"But. . . I don't want to return."

"I understand, but I have no way to stop that. Are you still going to save our world."

"Yes I am. I will also find a way to stay here."

"Well there could be a way, but you would not be fond of the idea." Kei rambled on.

"What is it. Just tell me already."

"Marry one of the CPU or CPU candidates. It would force you to stay in this world or so the legend says."

'Marry?. . .MARRY!?" I become shell shocked.

"That would be the only way I can think of." Kei stated in a serious.

"I see. So I must either return to earth or ask for a hand in marriage?"

"That is as the legend says. You would need to prove yourself to the CPUs over you could take one as your bride."

"I figured." I sighed.

"I hope for the best Anthony. Please rest up. We need to ready to fight tomorrow." Kei stated.

"Yes of course Kei." Nepgear comes downstairs. I thought of her in a wedding dress. I blushed intensely red. I shook my head to not think about it right now. Marriage? Do I wish for that. Nepgear and I as Husband and Wife? This I have to think along with saving Gameindustri.

" You feeling alright Anthony?" Nepgear asked in her usual sweet tone.

"I'm fine dear." I smile. She sits next to me and holds my hand.

"Feeling lovey dovey today I see." I laughed a little. Nepgear blushes red.

"Maybe I am." She clings to my arm.

" I'm glad. I didn't want to be the only lovey dovey one here." I put my arm around her waist. Our faces are close together. She kisses me gently. I kiss her back. We look into each other eyes.

"Thanks for having my back today Hun."

"Anytime dear. I'm glad I can help you." She smiles brightly, which forces me to smile. She kisses my cheek.

" I love you Anthony." I blushes and tighten my grip on her hand.

"I love you to Nepgear." She lays on my chest.

"You have a comfy chest Anthony." I blush intensely.

"T-thank you Hun." She falls asleep shortly afterwards. I held her close to me.

I have made my mind. I will do whatever it takes to save this world and keep my happiness. I will not anything or anyone in my way. Not Underling, not the CFWs or CPUs, not even the Deity of Sin. I will do whatever it takes to protect the woman I treasure. I desire a lifetime. . .no I desire forever with Nepgear. . .as my other half.

**Author's Note: Good Day to you Nep people. Sorry about the delay. I just moved into a new house, So I had no time to write this chapter. Hope the wait was worth it. Anyways remember to review and I will see you in the next chapter people. I say we are about half way at this point.**


	24. The Heart's True Desire

**Chapter 23**

**The Heart's True Desire**

Today we need to locate the mascot before Linda does. I wake up, but I notice that Nepgear is still sleeping atop of me. I stayed still until she woke up. I heard her usual cute yawn as she is waking up.

"Good morning sweetie" I jolted slightly hearing that.

"Good morning dear. You ready to locate the mascot?" Nepgear nods her head.

"I'm going to take a shower first though."

"Alright I will be waiting for you then." Nepgear goes to the bathroom and takes a shower. Uni comes downstairs.

"Morning Uni."

"O Good morning. I should have figured you would be up. You ready?"

"Yes. I'm just waiting for Nepgear to get ready."

"O I see. So Anthony how does it feel to be in love?" Uni asked at random.

"How does it feel? I have no words to describe it. That's something you just need to experience for yourself." I stated.

" Oh. You can't tell me at least how you feel about Nepgear?"

"I guess I can say that much I suppose. Nepgear is that special person that can always make me smile. She always makes my day brighter. I feel something every time I'm around her. She is someone I wish to spend eternity with. That's honestly how I feel."

"If you that way, then you might have a rough road ahead of you."

"You mean that I will have to fight the CPUs to prove my worth. Kei told me about that."

"She did?"

"Yes. I was told that I will disappear once we take down the deity of sin unless I marry one of the goddesses."

"Which would be Nepgear."

"Correct." I felt really uneasy because I will have to fight Neptune down the road.

"I wish for the best for you two." Uni smiles radiantly. I feel like she is sad by the fact Nepgear has someone. It's what I think anyways.

"Thank you Uni." I Saw Nepgear comes downstairs.

"O Good morning Uni. I'm ready. Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Let's go ladies." We leave the basilicom and search for the mascot. We must find the mascot before Linda finds it and smashes the disc. We go to mid company, which is a old unusable factory. It's infested with monsters now since it shut down. Nepgear, Uni and I fought our way through the monsters to find ourselves in a dead end.

"Where could this damn thing be?"

"There must be a another part we have not checked yet." Nepgear stated as we looked around this area. Kei told us this mascot should be around this area somewhere. I heard a crack from some distance away from me.

"Hey I think I heard something to our left ladies." I walk towards the source. I saw Linda about to break something.

"Look what I find." Linda and Warechu saw me and stopped everything.

"The heck?! How you find us?" Linda stated. Warechu is shivering is fear.

"As long as you're in my way I will run into you. I don't like this anymore then you do underling."

"Stop it with the underling!"

"Who is this chick?" Uni asked me.

"Some underling who works for ASIC. We just need to beat her down. That's all." I pull out one of my swords.

"Someone is eager to fight. You can fight my newest monster." Linda smiles as she takes out a disc. A giant machine comes from the disc. I saw Linda and Warechu flee. They left the disc behind. That makes it slightly easier, but now I have a death trap in front of me. This machine I know is design to kill CPUs. It's been a while since I fought one of these machines. It looks like a giant riding robots from the animes that I watch.

"Damn I was hoping for her not fleeing on us. No matter. Let's begin. SSD ACTIVATE!" I transform into Crimson Heart. Nepgear and Uni soon after me go CPU. The giant machine looks at us ready to attack.

" I best power up a bit. Crimson Aura Activate." A bright red Aura surrounded me as I felt power flowing through me. Uni readies her gun and Nepgear is set to charge at the machine. I run towards it to get it's attention.

"I'm over here buddy." I jump high in the air and throw one of my swords down. I sprint towards my sword, grabbed it and flew straight through it. " Chaotic Impact!" A explosion happens as I hit the ground with the killing machine.

"EX MULTI BUSTER!" Uni shoot a beam of light towards the machine. My eyes got wide and I flew away from the beam.

"Nice one Uni. You almost shot me down." I stated with a slight tone of anger. Uni packs quite a punch when she is in HDD

"Well you shouldn't be in the way" Uni stated in a sassy tone. She is just like her sister I swear.

"Guys we have a giant machine to defeat." Nepgear stated. I snapped out of it and charged at the machine as it's about to attack us. I block its attack.

"I would attack now ladies while I'm holding him back." I stated as I'm struggling to hold this thing back. Its crushes me to the ground. Nepgear attacks using Panzer Blade and Uni flies behind he machine and stagger it for a few seconds. I get back up.

"So it wants to play now I see. I pull my second blade out. " Alright let's see what you're made of." I charge at the machine and slice it through the middle to break it's guard. Nepgear charges with a mirage dance. It swings it's sword at us. I catch the sword with my blades trying my best to hold him down. Its swings upward hitting me in the face. I flew up from the strike. I charge downward and pin it down, which causes a explosion.

"Damn bastard." I get up. Uni and Nepgear come towards me. Nepgear patches me up.

"Thanks Nepgear." She nodded her and focuses her sight on the machine death trap in front of us.

"Let's finish this now." I dash towards the machine and slice through it. I hint Nepgear to proceed with the attack

"Mirage Dance!" Nepgear attacks in full force. Uni flies towards the machine.

"EX Multi Buster" Her beam of light shoot right down of the machine.

"Behemoth Blade!" I fly behind as my sword grew to a massive 15 feet and stab it right through it's chest. I finish it off with a vertical slash upward causing it to fly to the ceiling and breaking down as it fell to the floor. I deactivate my SDD.

"That was one heck of a workout!" I laughed out loud. The girls go back to their human form.

"Show off." Uni stated in her usual sassy tone.

"My bad." I went quiet and looked at Nepgear. I smiled and then I saw a floating disc. This must the mascot of Lastation. I walk towards the floating black disc.

"Hello young man. I must thank you and those young women for saving me." We all said your welcome and nodded our heads. I asked for some help as we need all the help we can get to save the CPUs.

" I can't just join you young CPU."

"I am aware of this, but there must be one way you can help us." I didn't want to be demanding asking the mascot of a different nation.

"Why would you need such power?" The disc asked me.

"You might want someone to save your goddess." I stated bluntly. I didn't want to waste time.

"I see. You wish to save the goddess? You sure that's all?"

" My goal at the end is to save Gameindustri from ASIC's grip." I stated

"You're motive seems pure. I have not seen such pure intention from a man in ages." Are men in this world that horrible?

"This world is my home ever since I fell from the sky. I only want to see this world in peace as I saw it when I first came to this world." The disc comes towards me. I felt a surge of power coursing through me.

"Please be the savior of this world, Crimson Heart." The disc fades away from us.

' I shall save this world' I whispered to myself.

"Two down. Two to go." I smile pridefully. Nepgear jumps for joy and hugs me. Uni comes towards us.

" I guess you guys don't need me now. Right?" I shake my head.

"We want you with us Uni. We're friends after all." I looked at Uni.

"T-that's right. We're friends. So you want me to join you guys."

"Yes" Nepgear and I said at the same time.

"Fine. I will join you guys. Please don't start begging." Nepgear goes towards Uni and hugs. I swear to god Nepgear is the sweetest thing I have ever seen.

"N-Nepgear!" Uni is shocked. I would be to if I got a random hug.

"I'm glad you think of us as your friends."

"Yes! You're my friends, but we should go back to Lastation now." I agreed and went to the exit. Nepgear and Uni soon follow me back to Lastation. We enter the basilicom and see Kei.

"You're back I see." Kei stated.

"Yes. We found the disc and it's safe for the most part. It kinda just fade away from me." I stated truthfully.

"Interesting. So are you now going to locate the next disc?"

"Yea. . .How did you know?"

"I know everything I need to know about you. Let's just keep it at this." I feel creeped out a little.

"Got it. We need to return to Planeptune for now."

"Alright. Take it easy. I assume you convinced Uni to join."

"Yes. Now I'm creeped out. I don't remember saying anything of this."

"Like I said. I know everything I need to know about you. You're rather interesting."

"It is because I'm a guy in a world full of woman?"

"Part of it."

"You serious?!" Nepgear drags me away from Kei. I heard Kei laugh a little.

" I needed a little laughter." I just got angry at this point. I guess it's a bit weird to have a main male character in a Hyper Dimension story, even in the world of fan fiction.

"We best be going. Come on Anthony."

"Fine. We will see you later." Nepgear and I leave the basilicom. Uni walks out shortly afterwards.

"Uni. Be careful out there."

"I can handle myself Kei. Beside I have Nepgear and Anthony." Uni blushes as she leaves."

Uni. . . she not let me finish my part." Kei walks back to her office.

Nepgear, Uni ,and I go back to Planeptune and report to Histoire the results of today's mission.

I had to explain to Uni what Nepgear and I are trying to do to save the CPUs. Uni became more determined to help us for this world's sake.

"So you got the second mascot?" Histoire seemed surprised.

"Yes we have acquire it's power I suppose. I stated.

"That's great news." She notices Uni. Took her a while.

"Hello Uni." Uni said hello back to Histoire.

"I thank you helping us out."

"It's nothing. I'm only doing this to save my sister." Uni blushed. She is clearly doing this for more just that. We discuss our next action plan. We are planning to go to Lowee. We have hear of ASIC prowling around there. We must get there soon. Uni goes back home stating she going to be early. Nepgear and I nodded as she left. Nepgear and I go to her room. I should just call it "our room" at this point.

"We are slowly closer to our goal Nepgear." I stated thinking to my self that I might have to say goodbye to her. I don't want this to ever end.

"Yes. We have been working so hard. Let's keep at it Anthony." Nepgear says with a bright smile on her face. I smiled back as I laid down. I'm exhausted. I feel like something is draining me. Hopefully it's not a sign that my time is near. Nepgear lays next to me holding on to me. I blush like my usual shy self.

"What would think would happen if Neptune found out us?" Nepgear asked me. I froze in fear.

"I have no clue hun nor do I wish to know." I laughed slightly despite the fear. I know that Neptune will know for sure once we safe her. I didn't want to even ask why. I just snuggled up against her and started to fall asleep and enjoying the moment. Nepgear jumped slightly.

"Something is bothering dear?" She heard me snoring.

"O goodness. He is sleeping already." Nepgear sigh and starts to falls asleep.

"I love you Anthony. I always will." Nepgear whispers to me as she falls asleep.

I opened my eyes for a few seconds. " I love you Nepgear."

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! :D Internet was down for a long while. I have internet and now can release more Reborn. The story must go on. Noireverse is also coming back just give me some time to get back into this :D Thank you all for reading. Until next time people :D **

**P.S. Weekly post for each story is in effect now. **


	25. Lowee's Broken Peace

**Chapter 24**

**Lowee's Broken Peace**

I woke up early laying my head on top on Nepgear. I wondered to myself what is going to happen to me. I realized quickly that it will never do me any good to think. I just need to face what is in front of me. Nepgear woke up or usual cute yawn and saying good morning to me. I really do cherish these small moments with her. It really warms my heart. I wonder if there a way to fulfill my wish and save Gameindustri. We are going to Lowee today. It's snowing rather hard over there. Uni told us that she will meet us there. I wait outside for Nepgear. I'm wearing a coat over my uniform. I figured I should warm up to. I saw Nepgear come out.

"You ready Anthony?" She comes out wearing a purple heavy coat. It has a D-pad zipper and dark purple hood. She looked so snuggled up in it. I know it has been cold but damn.

"I'm ready sweetheart." I chuckled a little and took her small hand and held it as we went to Lowee. She looked at me with her innocent eyes and pondered on why I was laughing. It took us days to get to Lowee. It kept getting colder as we got closer to the city of Lowee. We fought our way through the monsters. We ended up in a snowy field. I heard wild monsters around us. I pulled out my two swords and readied my self to fight.

"Come out assholes. I'm ready for you!" My taunt got the attention of two giant ice fenrirs. I blocked the claws of the two monsters that charged at us.

"I knew this would happen." My eyes glowed red. "No matter I guess we can have fun." I charged at the giant wolfs. Nepgear pulls out her beam blade and joins in the fight. These monster got surrounded by a dark virus like mist. The aura they're emitting is really dark and cold. The first one charged at me. It sends me flying.

"Damn. They became really strong." I knew about the monster becoming viral. This must be what happens to them. ASIC shares must still tremendously high. I ran towards the second fenrir that was about to attack Nepgear.

'Nice try asshole." I swing my sword horizontally and it flew away from us. A red aura started to surround me again. Nepgear stood still hoping I wasn't about to lose my mind. I sprint towards the first fenrir that attacked me.

"Damn you assholes sure know how to piss me off." The aura grew bigger. I snapped for a second before realizing that I should transform.

"SDD ACTIVATE!" A holy light shoots down towards me as two swords fall beside. I grabbed the swords. I looked at Nepgear.

'Sorry about that Nepgear. Leave these monsters to me. I should have no problem." Nepgear nods her head and watched in amazement.

I throw my sword in the air. I fly towards my sword. The sword grew into a 12 feet beam blade. I throw my sword down towards the fenrirs.

"Burning Cosmic Impact." I slam down towards the ground sending the fenrirs flying upward. I pull out my other sword. I fly upward and slice right through the monsters. They froze in midair. My sword grew to the same length. I held my two sword side by side and went for the killing blow.

"Burning Dual Slash!" My swords combined and grew into a 24 feet great sword. I have never felt this power before. It felt great. I let out a smile and a slice the fenrirs down. I saw them burning away from existence. I fly down to Nepgear.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Y-yea I'm fine." She looked like she is in shock as if she never truly seen my CPU form.

"I never know you were this powerful." Nepgear seems captivated by my power.

"This is nothing Nepgear." I laughed. I will admit I went over board. I know there is still more power for me to obtain. She went towards me. She put her soft hand on my cheek.

"You're not that much different in this form. You're still the warm and fuzzy man I love." Nepgear giggled. I blushed trying to be serious.

"To you I am." I smiled. I'm not usually emotional in this form.

"I'm glad." She hugs me. I deactivate my SDD.

" We should keep moving Nepgear." I stated.

'OH! Right. I'm sorry for getting off track." I kiss her on the cheek.

'You're fine hun. I just don't want to freeze is all." I pull out my hand towards Nepgear and we proceed towards Lowee. We entered the city. It seems like its almost Christmas.

"Christmas? I forgot what day it was." I laughed a little.

"Yea. It's about a week till Christmas." She smiled radiantly.

"Really?" I would love to have a Christmas with Nepgear, but I really don't think that would happen. I suppose I could use a small break. I smiled a little.

"Hmm? You seem happy?" Nepgear looked at me in confusion.

" I was just thinking about something." I stated with a smile still on my face.

" Was it perverted?" Nepgear seemed a bit angry.

"No! It was about spending Christmas with you." I blushed completely red.

"Oh." She blushed completely red with me. "That's so sweet of you." She grabs a hold of my arms.

"It's something I would love to do. That's all." We walk to the basilicom. We take our coats off. The basilicom is even decorated for Christmas. It looked so beautiful. The tree in the basilicom is huge. It touches the ceiling and is covered in Christmas decoration. Mina walked towards us.

"Hello Anthony. Hello Nepgear." Mina greeted us with her gentle smile.

"Hello Mina." we both said at the same time. We looked at each other for a second. I proceed to speak.

"Has Lowee improved?" I asked Mina seriously.

"Slightly with your help. Thank you." I nodded stating that it's no problem. I saw Rom and Ram coming downstairs from their room.

"Hi Rom. Hi Ram" I stated with a small smile on my face. Rom waved to me, but Ram smacks her hand.

" Why is this dummy here?" Ram stated in a haughty tone. Seriously? Why is Ram mad at me? Because I didn't save Blanc?

"Ram. . ." I had no words to say her. I know she is depressed at her sister not being her. She must be furious that Nepgear is here and not Blanc.

"It's alright Anthony. You're trying you best to save them." Nepgear said with a gentle on her face. Mina nods her head agreeing with her.

"Thanks." I looked at Ram. " I'm here because I want to save your sister. I know it's my fault that she is not here." I stopped as Ram cut me off.

"STOP! Nothing you're going to say is going to bring her back right now!" Ram started to cry a river as Rom hugged her tightly.

"I know that. My actions will speak for me." I stated. Ram gave me the death stare. I just sighed.

"Mina, You know anything about the mascot here?"

"Yes. She is in the World's Maze. She is set there for a seal. Why do you ask?" Mina became curious.

"Nepgear and I are in search for mascots. Histoire told us it would help us save the CPUs."

" I see." Mina went into deep thought.

" Thank you for the info Mina. I will see you around." I walk towards the exit. Mina stops me.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"I should tell you that ASIC has been prowling around." Mina stated seriously.

" I figured as much. Thanks for telling me. I will on the look out for them." Nepgear and I walked waving goodbye to Rom and Ram. I don't think Ram even pay attention to us. We rented a hotel for a few days. I rather just stay here then go back and forth between Planeptune and Lowee. We laid down on the bed together holding each other.

"You alright Anthony?" Nepgear asked me.

"Yea. I'm fine. I'm just a bit bothered about this whole thing with Ram."

" Ram will forgive you. I'm sure of it. Uni forgave you after all" Nepgear stated bluntly.

"I suppose so hun." Uni is a special case. Ram is just straight depressed. Uni I feel there is something else. I could just be over worrying again.

"Let's sleep. We have a long day tomorrow, plus I just want to snuggle with you. I-it's cold." Nepgear snuggled against my chest.

"Alright." I chuckled and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

I woke up early the next morning with a message on my phone from Mina.

*Yawn* Why is she messaging me? Wha. . .? Rom is gone?!" Nepgear sprung up.

"Rom is gone?" Nepgear has a worried look on her face.

" That's what Mina told me. As much I want to seek the mascot out we need to go to the basilicom." Nepgear agreed with me and we got ready and went to the basilicom. I barged in as Nepgear walked behind me.

"Mina? What the hell do you mean Rom is gone?" Ram pops out of no where.

'She. . .she gone dummy. That is what that mean." Ram looked horrible. I took a deep breath.

"Is there any leads Mina?" I asked her seriously.

" I don't know at all, but you could ask some of the locals. They have seen who took her." Mina said in distress.

" I figured as much." I stopped for a second. I looked at Ram and then Mina.

" I will make sure I bring her back." I stated in a serious tone. Nepgear smiled a bit.

"Oh no. You don't have to. . ." I cut Mina off.

"Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do. She is my friend after all." I smiled. Ram stopped crying for a second.

"I'm grateful for your support Anthony." Mina is bouncing with joy.

I blushes slightly. "It's alright Mina."

" Don't worry Mina. We will make sure to get Rom back safe and sound." Nepgear stated.

"Thank you Nepgear." Mina stated. We walk out the basilicom. I felt a tug. I turned around to see who it was. It was Ram. I jumped for a second not expecting it.

"You're going to save my sister?" Ram asked me.

"Yes."

" Good. I want Rom back. It's so lonely and boring with her."Ram hugs me. I felt her tears on my chest. I patted her on the head. She lets go of me.

'Go dummy. Save my sister." Ram sticks her tongue out and walks back in. I let a small smile and walk around asking. After some time Nepgear and I figured out who it was. I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw it was Uni. I wonder what happen to her yesterday.

"Hey Uni."

"Sorry about yesterday. I was busy." Nepgear and I told her not to worry about it.

" What are you guys doing? I thought you were looking for the mascot." Uni asked us. Nepgear and I told about Rom's kidnapping.

"Alright. Let's save Rom then."

"Yea. I know who took her."

'It's underling." Nepgear stated.

" That bitch." Uni seemed really pissed. She doesn't usually swear

" She is at the Lowee World Expo area. It has been abandoned for some time so it's infested with monsters" I stated.

"Good. Let's track her down." Uni leads the way until she realize that she doesn't have a map.

" You have the map hun?"

"Yes. I have it right here." Thank god I have Nepgear around.

"Alright let's head out ladies." The two girls walked beside me. It's snowing really heavy today. It is hard to see through the snow. Why would Linda kidnap Rom. I better prepare for any trick that ASIC has up their sleeves.

**Author's Note: Hey people! Enjoying my story? I hope so. XD Thank you for reading my story and being patience with me. I hope to have a drive for Noireverse, but until I do I will working on Reborn for a while. Expect a chapter next week. Until next time :D **

**P.S Remember to review.**


	26. Tricks among Lowee

**Chapter 25**

**Tricks among Lowee**

Nepgear, Uni, and I get to the Lowee World Expo area. It looked like a abandon convention area that used to hold huge events. We had to fight off lots of enemies to reach the end the this area. The sight that we saw was really disturbing to say the least.

" Kehehehehehehehe!" Trick laughed maliciously as he held Rom with his slimy tongue

"Eww; please stop licking me." Rom pleaded as she is crying in fear.

" Oh I'm just trying to make you feel good cute little maiden." Trick said with a perverted grin on his monstrous face. Linda walks in to check on Trick.

"AH! What the hell are you doing. You know what I'm not going to even ask and just let you have your fun." Linda walks away slowly being freaked out by his usual disturbing nature. I notice the monster and turned to the two girls.

"Stay here for a second." I walk towards the monster.

" Ugh. He always has to play hero." Uni stated in disgust as she stays still. I throw my sword like a boomerang. Trick drops Rom and jumps in surprise.

" The heck was that?!" Trick looked around.

" You damn pedophile. You let her go or I force you to do so." I looked directly at him with disgust. Rom runs towards me. Trick tries to grab her with his freakishly long tongue, but I grab his tongue and it wraps around my right arm.

"Sorry, but you need to kill me first before you can fucking proceed." I looked at him with a blank face. Rom stand behind Nepgear and Uni scared of what is about to happen.

"Kehehehe no problem little angry man." He throws me up in the air. He grabs me again with his tongue and squeezes me very tightly. I began to lose my breath. He throws me to the ground and keeps smashing my body all over the place. Uni shoot his tongue and I drop to the ground.

"OH You little girl! You will pay for ruining my revenge!" Trick charges at Uni. I ran in front of him. I fly into the wall near Nepgear and Rom. Nepgear goes HDD and charges at Trick. Uni transforms afterwards. They try to fight him off as I got up. He knocked both of the girls out.

"Now that those two are out of the way I can finally have fun with my little maiden." He goes to grab Rom again. I ran toward him and got wrapped by his smelly disgusting tongue. It smelled like rotten fish.

You're not going near her. . . I will not. . .al.. .low. . .it." I am slowly losing consciousness. I grabbed my sword and tried to swing it, but I had no energy to swing it.

" Rom. . . r. . .un. . . now. . . safely. . .to. . .lo. . .wee." The Red aura surrounds me. I felt blood dripping from my head. I have to take this beast down and save Rom. I felt a warm light surrounding me.

" I can't let you die Anthony. Please fight him. Don't give up. I believe in you." Rom said quietly with a gentle smile. I slice his tongue right off and jump towards Rom. He cried in pain as it gave me little time to grasp the situation I was in. I looked at Rom.

" Rom? Did you heal me?" I looked at her in slight shock. Rom hugs me and encases my swords in ice.

"Yes I did. Go and fight my hero." Rom said with a bright smile as I saw a tear slowing coming down her face. I nodded my head I charge at Trick. Rom goes towards Uni and Nepgear and heals them as I had my fight with Trick. I slice and dice through Trick as he screamed in pain.

"Now die you damn pervert! SDD activate!" I transformed into Crimson Heart and finish him off with a impressive new move move.

" Ice Flash Blade!" My swords became a huge 10 feet ice clay-mores. I slash Trick in half and he finally fell in defeat. I deactivated my CPU form and walk towards the girls. Nepgear runs towards me.

" Anthony! You OK?" Nepgear held my head and looked into my eyes.

"Thanks to Rom I am" I smiled. Nepgear hugged me for a few seconds. I looked at Rom. Rom walks towards me slowly as Uni and Nepgear watched.

"Mr. Anthony. . .Thank you. You're my hero." Rom hugs me tightly.

" No Rom. Thank you for saving me." I hugged her back. Rom blushed intensely.

"Oh your welcome, but I just got scared that my hero was going to die and tried my best to save him. I'm happy that I did." Rom smiled.

" Alright we should seriously get back to Lowee." Uni started to get impatience.

"Alright let's go girls." I laughed as we walked out of the expo. I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Yes Rom?" I asked her.

"Can you hold me?" She asked boldly

" Huh? You tired?" She nodded her head. I bend down.

"You can hop on my back. I can carry you back." She goes on my back and holds on tightly. I saw Nepgear smile. I'm glad she isn't mad. She looks at Rom as she fell asleep on my back.

"She must be so tired." Nepgear said in a concerned voice.

"Yea I can imagine after all she must have been put through."

" Let's hope we can rest somewhere soon." Nepgear becomes concerns.

We walked towards as Rom woke up. She jumps off my back and walks beside me with a cute smile on her face. We all get back to Lowee, but we had another problem in our hands. Linda had Ram captive. Ram was hearing some kind of helmet. We all ran towards her.

"The hell are you doing Underling."

" I'm about to destroy the city. What do you think I'm doing. I have to take care of you first. Burn those twerps right there."

"Alright." Ram said with a tone null of any expression. She fires a fire ball at all of us. I ran right into the fire ball taking all the impact. I have to get Ram away from Linda.

"Ram! It's us Rom, Uni, Nepgear and Anthony!" Ram looked at me with a blank expression.

" Ahahahahaha! She will not listen to anyone but me." Ram shoots a ice bolt at me as Linda commended. I walked towards Ram.

"The hell are you doing dumb ass?" Linda seemed confused of what I was trying to do. I want to try to reach Ram. I walked closer and closer to Ram.

"Ram please snap out of it." She kept fire ice bolts at me as I went closer and closer to her. Linda seemed baffled at this point.

" You want to die or something?" Linda said to me.

'Shut the hell up Underling." I am in front of Ram at this point. I looked at the device on top of her head. I grab it and forced it off of her head as she shot one last fire bolt at me. I felt my body burning up from all the damage I received. Linda became shocked and looked at the three girls looking pissed at her.

"O shit! Ummm. Gotta run bye!" Linda ran away as usual once she knew her plan failed again. I didn't want to hurt Ram. I promised her to bring back her sister. I wanted her to see that I brought back her sister.

" Ram? Are you there?" I fell to my knees as I couldn't take the pain. Ram shakes her head and looked at me.

"Anthony? Anthony! You're terribly burned! What happened? What's going on."

"Anthony decided to play dumb and remove that weird device off your head that Underling was controlling you with.

"That dumb lady kidnapped me and put that weird thing on my head. I want to whack her with a giant book!" Ram looked at me. Rom comes toward Ram and I and heals my wounds. I looked up at Ram.

"I told you that I bring your sister back." I smiled. Ram started to cry and hug me.

"Thank you so much Anthony. Why did you put yourself in danger and save me to?"

" I didn't want to hurt you Ram. I could never bring myself to hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I had to take you down." I patted Ram's head. Ram cried a river of tears and hugged me.

" You stupid idiot. You could have die. I want us to play together. It can't happen if you die." Ram kept rambling on.

"Play with me?" I was confused.

"Yes I want you to play with me and Rom. I know you have to be with Nepgear, but I want you to come once in a while and play with you. You're a really nice boy. You have a big gentle heart. I want someone like that to play with me. You have saved my sister and I want to thank you so much for that."

"No problem Ram." I stated. I get up and looked around as all the girls are around me.

" Are you going to stay in Lowee?" Ram asked me.

"I suppose I can for a little while."

"Yay!" She jumped for joy. Rom smiled as well.

"Well that solves that problem." Uni stated.

"What problem?" I asked her.

" The fact that the sister are back together. You must be proud of yourself." Uni seems mad again.

"I'm just glad that everyone is safe."

" Ugh I don't understand you sometimes." Uni pouted. I poke her cheek.

" You should be happier Uni."

"HEY! Don't poke me idiot!" I laughed.

"There is the Uni I know."

"You're unbelievable Anthony." She let out a slight smile. It started to snow again.

" Look Anthony it's snowing." Nepgear said as she takes my hand.

"Yea it is. It's really beautiful." I tighten my grip on her hand and smile.

"Christmas is almost here." Nepgear said with a blush.

"Yea! It's Christmas!" Ram jumped on my back.

"Whoa! Ram be careful." Uni and Rom laughed. Nepgear also let out a little giggle.

" Let's go to the basilicom girls." We meet up with Mika.

"Anthony you're back and you have Rom and Ram. Thank you so much for saving them. You have done so well."

" You're welcome Mika. I just did what I wanted to do." I smiled.

"So are you going to Locate the mascot now?"

"Not right now. I want to enjoy Christmas first."

"I see. Well you deserve it Anthony. Please relax for a while. Lowee is grateful for all that you have done for us.

"Anthony Anthony Anthony! Play with us!" Ram shouted.

"Alright Ram calm down. Nepgear and Uni? You girls want to come along?"

"Sure." They both said and we enjoyed a relaxing time of playing some video games with Rom and Ram. It became night time and Uni went back home to report to Kei and told us she had to be home for Christmas. Rom and Ram hugged me.

"Thank you for playing with us this Christmas eve." Rom and Ram said at the same time. I patted their heads.

"Anytime girls." Rom goes towards Nepgear and hugs her.

"Thank you Nepgear for looking after my hero." She looked into Nepgear's eyes.

"Oh no problem Rom." Ram looks at Nepgear.

"Hey Nepgear. Thanks for playing with us. You're not a bad person after all."

"Oh goodness I hope that I'm not. Rom. . .Ram. Can we be friends?" Nepgear asked the twins.

" Of course Nepgear." Rom hugs her again. Ram goes towards Nepgear and hugs her. I watched the adorable scene before me a smiled. I walked towards the girls and hugged the girls.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Rom and Ram shouted.

"You going to have a lovey dovey Christmas with Nepgear?" Ram asked me. I blushed.

"Yes I am." Nepgear jumped and blushed. I take her hand.

"Let's go back to the hotel hun." I said to my loving girlfriend.

"O-ok." She smile her usual radiant smile that I love some much. We walk towards the doors.

"You guys are really cute just saying." Ram sticks her tongue out.

"Yea. Really cute." Rom said. We both blushed and said thank you and said good bye to the twins. We go to our hotel room. We change into her bedtime clothes and lay in bed together and snuggled.

"Anthony what do you want for Christmas?" Nepgear asked me as her face is close to mine. I kissed her.

"A day with my lovely girlfriend; You Nepgear. A day with just you and me." I smile and held her closer to me.

"Alright. I will gladly give you that darling." She kisses me and lays her head on my chest.

"Nepgear, I love you." I stated as I fell asleep.

" I love you with all my heart Anthony and I always will." She kisses my cheek and falls asleep in my arms.

"Same. . .here. I . . .love you with all of my heart as well. . . my love will never fade for you." I said half asleep as I let out a tear and held my girlfriend in my arms finally drifting into dreamland.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. I have been fighting depression for the past few months. I have notice that lots of people have been reading my story. Thank you so much for reading my story. Please stick by me as I fight through my battles I'm enduring right now. I want to see this story completed. I love this story that I'm writing. I want to write a sequel to this story and so much more. So please wait for me as I finally get myself back together. Until the next chapter. The Christmas Date with Nepgear. :)**


	27. The Christmas Miracle in Lilac

**Chapter 26**

**The Christmas Miracle in Lilac**

I woke up rather early this Christmas morning, but Nepgear isn't beside me. I get out of bed and started to look for her.

"Nepgear?. . . Nepgear?. . . Nepgear!?" I kept looking around Lowee. I called her and texted her on my cell phone and everything. There was no answer so I decided to walk back to the hotel. I saw someone just walking into the hotel as I enter`. I go to my hotel room to see something rather appealing to say the least.

"Nepgear?" Nepgear turns around. She wearing one of those Miss. Claus outfits you usually see in anime. It's a long sleeve red shirt, a red fluffy skirt with red and green knee socks and red shoes to complete the outfit. This is overkill in cuteness.

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart!" Nepgear gives her brightest smile and give me a big hug. I'm so stunned that the only thing I can do is hug her back. She give me a kiss on the cheek and lets me go.

"So how do you like the outfit?" She asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. I needed to speak up fast but I'm just awed by how adorable she is.

"I love it" I gave a big smile as well as letting out a crimson red blush.

"W-why you blushing? You're going to make me blush." Nepgear blushed the same shade of red as me.

" Because I never knew you would dress in such a cute outfit Miss. Claus." I laughed kindheartedly.

"Well this Miss. Claus is going to make all your wishes come true." I put my right hand on her cheek.

" My wish as already come true." I know I am so cliche but it's true. My wish since I laid eyes on her was for her to be mine in some way, shape,or form. Nepgear as my lover however was something I thought could only ever be a dream.

"Your wish?"

"Yes, my wish is to be with you Nepgear." I kiss her. I felt her soft pleasant lips pressed against mine. I felt her pressing back to me. She grabbed my left hand and held a tight grip on it as we kept kissing each other. I slip my tongue around hers as I let my primal desire take over a little. I heard a small moan from Nepgear as we finally stopped to catch our breath. She puts her face on my chest and snuggles up against it trying to hide her nervousness. I hold her close to me. Feeling this warm and heavenly feeling of us together is something I only dreamed of. I will make the best out of this Christmas.

"Nepgear?"

"Huh? O Yes Anthony?"

"I figure we could start our Christmas date."

"O Of course." She said with her usual radiant smile.

I got myself dressed up for the winter weather ahead. Nepgear and I walk out holding hands. I'm surprised that there were places open. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked and saw that Nepgear's present is here in Lowee. I will need a few seconds to myself to talk to the guy that is delivering the present. I need to keep it a secret for a while. No restaurants were open, but the food store was open.

"Anthony, let's get some food for dinner later." I nodded my head and she runs into the food store to grab food for tonight. This gave me some time to text that guy back. I told him to drop the present in front of the hotel. Nepgear comes back out. I take the bags for her.

"Mind if we drop this off first?" She nodded. We go back to the hotel. I stopped for a second.

"Hey Nepgear can you close your eyes for a second.

" Uh. . . sure." She closes her and I run inside. I drop the food on the counter and saw the giant box. I push the box into my hotel room and looked at it.

"So this is the new Planeptune power robot model. This robot is suppose to be a computer/helper/friend all in one and super customarily. This thing costed me a damn mint. I hope it's worth. " I look on the floor and I saw the wrapping paper.

"Damn lazy deliver guy. I will just wrap it myself." I try my best to wrap the giant box. I almost forgot the other box with all the extra custom parts I order for this model. I wrap that box to. I go get Nepgear and tell her to open her eyes.

"Um. . . you can open your eyes hun." She opens her eyes to see a giant box almost of tall as her.

"Oh goodness what could be in this giant box?" I laughed a little. "Well open and find out." She goes for the smaller box first.

" I would open the big one first." I stated. She looks at me weirdly and goes towards the huge box and tears off the wrapping paper.

"It's the new customarily robot buddy! I wanted this for so long." She tears the box open and is in awe as she looks at her new toy to tinker with. I had the biggest smile one my face. She looks all around the robot and was daydreaming about all the stuff she can do with this robot. I'm just glad she really likes it. She goes to open the smaller box and jumps for joy.

"This is most of the custom parts for him!" She charges at me with a big hug. We tumble to the floor.

"Thank you so much Anthony" *kiss* I blushed and say your welcome. We get back up and notice that Nepgear is super jumpy.

" So how are we going to bring it back to Planeptune?" I asked her.

"Oh it should be able to walk or fly back home once I put in the address of the basilicom." This robot can fly? That is bad ass. I wonder if this thing can shoot laser and bust monster skulls in. I really don't thing it can do that. Knowing Nepgear she could make it possible. She puts the coordinates into the robot on it's back and it walks out of the hotel and then fly away from us with the other box of his parts.

" OK I will admit that is really awesome."

"I know right!" Nepgear being really bouncy. "We should tinker with him when we have time."

"We?" I do like to see what it can do.

"Yes I want you help me with it. I know you're all into technology." She sticks her tongue out.

"True. I do love building stuff, but I just never have the time. . ."

Nepgear pokes my cheek and I jump. "No moping mister. Let's go!" She grabs my hand and drags me into the winter wonderland. Nothing was really open so we decide to go to the park. The snow covering the trees and benches looked rather pretty. I always loved the snow. I brush off the snow off one of the benches.

"Mind if we sit for a bit?" Nepgear smiles and nods. We sit down as the snow slowly falls down. She puts her arms around me as I wrap my arm around her. I stick my tongue out to try to catch a snowflake.

" What are you doing Anthony?" She looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Just trying to catch a snowflake. That's all" I laughed

"Oh Let me try." She giggles and sticks her tongue out to try to catch the snowflakes with me. A snowflake falls right between us and we bumps into each other.

"Oh I'm sorry hun." I stated making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Oh I'm fine." She laughed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I just something new about you is all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can be childish and just have fun."

"HE- oh well I guess I can." I bring her face close to mine. Nepgear and I looked into each other's eyes.

"When I'm with you all of my worries and stresses just wash away. I feel like I can face the world no matter what is thrown at me. You make all this possible. *kiss* Thank you Nepgear for giving me a memorable Christmas. Thank you for being there for me through the good times and the harsh times. You have done so much for me Nepgear. I never thought I would be blessed with someone like you. Thank you. . . thank you for everything." Streams of tears run down my face as I put my face towards her shoulder.

"Anthony. . ." She lifts my face and looks into my dark brown eyes and tears kept flowing out of them.

"What is with all the tears sweetheart?" She asked me in confusion and concern.

" I-i never had anyone around for Christmas. My past is not exactly peaches and cream." I let out a small laugh. " If I was back in my world my family would just tear each other into piece as I hide from it all. I'm not usually even awake around this time because of how shitty this time is for me. It's been ages since I had a decent Christmas, let alone with someone I love. I never in a million years that this would happen to me." I felt so vulnerable right now. Nepgear is honestly the only person who has seen me cry like this. I felt something wet but soft and comforting on my forehead.

"I'm glad I can make all this possible for you Anthony." She said with her usual radiant smile as she kisses my forehead. I looked into her beautiful lavender eyes and smiles as the tear slowed down.

"T-thank you Nepgear." I held her tightly. I'm so grateful to have fallen down to this world of Gameindustri and met all the people that I have met, but best of all having to meet Nepgear. The woman I have never thought I would be with. We held each other for a little while and we tried to catch snowflakes again.

Nepgear decides to make a snowman. She grabs and tells me to help her with it. We build a giant snow robot. It took us a few hours to make due to its size. The snow robot is bigger then the two of us combine.

" Wow. . . I never thought we could do that." I'm still in shock that it hasn't fallen over yet.

"Let's get a picture with it before it falls." She sets her N-gear to take a few photos of us with our giant snow robot. Nepgear goes and gets her N-gear.

"Anthony come here and look!" I walk towards Nepgear and look at the three photos of us with the giant snow robot. One picture is just us next to the laser gun wielding robot. The second is her holding me and giving me the bunny ears. The last one is us kissing under the snow robot.

" These are adorable." I smiled. She hugs me." Thank you Anthony."

"For what?" She kisses my nose " For not leaving my side and help me through all of this."

"I told you that I will never leave you side Nepgear and I meant it."

"I know, but I get scared that I would do something stupid and you would want to leave and. . ." I cut her off with a kiss.

"That will never happen. I promise. I will keep proving that to you until you get it through your head." I said with a big smile.

"Anthony. . ."

"Nepgear. . ." I stared into her eyes and feel like I'm in a trance. She takes my hands.

"Let's go back. I want to cook your special dinner." She got really happy. I heard a slight rumble as the snow robot finally fell on top of us.

"Oh shit. . ."

"AHH!" We are about a foot or so under snow and I dig us out of the snow. I try my best to get all the snow off of Nepgear and I shake the snow off of me.

" I think a nice warm meal would be wonderful." I laugh wholeheartedly.

"Alright" She takes my hand and laughs with me. I get a call from Histoire.

"Yea what's up."

"Why is there a robot trying to get in the basilicom?"

"OH! That's Nepgear's robot."

"This would have been nice to notify me about Mr. Anthony!"

"Yes Ma'am I'm sorry!" I hear Nepgear giggling behind me.

"It's fine. Enjoy your Christmas. I hope to hear good news. Merry Christmas Anthony and Nepgear." Histoire hung up. I guess even Histoire can lighten up once in a while. We get back to the hotel slightly wet.

"You can use the bath first Nepgear."

"You sure?" She asked me.

"Y-yea I'm sure." She looks at me shivering.

"Come here Anthony." I walk towards her.

"Yea? WOAH!" She drags to the bath and locks the door behind her.

"W-W-What the hell?!" I have no clue what is going on.

"You need to bathe to Anthony."

"I was going-" She cuts me off.

"No you weren't."

"How you know that?"

"It's you Anthony. You think don't need this or need that, but you do need to relax and take care of yourself." She turns around. "Go on take your clothes off and get in the bath. I got it ready for you."

"Only if you come with me." I asked boldly.

"You and. . .me share a bath."

"Y-yea. It's not it's the first time we would seeing each other naked and stuff." I'm now a lobster.

"Fine. . But you need to face the other and get in the bath first."

"Alright I will." I take off the drench clothes and hop in the bath. It feels so nice and warm and bubbly.

"You in?" Nepgear stuttered.

"Yea I'm in." I hear clothes drop to the floor and she enters the bath and puts her hands on my back.

"You feel relaxed?"

"Yea. . .I'm quite relaxed." I turn around to her in the bath in me. The bubbles cover most or the naughty parts.

"Ah. . . sorry I'm just really nervous." Nepgear looked down towards the bubbles

"Don't worry I am to. We can be nervous and relax together." I smile to ensure that we can just relax.

"Alright I'm going to wash you now sweetheart." Nepgear grabs the wash cloth and starts washing my body from head to toe with blushing redder as she gets to certain parts of my body.

"I never knew you had this much muscle Anthony." She gazes over my body in awe.

"I would hope so fighting all those monsters." I laughed a little. She goes on washing me. I jump for a second.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"O I'm fine. This is a bad time to get turned on.

"I-i see you like what I'm doing." She blushes intensely.

"Oh Shit! My bad." I try to cover my self as it's point out of the water ever so slightly.

"It's fine. I'm almost done here." She smiles as she finishes washing me from behind me. I can feel her breasts pressing against my back as I let myself go into a slight trance. She goes on to wash herself off as I wake up from my trance.

"You want any help?" I asked boldly.

O you can help with my back and hair if you want. I can barely get to certain areas of my back." She stated nervously. I need to learn to control right now. I go on and wash her back first.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yea, but can you go a little lower."

"Y-yea sure." Her skin is so soft. She smells really good. It's almost irresistible in a way. I finish with her back and help her with her hair.

"You have really soft hair Nepgear." I stated with crimson blush on my face.

"O Thank you." I go on with washing her hair. She turn around.

"Alright I'm going to wash your hair. I almost forgot." She giggles and goes on with washing my hair. We rinse out our hair and then looked at each other.

"So who getting out first?" Nepgear ask as I grab two towels and wrap a towel around me.

"I guess I am" I laughed. Nepgear nervously grabs the towel and looks at me.

"I see I turn you on." She said blushing.

"Huh? OH!" I can't control myself as well as I thought.

"I'm going get changed and get our dinner ready. *kiss* She leaves the bathroom after kissing me. I get dressed and walk out as she is in her night time clothes cooking our dinner. My favorite food; Home made Cheeseburgers. I'm one lucky bastard for having a woman like Nepgear. I get lost in my daydream about us being together in our own home. It's nice once in a while to just wish and daydream.

"Anthony It's done." Nepgear stated as she brings two plates of food. She made french fries with them. This is way better than any restaurants can ever give.

"This is great, but isn't this weird to have for Christmas?"

"I suppose, but it's your favorite." She got me on that.

"Yea good point."

"Merry Christmas Sweetheart" Nepgear says to me

"Merry Christmas Darling." I said as I dung into the cheeseburger. We enjoyed our dinner that Nepgear made for us. When we finished I decided since she cooked that I clean the dishes. I'm surprise that these hotels have all this stuff for people that come here. These hotels are like apartments. I hear a small cute yawn coming from Nepgear.

"Tired I see." I let out a small smile.

"Yea." She yawns again.

"Well it is getting a bit late, but I have one more thing to give you."

"Another gift? Anthony you really didn't need to." I go to my bag and grab the necklace I put next to her bed a while back.

"I wanted to give this to you in person." I put the light purple amethyst necklace on her. She holds the stone to look at it.

"It's so pretty. *kiss* Thank you Anthony." She hugs me tightly " You sure know how to make a girl feel special." I hug her back.

"You're special to me Nepgear and I hope to always make you happy and special." I smile. We lay down in bed and snuggle to make ourselves warm in this cold Christmas night.

"Anthony did I fulfill your wish?" Nepgear asked me.

"Yes you did Nepgear. You did that and so much more." I let a few tears of joy. This has been a emotional day for me.

"Did I give you a special Christmas?" I asked her.

*kiss* "Yes you did sweetheart. I never thought I would have a Christmas like that in my life. She snuggles closer to me.

"I'm glad I was able to bring you that Christmas." I stated as I yawned.

"Hehe you must be tired." She pokes my cheek.

"Yes I am. It's be a very eventful day to say the least.*kiss* Thank you Nepgear" My head falls on her chest and I felt relaxed afterwards.

"Your welcome Anthony." She puts her hand on my head and sings softly a song known as Go Love Peace to me before we finally falling asleep.

**Author's Note: Wow this was a hard chapter to get the way I wanted it to. I changed this chapter a handful of times before this, but I loved writing this chapter so much :D. Sorry for the wait but I'm starting to get my groove back :) Thanks for the review and hopefully more review come. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Until next chapter people. It didn't help that I was play Mega Dimension Neptunia XD I know Random but it's a great game :D**


	28. A Violent Hero and his Unnerving Soul

**Chapter 27**

**A Violent Hero and his Unnerving Soul**

The next morning after Christmas we decide to search for Lowee's mascot. We waited for Uni to show up. Rom and Ram come towards Nepgear and I.

"Morning Lovers!" Ram shouted

"Good morning. . ." Rom comes towards me and hugs my side.

"Jeez Rom I don't know what is so awesome about him." Ram said with a pouty face. This is still surprising to say the least.

"He's my hero." Rom blushed.

"Whatever." Ram grabs Rom away from me. She should let Rom go a little.

"You guys going to seek the mascot thingy right?" Ram asked us.

"Yea, but we're waiting for Uni to arrive. I have no clue what is taking her so long. I get a call from Kei.

"What is wrong?" I knew this had to be bad.

"Can you stop by Lastation? Kei pleaded.

"Yes of course. Ladies we need to make a pit stop to Lastation."

"Sweet we get to go to Lastation!" Ram seemed rather excited.

"I wonder what it looks like." Rom said softly.

"You girls want to come with us?"

"Heck yea we do!" Ram stated with glee. She seems really excited.

"I want to help you."

"Well the more the merrier they say." I laughed as we all left for Lastation. We all get to Lastation to see it over run by monsters. The numbers were going down rather quickly, but I saw no sight of Josiah or Justine. I saw a rather tall guy with a ax swinging at any moving hostile monster. He had short black hair and he seems rather built. He is standing 6 feet tall and wearing what seems to be the monochrome colors of Lastation. His eyes are dark blue.

"Damn small fry. Where the hell is she at?" He ran towards the old factory.

"Let's follow him." I suggested. The girls agreed and we head off towards the old factory to see Uni knocked out and that man covered in a black mist as we all saw Underling shaking in fear.

"Alright bitch just let the girl go and I will spare you." I saw fierce malice in his eyes. Someone clearly set him off.

"N-no I will not submit to you."

"Really now?" He sprint towards Underling and held her by the neck.

"You sure you want to test my damn patience?" This guy is not fucking around. I saw a giant robot come in out of no where.

"You need to step aside." The robot said to the man.

"Fuck off." He threw underling away from him and stood in front of Uni.

"You will not taking this girl away from me Brave." He has history with that robot? He said Brave? That must be the CFW I fought in the Gameindustri Graveyard.

"You're as stubborn as always. Why must you risk your life on these goddesses. You were not even around when the the goddess herself fell in the Gameindustri Graveyard.

"I was just following orders asshole. I know what you're here for." I pulls out his ax and it expanded to 10 feet in diameter.

"I'll put you down no problem Brave."

"So you want to fight? Let's go then." Brave swing his sword and the man blocks it and smack Brave against the wall.

"I'm putting you down Brave. I need to save my goddess and you're in my damn way. Trembling Vold!" He swing his ax rapidly as pieces of Brave come apart.

"Final Strike! Tricolor Order!" Three axes appear in front of him as he finishes Brave off.

"Not bad. . ." Brave's last word before he fell in defeat. The man's black mist faded as he walked towards Uni.

"Uni? Please tell me you're alright." Me and the other girls are just stunned at what we just saw. Uni finally wakes up.

"Seth?"

"You're alright. Thank god." He puts out his right hand to help her up.

"Thanks for saving me, but where the heck have you been?!" Uni slaps him.

"I deserved that. After the news of Noire's disappering to that damn place I went out to get stronger so I can get Noire back from ASIC. I sense someone else here." He looks around and see me and sprint towards me. He grabs me by the neck.

"Now what the hell are you doing asshole?" He stated as he held a tight grip around my neck.

"Put him down now!" Uni commended him. He looked at her for a second and put me down.

"Explain yourself boy."

"I was told to come to Lastation by the oracle."

"That would explain all of this girls with you." He looked at Nepgear, Rom and Ram.

"Hello, I'm Nepgear. I'm Planeptune's CPU Candidate.

"I'm Ram! I'm One of the awesome CPU Candidates of Lowee."

"I'm Rom. I"m also a CPU Candidate of Lowee.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Seth Argun. I'm the bodyguard for Noire and Uni."

"I'm Anthony Cooper. I'm the General of the Planeptune army and bodyguard of Nepgear." I smiled. Seth looked stunned.

"So your the new CPU everyone has been talking about. You're Crimson Heart?"

"Yes that is correct."

"That mean you on a quest for the mascots and getting the goddesses back? If so I could give you a hand." Seth give a slight grin.

"Why the heck would you help?"

"That reason is simple. I know Uni is traveling with you and you're going to try to get the goddesses back. In a sense you and I have the same goal."

"I suppose you're right."

"Beside I hate sitting around doing nothing. As Long as I have served under Noire; I'm not one to be lazy. I have quite a bit of time to make up to Uni anyways.

"Seth. . ." Uni blushed.

"You acting all cute Uni will not get you any where."

"I wasn't being cute you idiot!" Seth laughed.

"You're to damn easy to tease."

"Ugh! You unbelievable Seth."

"I know I'm an asshole what's new."

"Argh!" She slaps Seth hard right in the cheek, but he doesn't seem fazed.

"How the hell can you endure that?"

"When you have serve under these Tsunderes as long as I have, then you just become immune to it." Uni punch Seth right in the gut. He took that punch like a man.

"I see you got stronger Uni." Seth smiles.

"Damn it! Don't call us that!" Uni is really pissed, but blushing as well. Seth goes to hug Uni.

"I'm just happy to be back Uni." Uni looks up at Seth.

"Me too. . ." Uni looks down on the floor.

'So Anthony? We going back to Lowee to get that mascot or what?" Seth asked me.

"Yea since all the monster are gone."

"They better between me and the other generals."

"You seen Josiah and Justine?"

"So that what those two are called. Yea I did. They told to locate CPU Crimson Heart and help him if I wanted to see Noire again. I guess they know about this shit to."

"Where did they go."

"Hell if I know. That's not our concern right now. We need to get the other two mascots and save the goddesses so we can take down ASIC.

"Yea You're right. Let's go back to Lowee." Now with the party of Nepgear, Rom, Ram, Uni, Seth ,and I; we head towards the world's maze. We all fought our way through the maze. I learn today Seth is crazy as hell when he battling.

"Damn bastards!" He throws his ax at the horde of monsters "Spinning Vortex!" He grabs the ax and spins around slices through all the enemies as lighting comes from him. He smashes the last monster to a bloody pulp.

"A show off as always." Uni sighed.

"The thrill of the fight really gets my blood boiling." Seth smiles.

" You're worse then me Seth."

"I don't know about that hun. Once you transform you go battle crazy to." Nepgear stated.

"Not that bad! I hope. . ."Nepgear laughs a little under her breath and kisses my cheek.

"I need to see this CPU form of yours." Seth said with a smile on his face. He looked at Nepgear and I.

"So are you two an item or something?" Seth asked me and Nepgear.

"Y-yea We're together." Nepgear takes my right hand.

"That's adorable. You better take care of your lady."

"Oh I will Seth."

"Good. I would hate you smash you to bits." I shook a little.

"Is Seth always like that Uni?"

"It's even worse if it involve me or my sister. He extremely protective of us."

"Damn right I am!"

" How you never told us about him?"

"It wasn't important at the time I suppose."

"Yea. Noire decided to leave to that damn place and told me to protect Lastation, but I was no where close to any power to protect Lastation." Seth became silent.

"I see. . "

"Enough about me damn it! We should close to the mascot." Seth ran ahead.

"Hey wait for me!" I ran after him.

"Oh Goodness wait Anthony."

"Yea wait for us to!" Ram stated as she ran after Seth and I. All of us ran into Underling as we saw a bunch a killachines

"You here just in time for the show. Go my killachines! Kill all of them." The machines began to turn on. I saw a white disc in pieces That must be why the machines are charging at us.

"These pieces of machines better be worth something." Seth gets surrounded by the black mist we saw earlier as he pulls out his ax. It's even bigger then last time. It's 12 feet in diameter. Seth is something else.

"Damn I forgot you were here! I need to flee. O SHIT!" Seth smash the ax right in front of her and pins her down.

"Tell me about ASIC or I kill you." A little brutal don't you think Seth?

"Alright Alright I will spill the beans. Just don't kill me please."

"Good. I would make sure you get that disk and seal those damn machines. Even with me here it's not going to be possible to take all of them on." Linda tells Seth little by little about ASIC and We all Transform in our CPU forms. Seth looks at all of us in CPU for a second. This gives Underling a chance to flee.

'Shit! Well I get the info I needed out of the bitch. Uni?" Seth seems really stunned by Uni's CPU form

'What!?"

" You really have gotten strong." Seth smiles with a small blush. "I can't be weak in front of you now."

"You better not be Seth after being gone for so long." Uni said in a haughty tone.

"I know that Uni. Let's get this shit done!" Seth charges in.

"Allow me to assist you Seth." I fly right towards the machines.

" We need to get the mascot somewhere safe Rom!"

"Right. . ."

"Let's help those guys Uni." Nepgear said as she charged in.

"Right!" We fought off the killing machines as Rom and Ram tried to put the broken disc back together. A bright came from the disc as the final piece was put together.

"Ah. . . Thank you young CPUs for putting me back together. I need to seal those machines before it gets ugly."

"ARGH! I will tear you all apart you damn pieces of machines!" Seth hits one of them with all of his might, which sends a couples of them flying to a wall. He charges towards the machines.

"I need you to break apart. Chaotic Vortex!" Dark blue lighting strike down the machines breaking them into bits and pieces as he swings his ax around. I slice and dice through the machines. I felt Nepgear right behind me.

"Let's take this one down Nepgear." She nods as we get into formation. Celestial Flame Cannon!" Nepgear shoots a giant beam from her sword and I slash down with my two swords to create and beam wave. The two beams cross creating a explosion. The machines begin to slow down. I turned around to see a white disc floating as the machines shut down around us.

"We did it" I stated with a smile as I deactivated my CPU form.

"Damn I was hoping to see more of that CPU form of yours Anthony." Seth said in disappointment.

"I'm sure you will see it a lot"

"Good I better. I wouldn't mind a brawl with you sometime."

"Maybe once we save the world." I laughed

" You mean it?"

"Yea I promise we can fight once the world is at peace again."

"Ahahaha. I will be holding you up to that boy." Seth just laughed his ass off.

"I must thank you all for helping reseal the killachines." The White disc stated.

"It's no problem at all. I have a request however." Nepgear asked softly.

"What is your request young CPU."

"I need to borrow your power to save the goddesses from ASIC." I looked at Nepgear and then the disc.

"So the goddesses are in danger?"

'Yes they are." Nepgear stated.

"Ah I see. I can't leave here but I can spare a fraction of my power to you and the young male CPU over there. I never thought I would sense a male CPU again. This must be fate." Nepgear and I felt a surge of power.

"Please save Gameindustri from it's demise." The white disc faded away.

"We will. . ." I stated looking down on the ground. I felt something on my shoulder.

"We can do it Anthony." Nepgear smile with a big smile on her face.

"Yes we can."

"Hell yea we can!" Seth seems really excited.

"Seth we need to report to Kei." Uni stated.

"Do we really have to?"

"Yes! Now come on you have lots of explaining to do." Uni drags Seth out of the maze.

"Ah damn it! Well I will see you guys in Leanbox." Seth said to us as Uni and Seth walks away.

"Let's go to Lowee Anthony." Nepgear suggested.

"Yea I guess we should report to Mina and call Histoire about this." Ram jumps on my back.

"Whoa! Calm yourself Ram."

"Let's go!"

"Ram no fair I want to go on his back." Now they're fighting over me.

"They seem to like you more now." Nepgear giggles.

"I guess so." I blushed slightly as I take Nepgear's hand. Nepgear jumps slightly and then puts a grip on my hand.

"Let's go girls!" We all go back to the basilicom to report to Mina.

"You must have gotten the mascot correct?"

"Yes it has been saved and back where it should be."

"Thank you so much Anthony."

"No problem Mina. I need to get the last mascot before ASIC gets more powerful."

"I understand Anthony, but you should rest at least tonight. You will be going to Leanbox?"

"Yes the last mascot should be there."

"Then please rest one more night before you set off."

"I guess I will rest up. I have no clue how Leanbox is."

"I have one last question before you leave."

"Yes Mina?"

"Is Rom and Ram going with you?"

"I don't know."

"I want to go with you Anthony." Rom said softly.

"Yea! It would so much more fun with me around" Ram being her usually bouncy self.

"Ahaha. Alright I guess that's a yes."

"Alright I trust you they will be protected by you."

"Of course"

"I will protect my hero as well." Rom looked at me

" We are a lot stronger then we look!"

"I know that." I stated.

"I will take my leave for now."

"We will be here tomorrow morning." Nepgear told Rom and Ram.

"You better be here." Ram stated

"Ok. . ." Rom said in her usual soft tone.

"Let's go Nepgear." Nepgear walks to me and takes my hand as we go back to the hotel. We get ready for bed as tomorrow is going to be a bust day going to Leanbox. Nepgear snuggles up against me.

"Someone is all lovey dovey." I chuckled with a small blush on my face, Nepgear looks into my eyes.

"You're just so warm Anthony. *kiss* I love you" She said with her usual radiant smile. I put her face close to mine.

"I love you to Nepgear." I kiss her goodnight as we fall asleep. I start to dream about us having a family. These dream have been coming more and more often. Does this mean something? I see us with two young girls. One on each side of me and I'm holding Nepgear. We look like such a happy family with big smiles on our faces. Is this my next wish I want to come true? These dream have to mean something.

**Author's note: Happy Easter People. I hope you enjoy this chapter. One thing, If you plan on following this story and the sequel I hope to release. Keep a eye on my new OC. He becomes important later on. Anyways enjoy your holiday break people. :D Until the next chapter.**


	29. Leanbox Here I Come!

**Chapter 28**

**Leanbox Here I Come!**

I wake up early the next day to prepare for my trip to Leanbox. Nepgear cook us breakfast before our trip and even prepare extra for later. She thoughtful as usual. I heard a knock following by someone just barging it. They're lucky that we're dressed.

"Morning guys." Ram said with glee as she jumps on me. Rom jumps on top of me as well

"AH! The heck are you girls doing." I had Rom's adorable eye stare at me.

"We're just saying good morning to you. That's all" She said softly. This is certainly a way to say good morning. Nepgear sits behind me and give all of us a hug.

"I swear you girls are just going to melt me like butter." I sigh

"Don't worry I can just freeze you back up." I rather not be frozen and I was just making a joke, but whatever.

"I'll be alright Ram, but thanks for the offer." I chuckled a little at her request. Nepgear taps my forehead. I look up at her face.

"Yes darling?"

"We should be going soon sweetheart." I looked at the time. It's past eight already.

"I guess we should." Uni welcomes herself in. I saw Seth behind her. Seth started to laugh.

"You just don't get a break do you boy?" Seth laughed so loud I swear the whole hotel could hear him.

"Anthony. . . what the heck is this?" Uni just looked at the blob that is Rom, Ram, Nepgear and I.

"Ask Rom and Ram not me!" I tried to defend myself, but that always fails with Uni.

"Whatever, I can care less right now. We should be going to Leanbox. It's a long way from Lowee."

"Yea so get up boy! We need to get to the boat before it sails away."

"Alright you don't need to yell Seth." I pick up Rom and Ram and put them down in front of me. Rom and Ram look at me waiting for me and Nepgear.

"Come on love birds! We don't have all day to see you stare at each other." Ram is really impatience. Nepgear and I jumped and just begin to blush. Seth just laughs.

"That's to damn adorable! Let's go people!" Seth commends all of us. Uni follows Seth close behind him. We soon follow suit. Uni pokes Seth in the back.

"Um? You want something Uni?" Seth asked her as we get on the boat to Leanbox. I'm glad we made it on time. I didn't want to walk or fly there to be honest. I know I'm being a bit lazy here, but I need to save my energy for what is to come. Uni looks at Seth and blushes.

"Your blushing means you want something from me don't you?" Seth smiles. Uni gave him the evil eyes. She calmed down a bit.

"Take me shopping!" Uni said quickly and looked down on the wooded floor of the boat.

"You serious?" Seth went into deep thought for a few seconds. "Sure I don't mind if we have time. I owe you lots of precious time anyways." Uni eyes sparkled.

"Really?" Seth pats her head

"Of course Uni. You're just lucky I have a shit ton of money on me." Seth give a reassuring smile. Uni give him a big hug.

"You're the best Seth!" Uni seems really happy. I wouldn't think Seth was that kind of guy. I guess you should never judge a book by it's cover.

"You're lucky that you're cute" Seth chuckled as Uni blushed.

'Calling me cute will not get you off the hook' Uni whispers to Seth.

'I know that' Seth smiles away. We all mingle as we see Leanbox in the distance.

"Look Anthony, there is it." Nepgear said to me as she is holding my hand.

"We're finally here. It's just a matter of time before we save Neptune and the others."

"Yea. I hope we do. I really do." Nepgear looks depressed. I pull her closer to me and hold her close to me.

"I told you that we will and I will make sure it happens." I smile to reassure her of it. Nepgear looks at me with the smile that I adore.

"Alright. I believe you Anthony." I heard a small laugh and then I receive a kiss from my lovely girlfriend. I blush as I notice Seth watching us.

"I bet you feel damn special having a goddess as your girlfriend don't ya boy." Seth gives me a wide grin.

"Shut up Seth" I laughed as Seth laughed with me. " I bet you like Uni Seth." Seth stopped and blushed for a mere second

"Why the hell do you say that asshole?" Did he just went tsundere on me?

"I don't know. Maybe it's the way you are with her." Uni pops up out of no where.

"That is nothing compare how he is when my sister is around me. I swear he adores her." Uni said in disgust.

"Uni! Don't be blabbing about that! Damn it Anthony! I'm so kicking your ass for this." Seth got angry quickly.

"You're not hurting him Seth." Did Nepgear just get defensive? I never knew she had it her. She look at Seth with mean piercing eyes.

"Damn woman! I was just kidding. Don't have to go all aggressive over your precious man." Seth walks away. I just look at Nepgear in shock. Uni seemed surprised.

"Dang Nepgear. I didn't know you had a backbone." Uni stated in shock.

"I can be protective of him. I'm sorry." Nepgear puts her arms around my waist and puts her face to my chest. I patted Nepgear on the head.

"You're alright Nepgear. You're just protecting what you love. That's all. Hey look we are here." The boat finally came to a stop.

"About fucking time! Let's go people. Someone should get Rom and Ram." Seth told us.

"I guess we will." Nepgear and I go into the resting quarters to wake up the twins.

"We're here girls" Rom and Ram rubbed their eyes.

"We're in Leanbox?" Ram asked us. Rom just gets up and walks besides me. She looks up at me.

"You alright Rom?" She nods her head " Yes Ram we are here. Now let's go we have a mission here." Ram got really pissy.

"I knew that! Jeez." Ram is grumpy. I guess I should have tried a different way to wake her up. We enter Leanbox to see a whole much of people roaming around getting ready for New year's.

"I wouldn't expect this many people here in a time like this." I'm really surprised.

'Well it's New year's boy. People need a break from all the damn bullshit that is going on. If I'm correct I think 5pb is going to be holding a big ass parade here in Leanbox to celebrate the new year." Seth stated to us.

"How you know that?"

"I keep taps on the nations."

"I see" I'm curious of who or what Seth is.

"Hey Seth?"

"Yea what you want now boy?" Seth seems really pissed.

"Just how old are you?" Seth's eyes darken as if he just saw someone die in front of him.

"I'm as old as the goddesses themselves." My eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yea. I was born from the souls of the ancient heroes known as the quartets."

"The souls?"

"Yea. The tainted souls to be exact. Arfoire decided to try to consume them, but she couldn't control such power and was sealed by them. As a result of that I was born from that darkness. I'm darkness incarnate." Seth got really sad.

"I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Yea. People hated me for being what I am. Being a dark being makes you hated. I fought for the people regardless of my power. I sometimes would lose control. I had no one to help control it. That is until a certain goddess took me down and brought me in for questioning."

"Noire?"

"That is right boy. I had to prove that I wasn't going to destroy the world. I had to work under her for a while. I started to feel compelled to protect her, so I did. I never had enough power to do so. She notice my power and perseverance and took me as her bodyguard, even though she used to think that it's dumb for goddesses to have a bodyguard. She used it as a way to watch me. She knew how I felt and was able to comfort me through all the bullshit I was put through. She is a weird woman I tell. A complete bitch on the outside, but as sweet as a sugar cane." Seth laughed away his blushing face.

"So you're not human?"

"Hell no I'm not! You think a human could do what I do. You're crazy in the head."

" I guess I am a bit crazy Seth." I chuckled.

"You tell me about you boy."

"Alright No problem . We can talk as we get to the basilicom." I told him how I got her and the way I got to be Nepgear's bodyguard and how I became a CPU and so on and so forth.

"A human that fell from the sky? A human that became a CPU and a human that fell in love with the goddess he is suppose to protect? I be damned! That sounds like one hell of a trip. You think you be going back home?"

"I don't want to." Nepgear just stares at me as I sulk.

"Why not? Don't you got family at home?"

"Family that just tears each other apart. They just savages! I don't want that shitty life!" I got really angry as I had to think about my family.

"Damn boy. Calm down. I didn't know you had a shitty house life." You least have friends?"

"There are here, but they're on their own little world."

"Damn you and I are the same in a sense that we had shitty lonely lives" Seth pats me on the back.

"You have people that care about ya. Hell you a beautiful woman right behind you that loves you so fucking much I don't think I can think of words to say how much she loves ya." Seth laughs to cheer me up. Nepgear hugs me from behind me.

"I love you Anthony" Nepgear says with a bright smile on her face.

"I love you to Nepgear." I smiled back at her. I feel her comforting aura surrounding me.

"That's too damn cute. I should take a picture!" Seth keeps on laughing until he sees the basilicom.

"Well shit we are here guys." I walk towards the doors and open it. We all enter the basilicom. Chika jumps in surprise.

"Well Anthony you brought quite a party. Seth I see you're back on the battlefield."

"Yes I am Miss. Hakozaki. I'm going to save the goddesses with lover boy over here."

"Seth it be nice if you wouldn't say that."

"Lover boy?" Chika seems really confused.

"He has to bring all these girls with him." Seth laughs. Chika just sighs

"You have not change at all Seth."

"Nope and why the hell would I?"

"Point taken. I assume you're here for the location of the mascot?"

"That is correct Chika." Saying that as I'm being a usual serious self.

"Go to the volcanic caverns. It's located there." She just gives it to me.

"That was fast."

"Well I need you to save my precious Vert for me Anthony. Go on and get the mascot and save my Vert already before I have to beat you in." Chika is scary without her Vert. I better make this quick.

"Alright alright. Jeez." We leave the basilicom in search for the mascot.

' I hope he does save the goddesses. We can't hold out much longer' Chika says to herself as we leave.

We enter the caverns. It's infested with monsters. Seth goes bat shit crazy on all of them.

"Come on you damn small fry! Tremble in darkness!" The dark mist forms around him as his ax grows bigger and bigger.

"Showing off again. I swear he has to show off to every girl he is with." Uni is just pissed at him as usual. Nepgear and I slice through the enemies in our path as we get closer to the end. Seth stops for a second.

"I heard foot steps." Underling and Warechu come from behind us.

"They got here before us chu!" Warechu jumped in fear as he saw us

"Damn I was hoping to steal the disc before they show up. O shit it's that guy again." She noticed Seth and just stopped.

"Long time no see bitch." Seth gives a evil grin.

"I'm not giving you the upper head this time. I have this powerful monster disc here. Go sick em boy." She throws a disc and a giant ice dragon pops out of it and grabs Uni. The black mist forms around Seth.

"Wrong choice bitch!" He flies towards Underling only to get smash by the dragons claws as it goes through him. He coughs up a massive amount of blood.

"Damn this fucking body. . . Uni. . . No. . .I can't fail again. . .No I'm not losing any more people. . . FUCK THAT SHIT! I"M FUCKING GOING TO SAVE HER!" A pillar of darkness comes shooting down towards him. I see a something with giant thundering black wings wielding a ax that is so massive I can't seem to even guess it's size. Uni is finally knocked as the dragon is about to eat her. Before I can go in charging at the dragon we all get pushed back by the darkness that is coming from what appears to be Seth. The ice dragon stopped at looked at Seth or what appears to be Seth

"You dare awaken this side of me? I will murder you for trying to take what I hold dear you whore." A dark voice says to Underling.

'Holy cow! The hell is that thing?!" Seth seems to be coated in blue thunder and darkness with giant wings and claws wielding his ax he calls The Demise.

"You and all of ASIC will soon fear darkness before your very eyes. . " He prepare to fight the ice dragon one on one as he stares into it's blue eyes.

"You damn Behemoth will be giving back my precious CPU candidate now." He some how swipes Uni off of it's claws and puts her beside us and looks at the ice dragon.

"It's you and me behemoth. One will stand and one will fall." A couple more ice dragons come out of no where. I see a dark wall blocking my view of the dragons. I hear a whisper for Seth.

"Please understand my reasons for my actions. . .I don't want to lose Uni or any one else ever again. I cherish that girl with my heart. Please let me fight this fight." I nodded as the fight shortly begins.

**Author's Note: A cliffhanger? I'm terrible. I have one thing to say before you all go act me and go "You're updating too fast dude!" I have this story written so I just have to type and edit this story so I can update this story very quickly which I plan on doing unlike Noireverse where I have to write then type and edited. That's all I wanted to say I hope you enjoy! Until the next chapter guys :)**


	30. Love for Darkness

**Chapter 29**

**Love for Darkness**

**Seth POV**

I feel like I'm being eaten alive by my own enormous power. The thought of losing Uni was just too damn much to bear. I see three giant ice dragon in front of me. These fucking ants are going to be easy to smash into bits.

"Holy shit. . .That is darkness incarnate that we were told about." Underling stated as she stare at me with horror.

"Like I care chu! We need to run chu!" Warechu stated. I sealed them in a black box.

The heck?! We can't get out!"

"You're not leaving here alive. . .you will suffer for your crimes." I look at the dragons before as I heard those two annoying things crying and begging for their lives.

"ROAR!" It's fangs come at me attempting to eat me. I grab it's jaw and rip it right off. It jolts up in pain.

"Damn bastard don't even give me a second to get ready." I call out Demise to my side. This ax is my extension of my power. It will crush anything I wish to crush.

"Fear the darkness. . ." I surround the first ice dragon in my darkness as I begin to shock it with blue lighting.

"Limitless Void please crush all who disobey darkness." The dark cloud sucks the first dragon in and crushes it into tiny bits. All the remains is it's crushed bones in a pile. I look at the two other dragons as I flap my wings.

"Who is next to tremble in my darkness" Both of the dragons use their ice breath to try to freeze me. I used the ice and created another ax as I absorbed the ice that came at me. I looked at my new ax.

"Thanks for the new weapon you stupid beasts. Now I will cut you both up" One of the dragons try to grab me, but it's claws fazes right through me as I slice it's head clean off. The ice ax breaks down afterwards.

"It's just you now. . .you're so damn weak. I shouldn't even be fighting you small fry." I laughed so loud that Underling and Warechu stopped crying and just froze in fear.

"Don't worry your demise is coming up shortly."

"Oh no please anything but that! Don't make us beg."

"Quiet down. . .You will live longer that way." The last dragons goes for the kills and try to put it's claw through me, but to no avail for a monstrous beast.

"Sorry that will not work this time." I crush it's claw with my ax. I fly around and start to slice and dice through the dragon as it cries for mercy. I finish the job with one final strike.

"Axes of Carnage come to me." Axes surrounded the dragon. I put my hand into a fist and the axes kill the dragon is front of me. Now with all of those things gone and out of the way. I need to deal with these damn annoying pest. I fly towards them and release them from their prison and put a wall behind them.

"You will tell me how to destroy your master or I destroy you." I needed to get some info before this knocks me out.

"It's simple so please hear us out and don't cut us please I beg of you" I hit her on the head.

"Don't waste my fucking time weakling. Tell me."

"Find her body in the center of the graveyard and destroy it. That is all I know. You might know more if you hunt done my bosses, the CFWs."

"You're telling me the truth or do you want to die?" I put my ax right to her neck.

"That's all we know. We're just grunts so we don't know why we are doing what we are doing." It seems she is being honest at least.

"Leave my sight before I slaughter you." They run faster than sonic when I told them that. I hear foot steps coming towards me as my dark wall fades. I see Uni all up and running. That is good, but she does not need to see me like this. I'm a uncontrollable monster in this state.

"Seth?" I threw my ax by reflex. Anthony blocks it somehow.

"The hell was that for? Uni what are you doing? Don't go near him. He could kill you!"

"Don't tell me what to do Anthony. I'm not losing Seth after waiting for so long for his return. Don't worry Anthony. I will be fine." Uni comes towards me. What the hell does she think she is trying to do.

"Seth can you hear me?"

"Grr. . ." I just growled at her.

"It's me Uni. I'm alright now. You don't need to be angry anymore." She goes closer to her. I throw my ax in front of me to try to push her away, but that didn't work as my ax fades away and all I see is her.

"Do I have to kick your ass for being a asshole now?!" I walk slowly away from her.

"Seth don't go! You told me you had time to make up with me. So don't leave." Uni comes towards me and hugs me. I heard her cry as the thunder around my beast starts to shock her.

"Looks like I have to show you how much I care Seth." The hell is going to happen now. She goes CPU and looks into my dark blue eyes.

"I see you're still there somewhere Seth. The lovable Seth I have grown to adore." I just look into her emerald eyes.

"Don't come closer. . .you will die if you do" I'm trying to save from me right now.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get My Seth back."

"Your Seth? Hehehe that's cute."

"Shut it." I saw her smile. She comes towards me and puts her hands on my face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She goes to kiss me. I can't resist as I kiss her back. The darkness fades away from me. I finally pass out. Uni holds me tightly.

"I love you Seth. . ." She whispers to herself.

**Anthony's POV**

"The hell just happened!?" We all run towards Uni and Seth. We see Seth is back, but knocked out.

"Seth just needed to come back to reality. That's all. Can someone please help me carry Seth." I grab Seth and we all leave the cavern as we finally got the last mascot. We take to the medical center in Leanbox.

"Sir Seth used to come here quite often." The nurse chuckled.

"Really?!" All of us said at the same time instead of Uni.

"He always would push himself for the goddesses he worked for. I never met a man so dedicated to his goddess in my life. I could only imagine he is going to try to save her now." The nurse looks at Uni

"Uni? What brings the CPU candidate of Lastation here?"

"Oh I'm with my friends and Seth right here." Uni points at us and then at Seth.

"Oh! You must be on your way to save Gameindustri correct?" The nurse said with a big smile.

"Yes we are ma'am." I said to her.

"That's great. We are grateful to have such great heroes in our time in need."

"Well we're trying our hardest."

"That's great. I must ask all of you to leave. He needs his rest." We nodded our heads and left the building. Uni pulls on my shirt.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to stay with Seth." I nodded as she went back to the medical center.

"Nepgear? What you think is going on?"

"Uni just wants to check on him I'm sure"

"There is more to it." Uni must really care for him.

"I'm sure it's the bond they have together. It's sorta like ours." Nepgear takes my hand and smiles.

"I was thinking the same thing hun." We walk to the basilicom to report to Chika.

"I would assume you got the mascot pretty easy." She stated. I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Good. You guys look tired. Go sleep at the hotel near here. I will pay for tonight."

"You sure?"

"Yes Now go! I have three rooms for you. Please make yourselves at home there. We all thanked her and went to the hotel to relax.

**Seth's POV**

I finally wake up. I'm on a bed in a familiar place.

"O Seth you're up. I was about to check out for the night. Need anything?" The nurse asked me.

"Nah. I'm just going to look at the ceiling like I usually do when I'm here." I heard the nurse chuckle.

"Alright good night." The nurse walked out. I heard her arguing with someone.

"You're not coming and I don't care." The nurse said.

"Let me in!" A familiar voice said to her.

"You need to wait till tomorrow Miss."

"I don't wanna!" I heard something fall and I saw Uni charge into my room.

"So it was you causing all that trouble." I chuckled a little.

"Sorry. . " Uni blushed and walked next to me. "I just wanted to see you that's all"

"That's really sweet of you Uni." I chuckled again trying to not blush.

"After all that just happened I just want to make sure your alive and moving." Uni is shaking as if she about to bawl. I take her hand to make sure she stops shaking.

"I'm fine Uni. I don't why you have to worry about me."

"I have the right to worry! You almost died because of me. . ." She sits next to me.

"You saw my other side?" I stated in fear.

"Y-yes I did. I was able to bring you back."

"How?" I didn't think she had the power to put me down. Great I know have two people that can put me down in my place. This is so embarrassing. Uni just turned red.

"What?" I'm really confused about this whole damn thing.

"Let's just say it would shocking if I told you."

"Any why is that? Don't be all cryptic with me Uni. Just tell me. It's going to bug me if you don't" Her face goes towards mine and she kisses me. My face turned red. She looks into my blue eyes as I'm frozen by what just happen.

"My. . .love brought you back." This cliche bullshit did it?! I'm going to beat the shit out of the writer for this. You all just watch you will not be getting a chapter for a long time after this shit.

"Y-your love? The hell do you mean by that?"

"There is no point of hiding it or holding it in. I love you Seth. . .I have for a long time. . ." Uni seems rather depressed. I pinch her cheeks to snap her out of it.

"Hey! What you do that for?"

'Because it's fun" I smile

"You're such a jerk you know that." She gives me her pouty face. So damn cute.

"I know I am. Hey at least I don't have to feel so damn weird." Uni looks at me funny.

"Why is that." I close my eyes and give her a light and gentle kiss.

"Because I love ya to you silly tsundere girl." She smiles and blushes deep red as she hugs me.

"Whoa what is that for."

"For accepting my feeling Seth."

"You accept mine I hope"

"Yes Seth I do" She pokes my cheek. I just realize what I just did. . .Noire will mount my head on a nice sliver platter. I will worry about that shit when time comes.

"Thanks Uni. . . for saving my dumb ass back there."

"It's no problem. I'm just happy to have you back. You need to take me shopping tomorrow."

"You serious?"

"You said you would Seth. You wouldn't deny me now would you." This girl I tell you what. . . .

"N-no. Of course not." Uni slips into my bed.

"The hell are you doing!?"

"I thought maybe you would get lonely." She looks down with her whole body red.

"I better not get a damn beating for this."

"Why would you?"

"Because you a Class-A tsundere." I get a big slap in the face.

"You ungrateful little-" I cut off with a kiss.

"Yell at me in the morning. I'm tired as hell." I put my head on the pillow. She puts her head on my chest. I look at her.

'My chest comfy there Uni.' I looked at her.

'Maybe. You have a problem with this.' She gives me her smile.

'Nah I have no problem with this at all. I feel nice and relax." I heard her laugh.

'That's because I'm here" She pokes my chin.

'I can't deny that.' I finally pass out due to exhaustion. I wrap my arms around her.

'Seth?. . .Oh well. Good night. Sweet dream my love' Uni pulls me closer as she finally makes herself comfy and falls asleep in my arms.

**Author's Note: Please try not to rip me a new asshole for this sudden relationship. Try to understand that these two knew each other for years on end so this developed over years. That's all I have to say. Until the next chapter. I plan on releasing it on April 3rd. It will celebrate the one year this story as been out**


	31. A White Knight for the New Year

**Chapter 30**

**A White Knight for the New Year**

I wake up the next morning to the sound of music playing outside. It's almost New Year's now. I haven't even noticed it since all I did before I saved Nepgear was train to get stronger so I didn't lose anyone else. Nepgear is all snuggled up against me as usual hindering me of getting out of bed. I notice my door opening and saw Rom and Ram

"Good morning love birds!" Ram shouted in delight. I swear she just wants attention. I can understand I suppose. We all wanted to be noticed when we were young. Rom just waves to me. Nepgear wakes up rubbing her eyes.

"Did I disturb you guys?" Ram has a rather evil grin on her face as if she wanted to see something. This little girl I tell you what she sure makes my skin crawl sometimes.

"You guys being lovey?" Rom asked me and the drowsy Nepgear. We both just looked at each other and blushed.

"N-nothing like that!" I stated in embarrassment.

"Good morning. You two should knock you know." Nepgear told them.

"My bad." Ram sticks her tongue out in mischief.

"I'm sorry" Rom said in her usual soft tone voice..

"You girls are fine, but I would like to get dressed" They look at me as I wasn't wearing a shirt. What? I don't like wearing shirts on bed. It's hot enough with Nepgear in bed.

"I bet it was really steamy in here" Ram chuckled. I hope to god she doesn't know what that mean.

"What's being steamy?" Rom asked me.

"You don't need to know that Rom!" Nepgear and I are just as red as the red velvet. They both chuckled and leave the room to let us dress. Seth barges in a fashion I'm starting to get used to.

"Good morning you crazy lovers!" Seth is the most jumpy person in the morning. How can he be so campy in the morning. Uni is behind him with a smile on her face. What happened last night? Do I even want to know?

"Morning Seth" Nepgear and I said as we are trying to wake up. I looked at Uni.

"So did everything go well?" Uni jolted up and looked at me. It seems she was daydreaming.

"Y-yea it went well. Seth seems to back in normal" Uni said with a unusual bright smile.

"Damn right I am!" Seth smiles away. For being 'darkness incarnate' he is one happy dude.

"So what are we doing today?" Uni asked us.

"Well with all four mascot by our side we should be able to save the goddesses."

"Then let's go!" Seth starts to walk out until Uni tugs on his shirt.

"Now what?" Seth asked in confusion.

"I know we need to save them, but I want to spend New year's with you before we go."

"You serious?!" Seth thinks about it for a while.

"I know I'm being-" Seth cuts her off and hugs her. I'm just amazed at what is happening in front of me.

"That's fine Uni. We can spend New year's here. We can even help the people here set up the bring concert they are going to have here."

"R-really Seth? We can spend New year's together?" Seth blushed. Seeing him blush is pretty funny. You would never expect him to have any shade of red at all.

"Don't make me blush Uni, jeez you're really needy."

"I'm not needy! I'm giving you the offer of a life time. I'm letting you spend New year's with me."

"I would have tagged along anyways"

"UGH! You're unbelievable Seth you. . .YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I know I'm an asshole what else is new."

"UGH!" Uni punches him right in the gut. Seth is just unfazed

"You're so cute when your angry"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She slaps him and walks out.

"Jeez Seth, you have it rough."

" Nah. I have it pretty good believe it or not." Seth laughs and walks out.

"That was quite a show wasn't Nepgear." I look at her.

"Those two sure like to fight." I heard Nepgear chuckle.

"I guess when two tsundere are together a bomb is created." Nepgear and I just laugh our asses off as we leave our room holding our hands. We see people flocking around getting the New's Year festival ready. There is all kinds of stands set up. Stands for games and food to stand asking for a fortune. We look around Leanbox as people are setting stuff up. We see Seth and Uni helping 5pb setting up for the concert.

He waves towards us trying to get our attention

"HEY GUYS! COME OVER HERE!" We walk towards them.

"What up Seth?"

"Care to lend 5pb a hand here in setting up for the concert. It's tomorrow right?"

"That's correct Seth." I look at 5pb. She has long flowing blue hair. So we have purple (Lavender) Black, Yellow ,Red (My CPU Form) ,White ,and Green. This world is very colorful to say the least. 5pb has purple eyes from what I can see. Her outfit is rather revealing to say the least. It's one of those punk style outfits with a mini skirt and small brassiere which is black with pink outlines. She also has black headphones with a mic. She has a cliff note tattoo on her right side on her stomach. I notice her guitar case on the stage behind her. She plays guitar too?

"I don't mind lending a hand."

"O thank you." She stares at me for a few moments.

"Yes?"

"Are you a CPU?" That's rather a weird question to ask me.

"I am, why you ask?"

"So your the legendary hero Crimson Heart?!" She get really excited.

"Legendary? You don't need to flatter me." I laugh to ease the embarrassment.

"You have done so much for our world. I always wanted to meet you." She has a beaming smile.

"I don't need this praise. I'm just doing what needs to be done."

"O you're so humble" She is really giddy right now. I turn to Nepgear to see her getting a bit mad. I better change the subject before she blows up. I really don't want to see her angry.

"Let's go this setting up done. Come on Nepgear let's do this." I grab her hand and get to work.

"Whoa! You don't need to drag me Anthony." Nepgear looks at me for a few seconds.

"Something on your mind?"

'Did I look mad?" I guess she noticed.

"Yea a little bit." I kiss her on the cheek. "You need not to be jealous" I chuckled.

"I-I wasn't jealous." I poke her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. It's rather cute in a way." I smile.

"Oh Anthony please don't pick on me like that."

"My bad darling." I take her hand as we get told where to put what. We look in each others eye and kiss before we proceed.

"I love you Nepgear." I smile brightly.

"I love you to Anthony." There is that radiant smile that makes my heart melt.

**Seth POV**

"So Seth how have you been?" 5pb asked me.

'I have been pretty good. You had no perverts after you as of the late?"

"O no I have not had that problem since you took care of them," She smiles towards me.

"Yea. . .sorry about scaring some of your fans like that." I scratch my head.

'It's alright. I'm glad I'm not being stalked." Uni looks at me and then at her.

"You guys know each other?" Uni asked me.

" Some what. I just saved her a few times, but that is about it."

"He is a great hero, but could tone down the violent nature a little bit."

"That's who I am. I will not change for anyone. I don't care how you try to."

" I guess not. So you and Uni know each other?" I jumped a little.

"Yea. We're really close." I pull Uni close to me. She looks up at me.

'S-Seth. . .'

"You two look adorable together." 5pb told us. I just give her a smile as we turn red.

"It's only because of her. I mean look at me." I try my best to laugh the blush away, but of course it doesn't happen.

"Flattering me will not get you anywhere you know." She is so cute when she is all pouty.

"I can care less about that. Hey 5pb I got something to do. I will be back later to finish up the setting up" I take Uni's hand and go on my way towards the shopping center.

"Alright. I will see you later guys!" She said to us as we walk away. We get to the shopping center of Leanbox. It's a lot bigger then what I remember. I guess a lot has change since I last time I been here where I first met Vert. Uni points to a gun shop. They built a gun shop here? I didn't think they would, but I guess more and more people use firearms.

"Come on Seth, Let's go in here." Uni takes my hand with a smile on her face. She is fangirling over at all the guns they have here. I'm a shotgun guy myself. We look around at all the guns from handguns to the bazookas. Wow that is something you wouldn't see everyday. I stare at one of the bazookas. Uni tugs on my shirt as she is carrying a .50 caliber rifle.

"Why are you looking at that bulky thing." She asked me.

"It looks so awesome" I said with a smile.

"It's too bulky for my taste." Uni stated to me.

"I guess it's rather clunky to carry a giant gun like that." Uni shows me the other rifle.

"What with this one?" Another .50 caliber rifle, but has skull prints on it. Heh, that is pretty cool.

"I was hoping that we could go out shooting as our first date." Uni has really bright smile. I'm just glad to see her smile again. It's been ages since I saw her smile.

"You wanna go out shooting on our first date? I'm fine as long we get to eat what we hunt." I smile slightly.

"Really?!" I nod to confirm my answer. She yells in excitement and hugs me. The shop clerk just laughs and looks at us.

"You two sure look cute together." The shop clerk stated. I blushed when he said that. Damn bastard.

"Y-yea. Thanks for that good sir. I'm buying these rifles."

"That will be 200,000 credits." I just burned a hole in my checking account. It's worth it thought to see Uni happy and all. I give the guy my card to pay and we go on our way. I kinda wanted a shotgun, but I guess that will have to wait. I could just modified one of the guns back in Lastation. Yes I make weapons. Lover boy is a tech guy and I'm a damn weapon smith. Hope we're clear on that. Uni and I put our new gun in the hotel room and lock them up. I don't want Rom or Ram to touch these guns.

We go out for some food to eat. I'm rather hungry so I want to eat. I take Uni to a place I go to a lot when I'm here in Leanbox. We enter the restaurant and sit at my favorite table. It's in the back of the place with a nice view of the outside. I see a white knight in here. I have never seen this bastard before. He seems to be from Lowee. Uni pokes my cheek to get my attention.

"What are you looking at Seth?"

"That guy over there" I point to the white knight.

"He looks like a guard for the basilicom. Wait. . . that uniform."

"What about it?"

"He could a CPU guard."

"You really think so? I really don't think that is the case." There has been a white knight fighting off monsters in Lowee as of the late, but even then I still don't see him being that powerful.

"You never know now these days. I mean look at Anthony. He was once human when he first started guarding Nepgear."

"I guess you're right, but I just don't know." The white knight comes towards us as we eat our food. He looks really young to be fighting. He has a shield on his back and a long sword in a white sheath. He has brown hair and seems to be about five feet and four inches. Short little shit to be fighting monsters. His armor is white with red and blue linings.

"Hello sir, can you tell me if you seen these girls at all?" He shows me a picture of Rom and Ram.

"Yea, they are here in Leanbox. Why the hell are you asking me?"

"I'm suppose to look for them."

"Why is that?" I stared right at him. He seems a bit shaky.

"I-I'm suppose to find them. I just got hired as a guard."

"So the damn info is true." Uni looked at me and then the white knight.

"What kind of guard are you exactly? The Knight looked at Uni.

"I have finally become the guard of the CPU candidates of Lowee. Now I must go and search. Thank you for the info." He runs out the door before we could get any more out of him.

"Damn bastard fled!" Uni pats my head.

"Calm down Seth." I glare at her.

"I'm not a damn dog."

"I don't care. You're calm right?" Uni sticks her tongue out.

"Yea. It's comforting to be patted I suppose." I look down on the floor. I heard a small chuckle coming from Uni.

"What now?"

"You really are adorable when you act all nervous." Uni just smiles. Damn this girl for being so cute.

"I-I'm not freaking nervous! I'm just startled that's all."

"What ever you say Seth." We go on with our meal here as we mingled for a while before we decided to go back and find lover boy and the girls.

**Anthony's POV**

We finally get done with the set up of the stage. I'm rather tired from all that damn work. It took us a few hours to get all that done.

"Thank you so much for your help." 5pb seems really thankful.

"No problem at all" I give her a assuring smile.

"You want to eat?" Nepgear asked me.

"Oh yes, that would be amazing right now." Nepgear chuckles and takes my hand.

"The heck you taking me this time?" I sometimes worry what is in this woman's mind. 5pb waves us goodbye as Nepgear drags me away. Rom and Ram come towards.

"Hello love birds!" Ram is always bouncy. I never was like that even when I was younger.

"Hello Ram. Hi Rom."

"H-hi." Rom says in her usual soft adorable tone of voice.

"Where have you girls been?" I asked them.

"Just checking out the place. There is so many cool stuff here, but no one let us try anything."

"It's for tomorrow that why Ram." Nepgear spoke up.

"I know that! It still would have been nice."

"Just a nibble of some of the food would have been nice." Rom spoke up as well.

"We just have to wait till tomorrow girls. Let's get back to the hotel. It's getting late." The twins nodded their heads and we back to the hotel. Seth and Uni join up with us.

"Hey lover boy! How was it." Seth says with his usual grin on his face.

"It was fine and can you not call me that."

"Nah, it's more fun for me to call you that." Uni laughed under her breath.

"Uni!"

"What? It's rather funny because of having all the girls around you."

"Including you?"

"Shut up Anthony before I punch you." Seth pats Uni on the head.

"There is no need to punch lover boy. He is too damn soft for that shit."

"I'm not soft!"

"You fucking kidding me? You're a damn teddy bear." I couldn't defend against that because Uni and Nepgear would just agree with him. We all head back to the hotel. Everyone gets ready for bed a few hours later. I go outside to think about some things. Nepgear comes outside with me.

"Why you outside? You must be tired." Nepgear takes my hand.

"I'm just contemplating about things."

"Like what sweetheart?"

"About the fate of Gameindustri and how everything will pan out for all of us."

"Just be positive like you always tell me." Nepgear smiles brightly. "I know in my heart that we will save our world from peril. As long as I have you by my side, I can do anything." She puts her head on my shoulder.

"You're right Nepgear. I know that with all of us together we can do this."

"Good. I don't like seeing you sad." She gives me a soft pleasant kiss. I return the kiss and smile.

"I'm sorry about that darling. I will be in shortly."

"OK" She said with her usual smile and walks inside. I notice a white knight walking around. He must be from Lowee. What is a Lowee knight doing here? He looks rather familiar. He looks like one of my old friends. I wonder who he might be, but I'm too tired to even think about that now. I walk back inside and lay in bed with Nepgear. I snuggle up against her and fall asleep on her chest. It's so comforting to lay next to her. All of my worries just wash away when I'm next to her like this. Neptune. . . I am on my way to rescue you from ASIC's clutches. Just wait a little while longer and we will be reunited once more.

**Author's Note: So I have a request. I want to do another short story. I'm asking all my reader if they wish for a origin story for Seth, my new OC. I can't believe it's been a year since I started publishing. I want to thank everyone for your supporting and reading my stories. It warms my heart to see people enjoy my stories. Thank you everyone and I will be here in the next chapter. Until next chapter :)**


	32. All Hearts come Together Now!

**Chapter 31**

**All Hearts come Together Now!**

I wake up the next morning and notice Nepgear and the others gone already. I look at the time and it's about eight. It's early still so I guess I will enjoy some alone time before I go. I didn't think we would be spending New Years here in Leanbox. It's great to see a place with so much life in dark times like these. I guess I can say the same about my adventure so far.

I have made so many good memories here in Gameindustri. So many tender moments I cherish with everyone I have made bonds with. To think once I was all alone in a otherwise a huge world. I feel like a new me has been born from all of this. I still have growing up to do that's for sure, but I can stay that now I can look at life in a different light than I have when I was on Earth. If I was given the choice to either stay here or go back. I would honestly fight to stay here.

I have made so many friends here. The CPU candidates and the CPUs to IF and Compa and even Seth. I don't want to leave here now or never. I walk out for a bit and see the white knight from last night. He seems to be looking for something. I go towards him to ask him a few questions.

"Hey sir, you alright there?" He turns his head towards me.

"O no I'm fine. . . Anthony?" My widen in surprise.

"You know me or something?" I know I'm known world wide now, but as Crimson Heart and not so much as Anthony.

"Is it really you Anthony?" I take a second look at him. He looks like my little bastard friend, Xavier.

"Xavier?"

"So you do remember. I never thought I would see you again." He gives me a pat on the back.

" Good to see you little bastard." I laughed out loud.

"Same here buddy. It's been too long. So what the heck have you been up to."

"A lot has happen here let's just put it that way. You tell me why you're here or how I should say."

"Well I was playing in the snow with my little sister and then she knocked me out with a snowball that must have had ice in. I wake up in a snowy field with stitches in my head." He shows me his scar from it. That looks really brutal. It's weird to have a L shape though.

"It must have been rough for you."

"Yea if it wasn't for the twins and their big sister I would have died out there."

"So you're in their debt then."

"Correct my friend."

"I'm in the same boat with Nepgear." I look slightly down to the concrete floor.

"Nepgear? You mean the CPU candidate of Planeptune?"

"Yes I'm her bodyguard."

"Really?! That's gotta be awesome. You get to be around a beautiful girl like her all the time."

"I'm damn lucky that's for sure." We laughed together. This old friend of mine is Xavier Dart. I know weird last name, but it is what it is. He is two years younger then me. He has short blonde hair and is really short, even now at being only feet feet and four inches. I might be even stretching it there. He is about the height of Blanc if I wanted to be slightly more accurate.

"You look you haven't aged a bit Anthony." He looks at me.

"You haven't grown a inch and I'm not questioning it."

"Shut up man." I laughed out loud.

"My bad Xavier. So you work for Lowee."

"Yes I do."

"I bet that is a dream for you considering you love Lowee."

"It is man. I finally got to be a personal guard for the twins. Mina is extremely harsh with that. It took three years just to get a pass for it."

"A guard for the twins? You mean Rom and Ram?"

"Correct. I wanted to repay my debt to them so I wanted to be a guardian for them. I'm so happy I got a pass, but now I have to locate them. It's been forever since I last seen them."

"You want to go see them?"

"You know where there are at?"

"Not really, but we can look them."

"Then let's get started old pal!" Xavier sees rather excited. We start our search. I wouldn't mind looking for Nepgear myself. Today is New year's Eve so that means. . . .do I get to see Nepgear in a Yukata. My god I think I am going to die today. We search into the late afternoon as we both notice Seth. Seth runs towards us.

"Hello there lover boy. Took you long enough to get out and about it's fucking the day of the parade man. The hell is this bastard doing here.

"Anthony is he a friend or yours?" Xavier asked me.

"You know this little shit?"

"I'm not a little shit you asshole!"

"You're a damn elf compare to me, so you're a little shit."

"You mother-" I cut Xavier off.

"Calm down Xavier. Yes this is Seth Argun."

"Seth Argun? You mean the violent hero Seth Argun?"

"The one and only you damn bastard. Now you tell me who you are so I don't have to put you down." Seth lets out a evil looking grin. Xavier stands tall. That's a funny thing to say to be honest.

"Xavier Dart, the new bodyguard of Rom and Ram." Xavier said it with so much confidence. Seth chuckled as he puts out his hand.

"I'm Seth Argun. It's nice to have a proper introduction with you." They shake hands.

"You have a lot of power if you're their bodyguard. We should fight sometime Xavier." I swear he just loves to fight.

"I would like that. It can decide who is stronger, Lowee or Lastation."

"You will be sorry tiny knight." He pats Xavier on the back. I'm just glad they are getting along.

"Today is a fucking great day for us guys!"

"Why is that Seth?"

"We get to see girls in New year's yukatas! I'm so going to enjoy this day. I bet you're going to fall head over heels for Nepgear's Yukata." I just turned red as I thought about her in one.

"Got you there buddy!" He smiles. He loves picking on people I swear.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Rom and Ram?"

"You need to wait tiny knight. I'm sure they are being fitted for their yukatas right now. You not into loil's are you?" Xavier did not say a word.

"I really wouldn't be talking there Seth."

"Shut the hell up lover boy! You can't say jack shit either with you loving Nepgear." He got me there. At least Nepgear has assets to show if you know what I mean. Xavier just laughs at us going at it.

"Finally the food stands are open. I'm going to eat. See you bastards around." He walks towards the food stands and order everything he can. He could eat a whole house if it has edible I swear.

"So you wanna go and eat for a bit man? I'm starving myself. It's on me." I cracked a smile.

"Heck yea dude. We can catch up a little bit as well."

"Totally." We go and stuff our face with funnel cakes, turkey legs, hamburgers, french fries, sushi, octopi. Seth seems to be enjoying what I think is Ikayaki, which is basically grilled squid on a stick.

"This is so good!"

"I'm glad it's to your liking Sir Seth." The lady at the stand said.

"This is the best squid you can get your hands on. HEY LOVER BOY AND TINY KNIGHT! COME OVER HERE AND TRY THIS SHIT! IT"S AMAZING!" We go to him just to have stop yelling. He hands up each a Ikayaki.

"It's dead at least right?" I was not in the mood to be eating live squid.

"I don't know man, but it taste really damn good." Xavier and I each take a bit. Xavier devours his as I'm just trying to eat this thing on a stick.

"You have poor taste lover boy." Seth seems a bit sad. "You like chicken?"

"Yea? Why you ask?" He drags me to another stand. This one sells Karaage? It's just chicken on a stick. Lot of stuff here are on sticks when I take a look at it.

"Hello Sir Seth. Would you your usual three dozen order?" The hell?! He eats all of that.

"Maybe later miss. I want one for this bastard right here." She looks at me.

"Ah Sir Anthony. Here have one. It's one the house." The nice woman hands me a Karaage. I take a bite. Damn this taste really good. I devour the chicken. Seth starts to laugh.

"You like it? Maybe you can help me finish my three dozen order." I don't think I can eat that much chicken.

"Let me have one please." Xavier ask the woman at the Karaage stand.

"That will be 500 credits." He hands her the money and enjoys his chicken on a stick. We enjoy the time together as we saw he sun set. We notice girls around in their yukatas.

"This is what men wait for every New Year's. Look at all these beautiful women." Let's hope for his sake Uni didn't hear that.

"That's got to be hard as hell to walk in."

"I feel sorry for them in a way." Xavier stated

"You guys sure are ball busters. Just enjoy the site right now."

"Whatever you say Seth." I walk around in hopes I can locate Nepgear. I get a tap on the shoulder. It was Xavier.

"What up dude?"

"I think I found the girls man. Look dude." He points to the four CPU candidates. My heart and jaw both just fell to the floor once I saw Nepgear. Her yukata is so enchanting and beautiful. Her outfit is a light purple yukata with flower petals prints on them, It's accompanied with a lilac flower in her hair to the left. The sandals are lavender to match the outfit The bottom of the yukata swayed back and forth as she walks towards us.

Uni's yukata is one I wouldn't expect at all other then the color. It's black with red rose petal prints. She has two blue roses in her hair to hold up her pony tails. She walks with grace towards us three guys that are just in shock. Seth is just trying not to blush. Poor guy can't hide his damn feelings forever.

Rom and Ram's yukata are what you expect in a sense. Rom's is light blue and Ram's is pink. Both of their yukatas have snow flake prints on them to go with the theme of Lowee I suppose. It's so cute watching them walk while holding hands in their sandals. Xavier has just turn red on me. Rom and Ram look at Xavier. I guess they are surprised that he is here.

"Xavier? You came back?" Rom asked him.

"Y-yes that is correct. Wow. . ."

"Don't we look adorable Xavier." says Ram in her usual exciting tone.

"So adorable Ram." Xavier lets out a big smile. I haven't seen that in ages. He has changed a little bit since I have last seen him. He used to be the quiet kid just like me. That could be why we got along so well.

"You done with your training?" Rom asked him.

"Yes Rom I am. As of yesterday I am you girl's bodyguard." Xavier said with a smile on his face. Rom and Ram goes towards him and hug him.

"Yay." Rom said in her usual soft tone.

"About time you became our bodyguard. I was getting impatience."

"Sorry to make you girls wait so long." He pats the girls on the head.

"You have been forgiven if you buy us food." Ram smiles. I just heard Xavier laugh.

"Of course I will." The twins cheer in joy and drag Xavier away from us. Seth has not say a word yet. He must be just as stunned as I am.

"You going to say something Seth or just stare at me all night." Uni said blushing. Seth shakes his head a little.

"My bad Uni. It's just you're really beautiful tonight. This was so worth the wait." Seth blushes and smiles.

"Ugh you're making me blush Seth, but thanks." Uni said in a rather sweet tone. Seth puts out his hand.

"You want to spend New year's with me or are we going to just stand here all night?" Uni takes his hand.

"Of course Seth. Let's make this night last." They walk away from us as they enjoy themselves. That just leaves Nepgear and I as I'm just a stone statue.

"Anthony how do I look?" Nepgear asked me with her radiant that makes my heart melt. I walks towards her and kiss her. I look in her beautiful Lavender eyes.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes one Nepgear." I take her hand with crimson blush on our faces.

"Oh goodness Anthony you're making me blush."

"That just adds to your beauty." I chuckle a bit.

"You're blushing to sweetheart." Damn it she got me there.

"Let us enjoy this time together darling." We walk to some of the food stands. I have some room left for some sweets. I see Seth is just loving the food.

"These damn pancakes are so good!" He is eating one after another. He seems to have the time of his life.

"Seth you're such a pig sometimes." Uni said in disgust.

"Hey a man gotta eat. Here have some." He hands her some of those pancakes. I think they are call Okonomiyaki. I like the ones with cheese or pork personally. Uni thanks him and enjoys her time with him. We keep walking until we see the cotton candy.

"You some cotton candy?" I asked her.

"Sure. That would great Anthony." I buy us some cotton candy and we keep walking around as we enjoy our sweet treat. I notice Xavier playing some of the games. It seems like ring toss that they are playing.

"I'm so going to get that box you just watch Xavier." She tosses the ring but misses the box. I wonder what is inside that box.

"Awe man I missed it." Ram is getting all prissy about it. Xavier calms her down. He always had a way to calm a person down regardless of who it was. You can say he is a lover not a fighter.

"Allow me to try this out." Xavier pays the guy and tosses three rings. The first two miss, but the last on landed around a small box.

"Congratulations! Here is your prize sir." Xavier thanks the guy. He opens the box. It appears to be a a pair of glass rings. That must cost quite a bit of money.

"Here girls, I want you to have it." He hands each one of the rings.

"It's pretty Xsy." Xsy? How the hell you would even spell that I don't know.

"Thank you Xavier." Ram and Rom give him a big hug. He sure is getting his share of love tonight. I notice a mallet game where you got to hit the bell. I see a dogoo plush as one of the prizes. I'm going to get that plush if it is that last thing I do. I walk towards the guy at the mallet game.

" I would like to have a whack at this game sir."

"Ah Sir Anthony it's you. Sure it will be 500 credits." I had the guy the money and was given the mallet. Nepgear looks at the bell at the top.

"That is so high Anthony. Good luck Sweetie." Nepgear cheered me on. I go full force on this thing. I take one smash to the ground. I hear the bell ring for my victory.

"Impressive sir. What would you like?"

"Give me that dogoo right over there."

"Certainly sir." He hands me the dogoo plush. It's really soft and silky. Nothing like a real dogoo.

"Here you go Nepgear. I won it for you." I let out my biggest smile as I hand her the dogoo.

"You're so sweet Anthony. Thank you." She takes the dogoo and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I try Nepgear." We share a moment of laughter as we see 5pb on stage. It's almost time for the concert. It must be late already. We all regroup together for the concert. Seth is wearing a fedora. I have to ask.

"What is with the fedora dude?"

"Uni won it on that shooting gallery game. I think it looks nice on me."

"What ever you say man." I hear the microphone tap as we all see 5pb on stage with her guitar. It looks like a black and blue Gibson.

" I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight. I'm so happy that we all get together even in the dark time that we are facing right now. It warms my heart to hear the success of our heroes that are fighting so hard for our freedom for ASIC. We need to let them know that we have faith in them. Everyone please join me as we all join together as one to stand against what is destroying our beautiful world." She starts to play her guitar as a familiar song starts to play.

I know this song. If my ear are not bugging out right then this is called Kirinirake Gracie Star. I love this song with a passion The crowd goes crazy as she begins to sing. I see back ground singers. The stage starts to light up with so many colors.

"_**Shine! Stars of dreams (let's find it!) Over Limit!  
Going beyond limits, surely  
Because I will not lose to anyone!**_

_**That purple earth, blue sky (fluttering green)**_  
_**Hey, I want to gaze with you once more (no matter how many times)**_

_**Your kindness warmth (I feel it)**_  
_**Now it is far, but someday...!**_

_**Shine! Stars of dreams (let's find it!) Over Limit!**_  
_**Unswayed feelings, surely (Gracie Star)**_  
_**Like surrounding meteors (Bifrost) style of pointing**_  
_**Going beyond limits, surely**_  
_**Because I will not lose to anyone!**_

_**Shedding tears just because I can't do anything (Irritating)**_  
_**Within this nothing-but-nonsense world (Wandering)**_

_**The darkness that locks you (Everlasting)**_  
_**The heart seems to break... However!"**_

The crowd goes insane as they jump up and down. She does have a captivating voice to say the least

_**With a flash, spread your wings! (Pierce through!) Super Limit!  
The strength not to give up, more (Hone it!)  
Even tiny (drop) of hope  
The power to believe, the courage in hand, more  
Sparkle more than anyone!**_

_**Fighting against the powerlessness pain**_  
_**The non-hesitant wish, always**_  
_**Because I will reach it, just ahead**_  
_**Because I love, at any time, always**_

_**Shine! Stars of dreams (let's find it!) Over Limit!**_  
_**Unswayed feelings, surely (Gracie Star)**_  
_**Like surrounding meteors (Bifrost) style of pointing**_  
_**Going beyond limits, surely**_  
_**Because I will not lose to anyone!**_

_**Whether it is love or future, I'll open it!**_

As the song finally ended the crowd asked for a encore. Heck I wouldn't mind a encore myself.

"Thank you all so much. Let's keeps this going!" She sings her whole heart out for the next few hours. I can see the ball is getting set up for the new year. She has one more song I think.

"I have one last song but I want some help on this. Are the candidates here?" My head springs up.

"I guess you want us to sing with you!" I yelled for 5pb.

"It be a honor Crimson Heart." Everyone looks at me as she said this. All of us walk up to the stage.

"The heck? Why am I up here?" Seth asked everyone.

"Please just this once Seth." 5pb pleaded him.

"Fine just this once alright. You caught me in a damn good mood." Seth smiles slightly.

"Thank you Seth" He goes towards the Piano.

"You play the piano?"

"Say anything and I will cave your skull in lover boy." As he starts playing the piano the crowd waves their glow sticks and the choir behind us begin to sing. This is Go Love Peace. I know this song anywhere.

"This last song will be sung by our heroes. Please give them your full attention." Uni plays the other piano next to Seth. Of course she would, but two piano. That must be a piano with different note patterns. Nepgear takes my hands as we stand in front of the microphone.

"Let's sing our hearts out everyone!" She said with her radiant smile as she begins to sing. Rom and Ram and Xavier sing with us.

"_**I wish, at this place we first met  
Go fight, let your life blossom till the end  
I don't forget, our endless journey  
Promise to you, just this one single oath**_

_**"An amount of sadness is tied to each and every bond"**_  
_**That was something a goddess taught me**_

_**Everybody now, the sky of our memory**_  
_**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**_  
_**I won't lose to anyone, I want to see your smile**_

_**Everybody Know, don't give up**_  
_**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**_  
_**Let's grasp the future...Love&amp;Peace"**_

The crowd cheers us on. I start to sing with all of my heart. I can feel the energy from everyone.

_**"I wish, for the courage to move forward  
go fight, don't let anyone stop you  
I don't forget, our unwavering dream  
Promise to you, just this one single prayer**_

_**All our hopes were gathered and turned into strength here**_  
_**I noticed that I could become a goddess**_

_**Everybody now, spread your wings**_  
_**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**_  
_**Let's fly away now, we can become free**_

_**Everybody Know, the dream we aim for**_  
_**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**_  
_**Let's grasp the future...Love&amp;Peace"**_

Nepgear's hand gets a tighter grip on my hand as we look in each others eyes. Our lips meet as Seth plays his solo and fire works start to set off into the night sky.

_**"An amount of sadness is tied to each and every bond  
That was something a goddess taught me**_

_**Everybody now, the sky of our memory**_  
_**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**_  
_**I won't lose to anyone, I want to see your smile**_

_**Everybody Know, don't give up**_  
_**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**_  
_**Let's grasp the future...Love&amp;Peace**_

_**Everybody now, spread your wings**_  
_**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**_  
_**Let's fly away now, we can become free**_

_**Everybody Know, the dream we aim for**_  
_**Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?**_  
_**Let's grasp the future...Love&amp;Peace."**_

It's the new year now as the song ended with all of us bowing in grace. We thanked everyone for being here tonight. The crowd starts to scatter as the concert finally ended. Thank you everyone for standing by my side on this wonderful journey we have embarked together, but this just the beginning. Nepgear takes my hand and give me a soft pleasant kiss.

"I love you Anthony." Nepgear puts her arms around me. I put my arms around her as we watch the night sky before our night has to end.

"I love you to Nepgear. I will forever love you."

"And I will forever love you sweetheart." She lays her hand on my shoulder. This was really a magical night to say the least. Thank you Nepgear for giving me this chance of happiness.

**Author's Note: Holy shit Long chapter! This was a hard chapter to write since I needed someone to help me translate the songs XD. I really wanted to do the songs in English. I hope me and my friend did a good job on that. I know some people will not believe that we did, but who care who they say right? Alright someone ask where is Josiah and Justine. They will make a come back, so just sit tight :) Now I must give full credit to NAO for Kirihirake Gracie Star. I love that opening song :'). I must also give full credit to Ayane for the song Go Love Peace. My favorite song of the series. :') What is your favorite song of the Hyper Dimension Neptunia series? Thank you all for reading. Until the next chapter.**


	33. Burning Force Ready to Save the CPUs

**Chapter 32**

**Burning Force Ready to Save the CPUs**

**Josiah's POV**

Finally I get some action after so long. So I have been building a giant tank lately. That would be why I haven't contacted anyone. The tank is about done now finally after almost two years. It's about the size of a military tank. I had help from a woman name Chian. She works at a factory is Passe. It' a small area in Lastation. She walks up towards me and see the tank in operation. Chian has short blue hair and has goggles on her head. She has a bandage on her right side of her face and has golden eyes. She wears a white scarf and wear and orange jacket with a black tank top.

"So that beautiful tank finally ready for some field testing?" Chian asked me.

"Hell yea it is Chian. Thanks for all the help." My wife Justine come in and jumps as she see the tank moving.

"The hell Josiah!"

"O shit my bad hunny! I didn't see you there at all!" I shouted at her.

"You're going to drive that giant thing?" She asked me.

"Yea. Chian and I are going to do some field testing and than go and see Anthony and the gang."

"I found out that they are in Leanbox right now." I went into deep thought.

"How the hell am I going to get this thing all the way to Leanbox?" Chian chimes in.

"We could get it into one of the docking ships and get it to there."

"Cool! How much time do we have before the ship goes off?"

"They go around night time to go to the trade routes." Chian stated.

"Ok. We have some time to test this bad boy! YEEHAW! LET'S DO THIS SHIT!" I start up the tank that I called Judy. Please don't ask why I call my tank that. I tend to name all of my stuff. I even named my car Barry.

"Let's do this Judy!" I drive the tank out of Lastation. Everyone looks at me like a crazy man. I finally get out of the field and start to shoot some missiles at the monsters and go bat shit crazy firing everywhere.

"OH THIS FEELS SO AMAZING! COME ON FIRE JUDY! FIRE AWAY GIRL!" I fire all of the monsters away with ease. Justine and Chian seem to be shaking in their pants a little bit.

"Please calm yourself a little bit sweetheart."

"Awww come on let me have my fun! Come baddies! Bring it on!" I shot everything in my sight. All I could hear is shots being bombs exploding. The smoke subsides as I saw nothing left from my onslaught. Justine and Chian just look at me like I have lost my mind.

"That turned out amazing Josiah!" Chian stated as she jumped for joy. Justine comes towards me as I jump out of the my giant tank.

"Can you not go so crazy when we get to Leanbox?" Justine asked me.

"Fine I will try. We should meet up with Anthony and the other now that I got something to fight those assholes." I take her hand.

"Let's go to Leanbox!" I drag her into my tank. I wave to Chian saying my goodbyes.

"Good luck guys!" Chain was quite the big with all of this. I will show Gameindustri just what a damn spartan is truly made of.

**Anthony's POV**

I walk around Leanbox after the huge concert that happened last night. It's the new year now. This is just the beginning. The beginning of everything. Seth noticed me and walked towards me.

"Hello there lover boy!." Seth said in excitement. I look at him

"Good afternoon Seth."

"Where is your little goddess?"

"She getting everything ready for our mission to save the CPUs."

"Finally. . ." Seth went into deep thought. 'I will save you Noire. . ." Seth walks away from me. Seth must really miss Noire. I can't blame him. I look outward towards the afternoon sky.

"Neptune. . .I will save you. I promise you Neptune. We will all be back together just like old times." Nepgear comes from behind me.

"Hello Anthony." She stated in her usual bright smile. I jumped and look at her.

"O good afternoon Nepgear." She looks at me with a worried look.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking about how we are going to save Neptune." I look down on the floor. Nepgear pats my head as her face is close to mine.

"Why getting down now? We just go in and do it right?" Her smile shined as she stated this. I crack a smile. Nepgear sure has grown since I first met her.

"You're right Nepgear. We will go there and we will save the CPUs!"

"That's the Anthony I know and love." She lets out a giggle and takes my hand.

"Where are we going now?"

"We need to get everything ready for tomorrow Anthony." I nod my head and we get to our hotel room and get everything ready. It took the rest of the afternoon to get everything planned and ready. I hear a knock on the door. I open the door to see who it was. It was one of the basilicom worker.

Sir Anthony and Lady Nepgear please come to the outskirts of Leanbox ASAP!." He seems to be in a extreme case of panic. Nepgear and I go to the scene of the crime to see what is truly going on. I notice a giant tank with a symbol of Lastation. The hell is going on?"

"Ok whoever you are you will need to stop before I destroy your damn tank!" A guy jumps out of the tank. It was Josiah.

"WOAH! Dude! Don't attack my Judy!"

"Josiah? Judy?" I'm confused as Nepgear laughed. I looked at Nepgear.

"What's so funny?"

"He named his tank Judy. That's cute."

"Hell yea I did. I built her from the ground up baby." Josiah smiles as he pats his new weapon of destruction.

"Why the hell did you bring a fucking tank for?"

"To help you out bro! You're going to save the CPUs soon?" Josiah asked me and Justine jump out of the tank.

"You will need all the help you can get. You know that more than anyone else Anthony." Justine stated to me.

"I know this Justine. We have one final shot of this guys. Let's gather and discuss a plan since I didn't think a giant tank would be part of this."

"HEY! You think I would let you take all of the spotlight buddy! Ahahahahaha You wish!" Josiah is really hyper. I felt a dark aura from behind. I hope it's Seth. He comes from behind me.

"So a new toy to smash eh?" He pulls out his ax with a evil grin on his face.

"HEY! You dare touch my Judy!" Josiah pulls out his needlers. I told him to stop.

"Seth, this is a old friend of mine and this giant ass thing is his tank. He is going to helping us." Seth got really excited.

"More fire power the better! You're so welcome to fire at any asshole in our way!"

"SWEET!" Justine looks at Josiah.

"Just don't go crazy alright." Josiah nods his head and looks at Seth.

"So who is this guy?" I introduce Seth to Josiah and Justine.

"WOAH! You're that Seth?!" Josiah seems surprised.

"The one and only bastard. I'm Seth Argun of Lastation."

"Dude if we have him then this will be super easy." Seth chuckled.

"Even I have my limits boy." Xavier come towards the crowd.

"So what is with the gathering guys?" Josiah looks towards Xavier.

"You sure have become more social since we last met up." I chuckled a little.

"I guess so Josiah. Now this little bastard is Xavier Dart. A old friend of mine." Justine and Josiah both jumped at the same time.

"OLD FRIEND!? You had a friend before us?!" Xavier looked confused

"Who are these two?" I introduce everyone to everyone so we got to same base of things.

"So tomorrow is the day?" Josiah asked me. I look at him as if the world is going to end. Gameindustri rest in our shoulders. The CPUs must be saved at all cost.

"Yes. We can't fail tomorrow." If tomorrow is my last day then I can rest easy if the CPUs are saved and well. Why am I acting like this now of all times? I could be scared of failing this time. We all go the basilicom and discuss our battle plan to save the CPUs. Everyone is here now. The Candidates, IF and Compa, Seth, Xavier, Josiah, Justine, and I.

"I'm taking front lines!" Seth stated.

"Do what you wish since you will not listen anyways." Seth smiles.

"Not when my goddess is sealed away from me. I will crush everything! I will give ASIC a damn taste of their own medicine!" Seth seems really riled up.

" I understand completely." I will make ASIC pay for making Neptune suffer through all of this. I will make sure their blood is on my blades for this.

"We need to set up a battle plan guys!" Nepgear stated. Nepgear is stepping up her game. Neptune's life is on the line. I wouldn't expect anything less from her now. I nodded my head. Compa and Rom are going to be healing the force. Xavier, Seth, and I are hitting front lines. Nepgear is backing up me. She would have anyways. Uni and Ram are going to be ranged support. Josiah will be providing support with his tank. IF is playing scout as she already left to investigate. The battle plan is now set in stone Everyone goes their separate ways leaving just me and Nepgear alone together. It's night time now in Leanbox.

"Nepgear. . I'm scared." Nepgear puts her arms around me.

"I'm scared to Anthony. We can be scared together and face our fear as one."

"Let's bash this fear right at it's face Nepgear tomorrow." I let out a smile despite having so much doubt in my heart. I must not let this get to me. I'm a hero of Gameindustri. I must stand tall against any foe.

"There you go Anthony." She squeeze me tightly as if she is embracing me with a powerful, but calming aura. Nepgear I need you to stand by through this ordeal. I might not make it back with what I have planned. I know the CFWs are going to be there and more powerful than ever. I have so many allies now though. I just need to clear my head and go in like a speeding bullet. Nepgear takes back to our hotel room and decide to rest up for tomorrow. I know once I save Neptune I will have to fight her if I desire a married life with Nepgear. I'm going through with it. Neptune I hope you're ready for me then. I will ask for Nepgear's hand in marriage.

We wake up the next morning and got ourselves ready for the battle that could change everything. IF enter the room.

"Everyone is ready when you two are." IF stated. I notice a blue haired woman behind her.

"Alright, but who is that?"

"The name is Chain. I help your metal friend built that tank."

"I'm Anthony and this is-" Chain cuts me off.

"O Josiah told all about you Sir Anthony and Lady Nepgear. To think a CPU couple would come to born fruit. That's amazing." Nepgear and I blushed beet red. Chain laughed.

"I'm sorry about that love birds." Seth comes from behind.

"It's all good Chian. It's fun to pick on them." Seth laughs his ass off.

"AH! O Sir Seth. How you been? Hopefully staying out of trouble."

"Yes MOM. I'm doing fine." I guess Chian and Seth have a history together.

"COME ON! LET'S GO!" Must Seth yell? Nepgear and I leave our hotel and meet at the gates of Leanbox. Everyone gathered. Josiah is already in his tank. Chian gets into the tank with him. I hope to god Chian knows what she is getting into. This is it. It's all or nothing now. We all go towards the graveyard. I finally get to see this sinful place again. Please wait just a little while longer Neptune. I'm saving you now!

**Author's Note: So after going through all of my messages. I lost count XD I'm bringing this back for hiatus. Thanks for all the support people. Everything has finally settle down on my end. Life is stable now. IF is winning and it's almost time for me to start that one :) Again thank you all for reading. Favorite and Follow for more and check out my other stories. Until the next chapter. :)**


	34. CPUs UNITED!

**Chapter 33**

**CPUs UNITED!**

A shooting star come down from the sky. Another one? This is going insane with random people showing up. Everyone is going to the graveyard now to save the CPUs. I have the sharicate with me. Someone falls in front of us. Well it fell on me.

"AH!" A random person fell on. It gets off of me. This person has short brown hair and in a white and red uniform. This person must be for Lowee.

"Thanks for cushioning my fall dude." He stated. I get up and get a good look at him. He is a little shorter than me. He is wielding a long white-steel sword. I notice a parrying dagger on him as well. My old friend here is living the dream just like Xavier. I notice the symbol of Lowee on his right side of his shirt. The only thing weirding me out is the black fedora he is wearing. I just don't see why he is wearing it.

"WATCH WHERE YOU FUCKING FALL ASSHOLE!" Nepgear grabs me and hold me back

"Calm down please. Shh" She pets my head. Weirdly soothing as I calm down. I'm not a damn dog.

"Calm down man! Your temper sure hasn't changed much." He chuckled.

"Who are you?" I looked at him with red in my eyes as Nepgear is holding me back.

"Nick my old friend." Nick? Nick Dankulich? My crew sure keeps getting bigger by the second.

"Nick? Is it really you?" He walks towards and smack me right in the face.

"Damn right it is. That's for having all the fun without me." Nick and I chuckled as Nepgear finally lets go of me. Uni opens her mouth.

"Who the heck is this guy?" She looks at Nick from top to bottom. Rom and Ram jump for excitement.

"He is the strongest man in the Lowee force! First man to even beat down Xavier." Ram giggles.

"Nick and Xavier are both heroes of Lowee."

"Really dude?"

"Just recently gotten the notice after the news of the candidates going to the graveyard."

"Dude. . .this could kill us. I hope you know that." Nick laughs.

"Like I care. I'm a soldier of Lowee and a damn strong believer of Lady Blanc." I sense determination in his eyes. I never though I would see this day. Nick I think we have a lot of catching up to do.

"So you wanna come along?" I offer a hand for a handshake. Nick firmly grasp my hand.

"I would be honored Crimson Heart."

"Please don't call me that Nick, but thank you. I hope you can put up a good fight."

"I would hope so since I have been stuck here for a few years."

"Same here." We both chuckles as we thought this must be fate for us to band together. The girls, Seth and Xavier just shrug and follow us. Nepgear goes next to me

"So this is another friend of yours?" She asked me. Nick looked at Nepgear.

"You must be Lady Nepgear right?" She blushed as Nick stated it.

"Y-yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Nick." He chuckles.

"Nick is fine. You must feel very lucky Anthony."

"Why you say that?"

"You always get to be around the girl you adore and love." I turned red.

"T-t-that is true. Why you bringing it up for?"

"Eh no reason. Make me think that I could get that someone."

"Which would be Blanc." Nick jumps.

"The hell you know that!?" I laughed so hard.

"Why else would you fight for Lowee hmm?" Nick is quiet for a second.

"It's because if she didn't find me laying in that snowy field that day. . .I would be dead. I'm forever in her debt."

"Nick. . .damn my bad for offending you."

"It's alright. I guess we have so time to kill before we get to the entrance."

**Nick's POV **

_**A few years ago**_

I'm at home watching some anime after getting off of work that night. Anthony has been hyping over this new game known of Hyper Dimension Neptuina. He gives me the first game. I stare at the cover at as it has four anime girls in skin tight outfits. One of each different noticeable color One in front has long purple hair braided and is rather busty. The next one has white hair and seems cocky just from the cover art alone. The next one has lime green hair and is confident with her bust.

One caught my eye. It was the petite girl with blue hair and red eyes. Something about her made me wanted to play it more. I put the disc in and started to play it for a while until I passed out. I wake up somehow covered in snow. I started to panic.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-that hh-h-h-h-h-h-hell! How d-d-d-d-did I e-e-e-end up ou-ou-outside!" I can not feel most of my body. How long was I out here for? I notice a small shadow from a distance. I crawl my way towards and screamed for help. The figure comes towards. She looks at me with her blue eyes.

"The hell?" She offers my hand. I take it in desperation for my life. She carries me back through the blizzard and takes inside a building. I can feel warmth again. The young woman looks at me. Two younger girls look at the scene before them.

"You alright?" The chestnut hair woman asked me. I nodded.

"Thank for saving me. I thought I was dead for sure." She lets a small but cute smile.

"Lucky I was monster hunting there today." Monsters hunting? Young girls fighting? The hell?

"I guess I got really lucky. Is there anything I can do?"

"I will think about it. Rest up." She takes me to a guest for me to rest in." The two younger girls walk in.

"Blanc? Who is that?"The girl in pink asked with curiosity.

"Is he alright?" The girl in blue stated softly. Wait they just said Blanc? No way!

"He is fine. I found him in the snowy field. I'm sure he went to far and passed." Blanc leaves the room.

"Make sure you don't bother him." Blanc leaves. The girl in pink comes towards me.

"You alright?" She shows me that she is concerned.

"Y-yea. I just need some sleep." I passed out soon afterwards. A week passes as I try my best to get myself accustomed to my life in Lowee. I never thought I would see any of this. Blanc has been checking up on me everyday so far and keeping her sisters out. Blanc walks in one night.

"You decided on what you want to do yet?" She asked me.

"Not really. I'm liking it here so if there a way to-" She cuts me off.

"I don't anymore people working here, but if wish to stay here for a while I can set you up with a job working under me."

"I would be delighted." Lady Blanc. . .I get to be with her everyday. Dreams do come true! YAY!

"Good. I will be sending out to fight monsters next week."

"Got it!"

"You seem really happy. OH I forgot to ask your name."

"Call me Nick Lady Blanc."

"Blanc is fine with me."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yes now let's get started. I need your measurements for your uniform." I nodded my head and allowed to measure me from top to bottom. Another few weeks passes by and I become a guard for Lowee. I hope to be a hero someday. A hero in my goddess's eyes.

**Anthony's POV Present day.**

Nick stops his story as we finally get to the graveyard.

"Well this is one messed up place dude." Chain pops out of the tank.

"So this is the Gameindustri. . . It's so dark and bleak." Chain seems depressed as she stares into the distance.

"No matter what is in front of us everyone we will save the CPUs!" Everyone cheers as we enter the abyssal battleground. It's so empty. As the whole squad of us charge towards the location of the CPUs. We take out every monster in our path. I can feel a dark presence as we get closer to the center.

"Just a little more. . .just need to push forward." I can feel my body getting heavier and heavier as all of us finally see the CPUs. I stopped once I saw Neptune. I stare at Neptune's tangled body.

"Neptune. . .I'm here now and this time I'm saving all of you." Seth looks up at Noire's tangled body.

"Noire. . .I will never fail you again. . .I swear to you my goddess." Uni is beside him.

"Let's do this Seth. . .together let's get her home." Seth nods and readies his ax. Nick and Xavier stare at Blanc's tangled body. They look at each other.

"For Lowee Nick." Nick nods his head.

"For Lowee dude. For all of Gameindustri." They ready their weapons. I look at Vert's tangled body

"I made a promise that I bring all of you back home. I'm sorry it took so long everyone."A scythe files between me and the bodies of the CPUs.

"Stupid vermin think they can all play hero again." Magic takes her scythe and locks eyes with me.

"I see you came here prepared this time Crimson Heart."

"That I did Magic. If a fight is what you want then come at me." I pull my two swords ready for combat.

"I see you also have a new weapon. I wonder how strong you have gotten since we last encountered each other." She swings her scythe right at me. Nepgear block her scythe.

"You're not hurting him!" Nepgear the hell are you doing. A beam of light shoots down towards as she goes CPU.

"I'm not standing idle no more!" She pushes Magic back. She seems so strong. . .the strongest I have ever seen her.

"I'm not the weak little girl you used to know. I will stand and protect the people I love and cherish." She is glowing with share energy. The hell?

"UGH! The hell is this light!" The light fades as I see Nepgear in a new upgraded form. Wow. . .that is so revealing I might just crush everyone just to keep it to myself. Kidding but still she sure has grown.

She in a two piece black and pink skin tight outfit this time. I can sense so much more power from her.

"This power. . .no way." A beam of light shoot down to me as well. Forcing me to transform.

"UGH! Damn light!" The CPUs are finally starting to wake up.

"Ughhhhhh. . ." All of the CPU groan together.

"THIS IS IT! EVERYONE NOW SAVE THEM!" Seth screams as he charges in.

"Magic. . .I will end you here and now." I look at Nepgear as both of our blades and shining. A light purple aura surrounds Nepgear and I. Magic freezes in fear as she notice the other grabbing the CPUs one by one.

"This is so not happening! I'm Enraged! BEYOND PISSED OFF!" She charges at me, but to no avail as Nepgear block it again and sends her flying.

"GO!" Nepgear and I charge at Magic. I upper cut Magic and fly through her again and again."

"Ugh ACK! ARGH! HOW!" Her scythe and my burning blade collide together.

"Because we all have our hopes and dreams to fight for." I push her away and fly towards Nepgear.

"Let's finish this fight together."

"Yes Anthony let's fight with our hope in place." She has the brightest smile on her I have seen in a while. I dash towards Magic.

"Celestial Beam Dance!" Nepgear and I shouted as My sword grew to 12 feet behemoth like great sword. Every slice gets strong and Nepgear fries away at Magic. I dash back and forth slash her every time.

"Here comes the finisher!" I raise my two sword as they each grew another feet.

"M.B.P.L MAXIMUM CHARGE! FIRE!" A giant beam is shot clean through Magic as I slash and dash through Magic with my two sword causing a giant explosion behind me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I. . . .will. . .be. . .back!" Magic disappears into the darkness as she falls. The battleground has calmed down. Nepgear and I fly back down. The CPU are lined up being reunited by the ones who cherish them. I see Vert all alone. I fly towards her to let her know that at least she can have someone to console to.

"Vert. . .I'm so sorry for not coming sooner." Vert seems shocked.

"Anthony? Is that really you?" All of the CPUs stare at me.

"WHAT! A Male CPU? This is unreal, but it's right in front of us."Noire stated.

"I think we can focus on that later. We have a reunion to enjoy." Neptune comes towards us. Nepgear and I look at her. We both start to bawl our eyes out. Nepgear charges in and hugs her. I fly towards Neptune.

"Neptune. . .NEPTUNE! I missed you so so so much." Nepgear cries on her shoulder. Neptune holds her tightly. This is such a beautiful scene.

"Thank you Nepgear." Neptune just lets a big smile as Nepgear goes on bawling. Neptune extend her hand to me.

"You want a hug to Anthony?" I charge in for a bear hug.

"Of course I do Neptune! I'm so happy to finally save you and the other CPUs. Neptune. . ." Neptune pats my back.

"It's alright Anthony and Nepgear. You can let out all the tear you need to." Nepgear and I just went on crying as we both held Neptune close to us. Seth stares at the Black sister as they are holding each other.

"Lady Noire. . . I-" She cuts him off.

"You don't need to say anything Seth. You being here with my little sister is more than enough for me. Thank you for keeping her from harms ways. Even if that wasn't your intention at all." Noire stated with a smile on her face.

"Both of you have grown so strong."

"Noire. . ." Uni and Seth stated at the same time. Seth puts his arms around Uni and Noire.

"Let's never separate again." Seth stated.

"We're always together in our heart Seth." The black sisters said in unison. Seth sheds a few tears as they enjoy the time together. Rom and Ram are crying to Blanc. Nick and Xavier just look at the scene before them.

"So adorable." They both stated. Blanc lets go of her sister for a second and walks towards Nick.

"I see you cam just in time to rescue me." Blanc lets out a gentle smile.

"Barely, but I did. . .for you my lady." Blanc blushes.

"I-I-I miss you Nick." Blanc pull Nick in. He returns the hug.

"So did I Blanc. . .so much." They both shed a few tears and Rom and Ram wrap their arms around them.

"Group Hug!" Rom and Ram stated at the same. Xavier stands in the background allowing Nick to have his moment with his goddess. Vert looks at everyone and sighs.

"I wish I had someone to console me after all of the time." I look at Vert all alone.

"You want to comfort Vert as well?" Neptune asked me. I went silent.

"You're quite the sweetheart. Go ahead and give her some affection. Don't let her hog you. Nepgear might get jealous. Nepgear jumps.

"N-no I wouldn't!" Neptune and I chuckled. I walk towards Vert.

"Hey Vert. I'm glad to see you alive and well." Vert looks at me.

"O! I guess so. Thank you for saving us Anthony." I pull her in and hug her tightly despite her giant melons.

"I know I'm no sister or anything, but I hope I can give some comfort." Vert looks at me with her blushing face.

"Thank you Anthony. You're such a sweetheart." I let her go and look around me.

"I just don't want you to feel alone Vert." I let out a beaming smile. Everyone finally heads back to their homes to rest up for now. Now I must wait until Neptune is fully healed before I ask her the question that will change my life forever. A week passes as the CPUs are resting for the final steps on saving our beautiful world of Gameindustri. Neptune comes out of her room as I stand and wait to ask her the question that might kill me.

"O hey buddy! How ya doing?" Neptune is chirpy of ever. Planeptune did have the most shares when we saved her. I nodded my head.

"I'm alright Neptune. How you feeling?" Neptune lets out a big smile.

"Amazing buddy. Hey thanks for saving me and protecting my little sis for me." Nepgear sees us talking. She walks away from us. I guess she knows I'm going to ask that question.

"Anytime Neptune. It's my job to protect her." She chuckles a little.

"What now?" I tilted my head to its side in confusion.

"Nothing! I'm just surprised you haven't fallen for my little sis yet. If that would happen then I would call you big brother tehehe." I stand up proud and tall.

"I have a serious question Neptune."

"Oh? What is this serious question?" I kneel down and look at Neptune.

"I-I-I wish to have your blessing to marry Nepgear." Neptune jumps in shock.

"HOLY NEP! You for real?! You want to MARRY MY LITTLE SISTER!?" I stand up and look at Neptune.

"Yes I do Neptune." Neptune expression grew dim.

"I hope you know that I will let no regular perverted man near my Nep Jr. You got that buster!?"

"I'm aware of all of this. A fight is what I need to do to prove myself, then bring it on Neptune.

"Ohhohohohoho! You're challenging me? Well I guess you would need to fight me to even get my approval. So when you wanna duke it out?"

"Tomorrow Neptune." She jumps again in shock.

"You don't mess around guard buddy. So . . .you're honestly in love with my little sister." I shed a few tears.

"Yes I do Neptune. It's my selfish wish to be with her."

"Really? Despite the fact she can't do too much on her own yet and she is EXTREMELY weird. You know everything right?"

"I know more than enough to follow through with this regardless of anything that is in my way. I made a promise to her and I will see this promise through."

"OH? What promise?"

"To always be by her side no matter what. Even when the world is ending as we speak I will never break my promise."

"Even she loses her mind and goes crazy?" I nodded my head quickly.

"Yes Neptune. Even if her beam blade is right at my neck I will still be there." Neptune frown turns into a bright smile.

"I wonder if you're too nice for your own good." I chuckled.

"I'm just speaking what is on my mind Neptune. It's getting late. I will see you tomorrow with our swords in hand."

"Let's hope you can keep up with me! I would love to see more of this new found CPU power you got hidden in ya!" Neptune goes to her room. I go to my room. I haven't slept in here since I boldly asked to sleep with Nepgear. It's so lonely without her holding. I can't stir anything right now. Neptune. . .I will show you my worth to you. As a CPU and as a man.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long update. I'm focusing on this story until the end. We're almost at the climax! Not much longer until those epic fights! Thank you so much for reading. Stick around for the fight between Neptune and Anthony! Until the next chapter guys. See you all soon :)**


	35. Inferno of Fate

**Chapter 34**

**Inferno of Fate**

I wake up early that morning after I declared a battle with Neptune for Nepgear's hand in marriage. Why the hell am I going through with this crazy dream. I may not even be able to stay here or survive the final encounter. I know that I'm burning my body to it's core, but it's what I believe must be done to save this beautiful world. I don't care how much time I have left here or . . .anywhere. I'm living the dream and I couldn't die any happier than right now.

I meet Neptune at the Colosseum. She looked ready for murder. She's already in CPU form. She is not screwing around. I need to stand my ground like I always have. This place is full of people. I look and realize that Nepgear is in the front. I see where this is going. I look right at Neptune.

"I was hoping to see you're CPU form." Neptune chuckles a little.

"If that is what you that fine by me! SDD ACTIVATE!" My two swords fall from the sky. I grab them and opened my eyes as the light fades away. The crowd cheer as my eyes glow purple. Neptune takes a second to look.

"Impressive. You're no match for me and I will show you that now. Neptune Break!" The hell?! She is already using her special. Damn this hurts as she slices and dices through my body.

"I'm not done yet!" Her sword goes right through my chest. I grab the sword at it's hilt. I look at Neptune in the eyes as I somehow hold her Neptune Break. The crowd is in shock.

"How is he blocking her Neptune Break?" Nepgear in shock until she lets out a chuckle with a small cute smile.

"Crimson Heart sure has done the impossible before. I know it's wrong for me to think this way, but I know he can take her head on like the amazing hot blooded hero he is."

"I-I-I-I'm not gi-gi-giving up th-th-that easy!" I sense a amazing power level increase, but from where.

"No way. . ." I throw her right to the ground and charge at her with one of my moves.

"Chaotic Impact!" My eyes glow red as I charged her. She blocks it flawlessly. She is no joke in CPU form. The Crowd screams her name as she blocks my powerful attack.

"So this is your power. . ." She throws me back and slices me rapidly to make sure I'm pinned down and then upper cuts me. She charges at me. I block her sword.

"I thought you were serious yesterday."

"I-I AM!" I struggle to just keep her at bay right now.

"Silly Anthony. I'm not even going all out." She tips me off and stabs me through the chest. Nepgear jumped out of fear.

'Neptune. . . please just don't kill him." Nepgear is starting to shake a bit in fear. I need to step it up a notch.

"Extra brutal Nep?" I chuckled as I cough up blood.

"For my sister innocence, I will show no mercy to anyone. That includes other CPUs. . .you pervert." She throw me across the arena. She charges at me at full and slices and dices through as fast as she could. As if she was spamming Neptune Break. I fall down to the ground after she finally starts seeing blood starting to spread. My blood not hers. I barely even can block right now. This is the power of a true CPU. She walks towards me. Nepgear stares at my bloody body on the floor.

"Neptune. . .stop." Nepgear closes her eyes as she think Neptune is going to finish me off.

"This is a shame. I was hoping for a longer fight." She is such a savage. I stand as a purple aura starts to form. My blades grew to their tremendous 12 feet of flaming energy.

"Burning Heart Activate! Now my turn Neptune. Thousand Swords slices through even the wind." Swords starts to rapidly appear as I grab one and start to attack Neptune. She is blocking every sword so far. All hundred out of truly one thousand.

"I can go all day Anthony. You will need more then raw strength to even stand a chance against the Pro-tag!" I let out a smirk.

"I'm the protagonist Neptune." I finally get a hit.

"Wah?. . ." Neptune seems shocked. We clash for a few seconds.

"This is my story Neptune. I will mold it my way." I slice and dice through her. Each slice the the blades grew bigger and bigger. Neptune and I exchange blows as I flew across the battleground throwing her around. She blocks the final sword as she is catching her breath.

"Not bad, but no mercy mean. . .no mercy!" She slices all over my body.

"I can't have you using that move. Sorry." She stabs both my thighs and my right shoulder. She smashes me to the ground stabbing me through the left side. I swear to god it missed my heart by like a inch. I screamed bloody murder as I can barely move. She looks at me as I try to grab her sword.

"You clearly don't have enough power." She stabs the left shoulder. Nepgear screams into the arena.

"STOP NEPTUNE! You're killing him!" Neptune looks at her.

"He's a CPU. He should be able to stand for his battles. First takes my spot as the protagonist. Then he has the nepping nerve to ask for my little sister's HAND IN MARRIGE!" She stabs downward full force. I can't stand this pain anymore. She is just too strong. The crowd is in shock as Neptune stated that.

"Sir Crimson ask for Lady Neptune's blessing? A brave man and a idiot at that. Lady Neptune is going to slaughter him." People in the crowd keep saying similar remarks. Nepgear starts to not be able to hold to tears. I can her slight sobbing. I turn my head and see her hunch trying to hold back the tears. I force my bloody mess of a body and look right at Neptune.

"I'm. . .not. . .done. . ." I hold my two swords firmly.

"You clearly have Pro-tag rules helping you out now at this point. Like that will stop me for beating you. I want my spot back now." Our swords clash as our fight goes on.

"Like hell I will give you my own role!" I push her away. " I control my damn destiny. No one else." My purple aura is back and with a vengeance.

"My turn to used my special skill. Celestial Violent Burst!" One eye turns red. My aura has turn in a dark crimson color. I uppercut her rapidly and summon flaming sword and attacking her with them. My bracelet is shining a bright lavender color." I see Nepgear smiling as I zip through Neptune's defense.

"That's my Anthony. He never ceases to amazes me. GO CRIMSON HEART!" Nepgear jumps in joy as she sees Neptune and I collide with all of our might.

"What. . ." Neptune said to herself as I smack Neptune towards the wall on the other side." I fly towards her and grab her. I throw her in the and hack and slash in all possible directions. A giant beam blade appears from above to deliver the final attack.

"Berserker's Rage activate and. . .GO!" I charge downward like a speeding bullet to smash her body straight to the ground. I jump off of her. Neptune gets up and tries to stand straight. I look at her.

"Something threw you off." Neptune looks at me with a small smile.

"I never thought I would hear the day she legit cheered for someone else and stood by their side. I'm kinda jealous, but very happy at the same time." I got really confused.

"If you're worry about me taking her away for some dumb crap like that. I promise Neptune I'm not doing that. I couldn't tear such a adorable pair of sisters apart." Neptune blushes slightly.

"Flirting with me now?"

"No. I'm just stating what I believe." Neptune chuckles.

"I swear you're sweeter than my custred pudding." I blushed a bit.

"Please no flattering." I try my best to be serious. Neptune goes towards me and raises my arm.

"I myself deem this CPU the winner of this match." The crowd goes crazy. Why the hell did she let me win. Does this mean. . .she allowing it? Neptune looks at me.

"I didn't expect you to have this much power at all Anthony." Neptune just seems amazed.

"Well you put up a amazing fight." I stuttered in pain. Neptune gives such of us a Nep Bull EX. I love these things. It remains of another item. I wonder what?

"Thanks Neptune. So does this mean.. . ?"

"Yes Anthony. I'm giving you my blessings." The crowd congrats me on this. I shed a few tears from what Neptune said and I give her a hug.

"Thank you Neptune. I will not disappoint you." Neptune smiles.

"I hope you can fulfill your role as my brother." Neptune transform back to her human form. She takes my arms and takes me out of the coliseum.

"Come on little brother! Let's go home!" Neptune is going to have so much with this. Neptune and I enter the basilicom. Nepgear is there standing waiting for us. Neptune pushes me slightly forward.

"Go on. Give her a adorable hug." Neptune has a shining smile on her face. I walk towards Nepgear with open arms. She jumps right into my arms.

"You did amazing Anthony." She looks at Neptune. "You fought so awesome and gracefully as usual." Nepgear smiles towards Neptune.

"Ooo Nep Jr. I know my sword play is unmatched." I chuckled. Neptune scolds me.

"It was a tie!" I nodded.

"Yes it was Neptune. We should cross swords again." I put my arm out.

"O-ok." Neptune blushes red and she joins in our hug.

"We should take a picture of the three of us. Just like a family." Nepgear runs away.

"Let me get the N-Gear!" Nepgear goes to her room. Neptune and I are left alone.

"Sooooo. Did you confess?" I jumped.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" I chuckle under my breath. She gives me a blank stare.

"O no reason protagonist." Neptune laughs at me about me being dense like cement blocks.

Nepgear comes out of her room with her N-Gear. She sets it up to take a picture of the three of us. Nepgear is on my right and Neptune is on my left. Neptune wraps her arms around my waist while Nepgear and I are holding hands as I have my arm around Nepgear's waist.

"Three" Neptune says with energy.

"Two" Nepgear says cheerfully

"One" I said with a smile. The camera goes off as we all hold each other very close. A family. . .is this what it feels like? So weird to think about that now of all times. Neptune and Nepgear look at the N-Gear after a few pictures are taken. Neptune had to take Nepgear and I down for one picture. She is such a child sometimes. Neptune looks at Nepgear and I with a giant smile.

"W-what?" I asked her.

"So have you two gone on dates or do anything special? How did Anthony confess to you Nep Jr.?" I knew she would bring all of this up. Nepgear and I just froze in embarrassment.

"Ooooooo this is too cute. So picture worthy!" Neptune goes crazy on taking pictures of us. I spoke up

"Hey Neptune! Please stop." Neptune looks at me.

"O cry to me all you like. You have to deal with me now buddy." Neptune pokes my sides. I chase after her.

"Neptune!"

"Can't catch me Tony!" I chase Neptune around the basilicom as Nepgear joined in the fun. We ended up having a really playful and relaxing afternoon together. I think it was something I have been looking forward to for so long. I'm sure Nepgear longed for this day to come. Neptune need to talk to Histoire about a few things such as how we are going to take down the Deity of Sins. I'm outside watching the night sky. I don't know why, but it's so calming just watching the lights in the sky. Nepgear stands next to me.

"Outside by yourself?" Nepgear asked me. I looked at her.

"Yea. I just needed some thinking time." Nepgear looks at me with a smile.

"You were amazing today." I chuckled.

"Thanks Nepgear." I take her hand. "I only stood a chance because I had you with me." I crack a big smile.

"I don't think I helped at all, but I'm always here with you." She puts a tighter grip on my hand. She puts her delicate fingers between my battle worn fingers. She looks up at me as if she wants to say something. I felt a cold chill down my spine.

'Nepu. . .Nepu. . .Nepu' Damn it Neptune. Well I'm not hiding anything regardless of who is watching.

"Yes Nepgear?" Her expression grew slightly grim.

"Did you guys really fight for. . .a hand in marriage." My heart stopped. All I could do is pull her close to me.

"Yes Nepgear. I-I fought so I could your sisters blessings. . .for when I would ask." She looks up at me with a serious look on her face. I have dung myself a hole that I will never be able to leave, but I'm alright with it. In fact I have never been happier.

"Do you honestly want someone like me as your wife? Someone who can't stand on her own two feet. I always need my sister around and I don't I would make a-" I cut her off with a kiss.

'He sure is bold for a shy and dense guy' Neptune keeps watching from god knows where.

"Yes I do Nepgear if only you want a hot blooded stubborn idiot as your husband?" I laughed quite loud. Nepgear puts her face on my chest.

"Yes, yes I do Anthony." Neptune just froze as I did.

"Why. . .?" This is all I can muster.

"I adore everything about you. You're strong, brave and gold-hearted. You seem like such a god sent that I couldn't believe someone like you would adore me." Nepgear turned a new shade of red. "You have done so much for not just me, but for all of Gameindustri. It warms my heart so much that you care about our world and its people." She looks up at me with her radiant smile. "I love you Anthony and nothing will ever change it. That why I would love for you to be my husband if that what you desire." I squeeze her tightly.

" I love you Nepgear and It's my selfish wish to always be with you." Neptune is out of words.

'This man must be some fairy tale character.' Nepgear and I held each for the next hour as we enjoyed out alone time, even though Neptune was watching. Nepgear goes to her bedroom. Neptune stops for a second.

"What you think you doing buster?" Nepgear looks at Neptune.

"Please Neptune. Let him sleep in here." Neptune sigh.

"No funny business. Good thing Nep Jr. and share the same room." Neptune giggles as she walks in her bedroom. I guess it's the Nep sisters room. Neptune looks at me as Nepgear and I share a bed together. This feel weird, but at least Nepgear is already cuddling against and sleeping. Neptune and I are still awake. Neptune speaks up.

"You must truly love her." Neptune stated in a serious.

"Of course I do Neptune."

"Good. Protect her with everyone ounce of you being. I can't watch over her forever you know. At least I know she is safe with you Tony. Thank you for all you have done for Planeptune. I know I'm no good being serious, but I just want you to know that I appreciate it buddy."

"It's my home Neptune. I want it the way it was when I first came here." Neptune and I exchange laughs. Nepgear yawned softly and looks at me.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I look at Nepgear.

"You worry too much Nepgear." Neptune is just enjoying the cute scene as she falls asleep.

"No I don't I feel sometimes I don't worry enough with you." I hold her close to me and kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry hun." Nepgear blushes and kisses my cheek.

"It's fine sweetheart. Just please rest. You must be tired from that fight today. Good night Anthony. I love you." She says to me with her brightest. I give her a gentle kiss as we snuggle together.

"I love you Nepgear." I will keep on fighting until the very end. . .no matter what.

**Author's Note: Hello guys. Enjoy the fight scene? I tried to do a serious fight scene in this chapter as well and get the Neps herself some page time? XD Thank you for reading and until the next chapter.**


	36. Rise of the Four Felons

**Chapter 35 **

**The Rise of the Four Felons.**

Everyone meets up at the Planeptune basilicom shortly after hearing the news of the CFWs have appeared. We have only ten days to defeat all four of them and take down the Deity of Sins. Everyone is in a state of panic. I have no more time. . . I must go out with a bang. I speak up.

"We have ten days to get this done." I stated seriously.

"You just said that in the intro buddy." Damn it Neptune breaking the forth wall.

"Well it's serious Neptune."

"If everyone is hear like that then hell yea its fucking serious." Seth stated. Everyone united under one common goal. It's to save our beautiful fantasy world..

"Lucky for us we know the locations of the CFWs." IF stated.

"You gathered the Intel as usual?" I asked her.

"I had some people help me. Magic is in the plains near her." Josiah speaks up.

"Brave is in the abandon factory. He seems different." Seth looks grim.

'Damn bastard.' He must have personal history with him. I wonder what?

"Trick is in a convention site near Lowee. He is really disgusting." Nick stated.

"Judge is in the underground caves near Leanbox. Those CFWs must be really strong." Xavier stated seriously.

"All we need to do now is charge it!" Seth got excited all the sudden. Noire looks pissed off.

"We can't just charge in Seth! We need to plan this out." He looks right at Noire.

"We don't have time for that Noire. Ten days to bash the skulls of the four hell spawns and the deity of sins."

"Exactly Seth. We have some time." Uni stated. Seth calmed himself down.

"I just don't want to lose any time where we can save this world from ASIC." I chuckled.

"We all do, but we can't do it unless we all work as one Seth." Seth laughs.

"I guess you're right, but you need to take your own advice before you tell me shit." Seth smiles even though he was being harsh. I take Nepgear's hand and hold it tightly.

"I am Seth. Now Let's charge to Magic." Justine gets excited.

"I was waiting for you to say that. I'm so ready to rip her to shreds." She leaves a icy vibe in the whole. Nepgear seems scared.

"Don't worry Nepgear. We're all here for you." I know it's cheesy and cliché, but this time will be the last time we will need to see Magic or any of the CFWs. We're ending this madness. Let's hope the price is worth it.

"O-ok. I'm sorry for getting discouraged now of all times. I just need o stand up and face her head on!" She sure has learn my way of the burning hero.

"Damn right Nepgear." Everyone walks out the basilicom. Histoire stops me for a second.

"Yes Histoire?"

"Your journey is almost over. . . thank you for everything." Histoire states with a smile on her face. Something is on her mind.

"No problem. So what do you want to tell me?" Histoire gets really grim.

"I need to tell you that what you plan on doing will kill you." I laugh my ass. I thought I heard a whisper.

'Anthony. . .' Nepgear whispers as she listens in on my conversation with Histoire.

"I'm aware that overclocking my output might kill, but its the risk you take when you're a hero." I try to smile.

"You have everyone behind you Anthony. You don't need to-" I stop her mid sentence.

"Please Histoire. No one will stop me, but I don't plan on dying." Histoire got confused.

"But no CPU can survive overclocking their power limit. . ." I let out a big grin.

"I'm not even suppose to be here let alone be a damn CPU. I think doing the impossible is my thing. I believe in facing death head on and break straight through it." I haven't felt like this in a while. Histoire gives me a beaming smile.

"You're sure are a odd one Anthony."

"I have been told that a few times." Histoire and I shares a small chuckle together. Histoire looks into my eyes.

"How do you do it? What drives you beyond your limits?" I get really serious.

"A promise Histoire. The promise I made to her Histoire. I never break a promise. . .no matter what I must do." Histoire puts her tiny hand on my shoulder.

"You have become quite the hero." I shake my head.

"No Histoire. I'm just a selfish man that is trying to make his dreams come true." Histoire pats my head.

"No matter what your reason may be. Your kind heart and hard work has done so much." She hands me a tiny box. I look at the box.

"I try my best, but what the heck is this box?" Histoire looks towards the open doors and then look at me.

"Something to give to her whenever you're ready." Is this a ring?

"Histoire? A ring?"

"Correct. I heard about the fight. Impressive by the way. I never thought Neptune would give in. It's kinda cute. You best be going now. I shall see you soon." I nod my head.

"Of course Histoire." I walks to the doors towards everyone else.

'He has made such a impact. I will wait for when we pops the question' Histoire giggles to herself. I look around as I see everyone looking at me. Nepgear stands next to me. Neptune jumps on my back.

"Let's go and nep it up!" Everyone lets out a small laugh.

"Indeed Nep. Let's separate into four groups." Seth looks at me.

"If that is the can then-" Uni speaks up.

"Go to Brave?"

"Yes Uni. . .I'm sure both you and I have beef with that guy." Uni nods her head.

"Lets go then." Uni takes his hand and drags him away. Noire is just stunned.

"I'm going to have to keep a eye on him. I can't believe you Seth." Noire follows Seth and Uni. Justine and Josiah goes to their tank. Justine looks at me.

"Good luck Anthony. I'm going to help Lady Vert with Judge. Josiah wants to blow him up personally. I assume you're going after Magic."

"She is in my home land. Of course I'm going after her. I thought you wanted to go after her" Justine smiles slightly.

"Yea, but Josiah really want to have Judge explode inside and out. So Anthony do me a favor and kill that bitch for me." I laughed.

"I have no problem with that."I see Nick going towards Lowee.

"I see you made your mind already." Nick and Xavier stop.

"I can't have that monster roaming around Lowee dude. Come on Xavier." Xavier nods his head. The twins follow suit without a word.

"I best be going everyone." Blanc stated in her usual monotone voice as she follows Nick and the rest towards Lowee. Josiah pops out of the tank.

"So we're going in head on?" I nodded my head with a smile on my face. Josiah has a big smile on his face.

"I was so hoping you would say that! Justine! Let's GO!" He grabs Justine and jumps back in. The door opens slightly.

"Lady Vert? You want a ride?" A gentleman as usual.

"I would be delighted." Vert walks with grace towards the massive tank and they drive towards the docks to get to Leanbox. It's just leave Neptune, Nepgear, and I. Neptune starts to walk towards where Magic is located.

"Come on love birds! Let's go!" Neptune isn't going to let this go. . .ever. I feel a tug as I stare into space.

"Anthony? You alright?" I shake my head. I look at Nepgear.

"Y-yea. I'm OK. Let's go. I run towards Neptune leaving Planeptune as Nepgear followed.

So Neptune. . .you know where you going?" I asked her.

"Iffy told me that she is located in the forgotten plains. The nep? Now the author is making up areas."

"Well it is his story." Nepgear remarked as she broke the forth wall. Neptune sighs.

"Yea yea I know." I never understood how or why they break the forth wall randomly. I just chuckle as we track down Magic. The plains are filled with powerful monsters. Typical for a new place to have these monsters. The horde finally stops coming at us. We sit down for a few minutes.

"You sure gotten strong Tony."

"I would hope so Neptune. It's been three years." Neptune is a cheery as ever.

"I never thought you be this strong though. Now I got someone to rely on." Neptune sticks her tongue out.

"I don't mind helping ya Neptune, but don't get lazier on me." Neptune got offended.

"I'm not that lazy and besides I was tangled like some hentai girl." Really Neptune? I just sigh.

I know that Neptune and I'm sorry I didn't save you sooner." Neptune pats my head.

"Hey don't get mopey on me Tony. You did a neptastic job. You protected Planeptune and Nep Jr. while I was gone. I can't ever thank ya enough buddy." I let out a gentle smile.

"It's the least I can do." I get and stretch a bit. I just felt a cold chill down my spine. Nepgear and Neptune look at me as they pull their weapons. I felt a blade go through me following by a soft, but vicious cackle.

"You idiot. . .its sad you sided with the CPUs." Magic throws me away from her. She flies towards, but Neptune and Nepgear stand in front of me.

"Are you seriously trying to defend him?" Damn bitch ambushed us.

"How dare you ambush us!"

"I don't need to fight and kill clean. He will disappear anyways." The girls looked stunned.

"W-what do you mean?" Nepgear asked.

"He doesn't belong here so he will disappear once his purpose is done, but I will kill him before he can ever dream of it." Magic looks pissed. I get up as I try stand straight.

"Really? I want to see just how wrong you are." A red aura forms around me.

"You cocky little man. You want to die that badly then fine by me." She charges at me, but she is blocked by Nepgear. Neptune and Magic are stunned.

"Wha. . .?" How are you blocking my attack?" Nepgear looks at Magic with the most serious look I have seen in ages.

"I'm not cowering in fear anymore. I will stand and fight as the CPU candidate of this nation."

"Someone sure got cocky. Fine then die with him." I jump between Magic and Nepgear as I grabbed her scythe. I grab my sword and stab her and push her away from us. I look directly at her with the urge to tear her apart.

"How does it feel Magic? Good? I hope so. Now that we're even lets begin." I pull the other sword ad readied myself. Magic tries to regain her balance. I see her dashing right at me. My sword collide with her scythe.

"Try me bitch. . .I dare you try to take us on." I try my best to taunt her. I can sense two pillars of light. Neptune. . . Nepgear. . . Everyone. . . Let's save our world as one.

**Author's Note: Hey look Cliffhanger! Alright Next four chapter each will be different POVs Anthony in Planeptune, Seth in Lastation, Nick in Lowee, Josiah in Leanbox. I can serious see this done in 8 to 10 chapters. YAY! Thank you all for reading. Until the next chapter, See you all soon**


	37. Souls Burning in Lilac

**Chapter 36**

**Souls Burning in Lilac.**

**Histoire's POV**

So everyone has left to their own battle. The other oracles gather here in Planeptune to discuss the pressing matter at hand. Kei speaks up first.

"I'm sure there is no point to gather here when all we can do is wait for the result." Kei stated.

"I know that. All we can do is put faith in them." Chika speaks up.

"I suppose, but what about that male CPU." Histoire looks at Chika.

"What of him?"

"If the legend is true, then are we just using him for our own personal gain?" Chika stated. Histoire sigh with a small smile.

"Key word is 'If'. I believe that he can change his fate." Kei nods in agreement.

"Yes, but he needs to bind himself to this world." Kei stated.

"Well the only for him to do that is if he takes a CPU as his bride. . ." Chika stated. Mina jumps in.

"Nepgear. . .that's how, but does he want to stay here in all honesty?" Mina asked Histoire. Histoire looks at Mina as she floats towards her.

"Of course he does." Chika chuckles a little bit.

"As dumb as this sound I can totally see that. He is among the strangest men I have ever met period." Chika keeps on chuckling.

"Is it really that funny?" Kei asked. Mina lets out a smile.

"No, but I can see why Histoire would say that. He has fought so hard for not just Planeptune, but for all of Gameindustri." All the oracle nod on this statement.

"After all the stress that man put himself through for all of us. . .all he want is to see his home at peace again." Histoire is beaming with glee.

"I would love to see this through. His power is very . . .interesting." Kei stated.

"Interesting?" Histoire questioned Kei.

"His body and soul are among the most unique I have ever seen. I haven't seen that since I first became a oracle."

"Yea. . ." All the oracle fell in silents as they thought about the fate of their world. All of them wait anxiously for the return of their beloved CPUs. . .including Crimson Heart, the burning soul that drives everything into course.

**Anthony's POV**

Magic and I clash as I sense the two beam of light. Neptune and Nepgear fling Magic off of me as the light fades away. The Planeptune sister in their goddesses forms. They look so beautiful together. Neptune taps my shoulder.

"Let's do this Anthony." Nepgear and Neptune give me their brightest smile. I activate my SDD. My two swords fall from the sky. Magic charges at me as I grab my swords. I stop her at the last second with my flaming sword.

"Let the war begin. . .CPUs." She stabs me with her scythe and throws me in the air. She charges at me. I charge downward right at her.

"Burning Cosmic Impact!" My sword contacts her body as my body ignites and I smash her right to the ground causing a small earthquake. She shoots a dark beam of energy and I shoot straight into the air. Nepgear flies towards my falling body and catch me by grabbing my hand. I look up at her.

"T-thank you. She's strong than before." I regain my balance, but to only get charge again. Nepgear and I block her attack.

"Then let's attack together now!" Nepgear stated as she fling her down. I nodded with a small smile and slice through Magic. Nepgear flies by me and slices and dice rapidly. Neptune comes from below.

"Critical Edge!" She swings her sword three times. After the third slash Magic flies across the plains. I dash towards Magic. She grabs my skull.

"You're really pissing me off." She release a powerful attack right in my face. I hear Neptune and Nepgear scream as I took the blast head on. The mist fades away as I'm still standing my ground with a light purple aura lightly forming around me. This is a new color. It's warm and tender, but why? I look right at Magic.

"I thought you were pissed Magic?" I let out a smirk. I can see the anger in Magic's face.

"Damn asshole can't learn when to die and DISAPPEAR!" Magic and I clash again. I can her stabbing me in every direction. Nepgear comes from behind and slices her down. Nepgear looks at me and heals me up.

"Please be more careful Anthony. Let's go." She charges at Magic with no hesitation. She really has grown so strong. I flies with her as we try our best to fight Magic. A purple katana comes through.

"Wha. . ?" Magic is stunned. Neptune flies through Magic again.

"Here comes my Neptune Break!" Neptune slices and dashes through Magic with speed and power. I dash towards them slice through Magic with my sword.

"Allow me!" Neptune nods her head as we destroy Magic.

"Crimson-"

"BREAK!" My light purple aura charge into my usual purple aura as Neptune and I slice and dice through Magic again and again. Neptune and I stand next to each other.

"Lets-"

"end this!" Neptune seems really excited as she charges upward for one final attack. I join as my sword grew to a titanic size of 14 feet and rise my sword up with Neptune.

"For victory!" Neptune and I charged downward towards Magic with full force. Two giant walls of light shined as we connected the strike. Something isn't right. Magic. . .is she blocking it?

"Foolish to think I be taken down so easily. Die. . ." She lets out a massive force of dark energy pushing Neptune and I away. She charges at me. She slices someone, someone she shouldn't have. Nepgear barely blocked Magic attack as she falls towards the ground. I fly at full speed catching and having one sword ready. I stare at Magic.

"Burning blade dance." I attack her multiple times not letting up for even a nanosecond as I'm seething with rage. I smack her right to the floor with no problem. I fly at full speed to get Nepgear somewhere safe. I put her down by a tree and try to patch her up a bit.

"Damn it Nepgear! The hell did you do. . .that for?" I see a blade right through and hitting Nepgear. I grab the blade and pull away from Nepgear and throw Magic away from me. Now she is pushing the wrong button with me damn it!

'Damn bitch don't know when to stop.' This light purple aura is starting to form again.

"As protective as ever Anthony. I could spare your life you know." Fuck this crap.

"Like a give a damn!"

"You throw away a life of luxury for them?"

"Luxury? The heck you talking about." Magic cackles as she put the scythe right in my neck.

"If you would be on the winning team, then you could do whatever you heart desires." I laughed right at her.

"I am doing what my heart desires on the winning team." Magic isn't amused at all.

"You really think these CPUs can protect this world from danger? You honestly believe that you be happier with them? Come on and just let everything go. You have held everything in for so long. Release the malice within your heart." I felt a sudden rise of courage as the light purple aura gets bigger.

"I have destroyed that malice." Burning wings form from my back. My left arm develops a new type of shoulder armor. The colors of lilac and red blend surprising well having red as it's base color with lilac outlines Magic is stunned.

"Destroyed your malice?" She stabs Nepgear right through the chest.

"HOW ABOUT NOW YOU DAMN ASSHOLE! Show me your damn wonderful and destructive malice. One that can destroy the whole world!" I stab her through the chest as my eyes glow red.

"That's the malice." I chuckled.

"Or is it?" I can hear a voice in my head.

_'Burning Heart activating. . .CPU linking in process. . . Over clocking at above 110%. . .Chosen CPU. . . Power increased. . .Burning Heart Activated!' _ Nepgear has been surrounded by a red barrier. Now is my chance to go all out. Time to test out the over clock ability.

"Such a savage Magic. . " I punch her sending her flying. I fly towards her direction. Neptune takes a second to take a grasp the situation.

" Nepgear?!The heck just happened? " Nepgear looks at Neptune with extreme concern as she tries to get back up. She heals up as she gets up.

"Let's go before he gets himself killed." Nepgear flies towards as the barrier starts to wearing off. She get in between the two of us. The barrier makes it so I take her full damage, which almost kills me as she cuts through the barrier, but Nepgear takes no damage. I cough up a intense amount of blood. Magic cackles as she grabs my neck and throws me down. Nepgear chases after her knowing I can't take much more of this. She slices her back forcing her to drop me. Neptune catches me and flies away from the scene.

Nepgear is face to face with Magic.

"You're not my damn target!" Nepgear stands her ground and points her gun-blade towards Magic.

"But your my target now. Celestial Severance!" She uppercut Magic and starts firing rapidly at her. Neptune tries her best to keep my alive. The light purple aura is still going. I try to get my balance.

"Stop Anthony!" I look at Neptune.

"Please understand what must be done." I fly toward Nepgear as she is about to deliver the final strike. Magic blocks it and holds her down.

"Silly girl. . What. . .?" I stab her with the NepStar, the beam blade.

"Lets ends this madness Nepgear." She nods her head slightly as she stabs Magic. Neptune stabs Magic on the right side. All three of us activate a skill I didn't think as possible.

"Burning! Celestial! Break!" Nepgear fires at Machine guns speed as Neptune and I slice and dice through the body of the over-killed Magic. I fly towards Nepgear and grab her hand. Our bodies glow in a heavenly light. Our sword side by side as we release one final wave of energy. I can hear the voice again.

'_Burning Heart engage! Engrave the Bonds of Lilac with one true slash!"_

"FOR PLANPLTUNE!" Nepgear and I release a powerful wave of energy sending Magic crashing to ground one last time.

"I didn't think you would take me down. . . To take a CPU as your lover. . . ehehehehe adorable. No wonder I lost." Magic stated as she faded away. She has finally been taken down. I am force out of SDD form and I fall to the ground cover in blood. My left arm looks horrible covered in blood and cut wounds. Nepgear and Neptune flies towards me. Nepgear sits next to me and wraps my arm. Neptune looks at my bloody body.

"You always go over board do you?" Neptune asked me. I nodded my head. Nepgear smacks me right in the face with tears in her eyes.

"Nepgear. . .?" She holds on to my shirt as she looks at me.

"Why Anthony. . .why do you need to sacrifice yourself!? WHY!?"

"To save-" She stops me.

"STOP THAT! We're all saving the world together. There must be something." I look at Nepgear's eyes.

"Fear. . .of losing everything. I don't want my time here to end. . .Because I know it's near I rather go with a bang." She slaps me again.

"It's not the end Anthony. Beside. . .think about your selfish wish. . ." She takes my hand. "Your wish to stay with me. You can't use just power to make your wishes come true. I'm scared to. We all are and that's why we're banding together. Don't you get it Anthony?" Neptune jumps in.

"I don't want to break the news Nep Jr. but-" Nepgear stops her.

"I don't care what some stupid legend has to say. I know we can save you Anthony." She cracks a smile. "I just know it in my heart. I must ask to please have faith in everyone. If you're too stubborn, then at least put faith in me." She takes my face and kisses me. She goes back to her human as she holds me tightly.

"I will find a way to save you." Nepgear is shaking in fear with a smile on her face. I hold her close to me. Neptune pulls both of us in.

"If anyone can find a way I believe Nepgear can." Nepgear jumps slightly.

"Neptune? You really believe so?" Neptune laughs cheerfully.

"Of course I do. You have grown into a amazing CPU candidate. I know you can do it. Nepgear! Nepgear! Nepgear!" Neptune tries her best to cheer on Nepgear. I look at Nepgear.

"Let's see this through Nepgear." She looks right at me.

"Yes Anthony. Let's see this through and bring back our peaceful wonderful world." Nepgear helps me up. She takes my hand.

"I will never leave you Anthony." I look at Nepgear with a few tears coming down my face.

"Thank you Nepgear." I put a tighter grip on her hand. "I will promise to make it through it. . .with you . . .with everyone." Nepgear has a beaming smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now lets patch up at Planeptune. Neptune goes back to her human and stands next to me.

"Remember buddy that you got me too." Neptune stated with glee. I pet her head.

"Thanks. . .Nep." Neptune giggles in joy.

"Yay. You call me by a cute nickname." I chuckle little.

"I guess I did Nep. I guess I did." We finally get ourselves back to Planeptune to heal a bit. Histoire waits for us.

"Magic has been taken down Histoire." I stated as I try to stand on my own two feet.

"Amazing! Now we just need to hear from the others." I try to walk towards the doors to go after Brave next, but Nepgear pulls me in.

"Don't you think of trying to leave. We need to rest for the final fight." I sigh and nodded my head.

"Yes Nepgear. You worry so much." Nepgear gives the stink eyes. Neptune laughs.

"What now Neptune?"

"It's funny seeing you getting scolded by Nep Jr. I never thought I would see her scold anyone." Nepgear show a pouty face.

"He needs some scolding for being a idiot."

"HEY! I'm not a-" Nepgear looks at me with a glare.

"Sorry." Nepgear hugs me.

"I'm doing this for your own good." I hug her back.

"I guess someone got to keep me in line." Nepgear and I share a small laugh together. Nepgear takes me to her room. Neptune tries to stop her, but she closes the door and locks it from behind. Neptune shakes the door.

"HEY! Nep Jr? You not going to do anything crazy are you?" Nepgear looks at the door.

"No. I just need to make sure he is resting." Neptune sigh.

"Maybe you do worry a bit too much Nep Jr."

"I don't care. Please understand."

"O young love! So adorable and magical. Do what Nep Jr. needs to do. Just unlock the door then so I can sleep. . .unless hey! Can I use your bed Tony?"

"N-" Nepgear cuts me off.

"Yes you can Neptune." Neptune jumps for joy and goes to my room and sleeps. Damn she is extremely protective of me right now. I didn't think I worry her this much. She lays me down on her bed as she lays next to me. She looks at me.

"You feeling alright?" I'm not going to question anything. I should be grateful for having such a caring woman like Nepgear to watch over my dumbass. I let out a smile.

"Yes I am alright." Nepgear snuggles against me.

"Good just rest up. . .with me." Nepgear blushes crimson red. I pull her closer to me.

"Of course Nepgear." Her face is close to mine. Our lips meet as we kiss. We look into each other eyes as we try to get to sleep.

"I love you Anthony." She says with her radiant smile. I kiss her cheek.

"I love you Nepgear." I shortly afterwards fall asleep. Nepgear lets out a small sweet tune. It's very calming. She pulls me in and has my head lay on her chest.

"This time I will protect you Anthony. . .with all of my power. I will save you Anthony. I will help you grant your 'selfish wish'." Nepgear stated as she finally falls asleep for a while to rest for the final fight.

**Author's Note: Hey guys So One down three to go. Thank you all for reading. I hope to get this done wthin the next month or two , but you can't rush good work XD I'm busting lots of hours right now and I'm loving it! Until the next chapter.**


	38. Hero of Darkness Breaks Through

**Chapter 37**

**Hero of Darkness Breaks Through**

**Seth's POV**

Noire, Uni and I run right to Brave. I will take that basterd down. I will show him who the true hero really is. We all enter the abandon factory. We crush through all the enemies no problem. Noire stops for a second and looks at me.

"So you tamed that monstrous power of yours?" Noire asked me.

"It's controlled enough Noire. I got someone to shoot right at the heart." I started to laugh my ass off. Uni gets flustered.

"Really Seth? You have to word it like that?" I see Uni chuckle a bit. Noire gets really grim.

"So you confessed?" I felt a chill going down my spine. I don't need this shit right now We're almost to Brave's location.

"Y-yes I did and I'm aware of all the shit that has to go down now that I fucking did. Don't pester me with it." Noire blew up quickly.

"Pester you?! This is my sister and her innocent heart you're messing with asshole! Don't fuck with me!" Noire got vulgar really quickly. I hear a deep robotic voice.

"Quite the party you brought with you hero of darkness." I stare right at Brave. I turn slightly towards Noire.

"Then let my damn actions speak for me Noire." I charge right at Brave as he blocks my ax.

"Reckless charging will get you killed dark one." He stab me and throws me right towards Uni. I jump back on my feet. I feel sudden power flowing through me.

"Darkness Pact Activate." Two giant wings come from my back as Demise comes beside. Something from the darkness surround Uni and I. A giant shotgun is on my back. It's made of pure darkness. This will be quite a weapon to use. I guess this is a demon form only thing. Uni starts to feel a surge of power.

"W-what is this?" Uni goes CPU form as her power is enhanced more. Noire gets focused and goes CPU as well. I look at Brave with dark blue burning eyes.

"We will all show you the power of Lastation!" Brave looks at me and Uni.

"Binding yourself to a CPU? This is new. I never thought a devil spawn like you would binds himself to something as holy as a CPU. Does the burning feeling feel good?" Brave is mocking me now. Damn asshole. I let out a smirk.

"Damn right it does Brave! Best feeling I ever had!" My wings turn into dark black flames as red thunder surround my wings. My 'dark' shotgun glows red as well. Noire lets out a small smile as she looks at me.

"You're insane binding yourself to my little sister. Show me in combat your worth as a man Seth." She charges at Brave to start the fight. I charge right with her.

"No problem. Brutal Bullet Stream!" I pull out the shotgun and shooting as fast as I can with this slow gun that shoot a round every 3 seconds as I slice Brave with my ax. He is blocking both of our attacks. Uni shoots Brave right in the face. Uni stands next to me as we aim our guns towards him.

"Dark Multi Blaster!" A combo of light and dark packs a huge punch as it stands Brave flying away from us. I run towards Brave until he smashes to the ground and stabs me. I cackle in insanity as I grab his giant sword.

"Ain't the same buddy!" I throw him away from me. I charge at him and punch him right in his chest and throw him in the air.

"Begone you damn hero." I pull out Demise for a full on attack, but he blocks me no problem. Uni shoots Brave on the shoulder and stuns him. I smack down to the ground and charge at him. Brave and I clash.

"Your power level is amazing as usual Seth." He pushes me back and stabs me holding me still.

"All of this dark power could have been so useful elsewhere." He pushes the sword deeper. I pull my claw in his giant sword.

"Don't preach to me asshole!" I push the sword out and look right at him.

"You know I get you want to bring children joy to the world. . . but is this really the way Brave?" Uni stands next to me.

"There is a better way than this Brave." Brave swings his sword at Uni, but I grab it as I give him the death glare.

"Then prove it to me." Brave charges up and smashes me to the ground. Uni flew slightly from the impact of his attack. Noire comes from behind and attacks Brave.

"I'm in no mood for this. Let's go Brave." Noire and Brave clash giving me time to get up and heal up slightly. I see Brave flying at me. I uppercut him in the air and joined in the assault. A giant beam comes from behind as I barely dodged it. I fly with Demise in hand as I slice Brave down. He flies right to the ground. He gets back up and charges at Uni. As he is about to slice her down I pop up in front of him blocking his attack. I give him a grin.

"Going after women is wrong you know." I push him away from us and charge at him in ballistic rage,

"Repent asshole!" I clash with Brave as I get support from Noire and Uni. I fly in sonic speed to where Uni is and feel Brave's sword go through. He pick me up and flings me away. Every time he would go after Uni I would pop up in front of him again and again. I can't let him touch her.

"AHHHHHHH!" A gigantic dark aura surround as my sanity is breaking. My eyes lose its color as I keep attacking him. My body is getting unstable. Uni realizes what I'm doing as Brave is pinned down.

"Now I got ya right where I want you Brave." Demise goes through Brave finally ending this I hope.

"You. . .might have. . .won. . .this battle. . .but not the internal war. . ." Brave disappears as he stated. I feel my soul being consumed by my own power. Uni and Noire goes towards as I'm about to lose my mind. I look at them with empty eyes.

"Seth! Please stop what you're doing!" Uni is about to burst into tears. Noire stands next to her with her sword in hand.

"Have you lost your mind Seth?" I stare at them blankly. Noire sighs and points her sword.

"Down boy!" I roar in anger and charge at Noire. Uni shoots my shoulder and I fall down. I scream in pain. Uni tears up as she looks at me.

"Where is he!?" Uni cries in anger.

"Fighting. . . . .the darkness. . . it's consuming everything. . ." Uni slaps me.

"O stop it! I know you will not hurt me." I put my ax right at her neck.

"Want to try that theory out?" Uni just lets out as Noire screams in panic and charges again. My wings block her. I give her a glare.

"A fight you want?! Bring it!" My wings expand and I'm ready myself to fight. I hope that I can be stopped soon.

"Let's go then! You need to be put down anyways." Noire and I clash and fly into the air. Uni readies her gun.

"I just need to aim for the wings. . Come on. . .don't be scared now. . .it's for him. . " She readies her aim and shoots me down to the ground as she rapidly shoots my wings. My screams of pain frightens Uni as she flies and catches me. She put me down and points her gun right at my chest.

"Now how can we save you?" I cackle in insanity.

"Remember that I'm being consumed." Uni puts a special bullet in her gun. Noire stops her

"You insane?! You can't use part of the sharicate! No matter how small."

"Please Noire. . .Let me try to save him. . .the man I love." Noire expression saddens.

"I guess I will let this slide one. Go Uni." She puts the gun right to my chest. I look at her.

"So you will end my suffering?" Uni lets out a smile as she lets out a stream of tears.

"Yes. . .this will hurt for just one second." She fires her gun having the bullet goes into my heart. The hell is this bright light coming from my chest. My whole body shines as I feel something break into piece and I faint. My body is finally back to normal. Uni and Noire run toward my collapsed body. Uni checks my pulse. A smile appears on Uni's face and she picks me up.

"It-it-it worked Noire! It worked!" Uni is giddy with joy and Noire help her take my knocked out body back to the basilicom. Kei runs towards us.

"You made it back. Brave has been taken down." The girls nodded their heads. Uni drags my body back to her room. Kei looks puzzled.

"What happened Noire?" Kei asked her. Noire sighs in discontent.

"His powers went a bit wild." Kei expression darken.

"Just like the first time you encountered him." Noire shakes her head.

"No . . .much worse. We need to use a piece of sharicate to get him back." Kei jumps in shock.

"What?! I'm surprised he didn't just disappeared after that." Noire nodded.

"Me too. All of that dark energy should have killed him." Kei smiles. Noire looks confused.

"Why the heck are you smiling for Kei?" Noire asked as she is confused about this.

"He must be really want to stay be her side." Noire looks upstairs.

"I guess so. Things just can't be explained with that man." Noire and Kei share a small laugh together. Uni tucks me into her bed and makes sure that I'm comfortable. She looks at my face.

'I hope I did what I could. You seem alright, but you haven't waken up yet.' Uni takes my hand. I wake up coughing up some stones. Please don't even ask how that happened. I'm not human so I have no clue what my body looks in the inside.

"Ugh. . The hell? AH! Uni where am I?" Uni jumps a little as I scream.

"Please don't scream like that Seth. Jeez you sure know how to make my worry sick about you." I chuckle a little.

"My bad my adorable tsundere." Uni doesn't look amused at all.

"Oh you're so not off the hook idiot." I let at a small laugh.

"Aha you called my a idiot." Uni face is red in anger.

"Damn it Seth!" She slaps me across the face. I do nothing but smile.

"You're so adorable when you're mad." Uni is steaming with anger now and jumps on me.

"You sure know how to hmm?" I kiss her to have her quiet down. She holds me as we kiss. She finally lays on top on me. I hear her adorable laugh.

"I'm glad to have you back again Seth." I give her a smile.

"Always happy to be by your side Uni." She lays next to me.

"You know you're not off the hook right?" She stated in a cutesy voice. I groan in disappointment.

"I know Uni I know."

"Hey Seth." I look at her.

"Hmm what is up?" Her face is close to mine.

"I love you Seth." I blush crimson red and pull her to me and hold her.

"I love you Uni." I fall asleep again as soon as I felt her warmth. Uni pokes my face.

'Seth? Seth? I guess I'm stuck tonight' She giggles under her breath. 'I don't mind at all. I promise to never abandon you. I swear to you Seth. We will see this through with everyone.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the writer's block. So two more fight chapters to go. Thank everyone for waiting for my slow butt XD. Friends got me in WoW and well. . .you can think of the rest XD. Anyways thank you all. Until the next chapter.**


	39. The Force of White

**Chapter 38**

**The Force of White**

**Nick's POV**

All five of us head to Lowee as we are on our way to fight Trick. I heard that he is a disgusting monster. It doesn't matter what he is. We must take him down to save Gameindustri. Xavier and I talked among ourselves as we get to Lowee.

"So Nick what brings you into this whole mess?" Xavier asked me.

"I want to help my friend and the goddess. Why ask such a dumbass question?" I don't like being asked dumb questions.

"Why this goddess?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at him in curiosity.

"Why did you decide to side with Lowee?" I let out a big grin.

"Because I love Lowee. I have loved it for as long as I step foot in it. You Xavier?" Xavier expression sadden as I asked him.

"I own them my life. That's why I fight for Lowee. Let's show these girls what we are made of." Xavier let out his hand for a handshake. I take his hand and we shake hands. We run towards the white sisters. Blanc looks at me. I freeze as soon as I noticed her looking at me.

"Is something the matter Lady Blanc?" I asked her. Blanc shakes her head. I'm sure she has a lot on her shoulders. I'm going to make sure I can face the foe before us. Rom and Ram are getting impatience.

"Xsy! Are we almost there?" Ram yelled. Xavier pats her head.

"Yes Ram we are." Rom walks behind him. He takes Rom's hand.

"We're all here Rom. We will get through this." Rom lets out a soft smile towards him. I notice a giant monster in the city of Lowee. I run toward it.

"The hell are you doing!" Blanc tries to stop me. I need to get him out of there now."

"HEY! YOU WANT ME!" I pull out my sword and dagger ready for combat."

"Oooo You brought me some tasty maidens young man. I must thank you! Kehehehehe." This monster is so disgusting.

"Well you need to get through us first!" Xavier comes next to me with his sword in hand.

"Oooo No problem! You shall regret messing with CFW Trick KeheheheheheheHAhahaha" He grabs me with his slimy tongue and throw me in the air. I fall right down towards him.

"Shattering Impact!" I burst through Trick. I felt ice surround us.

"Ice Coffin!" Rom and Ram use one of their magic spells. I run out of the way. Xavier charges in with one of his skills.

"Ice Tornado!" He takes the ice boost he received from Rom and spins around Trick. Blanc jumps into the air.

"Getter Ravine!" She smashes Trick with the force of a tank as he flies away from us. I run towards him as I know he is not done as all. Not even close.

"The hell asshole! Stick together!" Blanc tries to get my attention. I can't fail in front of her.

"Come here!" Trick charges at me with no mercy. He pushes me away from him. I get back up and keep charging at me. Our clash became more intense as I can feel my energy fleeing away from me. He grabs me and tries to crush me with his damn tongue.

"How does it feel to be so weak? Kehehehehehehehe." I stab him with my dagger and jump on his face.

"I didn't hear ya pedophile! Spinning Vortex!" I spin around slices him down quickly. Rom comes in with a healing spell. Ram gets a giant ice hammer and throws it. I see it and grab it and fall towards Trick.

"Icy Impact!" My body is encased in ice as I fall on Trick. Trick charges at Blanc. I sprint between them and block his attack and fling him back.

"Go for it Lady Blanc!" Blanc nods her with a small smile and charges at Trick. A giant horde of monsters come from behind him.

"Let's see if you survive your demise HAHAHAHA!" He grabs Rom and Ram and jumps behind the horde of monsters. Xavier charges in like a mad man.

"I'M COMING ROM AND RAM!" Xavier pushes through the horde like a battering ram. Blanc goes CPU as a light shines from her.

"Now you pissed me the hell off!" Blanc flies right to the horde. Readied my sword and dagger I run towards the horde slaughter fest. Xavier is face to face with Trick.

"Ohohoho the bodyguard gets through first? You must loves these girl like I do?" Xavier's button just got pushed.

"No asshole. My love for them is way stronger." He puts his sword toward Trick. A light blue aura starts to form around him.

"It's way stronger and more meaningful than you can ever express you damn monster." He stabs him in the chest and jumps to grab the two girls and sprint towards us. He throws his sword and punches it in.

"Now behold the power of ice." Trick freezes from the inside. Everything freezes around him. He is even freezing himself. The hell?

"Shattering Blizzard!" He punches the ground causing everything to crack and crumble. Trick's body has been shattered into piece or it seems. Somehow he is still lingering around. He comes from the shadows of the dead monsters surrounding us.

"My my what a power you got there." He grabs Xavier's mangled body with his tongue and pulls him to his face.

"Someone like you just needs to-. UGH! The heck?" A giant icicle hits Trick at the face dropping Xavier to the floor. Xavier gets back up and readied his sword. I run towards him with Blanc beside me. I throw my dagger right at his forehead. Blanc flies in the air and charges at him and hitting right where my dagger landed.

"Getter Ravine!" Trick is smashed to the ground. Rom and Ram transform into their CPU forms and charge up for a special attack. Xavier runs towards them and guards them as Tricks looks right at the twins.

"Ohohoho I can't let them have too much fun." His tongue goes for them, but is stopped Blanc's hammer. He screams for agony as I charge right at him and start to slice him down vigorously. The twins seems to be ready to attack.

"HERE WE GO!" Trick is frozen solid as Rom and Ram start their attack. Xavier charges right in the join in the combo attack. His sword turns into ice and double in size as Rom boosts him up. Blanc uppercuts his frozen body. I runs towards Blanc to signal her to throw me right at Trick. She grabs me and throw me with all her strength as I fly at a high velocity. Xavier jumps in the air and releases a icy sonic wave.

"Freezing Sonic Wave!" Xavier releases multiple waves of ice at Trick as he starts to break apart. Blanc and I charge in for the final attack. It's time to show off a bit.

"Absolute Zero Raging Storm!" Blanc and I furiously strike Trick with each strike breaking more and more of him. Rom and Ram throw pillars of ice and piercing through him. Xavier jumps on Trick and springs up in the air. The combined power of Rom and Ram summons a giant ice sword. Xavier grabs it and a light blue aura form around him as he grabs the giant sword. Xavier throws the sword downward towards Trick. I jump up and stab him right in the head as the sword stabbing through him causing him to finally explode into pieces. The battle is finally over as Xavier is cover in blood and sweat. Rom and Ram runs towards him. I look at the field as I can finally breath.

"It's finally over." I stated as I try to catch my breath. Blanc comes towards and gives me a Nep Bull.

"Here you go Nick." Blanc handed it to me with a small, but adorable smile. I looked into her blue eyes with a small smile.

"Thank you Blanc." She nods her head and we walks towards Xavier and the twins and Xavier seems to be moving.

"That's one menace down." Xavier stated. The twins stand behind him. Rom seems to be worried. Xavier looks at Rom with concern.

"What are you worrying about Rom?" Rom looks at him with even a more worried.

"You push yourself to much." Xavier jumped at what she just said.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rom." Ram jumps on his back and hits him on the head.

"You know you don't need to go nuts Xavier." Ram pouted. Xavier sighs at her remark and puts her firmly on his back.

"Yea Ram I know." Rom takes his hand. She gives him a big smile.

"We always have you back Xsy." He chuckles. Blanc can't help but to chuckle herself. I look at Blanc as I heard her chuckle.

"What's funny?" I asked her.

"This is just so adorable. I never knew they would get so close to him." Rom and Ram look as us.

"Come on Blanc! Get your boyfriend and lets go home." Xavier and the twins goes towards Lowee. Blanc and I turned red. I followed them to not get even more embarrassed. Blanc got really pissed.

"He is nothing like that! Damn it Ram." Blanc seems depressed. I stop to wait her.

"You alright?" I thought I would least walk with her. Blanc gives me a small smile. I could tell it was fake, but I didn't want to ask due to her temper.

"Yes. I'm fine." We walk back together in silence. It was really awkward. Mina is waiting her all for us.

"Trick has been taken out." Xavier reported to Mina. Is he always so stiff? Maybe I'm too relaxed. Who knows. It has been too crazy the last few years to bother with anything. So we are to wait for the other as they fight the other CFWs. It's night as everyone went to bed. I decided to go outside and think among myself. I hear footstep from behind me.

"Who's there?" A soft gentle voice can be heard from behind me.

"It's Blanc. Sorry to startle you Nick?" I shook my head.

"It's fine Blanc." I'm already showing some nervousness as I blush slightly. Blanc chuckles under her breath.

"Why so nervous?" Blanc asked me.. I looked right at her.

"Because it's you Blanc." Blanc looked at me puzzled.

"Is something on my face?" I shook my head.

"No. It's because well you're someone I adore and everything and umm." Blanc pokes my forehead.

"Don't need to be so nervous with me, but thank you."

"For what?" Now she just confused me.

"For being here Nick. I don't say it enough how much you helped Lowee." I let out a smile.

"Of course Blanc. I love this beautiful place. I want to protect this place and. . .you" Blanc jumped and is blushing.

"I can handle myself Nick. I'm the CPU after all."

"I know, but I just have this urge to protect you." Looks at me with her emotionless face. I get really nervous.

"Do you love me or something?" I just froze and didn't say a word. Blanc just starts letting out a soft cackle. It went from creepy to just adorable. I can't say anything. She walks towards me. Her face is close to mine.

"Too nervous to say anything?" I somehow got redder.

"Why must you be such a dork?" She gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek. And walks away from me towards.

"Thank you Nick." She looks at me for a second. "You just going to stand there idiot?" I jumped and followed her back to Lowee. Xavier and the twins are no where to be found. Blanc goes to her room. I go back to my room. I wonder if I could go with these feelings. No matter what happens we all need to save this world. Blanc I want to see this through with you.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with Super Neps XD Thank you all reading. Until the next chapter. To Leanbox!**


	40. Unnerving Judgement

**Chapter 39**

**Unnerving Judgment**

**Josiah's POV**

We finally get to Leanbox as the boat gets to the docks. I drive my tank towards the location of the underground caverns. This tank will be able to mow down any mob of monsters we would encounter as we get closer to the entrance We get out of the tank once we get to the Terence. Justine, Vert and I run into the cavern slaying mobs of monsters as we search for Judge. We will make sure we take this damn thing down. I hear him talking to himself. He must be bored. All of us stop and look at him.

"I'm so damn bored! I wouldn't mind having some fun right now. They must to scared to come to me." Judge laughs with pride. I chuckle under my breath. Justine taps my shoulder.

"Should one of us go in to get his attention?" I get up and go right towards him. Justine and Vert looked at me like I was stupid. Judge looks right at me.

"So the metal man is back? You will not be able to take e down this time!" Judge swings his weapon right down at me. I jump up in the air with my jet pack. God I love this thing. I run around him shooting my needlers making sure the attention is on me. Vert throws her spear as Justine charges in with her scythe in hand. She jumps into the air and slices downward creaking a small wall of ice as it hits Judge right in the back. The spear comes back to Vert as she readies her transformation and blinds Judge for a few seconds.

"AGH! The hell? You're all stupid to charge in weapon first!" Judge swings his weapon at Justine having her fly right into a wall. I jump on Judge and stab him in the neck with my energy blades. He screams and flails me around. Vert goes straight for the head as she flies towards and stabs hims multiple times.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" I slices his neck and flies in the air to throw plasma grenades at him. Justine zips through Judge and powers her scythe. A blue aura forms around her. She stabs through his metal and freezes him from the inside. Judge runs right into the wall causing her the fall down. Judge seems pissed and stronger then before. He might not be a joke this.

"You all sure want to play. Please entertain me." He charges one of us at a time and flings all three of us to a wall. The cavern is starting to fall apart. We need to take him out quickly before we get buried. Judge charges at me and tries his best to smash me into bits as I keep using up my shields. Vert summons a giant spear and it impaled him. This is my chance to move around again. I grab Justine's hands.

"What are you thinking?" Justine asked me in the mist of fighting.

"Let's smash him here and now!" Justine and I share a smile as we stand next to each other. I ready my machine guns, grenades and my prized glassing ray rifle. Justine builds up her blue aura as her scythe grow to its enormous 16 feet size. She upper cut Judge so I can start shooting my machine guns like a mad man.

"Taste my bullets!" I'm really getting into this. I throw my guns right at his face and throw 5 frag grenades and 5 plasma grenades. Justine notices the perfect chance to slash and hits the grenades right at Judge. We were able to stun him as I notice a giant ice spear coming from the ceiling. Justine charges for it. I pull out my prized rifle and readied myself for firing. Justine throws the spear right on Judge's head. I fire my rifle and fly back a few feet. The spear and the glassing ray collide causing a explosion. Lots of rocks and debris start to fall down. We all try out best run out of the cavern. Somehow Judge is chasing us in full despite that brutal attack.

"I will make sure you all get buried here!" Judge keeps swinging his weapon at the ground trying to cause the cavern to collapse. I shoot away the rocks falling on top of us. Vert goes for Judge and pushes him back.

"Let keep going you two. We must escape before it collapses on top of his." Judge's roar could be heard loud and clear and we book it. Judge keeps hacking away and breaking everything in his path. I throw a plasma grenade. I grab the Vert and Justine and bolted it. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. I push Vert and Justine outside the cavern as the entrance gets blocked. I can hear Justine pounding on the other side.

"The hell are you doing dumbass! You're going to get crushed!" I lay down the rest of grenades and shoot a hole for myself.

"Stand Back! I'm opening the way out!" Justine and Vert walks away from the cavern as they ready for a huge explosion. I activate my strongest shield. I'm stilling doubting I'm coming out clean. I notice Judge going in a swinging frenzy. He hits the grenades I set on the ground causing the cavern to be opened and Judge blew into bits. I crawl out of the rubble as I see Vert and Justine standing in front of me. Justine runs towards me and holds my bloody body.

"Why the hell do you have such a dumbass?" I look at her with a small chuckle.

"If Anthony can do it why can't I?" Justine slaps me.

"He is a lost cause when it comes for doing stupid shit like this. I can't lose Josiah. I'm not going through that hell! Just no!" Justine puts her head on my shoulder. I hold close to me. Vert comes towards the two of us.

"You two seem really close." I look at at Vert.

"She has been by my side ever since we were little. We always looked after each other." I feel Justine holding me tighter and tighter with every second that passes by us. Vert lets out a smile.

"Then you should always support each other Josiah." I look at her with a serious face.

"Thanks, but I don't need a talk about how to show my love." Vert chuckles.

"I guess you don't Josiah."

"You should talk to Anthony if you wanna give any one any advice." Vert shakes her head.

"Why? He is fighting the hardest out of all of us Josiah."

"That's my point. I don't know if he is going to survive all of this." I got really depressed as I dwell on the thought that Anthony is willing to give his life to not just Nepgear, but this wonderful world of Gameindustri. I understand that he had nothing back on Earth and was force here with nothing to live for. I wish he would understand that he has so many people supporting him now. He has all of the CPUs, us, Seth, Nick, Xavier and all of his believers that give him power. I hope he will see all of this before it's too late. Vert, Justine and I head back to the basilicom to report to Chika that Judge got destroyed. I want to go to Planeptune and wait for Anthony's arrival. We wait to Chika to come out so we can tell her the news. She comes towards us.

"Vert! You're back. I assume that means. . ." Vert nods her head.

"That also means. . ." Chika got really depressed.

"Don't worry so much. I will be back. Josiah wants to go to Planeptune to see his friend."

"You mean Crimson Heart?" Chika stated. I wonder if she knows his real name.

"Yes. Now we must be going. Josiah and Justine lets go." Justine and I jumped and go towards the direction towards Planeptune. We get to Planeptune and decide to rest in the hotel for the night after that tiring fight. Justine puts me to bed right away and tries for hardest to treat my wounds. I try my best to joke with her.

"So you're going to be my nurse tonight?" I let out a big grin. Justine wasn't amused.

"No funny business tonight. I need you to be better as soon as possible." I sigh.

"Yea yea I know hunny. She patches me up and lies down next to me and fall asleep. Fours days have already pass since we all met up. There is six days left until doomsday. Justine and I wake up earlier the next morning and head over to the basilicom. When I walk in I saw that everyone is already here. Anthony notices me.

"So Josiah you're here. That mean Judge has been taken down?" He asked with Nepgear beside him.

"Damn right he is. So this means we are ready to tackle the deity of sins?"

"Yes. We will be going to the graveyard tomorrow." I tilted my head in confusion.

'Why?" I see Anthony sigh.

"Neptune insisted that we try to relax a bit before the final showdown." Neptune jumps from behind and jumps on his back. He tumbles over a little towards Nepgear. Nepgear and Anthony share a cute laugh together. They sure are really good together. I'm glad he finally has someone to lean on to.

"We need to be fully rested with full stomachs and our spirits at their highest." Neptune messes with Anthony's hair.

"Beside I don't wanna see my adorable little bro failing us now." Everyone looked at Anthony. He raises his hand and looks at Neptune with his death stare.

"Can you please not tease like that Nep?" Neptune laugh her ass off.

"Come on we gotta have fun while we can right everyone?" Neptune sure knows how to brighten the mood regardless of what is going on. I have no clue what is in store of us, but I might as well enjoy my self for a bit before the big day. Anthony we will see this through and see a true happy ending.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy the fight scenes Thank you for sticking through until the end. Our Journey is almost over now. ** **Please stay tuned until the end. One final push. I can't you all enough for reading my stories and helping it shape it to what it is now. Until the next chapter Happy Thanksgiving to all and fill up for the next chapter! Until the next chapter.**


	41. Heroes Assemble and Relax?

**Chapter 40**

**Heroes Assemble and Relax?**

All of us return to the basilicom in Planeptune after the endeavor all of us have overcome. We all gather to tell each other the news of the four CFWs destroyed. Neptune brings up the wonderful idea of relaxing before the big battle. Neptune is on my back as everyone looks at me.

"Let's all relax and have some fun today!" Neptune screams and jumps off of me. She has to screams in my ear. I shake my head after Neptune screaming in excitement. Noire looks at Neptune and I.

"You sure are full of energy Neptune."

"Why wouldn't I be Noire? All of our friends are here and we all fought so hard." Noire sighs.

"I suppose so, but I need to ask first. What was with the whole bro thing earlier?" Blanc and Vert spoke up.

"Yea why not start by explaining that?" Vert has a smirk on her face.

"It's so obvious. He proposed to Nepgear." Vert lets out a small chuckle. Everyone jumps as she stated. Nepgear and I turned red as she stated that. Before I can even get out a single word everyone spoke up.

"WHAT?!" Everyone stated at the same time as Vert just has her smirk on her face. Nepgear looks like she is about to explode in colors the way she is blushing.

"Calm down everyone." I laugh softly under my breath. " I just got Neptune's blessings." The goddess's eyes opened wide once I stated that.

"You got her blessings?" Noire questioned me.

"So you fought Neptune then?" Blanc asked me. I nodded my head. Josiah walks towards me with his hand up.

"Congrats man." We gave each other high fives.

"Thanks dude. Can we please not talk about this right now?" Vert comes towards me.

"Why not? I'm want to know how you did it." Neptune comes from behind me.

"He proved himself man enough to be trusted with my little sis. That's all." Thanks for having my back Neptune.

"I assume we're not getting anything with this?" Blanc asked us. I nodded my head and Blanc sighs.

"Why not we play a game then or something." Noire brought up the idea of playing a game.

"Better than sitting around that's for damn sure. Why not some food while we are at it." Seth stated.

"I will cook us up some food then." Nepgear chirped and walked away from us. She went from quiet to chirpy in a instant. She comes out to ask what everyone wanted. All of us stated something that we wanted and Nepgear goes back and starts cooking. I guess she wanted to get away from the embarrassing scene before us. I feel like everyone is staring at me.

'Don't try it people." Seth laugh his ass off.

"Why the hell are you so embarrassed? You fought for a woman's heart and won." Seth is trying his own way of calming everything down. He pats me on the back. I just sigh despite the embarrassing scene.

"Thanks Seth." He pats me on the back a few more times. Histoire comes in to all the commotion. I look right at Histoire.

"Hello Histoire. How you doing?" I'm happy I can shift this scene. Neptune jumps behind me saying hi to Histoire as well.

"Hello everyone. I never thought I would see so many heroes here together " Seth ,Xavier, and Nick look right at Histoire.

"Why the heck would you say that?" Nick stated with excitement.

"I never imagine this many heroes fighting for the world of Gameindustri. It's really reassuring as our final fight comes closer and closer." Histoire starts to ramble to herself as Neptune grabs mine and Nick's hands and drags us to the game console.

"I want to have a fighting tournament. Let's go!" She hands Nick, Xavier, Seth , and I controllers as we start a four player fighting tournament. I look at Neptune with a confused look.

"Why the heck are we playing a four player game when there is like fourteen people here." Seth smacks me on the back of my head.

"Quit questioning everything and just relax. Let me guess you wanna join your lady in the kitchen." Seth burst out laughing.

"Non sense! Let's get started. I will take all of you down."

"I wanna see that!" Seth roars. Josiah jumps in.

"I will like to up next." He takes Justine's hand. Neptune bumps into Josiah.

"Nope! I'm next!"

"No I wanna go next!"

"Josiah just let her go next." He looks at her with stink eyes. Here goes his damn stubbornness.

"No I wanna play with my friend though."

"And I wanna play with my soon to be bro." Neptune gives me a hug as I'm in the middle of intense fighting.

"Hey! Please don't hold on to me like that." I yelled at Neptune as Seth took me down.

"Gotcha! Ahahaha." He takes my controller and hands it to Uni.

"Join me Uni." Seth said sweetly to Uni with the controller in his hand and a small smile. Neptune went from one to hundred in a second.

"Hey! I said I was next!" Neptune tackle down Seth.

"Whoa Neptune! If you wanna rumble then let's rumble!" Neptune and Seth are now wrestling each other to the ground and rolls around. All of us just laugh as we watch Seth and Neptune fight. Uni tries to get Seth off of Neptune and Noire tries to get Neptune off of Seth. Seth and Neptune keep charging at each other with childish anger. I use this to escape from the commotion. I walk behind Nepgear as she is cooking all kinds of food. I put my arms around her.

"Hey hun." Nepgear jumps slightly and turns her head to look at me.

"Hey sweetie. Do you need something?" I put a tighter grip around her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see whatcha cooking up. It smelled so good I kinda just walked in here." Nepgear and I share a cute laugh together as I let her go.

"You sure it's not just me?" Nepgear is trying to act all cute now.

"Nonsense." I just busted out laughing. Nepgear laughs with me until the noodles start to overflow.

"Oh goodness!" Nepgear tries to stop the water from overflowing and grabs the lid. I put my hand on top of hers as we stop the water from overflowing and I turned it down a bit.

"You should watch what your doing Nepgear."

"I'm sorry. I lost my focus and then you pop up and-" I stop her by putting my finger on her lips.

"It's alright. I just want to spend some time with you. I stand next to her.

"That's sweet of you, but what is everyone else doing?" I point toward the wrestling match that is still going on. We are in awe as we see Neptune and Seth just going all over the place.

"Damn it Neptune! Accept defeat." Seth pins Neptune down for a few seconds until Neptune pushes him off and jumps on top of him.

"Gotcha now buddy." Neptune seems to have fun. Uni does something unexpected. She jumps on top of them. Noire soon joins her. One by one the girls jump in the dog pile as Seth is drowning in the sea of women. I can see Seth's hand trying to reach out for help. No one helps because of them laughing their asses off. I walk towards Seth and take his hand and try my best to pull him out. The girls get off and Seth and I fly towards Nepgear. Seth gets up and shakes his head.

"The girls are really playful today. Thank for the help dude." He looks at all the food Nepgear is cooking and is charmed by the food.

"This food is amazing. Holy shit there is pork and fries in the oven and what is in the pots?" Seth must be starving as he opens the oven for a second and then closes it back up before Nepgear could say anything.

"I'm making some cheese noodles, mash potatoes, vegetables and chicken soup." Seth's mouth waters as she mentions the food she is making. Compa comes from no where with sweets. IF is just behind her.

"Oh! Hello Compa and IF. What's with the treats?" Compa is carrying cups of pudding and cupcakes.

"Neptune wanted us to come over with some food. I assume today everyone is gathered from what I say as I walked in just now." Nepgear and I let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure you had a barrel of laughs when you walked into that." IF sighs.

"That's normal for Nep so it doesn't surprises me when it comes to her."

"I guess that is true." Everyone comes out as Nepgear is cooking.

"Iffy! Compa!" Neptune hugs them both in joy.

"Jeez Neptune. Calm down we miss you too." Compa pats Neptune on the head.

"You're so full of energy today Neppy."

"Yep Yep Yep! OOOOOO Are those your special pudding Compa?" Neptune's eyes shined as she stare at the pudding cups. Noire speaks up.

"Jeez Neptune I swear you're a child the way you get excited over pudding. It's so absurd." Seth laughs.

"And you drooling over chocolate truffle is not?" Noire went from haughty to pissed and slaps Seth.

"Damn it Seth! Did you have to bring that up?" Seth pats Noire on the head. That man is either dumb as a pile of rock or the boldest man alive. Neptune starts to stuff her face with a pudding cup, but Nepgear takes the cup away and gives it to Compa.

"No Neptune. I'm almost done with the food. Please just wait little longer." Neptune got really depressed really quickly and starts to complain like a little kid when you take their toy away.

"Awe. You're no fun at all Nep Jr." Neptune gives Nepgear the puppy eyes that usually would work on her, but that didn't work this time.

"I don't care Neptune. Now please I'm almost done."

"You want help finishing that?" Compa and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other for a second and then at Nepgear. Nepgear just smiles as Compa and I stand next to her and finish preparing for the feast. Josiah, Justine, Vert and Blanc play on the console. Josiah and Neptune are fighting over the player one controller. I swear she doesn't have anything better to do until the food is done then to just play around. Seth pokes Uni on the side. She jumps and looks at Seth.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I just wanted your attention." Uni got confused and a bit angry.

"Well you got my dang attention. So what you want?" Seth pulls her close to him.

"A guy can't just get some affection from his woman hmm?" Seth chuckles with his red face. Noire looks at the couple in disbelief and silence.

"If you wanted my affection you could have just stated that you idiot." Uni stated as she puts her arms around Seth. They kinda look like a red blob when hold each other. I guess Noire still baffled that Seth and Uni are a couple despite the fact he fought to protect her since she took him in long time ago. . .long before I arrived. The food finally gets done as I walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey people the food is finally-." Neptune blitzed right through me to get first dibs on the food.

"Neptune can you be just a little more careful?" I stated as I looked at her. She has her plate filled to the brim, but no green in sight on her plate. No surprises here as everyone digs into the food that could feed a army. Everyone is enjoying the food that Nepgear made. Seth is going crazy over as he gets up for seconds. Neptune stands in his as she just finished her plate. Everyone else is still eating as we watch the scene unfold.

"Neptune?" Seth pushes her away, but she stand in front of him again.

"The hell is your problem woman? I just want some more food."

"Not until I get my seconds. I'm entitled to my little sister food first." Seth laughs.

"I'm sure that spot belong to that man over there." He point towards as I just shake my head.

"Please leave me out of this Seth and get your dang food." Neptune gets all huffy.

"Tony! You're suppose to banter back to him to keep it rolling. Now you ruined it."

"Why do I have to get involved?" Neptune jumps right in front of me.

"So the reader can have a chuckle with us." Here we go with the fourth wall breaking again.

"I'm not changing myself just to please the "readers". I am who I am and that's all. If they hate it then they don't need to read whatever they are reading." Seth comes out with his second plate.

"Is Neptune trying to act meta again?" I look at Seth with a disappointed look on my face.

"Pretty much dude. It's one of her trademarks."

"Least I don't have to deal with that plus I break the fourth wall better." Neptune and Seth give each other stink eyes as he stated that.

"No. I'm the best fourth wall breaker around!"

"Hell no I am! People loves just how brutal I can truly break the fourth wall. That reminds me I need to speak to the damn author about my back story."

"Good luck with that. He is too busy with this story and working countless hours on it." Neptune stated bluntly.

"Oh I will get his attention some how. HEY! CAN YOU SEE THESE WORDS ASSHOLE!" Everyone looks at Seth in silence.

"Have you lost your mind Seth?" Noire asked him as she starts laughs.

"No Noire. I'm certain he lost that years ago." Uni laughs with her. Seth looks really disappointed and just joins in the laughter as we enjoy the next few hours together. Everyone has their fill and leaves as the sun sets. This leaves just Neptune, Nepgear and I left in the basilicom.

"Well that was loads of fun." Neptune yawns really loud. "I'm sleepy now so I'm going to sleep. We have that big battle tomorrow. You two should get some sleep soon. Neptune goes to my old room to sleep. I stop her just before she goes in.

"Why are you going into my old room?" Neptune looks at Nepgear and I with a smirk on her face.

"I thought I give you two love bird alone time tonight." Neptune giggles like a school as she closes the door in front of her. Nepgear takes my hand and takes me to her room. She gets dress into her revealing nightgown. She puts me down on her bed and snuggle up against me after taking my shirt off.

"Are you trying to hint on something?" I stated with a grin. She pokes my nose.

"Please get your mind out of the gutter." She sticks her tongue out and licks my nose. I lick her nose back as we giggle together.

"I was kidding hunny."

"Whatever you say sweetie. If you have to know I just think you have a comfortable chest. That's all." Nepgear stutters her words as she stated it. I pull her closer to my chest. She can hear my calming heartbeat. She falls asleep shortly afterwards. The next morning rolls around as I see Nepgear messing with her robot buddy I bought for her for Christmas.

"Whatcha doing there Nepgear?" I rubbed my eyes as I am trying to wake up.

"Just doing some programming to it can protect the people while we are gone." I get up and put my clothes on and stand next to her.

"You think we would be gone for very long?" I asked her with fear in my voice.

"I have no clue Anthony, but we will be back." She puts her hand on top on my head.

"I promise I will find a way to save you." I shed a tear as she stated that.

"We just need to focus all of our power to destroying the Deity of Sins." I walk out of the room with my two swords. Nepgear soon follows as I see everyone here and ready to save the world.

"Hey buddy!" Josiah screams from across the basilicom.

"You ready Anthony?" Justine stated with her scythe in hand.

"Been ready Justine. Everyone ready?" Everyone nods their heads and we march to the graveyard. This will the battle to decide my fate. My goal and purpose is to save Gameindustri at all cost. This is truly it. It's all or nothing. I'm almost certain that my time is near. I must push on even if it means my dreams finally end.

**Author's Note/Nep's Note: The hell? Who just took over my damn segment.**

**Nep: I did Mister Author.**

**A: Why the hell are you in my domain? Get back in my story Nep.**

**N: Come on I finally meet ya and you just shove me away.**

**A: No, but I don't have a lot of lines and I usually tell my readers thank you for reading and all that stuff.**

**N:Well I'm here to make the ending segment more amazing.**

**A: No you're just making it more confusing. (BANG) A:Now what?!**

**?: HEY AUTHOR! It's your best friend! SETH ARGUN!**

**A: OK! NO. I need to end this now. Thank you for reading and will see you soon. (Neptune jumps on the author's back)**

**N: Stay Tuned for the amazing neptastic Conclusion!**


	42. The Battle for Hope

**Chapter 41**

**The Battle for Hope**

As we march towards the empty graveyard we notice the ground shaking. Is she waking up already? We must take her down here and now. This place is much darker and colder without anything here. She must be absorbing as much energy as possible. The clouds darken even more as we get closer to the center. All of us stand tall and brave as we trend through the darkness. All of us finally see our final encounter that stand in our way from peace once more. The disgusting monster know as the Deity of Sins stands before us.

All of us stand in front of this abomination. Seth seems really eager to take her down. It stare down at all of us.

"You heroes made it all the way here. Allow me to end your journey here and now." It spoke in a dark and nasty tone. Seth speaks up like he usual would.

"Yea right lady! I want to see you just try that." His giant ax is summoned behind him. He grabs as wings start to grow from his back.

"That dark energy. . .Seth. . .is that you?" They have a history too?

"I guess I'm more famous than I thought if some damn power hungry hermit knows me." Seth just laughs it up. Xavier pulls his long sword ready for combat.

"I care not who you are. We all will take you down here and now." A blue aura surrounds him as he stares at the hidoius monster.

"You will never be able to defeat me. It's futile."

"Anything is possible with so many allies on our side." Vert stated as her breasts bounce with tenacity. She goes into her CPU form ready for combat. The other goddesses soon follow.

"Allow the blades of Lastation cut you down." Noire stated as she stand next to Seth. Uni transforms after the first four beams of light shine through the dark and depressing land.

"We're not going down without a strong fight." Seth roars as he fully transforms into his demon form.

"That's my goddesses I adore so much. Let's truly throw down." Seth is charged up and ready to go.

"Long time no see Arfoire." I look right at her deformed body.

"So the legend came true. A male CPU. I never thought I would see this day. No matter as you're too late young hero. Two sword fall from the sky as I transform into Crimson Heart. Nepgear transforms right with me as we prepare for the most brutal fight.

"I have done the impossible before and I will do it once more." My right eye glows light purple as I get pumped up.

"We will not lose to you Arfoire." Nepgear stated. Neptune flies next to us with her sword ready.

"Let's show her the power of Planeptune. . .no the power of Gameindustri." I will admit that sounded kinda cool.

"Now you're fucking talking Neptune. Come on let's smash this bitch in already!" Blanc stated in her usual vulgar way when she is transformed. Seth nods his head.

"All of you come at me at once if you wish to try the impossible." She is trying to taunt us now. I let out a smirk.

"I have no problem with that." I fly towards Arfoire as I land the first attack.

"Finally I can go Ape shit on this bitch!" Seth dashes toward her and swing his weapon vigorously with no mercy. Uni and Josiah shoot up a storm with their fire power. Arfoire pushes Seth and I away and release a wave of dark energy. All of us fall from that attack. Xavier gets up and charges at her.

"Tyrant's Ice Grip!" His hands turn into ice as Rom and Ram enhance his ice ability. Each slash from Xavier's weapon cause a wall of ice to appear. Uni shoots through the ice for a head shot. Arfoire screams in pain and charges at Uni. Seth appear right in front of her and uppercuts her.

"Fat chance cunt!" He bolts into the air and hack and slashes like a mad man. He grabs what is her head.

"Never push that button. . .never ever EVER!" He throws her right at me. I spin around as I start to create a small hurricane.

"Nepgear go for the head shot now!" I dash back and forth slicing through as Nepgear prepares for a powerful beam attack.

"M.P.B.L!" I charge up Blazefury and release a flaming wave of energy. The two waves collide and cause of shining explosion. This barely fazes her somehow as she get herself going again and charges at Nepgear. Neptune and I fly towards her and fling Arfoire away.

"You need to pass us first!" Neptune and I stated at the same time. We charge right at her. Justine comes from above.

"Ice Spears come to me." It starts rain spears of ice as Justine throws them one by one. Nick slide right into the fight and throw his dagger at Arfoire causing her to charge at him. He jump on top of her and slides down her back with his sword jammed right into her. Neptune and I stab each side of her to keep her in place. Uni and Nepgear prepare for another long range attack. Seth's ax land right on her back as Nick grabs his sword.

"Let's make the brightest moment happen here!" Seth grabs and charges up for a attack.

"Calamity Burst!" He dashes back and forth sending Arfoire into the air with each and every attack. Neptune and I grab our swords. I pull out my beam blade, the Nepstar. Now time to show off some more power. Blanc comes in like a charging bull and upper cuts the hideous monster.

"Go for the killing blow!" Blanc screams with all she can muster. Noire fly towards Arfoire and joins Seth for a powerful attack.

"Infinite Streams!" Noire and Seth's combined power takes her down little by little as they smash her to the ground. Noire slashes her over and over again and Seth keeps on smashing her down. Uni and Nepgear finally fire their special move known as Stark Vita. Gun fire and beams fly everywhere as the battle wages on. Xavier looks at Rom and Ram for a second.

"Let's go all out girls." His icy blue aura forms around him as he tries his best to go for a all out attack. Rom and Ram summon giant ice great swords from the sky. Xavier grabs them as they fall and feel a massive surge of power coursing through him. Nick tries his best to slice and dice in the mist of all the craziness happening right now. Blanc goes next to him and give herself and Nick and big offense boost.

"Let's attack together and show her Lowee is not to be messed with." Nick nods his head and sprints and keep up with the speed of a goddess. Nepgear goes in for a powerful horizontal attack. I bolt next to her and slice down Arfoire with her. Nick and Blanc join in the attack as they throw all of their power into one strike.

"ARGH!" Nepgear and I let out our battle cry as we see Arfoire fly away from us. She stops moving. Seth walks toward to try to deliver the final blow, but her body float in the air and shakes vigorously as something horrible is about to happen.

"So now you show us you're true form." Darkness surrounds her as we all see a rabbit like CPU. This form is a lot smaller then her gigantic monster form. I can feel so much power emitting from her. Everyone is already worn down from the first part of this fight. We will not fall here. I will make sure of it.

"All shall fall before me. I am the Deity of Sins. All will perish. Everything will end soon." She keeps talking about the end of everything. I bolt right at her. If I have I will take this thing to hell with me.

"Crimson Heart. . .The CPU that shouldn't exist. . .die" Her spear goes right through me. I punch her off of me as I scream in blood curling pain. Nepgear goes to my side in a flash and tries to heal me up. Arfoire goes right for the center as she tries to take out Nepgear first.

"NO!" Her and I clash hard enough to push everyone else away.

"Damn she was holding back on us." Justine stated in anger. Everyone is in awe for a mere few second and Arfoire and I clash. Neptune holds Nepgear back. I guess she knows what I am about to do. My new overclock ability.

"You can never defeat me young CPU." Arfoire tries her best to scare me.

"I think it's possible." I hear that voice again.

_'Overclocking Processor. . .at 110%. . .120%. . .130%' _I let out a loud battle cry as I finally am able to cut through her defense. Neptune charges right in as she joins in the fight. Rom is healing my body to the best of her power, but the more I overclock my processor the more damage I do to my body as a result of it. Nepgear pushes herself to the limit going all out on her attacks.

"Offensive Cheer!" Everyone is given a hefty power boost. Arfoire prepares for a powerful AOE attack.

"Raining Dark Spears!" The sky starts to shower us with spears. I let out a roaring battle cry as a giant shield is put up around all of us. This causes me to cough up some blood. I'm pushing it harder than I thought. Nepgear looks at me with fear in her eyes and then charges at Arfoire.

"We will not lose to you!" She rapidly slices and dices at Arfoire with all the power she has left in her body. Vert's spear shines as she execute her special attack.

"Spiral Break!" She dashes through Arfoire sending her into the air with every strike that hits her. I fly up in the air. Josiah throws a barrage of grenades right at the deity. I smack the bombs right at her face. Vert finishes her attack by throwing her spear right at her chest causing a explosion. Blanc goes for her special attack by sending her flying.

"Hard Break!" She smashes the ground sending Arfoire into the air. She is getting her flying lessons tonight that's for sure. Justine jumps in the airs and spins her scythe around and around. She smacks her right towards the ground. Blanc throws her ax causing her to stay in place as she sprint to grab her ax and smashes her right into the ground. Seth throws Demise into the air and goes for a ground breaking attack.

"Void Crusher!" He rapidly smashes the ground in which the deity has sunken into. Arfoire lets out a powerful dark beam wave pushing everyone away from her. She can finally catch her breath and aim right for Nepgear again. I get between the crossfire and take her dark spear head on. I grab it to stop it from touching Nepgear. It burns to the point my hands are bleeding. I punch her in the face to push away.

"You need to go down now." I can feel the ground shaking.

"It's almost time for. . .wha. . .how?" I stab her through the chest.

"I will never let you have your victory. I will make sure of it." Arfoire and I clash as the graveyard is breaking down.

"You're precious landmass to falling apart and I will make sure I stays down." I hear that voice again.

_'Overclocking Processor. 140%. . .170%. . .200%! New skill unlocked. . .Mega Dimensional Beam Slash Activate!'_ My sword combine into on and grow a massive twenty feet in length.

"I will end Gameindustri's suffering with this one attack. MEGA. . .DIMENSIONAL. . .BEAM. . .SLASH!" I'm sorry Nepgear that it had to end this way. A titanic size red beam wave hits the Deity of Sin and she finally falls. Blood starts coming out like a fountain as the sword splits back into and I fall into the hole as the ground caves in. Blazefury disappears. I held on to Nepstar until everything went black. I was able to hear screams of sorrow before I was unable to hear anymore.

"Anthony! ANTHONY!" Nepgear flies towards the hole, but Neptune stops her.

"We need to leave now! Lets go!"

"But Neptune!"

"Dude she is right lets go!" Seth grabs Nepgear and puts her on his back and sprints. She looks towards the direction where my body is forever lost. The graveyard crumbles before everyone as they barely escape the terror they just put themselves through. Everyone goes back to Planeptune. Nepgear shuts herself in her room and locked in from the inside. Everyone is in shock of what just happened.

"I can't believe he did it. . ." Josiah and Justine are in disbelief.

"He gave his life for all of us." Uni stated in a depressing tone. Seth seems really pissed.

"Fucking dumbass just had to pull that wonderful trick from out of his ass." Histoire comes in.

"Is what I am hearing true? Is he truly. . .gone?"

"Yea. *sniff* He fell *sniff* with that old lady." Neptune told Histoire while wiping away her tears.

"We need to make sure that his death isn't in vain. I might sound cold, but we will need to move forward within time. Please everyone relax. You all save the world." Histoire tries her best to cheer up the party. Seth tries to chipper up a bit.

"I guess I can try. It was a pretty cool way to go out, but he really didn't have to. . ." Seth just froze as if he ran out of words to say. Neptune cries on Noire.

"Noire please hold me!" Neptune bawls right on her lap. Noire pats her on the head.

"Neptune just calm down a little. We're all mourning right now." Everyone gathers around to comfort each other. Gameindustri is at peace again, but was the cost worth it for everyone?

**Nepgear's POV**

It's nighttime as I'm still crying my river of tears. I'm both angry and depressed. I'm such a roller coaster of emotions right now. I notice a faint light in my closet.

"Hmm? What could be glowing?" I try to wipe some of my tears as I open my closet door. I rubs my eyes vigorously. I swear I'm not going crazy just yet. I could have sworn I just say Blazefury.

"Are my eyes playing mind games with me now?" I try to pick up the sword from the ground. I pull it out of my closet and put it on my bed.

"I can't believe that his sword is here and still has power to it. Am I hoping that is mean he is out there somehow alive? Please I hope this is a sign of a happy ending. . ." My face gets all scrunch and start to bawl my eyes out again.

"I'm so sorry that I could save you Anthony. I failed you. Am I being selfish that I rather be standing next to you then be here dying in my hopeless sorrow." I hold Blazefury close to me. I can feel his energy from this sword. Please don't lose your sanity Nepgear. I can't lose my sanity now. Please watch over me Anthony.

**Anthony's POV**

I'm floating in a different plane of reality or something. Everything is white. The only thing I see is a man sitting in a desk at the very end of this plane. I walk towards this man. I look downward and I see nothing but white. I reach the man in the desk. He puts his hands on the desk and gets up.

"So did you enjoy your adventure young CPU?" The powerful looking man stated. He is in grey and white royal armor.

"My adventure?"

"Correct. Did you enjoy it?" I nodded my head.

"I'm glad you did. You did a wonderful thing for a world that was in the brisk of dying. I must thank you."

"O it's no problem. So what happens now." The man gives me a slightly evil grin.

"I will now send you back to Earth." I jumped in shock.

"You can do that?!" The man laugh at my question.

"That is correct. You have fulfilled your purpose. You can now go home." I shake my head.

"Planeptune is my home so why can't you send me back there."

"I rather not break my own rules young one." I pull out Nepstar. I have no clue how this beam blade traveled with me.

"Are you seriously going against me?" He looks at me like I'm a idiot.

"If you have the power to send me back to Gameindustri, then I will force you to do so." The powerful man chuckles under his breath.

"You're no normal weirdo that's for sure." I pull out a giant great-sword.

"I never thought you throw away your only chance to get home. Fine I will put you in your place." I have no clue what is going on but this time I'm molding my own dreams. I will shoot for the stars to make my wishes come true.

"What are you?"

"Former CPU Grey Heart young one. How I missed fighting someone with as much burning passion as I DO!" His body starts to glow dark blue.

"If you can truly do the impossible then I will send you preeminently back to Gameindustri." I let out a smile.

"That is just my intention!" My story can't end like this! I will get my happy ending. Please if anyone can heed my call please aid me in this fight.

**Author's Note: O Man Did I love writing this chapter. Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger again, but thank you all for reading. Until the next chapter. I'm either going back to devotion or whirl wind I have no clue just yet.**


	43. Desires in Lilac

**Chapter 42**

**Desires in Lilac**

I could have sworn I have died or maybe this is what happens when you die. I could have sworn it would be different. I'm face to face with a powerful being known as Grey Heart. He is the same man that once sided with Blanc? He looks right at me as his aura grows bigger.

"Come on show me that aura of yours." Nepstar begins to shine as a small aura in Lilac. It grows and grows within seconds. It's as if I can feel shares going to me somehow.

"Atta boy. I need you to try to entertain me." He swings his giant great sword right to the gut and sends me flying. I get up and charge at him like a raging bull as eyes turn and swing my sword rapidly. He blocks all of my rapid fire attacks and smacks me and sends me flying.

"I need you know your place." He stabs right through my chest. I scream in agony and he throws me right to the blank ground. The blade goes flying at me as I barely see Grey Heart dashing towards me. I grab the sword forcing my hand to be crushed to almost dust.

"You're either dumb as hell or one ballsy kid." I get up and notice my bracelet shining slightly. I feel like I can transform here now.

"SDD ACTIVATE!" I transform in Crimson Heart, but only one sword comes down. Did I some lose one of my sword during the last fight. He starts to laugh so loud it echos through is empty room.

"You're not holding Blazefury. This win is so mine." He charges at me with a speed of a bullet. I block his blazing fast attack. He just shakes it off.

"I guess I can't underestimate that sword at all." He releases a barrage of attack as I try my best to block all of his attacks. He sends me flying with a powerful uppercut. He flies towards me and stabs me as he holds me in place.

"You need to know your place you damn weakling." He throws me to the ground causing a massive impact. I get and look right at him and he charges at me once more. We clash with tremendous power as we fly back from my attacks.

"I'm not going down that easily." I charge at the unstoppable foe as he throws me around like a rag doll. My bracelet keeps shining through all of the chaos. I can feel a calming presence. There is no mistaking this warm aura. I stop Grey Heart right at his tracks at look at him right in the eye.

"I will show you that my promises will come true." He looks at me with puzzling eyes.

"What promise?" He pushes me straight to the ground. I look at him as I try to get up

"I promise I made to her. . .A Promise to stand by her side." I stated with a smile

"You seriously made a promise to that young CPU? This is so hysterical!" His laugh echos as he mocks me. I get up barely able to stand on my own two feet. A light purple aura forms around me.

"Yes I did." I stated with determination in my eyes. Grey Heart stops his laughter.

**Nepgear's POV**

It's been a few days since our battle ended. I don't know how everyone is coping with our lose since I have locked myself away in my room. I can't do anything. I can barely even function right. I never thought I could feel this way again. This feeling of total disarray just like when I lost my sister. I need to find a way to save him. I sleep through the morning as I wake up screaming. I shake my head and look around and notice it's almost ten.

"Oh goodness. I didn't think I would sleep in this long. I guess I had one of those nightmares" I look at my closet and notice less light then yesterday. I get up to check on Blazefury.

"It's not emitting a lot a light." I stated with panic and take the sword out to put on my bed.

"This could mean his . . .light is dying out." I can't even believe this or not, but I feel in my heart he is alive somehow. I need to take this sword to Histoire now. I rush out of my room and try to locate Histoire. I run around the lobby and see Histoire floating around. I don't see Neptune around at all. I guess she is coping with this loss like I am. Histoire looks at me in shock as she see me holding Blazefury.

"Nepgear? I'm not going crazy right?" Histoire stated with joy. Maybe she can find a way to bring him back to us. I nod as I hold Blazefury in front of her. My sister pops up as she see the shining sword.

"Whoa! That's Tony's sword! There is no mistaking that sword." Neptune said with her usual optimistic tone. Neptune gives a hug to try to comfort me.

"No wonder you locked yourself away. I bet you were holding on to that sword for comfort right?" I jump as Neptune hit the nail on the head. I tear a little as Neptune holds me. Histoire floats behind.

"Mind if I look at the sword Nepgear?" Histoire asked sincerely.

"Yes of course. I was hoping you can tell if something of him is in this sword." I put the sword down on a desk so Histoire can look at it. We start to hear a crowd outside. I go out a check for a second. There is a massive crowd of people. They look at me. They keep chanting 'The passionate flames never die."

"Everyone. . Thank you." I just started to tear in front of everyone. Some of them stop to comfort me.

"Lady Nepgear, his flames never stop." The random woman with her young daughter puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Mommy is right. His fire always burns within all of us. Am I right mommy?" The young girl stated with glee.

"Yes hunny. Please let us put as much faith as we can offer. Our world has been saved to all of you." She stated with a smile. I stare into the crowd as they go on with the chant. Neptune jumps from behind.

"Nep Jr you gotta see this!" Neptune drags me back inside.

"He can't fade away. After everything he has done." The lady stated to her as she walks back into the crowd. Neptune takes me right to Histoire. I see a image in front of Histoire.

"I was able to make a small connection due the mass amount of shares we are receiving right now." I look into the image as I see a horrifying image.

"Anthony!" I blurted out his name in distress. He doesn't have much time left. I see him getting throw around by a big beefy guy. Histoire looks grew dim.

"So he is behind this. . .CPU Grey Heart." I shook for a second when she said that name. He is a ancient CPU that is known to monitor the state of Gameindustri as of this time. What or why is he fighting Anthony? I look right at Histoire.

"Is there any way we can help?" I can't think about that right. I must save him.

"Yea! I wanna help our guard buddy." Neptune stated as she watches the fight before her eyes.

"Yes. We can give him share energy with the established connection. We need to monitor how much we gives him though." Histoire stated serious. Neptune asked why.

"It could take your life if you release too much of your share energy. Now put your hand on the sword." Neptune and I nodded our head as we put our hand on the sword. I can the energy leaving my body. Neptune is started to get a bit dizzy. She takes my hand and looks at me.

"This time. . .we're going to save. . .him." Neptune can barely stand.

"Please stop if you're in any danger." I look at Histoire

"Nothing will stop us from giving all the help we can give him." I can feel my body fleeing away as I hold on to the blade. Anthony. . .just push through a bit more.

**Anthony's POV**

I can feel a sudden burst of energy. I charge right at Grey heart as our sword clash.

"I see the girls are helping out." He grabs him and throw me away from him. I get up and charge at him once more.

"All the more reason to not fall here." I swing my sword vigorously as he blocks every attack I throw at him. I finally get a attack in to stagger him. I leave no time for him to recover as I stab him right in the chest.

"My time to shine. Berserker's Rage!" I swing my sword right at him. He fly toward to unforeseen wall. I uppercut him into the air and fly through as I'm slicing and dicing through him. He finally blocks my onslaught of attacks.

"Nice power boost. Avenger's Rage!" His body explode in blue energy as he slams me into the ground. My sword made contact with his as I somehow survived that attack.

"You're tougher to kill than a damn cockroach." He stabs him multiple times in the chest. I scream in agony as I try to push through the pain.

"Burning Hearts activate. . ."My body surrounds itself in flames pushing him back enough for me to get up.

"I'm not someone to toy with." I charge at him with all of my power as Nepstar grew in size with each successful attack. I might finally be able to finish this. Swords starts to surround me as viciously slice through him. I grab the sword one by one stabbing him with each sword. After so many swords stab through him I finish my attack with one final blow.

"Burning Onslaught of One Thousand Swords!" Swords fly all around me as I let out a all out sword combo. The sword slice and dice through him and let out all of my rage. One final slash sends him flying and covered in blood. He gets up covered in blood, but barely fazed.

"That was amazing young hero, but I can't fall now." I can feel a gigantic surge of power coming from his as he transform into his CPU form. He is encased in dark blue armor with heavenly wings cover in blue lighting. He is now wields a runic great sword. I can feel my body shivering in fear of this massive power.

"This is the power of a true wielder of the SDD." I can't believe I forgot about this. His power is very similar to mine in a sense.

" I don't care what you're. I will take you down." Grey Heart gives me a smirk.

"Please try to last for more than a few seconds for me." He charges at me and our swords clash creating a small explosion.

**Nepgear's POV**

Neptune and I can barely stand as Histoire is telling us to stop. We keep looking at her stating that we're not giving up on him. He never gave up on us so we will never give up. I hear people just barging in. It's Josiah and Justine.

"The hell is going on here?" Josiah asked Histoire.

"Come and take a look. I don't know how much longer we have though. Josiah and Justine look into the image and see Anthony fighting Grey Heart.

"He's alive?!" Josiah seems shocked. Histoire shakes her head.

"Not exactly. He is in between life and death right now." Josiah asked more questions about this.

"He was suppose to be sent back with the two of you, but he chose to fight him off for a chance to come back. That chance is fading away with every second that passes."

"Let me try something here." Josiah taps Justine shoulder and they both went silent.

"We will give him all the faith we have for him." Justine stated with a smile.

"We may not be CPUs, but we are his best friends, so we will help in anyway we can." I thank the couple. Seth barge in with Uni.

"The hell Nepgear!? You need to let us in on this shit." Seth stated in his usual vulgar tone Uni runs toward me.

"Nepgear you look awful. Neptune you look horrible. Histoire whats going on?" Uni asked her in panic. Histoire explains to situation as everyone walks in. Noire, Vert, Blanc, Nick, Rom, Ram, and Xavier all walk to check on the Planeptune sisters.

"Jeez Neptune you went over the wall this time." Noire stated in her usual tone. Neptune looks at Noire with tired eyes.

"If it's for him then I have no problem with this." Noire seems stunned.

"That's so sweet to hear that from you Neptune." Vert stated.

"Rather abmirable to say the least." Blanc walks towards the sword and puts her hand on it. Histoire looks at Blanc in shock.

"Blanc what are you doing?" Blanc looks at her with a smile.

"I'm returning the favor that's all." She stated as Nick stands beside her.

"Please Nick, I need away from this." Nick laughs as he shakes his head.

"Sorry Blanc, not when my friend's life is in danger." Nick takes Blanc hand.

"Do whatever you have to do to save him." Nick stated as he is blushing. Blanc blushes as well and proceed.

"I see. So all we have to do is give him our share energy." Uni stands next to Nepgear. I look at her in shock.

"Don't worry Nepgear. We're all here for you." Uni stated with a big smile. Seth comes from behind.

"Damn right we are. Let's give him the biggest power up he has ever seen." He puts his hand over the sword. His dark energy starts to surround the blade empowering it. Noire stands next to Neptune.

"I can't have you go out like this on us." She puts her hand on the sword. Neptune looks into Noire's eyes.

"You. . . just don't. . .want to see me go. . .right?" Neptune stated with a smirk. Noire blushes in embarrassment.

"Shut it Neptune and let me help already." There they go again. Even in the dire time like these they sure do bicker a lot. Vert stands next to me and puts her hand out.

"Let's return the favor Nepgear." Vert said to me with a smile. I nodded and we all put our hands on top of Blazefury. It's glowing with some much light. Rom and Ram stands next to Blanc and Nick. The sword shines brighter and brighter as all of us CPUs give as much share energy as we got. Everyone is putting so much faith in him. The sword disappears as all of us fall to the floor. I look up and notice that the sword is gone. Everyone is shaking their heads and try to rest a while. Anthony it's all up to you now. I know you can do it. I believe in you my love.

**Anthony's POV**

The attack pushed me back. He charges at me with so much force.

"You're pathetic if you think you can ever mold your faith like this." He tries to finish me off, but something stopped. A sword falls down in front of me. I look at it for the second and notice its Blazefury. I take my weapon in hand and stare right at him. This power feels so heavenly. Grey Heart looks at me in disbelief.

"Unbelievable. You somehow got your weapon here." A dark purple aura surrounds me as I finally have my swords in hand.

"This is the power the people's faith in the passionate flames. I must go on as one of Gameindustri's heroes. Grey Heart lets out a smile.

"Can you truly be the hero for a beautiful world such a Gameindustri." I point my sword at him.

"Why not come at me and find out." He charges at me. I block his attack.

"I'm going to love this rush." Our swords keep clashing with every strike we try to land. Our power seems to be evenly matched. He stabs me right in my side. I stab him in the chest. We pull our swords our and clash once more. It seems to be endlessly as we keep going back and forth with trying to kill each other. We clash again. I activate my over clock ability. I hear the voice in head going up in percentage.

" _Over clocking activating. 110%. . .120%. . .140%"_

"Celestial Violent Burst!" I throw one of my swords at him and charge in for the knockout. I uppercut him and slice through as my swords grow bigger and bigger. I need to go all out on this now. I pummel him into the ground. I fly upwards in sonic speeds as my overclock ability gets stronger. I can feel something healing my insides. My swords combine into a titanic twenty-four feet great sword.

"MEGA DIMENSIONAL BEAM SLASH!" A gigantic red wave of energy strikes Grey Heart pushing him back so far I can barely see him as he tries his best to block it. I finally see his body on the floor. My CPU forms gets deactivated and I fall into the ground. I pass out shortly. Grey Heart gets up and looks at my body.

"I took quite a damn beating today." He puts his hand on top of my chest.

"Thank you young one for giving me some entertainment. I never met anyone who could put me in my place like this. Fine. . .I will be sending you home now. . .back to Planeptune with you young hero." My body glows in a heavenly light as I disappear. Grey heart chuckles under his breath.

"Hope he enjoy the fall down again." He lets out a huge laugh as he sits back down on his desk and goes back to his human form.

"That boy better know what he just got himself into." He stated to himself as he gets lost in thought.

I can feel something blowing around me. I finally can open my eyes and I see a familiar sight somewhat. I look down to realize I'm falling from the sky again.

"I have to go through this again!" I shouted as I scream for my life. I can feel the wind surrounding me as I can finally see the ground. I brace myself for the impact I hit the ground head first. I struggle to get up and I shake my head.

"Never again!" I look around until I notice the Planeptune tower.

"I'm home. . .I'M HOME!" I charge into Planeptune I see so many people around the city. Everyone looks at and cheers as I run towards the basilicom. Thank you everyone. This wouldn't be possible without all of you putting your faith in me. Everyone is telling to run right to the basilicom. I get to the doors of the basilicom. It's block by a crowd of people chanting. They all stopped once they look at me and opened the way for me.

"People of Planeptune, Thank you for all of your help." A little girl comes toward.

"Mr. Crimson Heart, Thank you." She gives me a hug as a older woman comes from behind.

"I'm sorry. My daughter just really wanted to meet you sir." I shake my head.

"No worries ma'am. I'm grateful for such kindness from all of you." The woman lets out a gentle smile and pushes me towards the door.

"Go on and open that door." She stated with glee. I nod my head. Everyone grows silent as I open the door. I see all of the CPU gathered here. Thanks to my state of mind I notice Nepgear before anything else. Nepgear leaves the group and looks at me.

"Anthony?. . .Is that really you?" Nepgear seems like she is about to burst into tear. I run towards with a torrent of emotion and hug her tightly.

"Of course it is Nepgear." I push her face up a little to have her look at me. She puts her face into my chest and lets out tears of joy. She keeps saying my name as she holds me tightly. Neptune jumps on my back.

"Don't you dare do that again Tony. That scared the neps out of me." I chuckle under my breath.

"I will not Nep alright." She jumps off of me.

"Better not buddy. Now don't you have something to ask my adorable sister." Neptune gives a smirk. Everyone else looks at me.

"Ask what. . .OH!" Uni stated as she walks towards me. She gives Nepgear and I a hug. Rom and Ram soon follow suit. They let go and stare at Nepgear and I.

"What's with the looks for?" O they want to do that now?! Well I might as well while the moment is hot. I take a few steps back and I look at Nepgear.

"I have a serious question to ask you Nepgear." Nepgear stopped herself and looks at me.

"Y-yes? What is it." The girls seem to be getting super excited. I see Seth with his grin on his face. I go on one knee and pull out the ring Histoire gave me. I notice Histoire with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her. Nepgear has turn red as my knee hits the floor.

"Nepgear. . .will you marry me?" I stated with the biggest smile I can give as I open the box the show her the ring. Nepgear jumps on top of me and kisses me.

"Of course I will Anthony." She pulls me and holds me tightly. She puts the ring and looks at the beautiful crafted ring. Everyone cheers for us as we get up and take our hands. My selfish wish can finally be granted. Nepgear. . .My love for you will never fade no matter what will happen from here on out.

**Author's Note: Thank you all for waiting so long for this chapter. My health has gone to shit, which is the main cause of the delay. (Neptune pops out of no where**

**A:Neptune? Again? Really?"**

**N:Aww not happy to see me guy. Hope you doing fine btw.**

**A:Yes Neptune I'm fine Thanks for asking**

**N: *squeal* That last part was so cute.**

**A: You think so Neptune. I revise this chapter so many times. I hope it turns out alright.**

**N: Your reader should let ya know that.**

**A: True anyways Thank all for reading and stay tune for the finale. Until Chapter :)**


	44. A Lilac Aspired Dream

**Chapter 43**

**A Lilac Aspired Dream**

Everyone gathers around as Nepgear jumps off of me and takes my hand. Seth gives me a big slap on the back.

"Congrats Anthony." Seth stated with a smile on his face. Neptune jumps on my back.

"Now I can officially call you my little brother. . .Oni-chan" O god this is starting. I don't care at all as I'm about to marry Nepgear. I look at Nepgear's blushing face with a huge smile. Uni comes towards Nepgear and I as everyone else says congratulations.

"Congratulations Anthony and Nepgear." Uni stated with a huge smile.

"Thank you Uni." Nepgear and I stated at the same time. Seth comes from behind Uni and gives her a hug.

"We need to get this once in a life time event ready." Josiah and Justine comes towards me. Josiah gives me a high five. I look at Josiah for a few seconds.

"Yes Anthony? You want to ask me something." He stated with a huge grin on his face.

"Dumbass I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask so just say yes already."

"O hell yea I would love to be your best man." Josiah and I share a hearty laugh.

"Well little old Nep is going to get this wedding on the way." Neptune sprints away from us taking Histoire with her.

"Neptune don't drag me like that!" Histoire is fearing for her life I'm sure as some of us let out a chuckle or two.

"I need your help Histy! My little sis need the biggest wedding the world has ever seen." Neptune shows her usual bright and cheery smile. Gameindustri is finally at peace again. Everyone leaves the basilicom leaving Nepgear and I alone. She holds my hand tightly as we walk to my old room.

"Why do you want to sleep in here hun?" I asked her in confusion.

"I want us to be alone tonight." She takes me to my old room and lays me down. She pulls out her N-Gear.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Activating our robot." She stated with a smile as I heard a thud at the door. She lays down next to me.

"Now no one can disturb us tonight." Nepgear snuggles herself against me. She looks at me with her adorable lavender eyes. She starts to let out a small giggle.

"Someone is sure all happy." We share a smile and a kiss. We look into each others eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be. You're here in my arms Anthony. I never have been as happy as I am right now." She stated with tears coming down her face. I wipe the tears from her face.

"Don't need ya all teary eyes before the wedding hun, but I'm so grateful for having you with me to Nepgear." I pull her as close as I could. She starts humming a tune as we both fall asleep. A goddess once taught me that an amount of sadness and happiness is tied to each and every bond. I will never forget that lesson.

I wake up early the next and notice that Nepgear is gone. I wake up and see and rather impressive suit in my room. I notice a small note with it. It's from Neptune.

_Here is a suit for ya bro. You need to look your very best bestest bro of mine. Don't try to peek at anything outside and especially don't try to peek on Nep Jr. Everything is falling into place. Enjoy._

'Jeez Neptune. You're something else I swear.' I put on my suit. It's just a simple groom's suit for the most part with a purple tie and the N symbol on it. I don't want to know how Neptune got my measurements. I look into the small mirror in my room.

'I can't believe I'm in this. I never thought me of all people would get married; let alone to a goddess. This is truly a dream coming to life.' I get lost in thought as I hear the door knock and Josiah's voice. I open the door and leave my room.

"Looking good dude."

"Same goes for you man" Josiah seems really bouncy.

"Never thought you would get married?" Josiah said as he lets out a huge booming laugh. I give him a nod.

"This is crazy as hell. I can't even explain how I feel. I'm honestly overwhelmed with joy." I couldn't help but to just smile as we open the basilicom doors and see all the workers busting their asses trying to get the wedding set up. One of them comes towards me.

"Sir Anthony please this way." I looked at him weirdly and followed him all the way to the Planeptune Tower where a massive crowd is gather. They see me and cheer and chant my name. I look up to the top of the gigantic tower. It glow so brightly in the daylight it look like the passage to heaven. I could hear the people chant as I went up the tower with the basilicom worker.

"So Sir Anthony; How you feeling today?" He asked at random as we ascended up the tower.

"I'm fine. I am really excited just like everyone else is." The worker nods his head to agree with my statement.

"This is an event of a lifetime for the people of Planeptune. This event wouldn't be dreamed of. Everyone is overwhelmed with joy to see our candidate happy. I will admit some people of depressed about this, but happy for the two of you regardless." He stated with a big smile as we got to the top floor. I can see all the wonderful decorations. I don't Neptune anywhere, but I see a bunch of worker working on the finishing touches.

I walked towards the workers and they drag me to the stand. They got me all ready as the wedding would be start soon. I see Josiah and Justine in their formal attire. Josiah's suit actually looks on him along with Justine's light blue flowing dress.

"Hey Anthony!" Josiah and Justine say to me. I wave to them.

"Hey guys. You guys looking good today." Josiah laughs under his breath.

"I hope so buddy. I mean look at Justine. She so pretty!" Josiah is fanboying right now. Justine slaps him and blushes deep red. Neptune comes towards us as she is carrying Histoire.

"Hey bro! Looking handsome today." She stated in a cheeky tone with her tongue sticking out and puts Histoire on the stand.

"OK Histy I'm going to get this amazing event started. You're on Histy!" She runs away from us as fast as she came. I look at Histoire.

"Should I be ready soon?" I asked Histoire.

"Yes Anthony. The grand event is about to start soon so please get ready and stand on the right side for me." She stated in a serious tone. I nodded my head and stood on the side. Josiah stands beside as after giving Justine a kiss. Justine stands next to Compa. I'm surprised that she has been silent this entire time. Justine and Compa mingle and Josiah and I try to make time pass by.

"I might need a box a tissues." Josiah pulls out a box of tissue out of no where. I jumped as I saw the box.

"Why do you have a box for?" Josiah laughs and smacks my back.

"In case your nose would start to bleed out." He keeps on laughing and I look at him with a stern look.

"You're a asshole Josiah." I laughed with him for a little while until I heard the bells and the chanting stop. I look at the ocean of people looking at the floating projectors and I see Histoire on all the screens . I assume that this wedding is being broadcast worldwide. I hear music playing throughout this entire area. This heavenly event seems to be starting so flawlessly. I need to not faint now. I made it this far. I better not make a huge fool of myself. Histoire begins to speak.

"Hello everyone. I want to thank all of you for coming and watching this unprecedented event. We all are gathered here today to see the glorious union of two of Gameindustri's heroes. I'm forever grateful for their actions upon saving our beautiful world. Please enjoy this amazing event!" Histoire stated with pride as the tower starts to rain flower petals like a rain storm. I can hear so many people cheering Nepgear's name. I can even seen banners with words such as '**AnthonyXNepgear'**.

"HERE COMES OUR HEAVENLY BRIDE!" Neptune shouted so loud that I swear it echos all throughout Gameindustri. IF slaps Neptune on the back. IF is in a flowing lime green dress with white gloves and her trademark green bow. I wonder why? It looks really good on her though.

"Calm yourself Neptune. You're ready Gear?" IF asked the nervous Nepgear. She nods her head as she starts to walk down the alter. Compa is jumping for joy as Justine tries to keep her in place. Josiah puts his hands on my shoulder as if he is trying to keep me from falling on my face. He point right to Nepgear.

"There she is man. She looks amazing." Josiah stated. I was speechless as I kept staring at Nepgear's gorgeous wedding dress. She in a beautiful and shining white dress endowed in roses. The pink rose in her hair adds sparks to her radiance. I don't know much about weddings so bare with me. Neptune is holding the cloth behind her as the three girls walk down the altar. The crowd is going insane as they all see Nepgear is a dress that they will never see her in again. I'm having the same reaction inside as I'm trying to keep my composure. The closer she gets to the altar, the harder it is to try to keep my cool.

Nepgear finally gets to the altar as my heart almost stopped from the sheer nervousness and joy. Nepgear and I look at each other as Histoire begins to speak.

"Now our wonderful event can truly begin. As the oracle of this marvelous nation I will be bringing these two lover together as one. Now let's begin." Histoire looks at Nepgear.

"Lady Nepgear, Do you take this man to be your passionate husband. For sickness and health. Through the good and the bad times will you always stand by his side?" Short and sweet to the point. I guess that works. Nepgear nods her head with a tear in her eye despite her face being covered by a veil. I guess that's a thing for weddings.

"I do Histoire." She stated with confidence. That alone brought a smile to my face. Histoire looks at me. It got really quiet as Histoire starts to speak. Everyone is staring at me. I don't do well with this many face looking at me. I can see me on every screen.

"Sir Anthony, Do you take this woman to be your endearing wife. For sickness and health. Through the good times and the bad times no matter what happens will you always stand by her side?" I feel like all the eyes of the world is staring at me. I take Nepgear's hand and look right at her.

"I do Histoire. I do" I felt a huge boom as everyone cheered on. Neptune has the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face. IF comes to me and Nepgear for a few second and hands each of us a ring.

"Congrats guys." IF stated so sincerely. Nepgear and I put each others wedding bands on. Histoire clears her throat.

"You may kiss the bride." I lifted Nepgear's veil and looked into her beautiful lavender eyes.

"I love you Nepgear." We're about to bawl our eyes out in joy as she looks in my brown eyes.

"I love you Anthony." The crowd's cheer only grew stronger as Nepgear and I finally kiss. Neptune took a few picture of the once in a life time event. Nepgear throws her bouquet out to the massive crowd of people and waves to them all saying thank you to her people that support her so much. I can hear the song GO LOVE PEACE as the ceremony comes to a quick close. I put my arms around Nepgear for one last picture.

"Let never let this memory die hun." I let out a bright smile.

"Never sweetheart." Neptune takes a surprising great picture of us. Neptune looks at the two of us.

"Looking amazing you adorable newlyweds. OOOO I'm such a happy big sister right now." Neptune is really bouncy as she takes our hands.

"Let's enjoy the after party! WOO! Party! Party! Party!"

"Whoa! Neptune Calm down a bit eh?" Nepgear and I share a laugh with Neptune as we get to the after party being held at the basilicom. People gather around us cheering us on. We finally get to the basilicom and see everyone there. Uni comes towards us as soon as we walk in.

"You guys look so amazing. I just have to have a picture. Can I please take a picture?" She asked us politely. We nodded our head and took our hands as I put my arm around Nepgear. Uni takes a picture of us. Seth comes from behind Uni. He looks a bit drunk.

"Dude! There is alcohol here! It's great!" Seth laughs his ass off like he usually does. Uni scolds him.

"Do you have to drink now? Jeez Seth." Seth pulls Uni in and hold her.

"Come on Uni! We all need to loosen up." He rubs her shoulders. "You should loosen up to darling." The heck? He's being cheesy like me. This is weirding me out. Uni looks up at Seth.

"I-I guess I could loosen up a bit." Seth smiles and takes her away from us.

"Hey Nepgear, Thanks for the flowers!" Uni punches him right on his side. Seth just yuks away. I guess Uni and Seth were in the crowd.

"Damn it Seth shut your trap!" There she goes being all tsun again. Everyone enjoyed the party as we all got more and more drinks in all of us. I think Neptune is passed out drunk with Noire in her room. I take a peek into Neptune's room.

"Well Nepgear I think she is out like a light." Nepgear and I laughed like drunken collage kids. I see some of the goddess leaving. Nepgear and I go to the lobby and say our good byes.

"Hey Anthony? Can you make sure my sister is taken care of for the night?" Uni asked me.

"Yea. She is rather comfy with Neptune so she should be fine."

"Thanks. I have to take this drunken asshole home." Seth chuckles and hiccups.

"Come baby. I can still walk [**Hiccup]. **Lets go home." Seth walks out the door with Uni behind him. He turns around for a second.

"We need to still fight sometime! Plus we need to drink again sometimes." Seth yuks away as they go back to Lastation. Nepgear and I try our best to make it upstairs to my room.

"Oh goodness. I feel like I'm flying." I look at Nepgear.

"That's call being drunk dear." She looks at me with her eyes squinted.

"You're drunk to you know." She pokes my sides making laugh up a storm.

"I-I-I know I am! Ahahahahaha! Stop it Nepgear." We start to tickles each other until we hit the bed and I fall on top of her. We just stared at each other for a few moments.

"I want you." I boldly stated in a drunken state. Nepgear blushes the brightest shade of red as she looked at me with lustful eyes. She sits up and starts to take her wedding gown off. I stopped her as started to take her clothes.

"P-please let me release you from your heavenly gown my darling wife." She takes my jacket off and we strip each others clothes off like horny teenagers. She is in pure white bra and panties to match the purity of her gown. She takes my boxers and gets right into the actions and she starts to stroke me. I jumped in surprise. I'm in a trace as she keep pleasing me with her delicate soft fingers. She looks at my lustful eyes before she puts me inside her month. I let out a loud moan as she starts sucking me off.

"T-that's amazing. Keep at it baby. OH! There you go." I just let myself completely go as she drives me up the wall with her tongue play. I lose control and jump on top of her and stare at her soft, silky body.

"Please let me indulge in paradise." I take her bra right off and start to massage them.

"Paradise? OH! A-Anthony please be g-gentle." She lets moans one right after another driving my sexual drive off the wall and lick her all the down to her special place. I take her panties off like a hungry beast. I look at her for a second to make she is alright. She puts my face right in her vagina.

"P-p-p-please pleasure me babe. I want to feel amazing. Y-yes just like that Anthony. Mmmmm This feels so good." I charge right in licking her all over tasting every inch of her soaking wet vagina. I keep at it as I can feel the juices flowing out like a waterfall. She is really loud, but its just the way I like it.

"Yes yes yes yes! Oh goodness I'm cumming I'm cumming Anthony! Don't stop! Please don't-" Before she could speak another word her back arches as a stream went right at my face. I shake my head with a huge grin on my face. She jumps on top on me and holds me up.

"Nepgear. . ." I give her a deep and passionate kiss. She returns it two fold and our lips can't seem to come apart due to our undying lust for each other. I can feel her wet vagina right on top of my penis. It's already cover in her pleasure juices. We keep at it for a while until she puts her hands on my face and looks at me.

"I'm ready Anthony." She stated nervously as she puts my penis right at her vagina. She is being really bold, but she is also a bit drunk. I put my manhood inside her womanhood and she screams in pleasure as she holds me with her nails digging in my back enough for my back to bleed a little.

"My god you feel so amazing Nepgear." I manage to keep entering her in a steady pace as I can't seem to slow myself down. She keep calling my name as we indulge ourselves in a untamable lust.

"Keep going darling AH! Yes yes yes! UGH! Fuck me like a wild animal!" I put my hands on her butt and grab it tightly as I keep thrusting myself inside. My eyes start to turn red as I get really into the satisfaction of having sex. We call each others name as we near our climax.

"I-I-I can't hold it hun." I state as I keep getting faster and unable to control myself anymore. Her vagina has a vice grip around my penis and it feel wonderful.

"Let it out baby. Your throbbing cock is driving me insane. AH! Give it to me Anthony. Please I'm begging you fill me up with all of your love." Nepgear puts her hands o my chest and claws away at my chest as I go all out. Every thrust is causing her juices to flow all over my penis. It drives me insane as I finally let my load out all inside her womanhood. We scream each others name as we climaxed together and hold each other for a few moment.

"Bend me over baby." She whispers in my ear. I get really excited and sit as she present her butt to me.

"Bring yourself over here and fuck me." She said in such a seductive tone of voice it lure me to her and insert myself in her and she yelps as I make my entrance.

"Oh goodness your throbbing cock feel so amazing." She moans the words out as I slowing thrust in and out of her incredibly tight vagina. I feel like I died and went to heaven right now. I can't even say anything else right now. I bend over and grab her breasts. She lets out a long and seductive moan that drives me to thrust faster. We're both dripping in sweat as we kept going at for what seems to be eternity.

"Oh Anthony! Finish me! Yes don't stop now. I'm almost there." God her talking like this is making me lose control.

"OH Nepgear. I will definitely finish you off baby. Yes yes yes! I'm cumming Nepgear! I'm about to cum."

"Yes Anthony! Give it all to me! AHH! YEEESSS!" We climaxed together once again screaming our names. We flop right on the bed. The bed currently smells like we just had really raunchy sex, but we had no care in the world as we held each other tightly. She gives me a kiss and cuddles with me.

"That was amazing Anthony." She stated in her usual sweet tone.

"It sure was baby. It sure was." We look into each other eyes and got lost in our trance once more as we finally fall asleep.

"I love you Anthony. . .forever and always" She tells me just before she goes to sleep.

"I will always love you Nepgear. . .my darling wife." We held to each other tightly as we sleep the rest of our steamy wedding night away and wake up early the next morning. Nepgear shakes me to wake up. I shake my head and look at her just realize that she is still naked.

"Good morning sweet heart." I let out a big smile for my loving wife. We get up and get dress and check up on Neptune and Noire.

"YO! Neptune wake up!" Neptune jumps out of bed waking Noire as well. Noire shakes her head.

"Ugh where am I?" Neptune looks at Noire.

"In my bedroom. O my did we do something naughty?" Neptune stated jokingly. Noire blows up like a atom bomb.

"NO NEPTUNE! Nothing happen. Jeez I need to get back to Lastation. Congratulations on the wedding Anthony and Nepgear." Noire said before running out of the basilicom. Neptune looks at us with a big grin on her face.

"Soooooo. Did it get steamy last night?" Nepgear and I blush and yelled at her.

"None of your business!" We both shouted at the same time. Neptune jumps in shock.

"OK OK. Don't get your panties in a knot. I was just asking. Hey the world is finally at peace again." All of us share a smile together. I take Nepgear's hand.

"It sure is Neptune. I'm glad this world is back to where it was when I first fell from the sky. I couldn't be any happier." Neptune jumps on my back.

"Dang straight bro! Let enjoys ourselves today."

"That sound like a amazing plan sis."

"Oooooo YAY! You called me sis!" Neptune drags Nepgear and I to the game consoles and we play video games for the entire day enjoying the time of our lives. Gameindustri is saved once more. We can finally live in peace. Let's never take this peace for granted. Thank you everyone for everything. I can't express in words how grateful I am. Nepgear. . .Thank you for never leaving my side and for granting my selfish wishes. I love you. . .my wife. . .my true goddess.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading to the end. Yes this story is finally to a close. Two year this took to get to what I wanted to. I hope you enjoy this story. A Sequel is on its way, but I think it's time to give Noire some love :) Now as tradition I must properly end this.**

**Thank you for Joining us in Our Adventure. Hope you will Join us again.**

**It was amazing the whole way and I can't thank you enough! **

**Until next time Nep People**

**Never let the flame die! 3**


End file.
